Lady Hinata (Adaptación)
by Rukia36
Summary: Muchos de los hombres que vivían en aquellos tiempos estaban convencidos de que la Iglesia interpretaba fielmente las ideas de Dios. Pero algunas mujeres sabían que no era cierto. Esta es la historia de una de ellas.
1. Prologo

**Hola! Pues les traigo esta maravillosa adaptación del libro de la autora Julie Garwood, el libro tiene el mismo nombre "Lady Johanna", por si lo quieren leer con los personajes originales. Yo lo adapté a la pareja que me gusta del anime de Masashi Kishimoto "Naruto".**

**Antes que empiecen a leer, si eres de las personas que discuten sobre las "adaptaciones" y las "obras originales" les sugiero buscar en el diccionario la palabra "ADAPTACIÓN" ¿de acuerdo?**

**También les comento, que trataré de publicar al menos 2 capítulos por semana... si no es que más. Pero debido al trabajo, no les prometo nada... así que tenganme paciencia, vale? (^u^)**

**Bien! entonces sin más... a leer!**

* * *

**...**

**..:: PRÓLOGO ::..**

**...**

* * *

**Monasterio Barnslay, Inglaterra, 1200**

**...**

-Santo obispo Danzo, ¿podría explicarnos las jerarquías en el Cielo y en la tierra? ¿Quién es más valioso a los ojos de Dios? -preguntó el estudiante.

-¿No están acaso primero los apóstoles en la Gracia de Dios? -preguntó el segundo estudiante.

-No -respondió el sabio obispo-. El arcángel Sasuke, protector de las mujeres y de los niños, el defensor de los inocentes, está por encima de todos.

-¿Y luego, quién? -preguntó el primer estudiante.

-Todos los demás ángeles, por supuesto -respondió el obispo-. Luego vienen los apóstoles, con Pedro a la cabeza de los doce, luego los profetas y los hacedores de milagros, y los buenos maestros de la palabra de Dios en la Tierra. Los otros santos son los últimos en el Cielo.

-Pero, ¿quién es el más importante en la Tierra, obispo Danzo? ¿Quién es el más bendecido por Dios aquí?

-El hombre -fue la respuesta inmediata-. Y el más encumbrado e importante entre los hombres es nuestro Santo Padre.

Los dos estudiantes hicieron gestos afirmativos. Thomas, el mayor de los dos jóvenes, encaramado sobre el muro de piedra, fuera del santuario, se inclinó hacia adelante con expresión de intensa concentración.

-A continuación, en el amor de Dios, siguen los cardenales, y luego los otros hombres consagrados a Dios intervino.

-Así es -admitió el obispo, complacido con la deducción del discípulo.

-¿Y quién le sigue en importancia? -preguntó el segundo joven.

-Los que gobiernan los reinos terrenales, desde luego -explicó el obispo. Se sentó en el centro del banco de madera, extendió sus vestiduras de profusos adornos, y agregó-: Los más amados por Dios son aquellos jefes que acrecientan los tesoros de la Iglesia, más que los que acumulan oro para su propio beneficio.

Otros tres jóvenes se acercaron para oír las palabras del santo líder y se sentaron a los pies del obispo formando un semicírculo.

-¿Luego están los hombres casados y después los solteros? -preguntó Thomas.

-Sí -repuso el obispo-. Y estos están en la misma posición que los mercaderes y los comisarios, y por encima de los siervos de la gleba.

-¿Y quién continúa, obispo? -preguntó el segundo estudiante.

-Los animales, comenzando por el perro, el más leal al hombre -contestó el obispo- y concluyendo con el estúpido buey. Y creo que ya les enuncié la jerarquía completa, para que se la enseñen a sus discípulos cuando sean ordenados hombres de Dios.

Thomas sacudió la cabeza. -Obispo Danzo, se olvidó de las mujeres. ¿Dónde se sitúan en el amor de Dios?

Reflexionando la pregunta, el obispo se frotó la frente.

-No las olvidé -dijo al fin-. Son las últimas en el amor de Dios.

-¿Por debajo de los torpes bueyes? -preguntó el segundo estudiante.

-Sí, por debajo de los bueyes.

Los tres jóvenes sentados sobre el suelo se apresuraron a asentir.

-Obispo -dijo Thomas.

-¿Qué, hijo mío?

-Lo que usted enunció, ¿es la jerarquía de Dios o la de la Iglesia?

La pregunta escandalizó al obispo: le sonó blasfema.

-Es lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Muchos de los hombres que vivían en aquellos tiempos estaban convencidos de que la Iglesia interpretaba fielmente las ideas de Dios. Pero algunas mujeres sabían que no era cierto.

Esta es la historia de una de ellas.

* * *

**...**

**..:: PRÓLOGO ::..**

**...**


	2. Chapter 1

**...**

**..:: UNO ::..**

**...**

* * *

**Inglaterra. 1206**

**...**

La noticia la destruiría.

Hidero, el fiel mayordomo, que estaba a cargo de la casa desde que el barón Hidan Aka tuviera que salir de prisa de Inglaterra para ocuparse de los asuntos personales del rey, tenía la responsabilidad de informarle la horrible novedad a la señora. El sirviente no demoró en hacerlo pues imaginó que lady Johanna querría interrogar a los dos mensajeros antes de que regresaran a Londres, suponiendo que estuviera en condiciones de hablar con alguien después de enterarse de lo ocurrido a su bienamado esposo.

Sí, tenía que decírselo a la gentil señora lo antes posible. Hidero era muy consciente de su deber y aunque estaba ansioso por terminar con ello de una vez, arrastró los pies como si caminara en medio del lodo hasta la rodilla mientras se encaminaba hacia la capilla recién construida donde lady Johanna se entregaba a las plegarias vespertinas.

El padre Hogoromo Ōtsutsuki, un clérigo que provenía de la propiedad Inuzuka, en los Highlands, las tierras montañosas de Escocia, subía por la plataforma desde el patio inferior cuando Hidero lo vio. El criado soltó un suspiro de alivio y luego alzó la voz para llamar al sacerdote de semblante severo.

-Necesito sus servicios, Ōtsutsuki -gritó Hidero, para hacerse oír sobre el fragor del viento.

El sacerdote asintió y frunció el entrecejo. Aún no había perdonado al mayordomo su conducta ofensiva de dos días antes.

-¿Quieres que reciba tu confesión? -gritó el padre, dando un matiz burlón a su pronunciado acento escocés.

-No, padre.

Ōtsutsuki meneó la cabeza.

-Tienes un alma negra, Hidero.

Sin hacer caso de la ironía, Hidero esperó, paciente, que el escocés de cabello oscuro llegara junto a él. Percibió la burla en los ojos del sacerdote y comprendió que estaba provocándolo.

-Hay un asunto mucho más importante que mi confesión -comenzó Hidero-. Acabo de enterarme...

El clérigo no le dejó terminar la explicación.

-Hoy es Viernes Santo -lo interrumpió-. No hay nada más importante que eso. La mañana de Pascua no te daré la comunión si hoy no confiesas tus pecados y le pides perdón a Dios. Hidero, podrías comenzar por el desagradable pecado de grosería. Sí, ese sería un buen comienzo.

Hidero se contuvo.

-Padre, yo le pedí perdón pero veo que usted no me ha perdonado.

-En efecto, no te perdoné.

El mayordomo frunció el entrecejo.

-Como ya le expliqué ayer y antes de ayer, no le permití la entrada en el castillo por órdenes explícitas del barón Hidan de no dejar entrar a nadie durante su ausencia. Me dijo que incluso impidiera la entrada de Neji, el hermano de lady Hinata, si venía de visita. Padre, trate de comprender. Soy el tercer mayordomo aquí en menos de un año, y lo único que pretendo es mantener mi puesto más tiempo que los otros.

Ōtsutsuki resopló. Todavía no estaba satisfecho con las provocaciones al mayordomo.

-Si lady Hinata no hubiese intervenido, yo aún estaría acampando fuera, ¿no es así?

Hidero asintió.

-Sí, así es -admitió-. A menos que desistiese usted y regresara a su país.

-No iré a ningún lado hasta no haber hablado con el barón Hidan y haberle informado de los estragos que está causando su vasallo en las tierras de Inuzuka. Hidero, está matando a inocentes y creo que el barón no tiene idea de lo malvado y ambicioso de poder que resultó ser ese hombre, Kakuzu. Tengo entendido que el barón Hidan es un hombre honorable y espero que sea cierto pues tendrá que poner fin a estas atrocidades lo antes posible. Algunos de los soldados de Inuzuka hasta han recurrido al bastardo Uchiha en procura de ayuda. Una vez que le hayan prometido lealtad y lo nombren su laird, se desatará un infierno. Uchiha irá a la guerra contra Kakuzu y contra cualquier otro inglés que pretenda apoderarse de las tierras de Inuzuka. Al guerrero de los Highlands no le resultan ajenas la furia y la venganza, y apuesto mi alma a que hasta el pellejo del propio barón Hidan estará en peligro cuando Uchiha compruebe la devastación que están perpetrando los infieles que envió el barón a las tierras de Inuzuka.

Aunque Hidero no se veía afectado en forma personal por el conflicto de los escoceses, el relato del sacerdote lo atrapó. Además, sin proponérselo, el clérigo lo ayudaba a posponer la temida tarea que le esperaba. 'No pasará nada si lo demoro unos minutos más", pensó Hidero.

-¿Acaso sugiere usted que ese guerrero Uchiha vendría a Inglaterra?

-No lo sugiero -replicó el sacerdote-. Lo afirmo. El barón no tendrá la menor noción de que ha llegado hasta que sienta la hoja de Uchiha en el cuello. Claro que entonces será tarde.

El mayordomo movió la cabeza.

-Los soldados del barón Hidan lo matarán antes de que se acerque al puente levadizo.

-No tendrán tiempo -afirmó Ōtsutsuki, convencido.

-Según usted, ese guerrero es invencible.

-Crea que lo es. En verdad, nunca conocí a uno semejante. No te asustaré contándote las historias que escuché acerca de Uchiha; baste decir que no te agradaría que la furia de ese guerrero se abatiera sobre esta propiedad.

-Padre, nada de eso importa ahora -murmuró Hidero en tono afligido.

-Oh, claro que importa -replicó el sacerdote-. Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario para ver al barón. El asunto es demasiado grave para dejarse llevar por la impaciencia.

El padre Ōtsutsuki hizo una pausa para controlarse. Sabía que el asunto de Inuzuka no concernía al mayordomo, pero en cuanto comenzó a explicar, toda la cólera que había sepultado en su interior explotó y no pudo mantener la voz calma. Cambió de tema, tratando de hablar en tono más sereno.

-Hidero, sigues siendo un pecador, con el alma de un perro viejo pero eres honesto pues tratas de cumplir tu deber. Dios lo recordará el Día del Juicio, cuando te presentes ante El. Si no quieres que oiga tu confesión ahora, ¿qué es lo que necesitas de mí?

-Necesito que me ayude con lady Hinata, padre. Acabo de recibir un mensaje del rey Sasori.

-¿Sí? -lo urgió el padre Ōtsutsuki al ver que Hidero no continuaba con la explicación.

-El barón Hidan ha muerto.

-¡Buen Dios del Cielo, no puede ser!

-Es verdad, padre.

Ōtsutsuki lanzó una exclamación ahogada y se persignó. Inclinó la cabeza, unió las manos y murmuró una plegaria por el alma del barón.

El viento hizo revolotear el borde de la sotana negra del padre, pero Ōtsutsuki estaba demasiado concentrado en las plegarias y no lo notó. Hidero alzó la mirada al cielo. Había nubes negras, hinchadas, empujadas por un viento persistente que aullaba. El sonido de la tormenta que se aproximaba era fantasmagórico, amenazador... enloquecido.

El sacerdote concluyó la plegaria, se persignó otra vez y volvió a prestar atención al mayordomo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste enseguida? ¿Por qué me dejaste seguir hablando? Tendrías que haberme interrumpido. Dios mío, ¿qué pasará ahora con los Inuzuka?

Hidero sacudió la cabeza.

-Padre, no sé qué decirle con respecto a las propiedades del barón en los Highlands.

-Tendrías que haberme informado de inmediato -repitió el padre, aún impresionado por las sombrías novedades.

-Unos pocos minutos no cambian nada -replicó Hidero-. Y quizás estaba tratando de retrasar mi cometido mientras conversaba con usted. Tengo el deber de informárselo a lady Hinata, y apreciaría mucho su ayuda, ¿sabe? MI señora es muy joven, ignora lo que son las traiciones. Se le destrozará el corazón.

Ōtsutsuki asintió.

-Hace sólo dos días que conozco a tu señora, pero ya comprendí que tiene un carácter dulce y un corazón puro. Con todo, no sé si podré servir de gran ayuda: creo que la atemorizo.

-Les teme a casi todos los sacerdotes, padre: tiene buenos motivos.

-¿Qué motivos?

-El obispo Danzo es su confesor.

El padre Ōtsutsuki frunció el entrecejo.

-No es necesario que añadas una palabra más -murmuró, disgustado-. La reputación de maldad de Danzo es bien conocida, incluso en los Highlands. No me extraña que la muchacha le tema. Lo que sí me asombra es que haya acudido en mi ayuda e insistido en que me permitieras entrar, Hidero. Ahora comprendo que se necesitaba valor para eso... ¡Pobre muchacha! -añadió, suspirando-. No merece el dolor de perder a su bienamado esposo a tan tierna edad. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba casada con el barón?

-Más de tres años. Cuando se casó, lady Hinata era poco más que una niña. Padre, por favor, venga conmigo a la capilla.

-Por supuesto.

Los dos hombres caminaron juntos. Cuando Hidero volvió a hablar, lo hizo en tono vacilante.

-Sé que no hallaré las palabras apropiadas. No sé muy bien... cómo decirlo.

-De manera directa -le aconsejó el clérigo-. La joven lo agradecerá. No la obligues a adivinar dándole indicios. Quizá sería útil buscar a una mujer para consolar a la señora. Sin duda, lady Hinata necesitará la compasión de otra mujer, además de la nuestra.

-No se me ocurre a quién pedírselo -admitió Hidero-. El día antes de partir, el barón Hidan cambió otra vez a toda la servidumbre de la casa. Mi señora apenas conoce los nombres de los sirvientes: hubo tantos... En los últimos tiempos, mi señora se mantiene aislada -añadió-. Es muy bondadosa, padre, pero no se acerca a la servidumbre y sólo confía en sí misma. Para decirle la verdad, no tiene a nadie en quién apoyarse.

-¿Cuánto hace que se marchó el barón Hidan?

-Casi seis meses.

-¿Y en todo este tiempo lady Hinata no trabó relación con nadie?

-No, padre. No confía en nadie, ni en el mayordomo -dijo Hidero, señalándose a sí mismo-. El barón nos había dicho que sólo estaría ausente una o dos semanas y, en consecuencia, estuvimos esperando su regreso todos los días.

-¿Cómo murió?

-Perdió pie y cayó desde un acantilado. -El mayordomo sacudió la cabeza.- Estoy seguro de que debe de haber otra explicación, pues el barón no era un hombre torpe. Quizás el rey le diga algo más a lady Hinata.

-Entonces, se trata de un extraño accidente -concluyó el sacerdote-. Que se cumpla la voluntad de Dios -se apresuró a añadir.

-Podría haber sido el trabajo del demonio -murmuró Hidero.

Ōtsutsuki se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al respecto.

-Sin duda, lady Hinata volverá a casarse -dijo, enfatizando la afirmación con un gesto-. Recibirá una herencia cuantiosa, ¿no es así?

-La tercera parte de las tierras del esposo. Oí decir que son vastas -dijo Hidero.

-¿Es posible que una de ellas sea la tierra de Inuzuka que el rey Sasori le arrebató al rey escocés y entregó al barón Hidan?

-Es posible -admitió Hidero.

Ōtsutsuki reservó esa información para un posible uso en el futuro.

-Me imagino que todos los barones solteros de Inglaterra querrán casarse con tu señora, con esos cabellos negros y esos hermosos ojos plata. Es muy bella y, aunque sea pecado que yo lo diga, confieso que al verla me conmoví. Su apariencia podría subyugar a un hombre, aunque no tuviese las propiedades que ahora posee.

Llegaron a los estrechos escalones que conducían a las puertas de la capilla en el mismo momento que el sacerdote concluía sus observaciones.

-En efecto, es muy bella -admitió el mayordomo-. He visto a hombres mayores quedarse con la boca abierta al verla. Por cierto, los barones la querrán -añadió- pero no para casarse con ella.

-¡Eso es absurdo!

-Es estéril -dijo Hidero.

El sacerdote abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Buen Dios! -murmuró. Bajó la cabeza, hizo la señal de la cruz y pronunció una plegaria por la desgracia de la joven dama.

Lady Hinata también rezaba. De pie tras el altar, decía una oración pidiendo guía. Estaba decidida a hacer lo correcto. Tenía en las manos un rollo de pergamino y cuando terminó la plegaria a Dios, envolvió el rollo en una tela de lino que ya había extendido sobre la superficie de mármol.

Pensó una vez más en destruir la evidencia que condenaba al rey, pero hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Algún día, alguien hallaría el rollo y aunque sólo un hombre conociera la verdad acerca del malvado rey que una vez había gobernado a Inglaterra, entonces quizá se podría lograr cierta medida de justicia.

Hinata colocó el rollo entre dos placas de mármol, bajo la tapa del altar. Se cercioró de que quedara oculto a la vista y protegido de cualquier posible daño. Luego, elevó otra breve plegaría, hizo una genuflexión y caminó por la nave lateral. Abrió la puerta para salir.

De inmediato, la conversación entre el padre Ōtsutsuki y Hidero se interrumpió.

Ver a lady Hinata seguía afectando al sacerdote, y lo aceptó sin el menor atisbo de culpa. Ōtsutsuki no se creía atrapado en las garras de la lujuria porque admirara el brillo del cabello de la joven o contemplara más de lo necesario ese rostro encantador. Para él, Hinata era otra de las criaturas de Dios, por cierto un ejemplo magnífico de la habilidad del Señor para crear la perfección.

Hinata era sajona de pies a cabeza, con esos pómulos altos, los cabellos oscuros y la tez claros. Era un poco más baja que otras mujeres pues tenía estatura mediana, pero parecía alta por su postura erguida.

"Sí", pensó el sacerdote, "me complace la apariencia de esta joven y estoy seguro de que también debe de complacer a Dios, pues en verdad posee un corazón tierno y bondadoso".

Ōtsutsuki era un hombre compasivo: sufría por el golpe cruel que recibiría la dama. En aquel reino, una mujer estéril no tenía utilidad alguna. Le habían arrebatado el único propósito de su existencia. Con toda seguridad, la razón por la que nunca la vio sonreír era la conciencia de su propia inferioridad.

Y estaban a punto de propinarle otro duro golpe.

-Milady, ¿puedo hablar unas palabras con usted? -preguntó Hidero.

El tono del mayordomo indicó a la joven que pasaba algo malo. En los ojos de Hinata apareció una expresión cautelosa, y apretó los puños a los costados. Asintió y se volvió con lentitud para entrar otra vez en la capilla.

Los dos hombres la siguieron. Al llegar al centro de la nave lateral, entre las filas de asientos de madera, lady Hinata se volvió para enfrentarlos. El altar estaba detrás de ella. Sólo cuatro velas iluminaban la capilla. Las llamas titilaban dentro de los globos de cristal puestos a distancia de una mano entre sí sobre la superficie del altar de mármol.

Lady Hinata irguió los hombros, juntó las manos y miró con firmeza al mayordomo. Podía advertirse que se preparaba para recibir malas noticias. Su voz fue un suave susurro despojado de toda emoción.

-¿Acaso mi esposo regresó a casa?

-No, milady -respondió Hidero. Echó una mirada al sacerdote, recibió un gesto de ánimo y al fin dijo-: Acaban de llegar dos mensajeros desde Londres. Traen una espantosa noticia: su esposo ha muerto.

Tras el anuncio, se produjo un minuto de silencio. Hidero comenzó a retorcerse las manos, esperando que asimilara la novedad. La señora no daba señales de ninguna reacción visible y comenzó a temer que no hubiese comprendido lo que acababa de decirle.

-Es verdad, milady. El barón Hidan está muerto -repitió en un susurro ronco.

No hubo reacción. El sacerdote y el criado intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y luego miraron otra vez a lady Hinata. De pronto, los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas y el padre Ōtsutsuki casi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio: había comprendido.

Esperó que llegara la negativa, pues a lo largo de muchos años consolando a los deudos, comprobó que la mayoría de las personas trataban de engañarse negando la verdad. La negativa de Hinata fue veloz y violenta:

-¡No! -gritó. Sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza que la larga trenza le quedó sobre el hombro-. No escucharé esta mentira. No.

-Hidero dijo la verdad -insistió el padre Ōtsutsuki en voz baja y serena.

Hinata le dirigió un gesto negativo.

-Debe de ser un engaño. No es posible que esté muerto. Hidero, tienes que averiguar la verdad. ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?

El sacerdote se adelantó y rodeó con el brazo a la acongojada mujer. La angustia que vibraba en la voz de la joven le dio ganas de llorar a él también. No aceptó el consuelo. Retrocedió y, con las manos apretadas entre sí, preguntó:

-¿Es acaso una broma cruel?

-No, milady -respondió Hidero-. Es el mismo rey Sasori el que envió el mensaje. Hubo un testigo: el barón está muerto.

-Que Dios guarde su alma -salmodió el sacerdote.

Lady Hinata rompió a llorar. Los dos hombres se acercaron pero la joven volvió a retroceder y les dio la espalda. Se arrodilló, cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre y se dobló como si hubiese recibido un golpe.

Los sollozos de Hinata partían el corazón. Los dos hombres dejaron que diera curso a su desolación durante largo rato y cuando por fin Hinata pudo recuperarse un tanto y los sollozos comenzaron a disminuir, el clérigo le apoyó una mano en el hombro y murmuró palabras de consuelo.

Hinata no le apartó la mano y Ōtsutsuki vio cómo poco a poco recuperaba la dignidad. Hizo una honda inspiración para serenarse, se enjugó el rostro con el pañuelo de hilo que el sacerdote le entregó y permitió que la ayudara a levantarse.

Sin alzar la cabeza, les habló:

-Me gustaría estar sola ahora. Debo... orar.

No esperó que se fueran sino que se volvió y caminó hasta el primer banco de la capilla. Se arrodilló sobre el reclinatorio forrado de cuero y se persignó, indicando el comienzo de sus plegarias. El sacerdote salió primero y Hidero lo siguió. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando la señora lo llamó:

-¡Júralo, Hidero! Jura sobre la tumba de tu padre que mi esposo está muerto.

-Lo juro, milady.

El mayordomo esperó un par de minutos para ver si la señora quería otra cosa, y luego cerró la puerta. Hinata contempló el altar durante largo rato. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas y emociones. Estaba demasiado impresionada para pensar con claridad.

-Debo orar -murmuró-. Mi esposo está muerto. Tengo que rezar.

Cerró los ojos, unió las manos y por fin comenzó a rezar. Fue una letanía simple y directa, que le salía del corazón:

-Gracias, Dios. Gracias, Dios. Gracias, Dios.

* * *

**...**

**..:: UNO ::..**

**...**


	3. Chapter 2

**...**

**..:: DOS ::..**

**...**

* * *

**Las montañas de Escocia. 1207**

**...**

Era evidente que el barón quería morir y el laird le daría el gusto.

A través de una intrincada selva de rumores el laird Uchiha oyó decir que el barón Neji Hyuga estaba cubriendo el último tramo de las colinas del feudo Inuzuka. El inglés no era un extraño: de hecho, había luchado junto a Uchiha durante la última batalla feroz contra los infieles ingleses que se apoderaron de las tierras de Inuzuka. Después de la batalla, Uchiha se convirtió en laird, en jefe tanto de sus propios seguidores como de los del clan Inuzuka; en ese carácter, decidió permitir que Neji se quedara el tiempo suficiente para recobrarse de las heridas graves que recibió.

Uchiha consideró que había sido muy considerado, demasiado generoso y por buenas razones. Por más que el barón Neji lo exasperara, reconocía que durante la batalla le salvó la vida. El laird era un hombre orgulloso: le resultaba difícil, casi imposible agradecer con palabras y, en consecuencia, para demostrarle cuánto apreciaba que lo hubiese salvado de una espada inglesa apuntada a su espalda, Uchiha no dejó que Neji se desangrara hasta morir. No había entre ellos nadie con experiencia en el arte de curar y el mismo Uchiha limpió y vendó las heridas del barón. La generosidad del laird no terminó allí, aunque sentía que había saldado la deuda con creces.

Cuando Neji estuvo lo bastante fuerte para viajar, Uchiha le devolvió su magnífico caballo y le dio uno de sus propios mantos escoceses de lana con los colores del clan Uchiha: llevándolo puesto tendría paso libre en su regreso a Inglaterra. Ningún otro clan se atrevería a tocar a un Uchiha, de modo que en realidad la prenda constituía una protección mejor que una cota de malla. Si, por cierto que había sido hospitalario y al parecer el barón estaba decidido a aprovecharse de su generosidad.

¡Maldición, tendría que matar a ese hombre!

Sólo un pensamiento luminoso impedía que su ánimo se agriase por completo: esta vez, se quedaría con el caballo de Neji.

-Uchiha, si una vez alimentas a un lobo, volverá cada vez que huela la comida.

La mano derecha de Uchiha, un guerrero rubio de anchos hombros llamado Naruto, fue el que hizo el comentario en tono desdeñoso. Pero el brillo de sus ojos demostraba que la llegada del barón lo divertía.

-¿Lo matarás?

Uchiha pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

-Quizá. -Imprimió a su voz un tono deliberadamente despreocupado. Naruto rió.

-El barón Neji debe de ser valiente para venir aquí.

-Valiente no -lo corrigió Uchiha-: tonto.

-Uchiha, en efecto, está subiendo la última colina y lleva puesto tu manto -lo anunció a gritos Kiba, el mayor de los guerreros Inuzuka mientras entraba pavoneándose por la puerta.

-¿Quieres que lo traiga adentro? -preguntó Naruto.

-¿Adentro? -resopló Kiba-. Naruto, estamos más fuera que dentro. El techo se incendió, y sólo quedan en pie las de las cuatro paredes. Yo diría que ya estamos fuera.

-El inglés hizo esto -le recordó Naruto a su laird-. Neji...

-El vino aquí para librar de infieles al feudo de los Inuzuka -le recordó Uchiha a su soldado-. Neji no participó de la destrucción.

-Aun así, es inglés.

-No me he olvidado de ello. -Se apartó de la repisa de la chimenea donde estaba apoyado, murmuró un juramento cuando un trozo de madera cayó con estrépito sobre el suelo y salió afuera. Naruto y Kiba lo siguieron y se situaron a ambos lados del líder, al pie de la escalera.

Uchiha sobrepasaba a sus soldados. Era un hombre gigantesco, de aspecto y temperamento feroces, cabello oscuro y ojos negros. Parecía hosco y hasta su postura era belicosa: las piernas separadas, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho macizo, el entrecejo sombrío.

En cuanto su cabalgadura llegó a la cima de la colina, el barón Neji divisó al laird: Uchiha parecía furioso. Neji recordó que ,,,so era habitual en él, pero esta vez el semblante era tan hostil como para hacer vacilar al barón. "Debo de estar loco", murmuró para sí. Hizo una honda inspiración y soltó un agudo silbido a modo de saludo. Por las dudas, sonrió y alzó el puño en el aire.

A Uchiha no le impresionaron los modales del barón. Esperó hasta que Neji llegara al centro del patio desierto y alzó una mano indicándole que se detuviese.

-Barón, creí haber sido muy claro: te dije que no volvieras aquí.

-Sí, en efecto, me dijiste que no regresara -admitió Neji Lo recuerdo.

-¿También recuerdas que dije que si volvías a poner un pie en mis tierras te mataría?

Neji asintió.

-Tengo buena memoria para los detalles, Uchiha: recuerdo esa amenaza.

-Entonces, esto es un franco desafío.

-La conclusión corre por tu cuenta -respondió Neji con un encogimiento de hombros.

Uchiha quedó confundido ante la sonrisa de Neji: ¿acaso pensaría que estaban jugando? ¿Sería imbécil? Dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.

-Neji, quítate mi manto.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que se manche con tu sangre.

La voz le temblaba de furia y Neji deseó que sólo fuese una baladronada. Se consideraba igual de fuerte y musculoso que el laird e igual de alto, pero no quería pelear con ese hombre. Si lo mataba, el plan del barón fracasaría, y si el laird lo mataba a él, jamás podría demostrar lo efectivo de ese plan hasta que fuese demasiado tarde. Además, Uchiha era mucho más rápido en la batalla y tampoco peleaba limpio, cosa que impresionaba a Neji.

-Sí, el manto es tuyo -le gritó al bárbaro-. Y sin embargo, Uchiha, ahora estas tierras pertenecen a mi hermana.

El entrecejo de Uchiha se profundizó: no le agradó oír la verdad. Dio un paso adelante y sacó la espada de la vaina que llevaba al costado.

-¡Demonios! -murmuro Neji, pasando una pierna por encima del potro y desmontando-. ¡Uchiha, contigo nada resulta fácil!, ¿verdad?

No esperaba una respuesta y no la obtuvo. Se quitó el manto que llevaba plegado sobre un hombro como una bandera, lo arrojó sobre la montura del caballo y tomó su propia espada. Uno de los guerreros Inuzuka se apresuró a apartar al caballo. Neji no le prestó atención y tampoco a la gente que comenzó a agruparse en un círculo en torno del patio. Estaba por completo concentrado en el adversario.

-¡El que destruyó este feudo y a la mitad del clan Inuzuka fue tu cuñado! -vociferó Uchiha-. Y ya estoy harto de tu presencia.

Los dos gigantes se midieron con la mirada. Neji sacudió la cabeza.

-Pongamos las cosas en su lugar, Uchiha: el que envió al infiel Kakuzu y a sus secuaces a apropiarse de este lugar fue el esposo de mi hermana, el barón Hidan; pero cuando Hidan murió y mi hermana quedó libre de su control, me envió aquí para que librara a estas tierras de los vasallos traidores. Mi hermana es dueña de este feudo, Uchiha. Vuestro rey se olvidó de recuperarlo de manos de Hashirama cuando ese buen hombre fue rey de Inglaterra y necesitaba con urgencia fondos para las cruzadas, pero Sasori nunca olvidó lo sucedido. Le otorgó estas tierras a Hidan, su fiel siervo, y ahora que está muerto, las heredó Hinata. Te guste o no, estas tierras son de mi hermana.

Los dos guerreros se pusieron furiosos al remover antiguas ofensas. Se lanzaron uno sobre otro como toros: el choque de las dos poderosas espadas hizo saltar chispas azules y el estrépito fue ensordecedor. El eco se difundió por las colinas, apagando las exclamaciones de aprobación de la multitud.

Ninguno de los dos guerreros dijo una palabra al menos por veinte minutos, pues la pelea les consumía toda la energía y la concentración que poseían. En esta pelea, el agresor era Uchiha y Neji se defendía, parando las estocadas mortales del adversario.

Tanto los guerreros de Uchiha como los soldados Inuzuka estaban entusiasmados con el espectáculo. Algunos murmuraban elogios por los rápidos movimientos del inglés pues para ellos, Neji ya había demostrado una destreza incomparable por el solo hecho de mantenerse vivo tanto tiempo.

De pronto, Uchiha giró e hizo tropezar al barón con el pie. Neji cayó hacia atrás, rodó y se levantó con la velocidad de un gato, antes de que el laird pudiese aprovechar la ventaja.

-No eres demasiado hospitalario -jadeó Neji.

Uchiha sonrió. Podría haber concluido cuando Neji cayó hacia atrás pero reconoció para sí que en verdad no ponía el corazón en la pelea.

-Neji, mi curiosidad te salvó la vida -afirmó Uchiha, con el aliento agitado. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y trazó con la espada un amplio arco hacia abajo. Neji salió al encuentro del vigoroso golpe con su propia espada.

-Uchiha, te guste o no, estaremos emparentados.

Al laird le llevó unos instantes comprender esta última afirmación.

-Barón, ¿cómo puede ser? -preguntó, sin interrumpir el ataque.

-Seremos cuñados.

Uchiha no trató de ocultar el asombro que le provocó la absurda y loca afirmación. Retrocedió un paso y bajó lentamente la espada.

-Neji, ¿te has vuelto loco por completo?

El barón rió e hizo a un lado la espada.

-Uchiha, parece que te hubieras tragado la espada.

Tras este comentario, se arrojó de cabeza contra el pecho del laird y sintió como si hubiese chocado contra una pared de piedra. El golpe le dolió pero resultó efectivo. Uchiha dejó escapar un gruñido sordo y los dos guerreros cayeron hacia atrás. Uchiha soltó la espada. Neji cayó esparrancado sobre el laird. Estaba tan exhausto que no podía moverse y demasiado dolorido. Uchiha lo apartó, se puso de rodillas y cuando iba a volver a asir la espada cambió de parecer y se volvió con lentitud hacia Neji.

-¿Casarme con una inglesa?

Pareció horrorizado. Además, estaba sin aliento. Esto último complació sobremanera a Neji: en cuanto él mismo recuperara el aliento, se jactaría de haber fatigado al laird.

Uchiha se levantó e hizo levantar a Neji. Le dio un empujón para que no creyera que había tenido un gesto amable; cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se dispuso a esperar una explicación.

-¿Y con quién se supone que me casaré?

-Con mi hermana.

-Estás loco.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

-Si no te casas con ella, el rey Sasori la dará al barón Deidara. Es un hijo de perra agregó en tono alegre-. Y si así sucediera, que Dios te ayude, Uchiha. Si Deidara se casa con mi hermana, los hombres que él envíe harán que por comparación los de Kakuzu parezcan corderos.

El laird no se inmutó. Neji se frotó el costado de la cabeza para aliviar el escozor antes de continuar.

-Es probable que mates a cualquiera de los que envíe Deidara.

-Seguro que lo haré -afirmó Uchiha.

-Y entonces, Deidara se desquitará enviando cada vez más hombres. ¿Puedes afrontar una guerra permanente contra Inglaterra? ¿Cuántos Inuzuka más morirían antes de que esto terminase? Mira alrededor, Uchiha: Kakuzu y sus hombres destruyeron casi todas las edificaciones. Los Inuzuka recurrieron a ti y te hicieron su laird, dependen de ti. Si te casas con Hinata, la tierra será tu propiedad legal y el rey Sasori te dejará en paz.

-¿El rey aprueba esta unión?

-Así es -respondió Neji, con énfasis.

-¿Por qué?

Neji se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que quiere que Hinata salga de Inglaterra: lo dijo en repetidas ocasiones. Está impaciente de que se realice este matrimonio y aceptó darle las tierras de Inuzuka el día de la boda. Yo recibiré el título de propiedad de mi hermana en Inglaterra.

-¿Por qué? -volvió a preguntar Uchiha. Neji suspiró.

-Creo que mi hermana sabe por qué Sasori desea que salga del país: el rey dice que este lugar es el fin del mundo. Pero Hinata no me contó el motivo.

-De modo que tú también te beneficiarías con el matrimonio.

-Yo no deseo las tierras de Inglaterra-respondió el barón-. Sólo representarían más impuestos cada año, y ya tengo bastante con reconstruir mis propiedades.

-Entonces, ¿por qué solicitas que tu hermana...?

Neji no lo dejó terminar

-Sasori comprende la codicia -lo interrumpió-. Si el rey creyera que yo sólo trataba de proteger a mi hermana del barón Deidara, rechazaría mi sugerencia de casarla contigo. Por supuesto que exigió una cuantiosa compensación, pero yo ya la pagué.

-Barón, te contradices. Si el rey Sasori no quiere que Hinata esté en Inglaterra, ¿por qué querría casarla con el barón Deidara?

-Porque Deidara le es muy fiel: es su perro faldero. El tendría a mi hermana bajo control. -Neji sacudió la cabeza y murmuró-: Mi hermana está enterada de cierta información secreta, y Sasori no desea que sus antiguos pecados lo amenacen. Es cierto que Hinata no podría testificar ante una corte contra ningún hombre, ni siquiera contra el rey porque es mujer y, por lo tanto, ningún juez la escucharía. Pero hay barones dispuestos a rebelarse contra el rey y sería probable que Hinata encendiera la mecha de la rebelión si dijera lo que sabe. Es un enigma, Uchiha, pero cuanto más lo pienso, más me convenzo de que el rey en verdad teme esa información que Hinata posee.

-Si lo que supones es cierto, me extraña que el rey no la haya hecho asesinar. Vuestro rey es muy capaz de semejante vileza.

Neji comprendió que nunca lograría la cooperación de Uchiha si no era por completo sincero con él. Volvió a asentir.

-Es capaz de matar. Yo estaba con Hinata cuando recibió la orden de ir a Londres y vi la reacción de mi hermana. Creo que pensó que se dirigía a su propia ejecución.

-No obstante, aún vive.

-El rey la tiene bajo vigilancia. Tiene habitaciones privadas y no se le permite recibir visitas. Vive en constante temor. Quiero sacarla de Inglaterra y mi solución es casarla contigo.

Al laird le satisfizo la sinceridad del barón. Le indicó con un gesto que se acercara y caminaron juntos hacia las ruinas que ahora llamaba su hogar. Uchiha señaló en tono bajo:

-De modo que este astuto plan es tuyo.

-Sí -respondió Neji-. Y se me ocurrió justo a tiempo. Sasori estaba decidido a casarla con Deidara hace seis meses, pero mi hermana se atrevió a resistirse.

-¿Cómo?

Neji rió

-Exigió que primero se hiciera una anulación.

La sorpresa de Uchiha fue evidente.

-¿Por qué pidió una anulación? El esposo está muerto.

-Fue una táctica de dilación muy astuta -le explicó Neji-. Si bien hubo un testigo de la muerte del marido, el cuerpo nunca se encontró. Mi hermana le dijo al rey que no se casaría con nadie mientras hubiese una mínima esperanza de que Hidan estuviese vivo. No murió en Inglaterra, ¿sabes? Cuando sucedió el accidente, estaba en una ciudad construida sobre el agua, actuando como enviado de Sasori. Claro que no podía rechazar una petición del rey, pero como Sasori tiene dificultades con la Iglesia en estos tiempos, decidió seguir las vías correctas. Hinata acaba de recibir los documentos de anulación.

-¿Quién fue testigo de la muerte del esposo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sólo por curiosidad -respondió Uchiha-. ¿Lo sabes?

-Sí -respondió Neji-. El testigo fue Deidara.

Sasuke se reservó esa información.

-Por qué me prefieres a mí antes que al barón inglés?

-Porque Deidara es un monstruo, y no puedo soportar la idea de que mi hermana esté en sus garras. Tú eras el menor de dos males. Yo sé que la tratarás bien... si ella te acepta.

-¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? La decisión no está en manos de tu hermana.

-Me temo que sí -repuso Neji-. Primero, Hinata tiene que conocerte, y luego decidirá. Era lo mejor que yo podía hacer. En realidad, si Hinata pudiese continuar entregando al rey las monedas que exige para dejarla permanecer soltera, lo haría. Al menos, es lo que ella cree, pero yo sé que no es así. De cualquier modo, el rey la obligaría a casarse.

-Vuestro rey es un hombre ambicioso -dijo Uchiha-. ¿O acaso este es un castigo destinado a forzar la aceptación de tu hermana?

-¿El impuesto? -preguntó Neji. Uchiha asintió. -No -dijo Neji-. Sasori puede obligar a volver a casarse a las viudas de sus terratenientes. Si deciden permanecer libres o elegir ellas mismas a sus esposos, tienen que pagar una suma adecuada todos los años.

-Dijiste que ya habías pagado el impuesto. ¿Eso significa que piensas que Hinata me aceptará?

Neji asintió.

-Mi hermana no sabe que pagué, y te rogaría que cuando la veas no se lo digas.

Uchiha enlazó las manos a la espalda y entró. Neji lo siguió.

-Tengo que pensar en tu proposición -anunció el laird-. La idea de casarme con una inglesa me resulta difícil de digerir, y sumado al hecho de que es tu hermana, me parece casi inimaginable.

Neji comprendió que era una ofensa pero no le importó. Uchiha había dado muestras de su carácter durante la batalla contra Kakuzu y sus secuaces. Tal vez el laird fuese un hombre de modales bruscos, pero era valiente y honorable.

-Antes de decidirte, hay otra cosa que tienes que tomar en cuenta -dijo Neji.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Hinata es estéril.

Uchiha asintió, indicando que había oído, pero no hizo ningún comentario durante unos momentos. Luego se encogió de hombros.

-Yo ya tengo un hijo.

-¿Te refieres a Menma?

-Sí.

-Oí decir que había al menos tres hombres que podrían ser el padre.

-Es cierto -replicó Uchiha-. La madre era una acompañante de campamento y no pudo decir quién era el padre de Menma. Murió al dar a luz al niño y yo lo reconocí como propio.

-¿Algún otro de los hombres lo reclamó?

-No.

-Hinata no puede darte hijos. ¿En el futuro tendrá importancia que Menma sea ilegítimo?

-No importará -afirmó Uchiha en tono inflexible-. Yo también soy ilegítimo.

Neji rió.

-¿Eso es lo que quisiste decir cuando yo, en el calor de la batalla contra Kakuzu, te llamé bastardo y me respondiste que aunque fuese un insulto, era verdad?

Uchiha asintió.

-Neji, he matado a otros hombres por llamarme así: puedes considerarte afortunado.

-Tú serás el afortunado si Hinata decide casarse contigo.

Uchiha movió la cabeza.

-Yo quiero lo que por derecho me pertenece. Si apoderarme de las tierras significa casarme con esa arpía, lo haré.

-¿Por qué crees que es una arpía? -preguntó Neji, confundido por la conclusión de Uchiha.

-Me diste varios indicios del carácter de tu hermana -respondió Uchiha-. Es obvio que es una mujer obstinada, pues se negó a confiar en su hermano cuando le preguntó qué información tenía en contra del rey. Necesita a un hombre que la controle: Neji, no te sorprenda pues esas fueron tus propias palabras. Y, por último, es estéril. ¡Qué atractiva!, ¿no?

-Sí, es atractiva.

Uchiha se burló:

-No me regocija mi futuro como marido pero tienes razón: la trataré con gentileza. Supongo que encontraremos el modo de no molestarnos el uno al otro.

El laird sirvió vino en dos copas de plata y le dio una a Neji. Ambos alzaron las copas en un brindis y vaciaron el contenido. Neji comprendía las costumbres de los Highlands y se apresuró a eructar. Uchiha hizo un gesto de aprobación.

-Me imagino que esto significa que volverás aquí cada vez que lo desees.

Neji rió: Uchiha parecía disgustado con esa perspectiva.

-Necesitaré llevarme varios mantos -dijo luego-. No querrás que le suceda nada a tu prometida, ¿verdad?

-Te daré bastantes, Neji -replicó Uchiha-. Quiero que cuentes con una protección de treinta hombres a caballo, por lo menos. Los despedirás al llegara Rush Creek. Sólo a ti y a tu hermana se los permitirá entrar en esta tierra. ¿Está claro?

-Laird, estaba bromeando respecto de los mantos. Puedo proteger a mi hermana.

-Harás lo que te ordené -dijo Uchiha. Neji se rindió. Entonces, el laird cambió de tema.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo casada Hinata?

-Algo más de tres años. Mi hermana hubiese preferido permanecer soltera -dijo Neji-. Pero al rey Sasori no le importan las preferencias de Hinata. En Londres la tiene bajo llave. Sólo me permitieron una breve visita y Sasori estuvo presente todo el tiempo. Como te dije antes, Uchiha, Hinata representa un hilo suelto para el rey y quiere librarse de ella.

Uchiha frunció el entrecejo. De pronto, Neji sonrió.

-¿Qué sientes al ser la respuesta a las plegarias del rey Sasori?

Al laird no le divirtió la pregunta.

-Conseguí las tierras -comentó-. Eso es lo único importante.

El gigantesco galgo ruso de Uchiha hizo su aparición atrapando la atención de Neji. Era una bestia de aspecto feroz, de pelaje blanco y ojos oscuros. Neji calculó que debía de pesar tanto como él mismo. El perro lo vio cuando daba la vuelta a la esquina y bajaba las escaleras y soltó un gruñido bajo y amenazador que hizo erizar los cabellos del barón.

Uchiha dio una brusca orden en celta y la monstruosa mascota acudió de inmediato junto al amo.

-Uchiha, una advertencia. Esconde a este monstruo cuando yo traiga aquí a Hinata. De lo contrario, al primer vistazo a ti y al animal, dará media vuelta y regresará a Inglaterra.

Uchiha rió.

-Neji, recuerda lo que digo: no me rechazará. Hinata me aceptará.

...

* * *

**...**

**..:: DOS ::..**

**...**


	4. Chapter 3

**...**

**..:: TRES ::..**

**...**

* * *

-No lo quiero, Neji. Debes de estar loco si imaginas que puedo pensar siquiera en convertirme en su esposa.

-Hinata, las apariencias engañan -replicó el hermano-. Espera hasta que estemos más cerca y sin duda percibirás la bondad de sus ojos. Uchiha te tratará bien.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Las manos le temblaban tanto que casi dejó caer las riendas del caballo. Las sujetó con fuerza y trató de no lanzar una exclamación al ver al enorme guerrero... y al animal de aspecto monstruoso que estaba tendido junto al hombre. Se acercaban al recinto del desolado castillo. El laird estaba de pie en las escaleras de entrada a la ruinosa propiedad y no parecía muy complacido de verla.

Hinata, por su parte, estaba aterrada. Hizo una honda inspiración tratando de serenarse y murmuró:

-Neji, ¿de qué color tiene los ojos?

El hermano no supo responderle.

-¿Viste la bondad en sus ojos pero no te fijaste en el color?

Lo había atrapado: ambos lo sabían.

-Los hombres no nos fijamos en esas naderías -se defendió el barón.

-Me dijiste que era un hombre gentil de voz suave y sonrisa pronta. En este momento no sonríe, ¿verdad, Neji?

-Vamos, Hinata.

-Me mentiste.

-No te mentí -replicó el barón-. Uchiha salvó mi vida en dos ocasiones durante la batalla contra Kakuzu y sus hombres, y hasta se niega a reconocerlo. Es un hombre orgulloso pero honorable. Tienes que confiar en mí. Yo no te propondría que te casaras con él si no creyese que es una buena unión.

Hinata no respondió pues la invadió el pánico. Siguió pasando la mirada del enorme guerrero al feroz animal. Neji creyó que estaba a punto de desmayarse y rebuscó en la mente alguna frase para calmarla.

-Hinata, Uchiha es el de la izquierda.

La broma no divirtió a la joven.

-Es un hombre muy grande, ¿no?

El hermano le palmeó la mano.

-No es más grande que yo -replicó.

Hinata le apartó la mano: no quería que la consolara. Tampoco quería que la sintiera temblar de miedo y cobardía.

-Muchas mujeres desearían tener un esposo fuerte, capaz de defenderlas. El tamaño de Uchiha debería ser una tranquilidad para ti y un punto a su favor.

Hinata movió la cabeza.

-Es un punto en contra de él -afirmó.

Siguió mirando fijamente al laird, que parecía crecer ante sus propios ojos. Cuanto más se acercaba, más grande le parecía.

-Es apuesto.

El comentario sonó como una acusación.

-Si tú lo crees así... -dijo Neji, decidido a no contradecirla.

-Ese es otro punto en contra. No quiero casarme con un hombre apuesto.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-No tengo necesidad de hablar con sentido pues ya lo decidí: no lo aceptaré. Neji, llévame a casa, ya.

Neji tiró de las riendas para detener al caballo de Hinata y luego la obligó a mirarlo. El temor que vio en los ojos de la hermana le encogió el corazón. Sólo él sabía el purgatorio que sufrió Hinata mientras estuvo casada con Hidan, y aunque ella no se lo dijera sabía cuáles eran sus temores. Le dijo en voz baja y ferviente:

-Escúchame, Hinata: Uchiha nunca te lastimará.

Hinata no supo si creerle o no.

-Jamás le permitiría que lo hiciera.

La vehemencia de la respuesta hizo sonreír al barón: Hidan no había logrado abatir el espíritu de Hinata y Neji lo consideró como una bendición.

-Piensa en todos los motivos que tienes para casarte con él -dijo-. Estarás a salvo del rey Sasori y de sus seguidores, y ya no te perseguirán. Aquí estarás segura.

-Eso es importante.

-Uchiha odia a Inglaterra y a nuestro rey.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

-Ese es otro punto importante en favor de Uchiha -admitió.

-Aunque ahora este lugar parezca horrible, algún día será un paraíso, y tú ayudarás a reconstruirlo. Eres necesaria aquí.

-Sí, podría ayudar a reconstruirlo -dijo la joven-. Y ansío un clima templado. A decir verdad, sólo acepté venir porque me convenciste de que estas tierras están mucho más cerca del sol. No sé por qué no lo comprendí antes. Confieso que es una gran tentación no tener que usar una capa abrigada más de un mes al año. Dijiste que era extraño que el tiempo estuviese tan fresco en esta época.

¡Buen Dios! Neji había olvidado esa pequeña mentira. Hinata odiaba el frío, no conocía nada de los Highlands y decidió engañarla con el propósito de sacarla de Inglaterra para ponerla a salvo, pero en ese momento se sintió muy culpable. También había corrompido a un hombre del clero, pues le pidió al padre Ōtsutsuki que lo secundara en el engaño.

El clérigo tenía sus propios motivos para querer que Hinata se casara con el laird Uchiha, y guardaba silencio cada vez que Hinata mencionaba lo agradable de ese clima tibio y soleado. Con todo, cada vez que surgía el tema, miraba con severidad a Neji.

Neji soltó un suspiro. Imaginó que cuando Hinata estuviese hundida en la nieve hasta las rodillas comprendería que le había mentido y esperaba que para entonces la opinión de la hermana acerca de Uchiha hubiese mejorado.

-Neji, ¿me dejará tranquila?

-Sí.

-No le contaste nada acerca de mi matrimonio con Hidan, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no. Te di mi palabra.

Hinata asintió.

-¿Y estás seguro de que sabe que no podré darle hijos?

Habían tocado ese tema cuando menos una docena de veces durante el trayecto hasta las colinas. Neji no sabía qué más podía hacer para tranquilizarla.

-El lo sabe, Hinata.

-¿Y por qué no le importa?

-Quería las tierras. Ahora es laird y su principal preocupación es el clan. El matrimonio contigo sólo constituye para él un modo simple de lograr su propósito.

Era una respuesta fría pero sincera y Hinata la aceptó.

-Lo conoceré -dijo al fin-. Pero no te prometo que me casaré con él, de modo que deja de sonreír, Neji.

Uchiha estaba impacientándose y comenzó a bajar los escalones en el mismo momento en que Hinata hacía avanzar a su caballo. Todavía no la había visto bien pues estaba cubierta por completo por una capa negra con caperuza. Sin embargo, lo sorprendió la pequeñez de la muchacha: dada la estatura de Neji, esperaba una mujer mucho más grande.

La apariencia de la joven no le importaba demasiado: el matrimonio no era otra cosa que un arreglo práctico. Sin embargo, imaginó que por ser hermana de Neji tendría el mismo color de tez y de cabello.

Estaba equivocado. Neji se apeó primero, entregó las riendas a uno de los soldados y se acercó a Hinata para ayudarla a desmontar.

Era una joven menuda: la cabeza apenas llegaba al hombro del hermano. Neji, con las manos sobre los brazos de la hermana, le sonreía. Era evidente que la quería mucho, aunque para el gusto de Uchiha ese cariño fraternal era un poco exagerado.

Mientras Hinata se desataba el cordón de la capa, los soldados comenzaron a alinearse detrás del jefe. Los hombres de Inuzuka se agruparon detrás de su propio laird mientras que los guerreros de Uchiha se colocaban a la derecha del jefe. En pocos segundos, los seis escalones quedaron colmados de curiosos: todos querían ver a la novia del laird.

Un instante después de que Hinata se quitara la capa y se la entregase al hermano, Uchiha oyó los gruñidos de aprobación. El mismo no estaba seguro de no haber lanzado una exclamación: la imagen de la joven le quitó el aliento.

Neji no había dicho una palabra acerca del aspecto de Hinata, y Uchiha no tuvo interés en preguntar. En ese momento miró al barón y vio que sus ojos tenían una expresión risueña. "Sabe que estoy impresionado", pensó. Uchiha ocultó su sorpresa y concentró la atención en la hermosa mujer que se acercaba a él.

¡Por Dios, era una hermosa muchacha! Los cabellos negro azulados que le llegaban hasta la cintura se balanceaban a cada paso. Al parecer, no tenía defectos. Tenía un puñado de pecas plateadas, como estrellas, sobre la nariz y eso le gustó. Los ojos eran de un plata intenso, el cutis puro y la boca... ¡Dios querido, esa boca podría suscitar pensamientos lascivos a un santo! Eso también le gustó.

Algunos de los soldados Inuzuka no controlaban tan bien sus reacciones como Uchiha. Los dos hombres que estaban detrás de su laird lanzaron prolongados silbidos de aprobación. Pero Uchiha lo admitió esa grosería. Se volvió a medias, tomó a ambos hombres del cuello y los mandó volando como si fueran los troncos del juego escocés, hacia los costados de la escalera. Los demás soldados se apartaron del camino.

Hinata se detuvo, miró a los soldados tirados sobre el suelo y luego, al líder. El laird no parecía haberse movido siquiera.

-¿Ese es un hombre gentil? -le murmuró a Neji-. Eso fue una mentira, ¿no es así?

-Hinata, dale una oportunidad. Se lo debes a él, y también a mí.

Hinata miró con severidad al hermano y luego se volvió hacia el laird.

Uchiha se adelantó. El galgo caminó junto a él y luego se apoyó otra vez contra el amo. Hinata rogó tener valor para seguir caminando. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro del guerrero se detuvo y ejecutó una perfecta reverencia.

Le temblaban de tal manera las rodillas que se consideró afortunada de no caerse de boca. Mientras tenía la cabeza inclinada, oyó un resoplido y varios gruñidos sordos y no supo si significaban aprobación o rechazo. El laird llevaba puesta la capa. Tenía piernas muy musculosas y la muchacha trató de no mirarlas fijamente.

-Buenos días, laird Uchiha.

Le tembló la voz: le tenía miedo. A Uchiha no lo sorprendió. Su aspecto había hecho huir a más de una joven a refugiarse junto a su padre. Nunca pensó en cambiar esas reacciones porque no le importaba.

Pero e ese momento sí le importó. Si no hacía algo para calmar el temor de la muchacha, jamás lograría casarse con ella: Hinata seguía lanzándoles miradas inquietas a él y al perro y Uchiha imaginó que también le temía al galgo.

Neji no ayudaba mucho: se limitaba a quedarse ahí, sonriendo como un tonto.

Uchiha le pidió auxilio con la mirada y comprendió que no debió hacerlo al ver que Hinata se apresuraba a adelantar un paso.

-¿Habla en galés?

La pregunta de Uchiha se dirigió a Neji pero la respondió la misma Hinata:

-Estuve estudiando su idioma.

No respondió en celta. Tenía las manos unidas delante de sí y los nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con que las apretaba. A Uchiha se le ocurrió que una conversación trivial la tranquilizaría.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estudió nuestro idioma?

La mente de Hinata quedó en blanco. Claro que era por culpa del guerrero: la mirada de Uchiha era tan intensa y fija que la joven no pudo elaborar un solo pensamiento. ¡Dios querido, ni siquiera recordaba de qué estaban hablando! Con suma paciencia, Uchiha volvió a preguntar.

-Casi cuatro semanas -barbotó Hinata.

El hombre no se rió. Uno de los soldados lanzó un resoplido de burla, pero el laird lo detuvo con una mirada severa.

Neji miraba ceñudo a la hermana y se preguntó por qué no le había dicho la verdad al laird: hacía casi cuatro meses que el padre Ōtsutsuki estaba enseñándole el idioma celta. Pero al ver la expresión de pánico en los ojos de la hermana, comprendió: estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar con claridad.

Uchiha no quiso proseguir delante de testigos esa importante conversación.

-Neji, espera aquí. Tu hermana y yo iremos a conversar adentro. Luego, Uchiha se acercó a tomar a Hinata del brazo y el perro se le acercó. De manera instintiva, Hinata retrocedió pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y de lo cobarde que debía considerarla el laird, se adelantó otra vez.

La enorme bestia le gruñó y Uchiha le dio una orden cortante. Al instante, el galgo interrumpió ese gruñido ronco y amenazador. Hinata parecía otra vez a punto de desvanecerse. Neji supo que necesitaba tiempo para cobrar valor. Se adelantó:

-¿Por qué no permitiste que mis hombres y el padre Ōtsutsuki pasaran de Rush Creek? -preguntó.

-Creo que tu hermana y yo nos pondremos de acuerdo antes de que el cura tenga permiso para llegar aquí. Neji, no permitiré que tus hombres entren aquí. ¿Has olvidado mis condiciones? La última vez que estuviste aquí nos pusimos de acuerdo acerca de los detalles.

Neji asintió con un gesto y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que preguntar.

-Al padre Ōtsutsuki lo afligió mucho su orden de esperar abajo -dijo Hinata.

A Uchiha no pareció preocuparle demasiado la idea de mantener alejado a un hombre de Dios: se encogió de hombros. Hinata abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Durante los tres años de matrimonio con Hidan aprendió a temer a los sacerdotes. Los que había conocido eran hombres poderosos y carentes de piedad. Pero Ōtsutsuki no era como ellos. Era un individuo de buen corazón que había arriesgado la vida al ir a Inglaterra a suplicar por los Inuzuka.

Hinata no toleraba que se lo ofendiera:

-El padre Ōtsutsuki está cansado por el largo viaje, milord, y sin duda necesita comer y beber. Le ruego que le demuestre su hospitalidad.

Uchiha asintió y se volvió hacia Naruto:

-Ocúpate -le ordenó.

Pensó que haber accedido a petición de Hinata disminuiría el temor de la joven. Después de todo, había demostrado ser un hombre complaciente pero aun así, Hinata parecía a punto de saltar. ¡Caramba, qué muchacha tan tímida! Continuaba lanzando miradas asustadas al perro y cada vez que lo hacía el galgo le gruñía.

Uchiha pensó en sujetarla, ponérsela sobre el hombro y llevarla adentro, pero cambió de idea. Y aunque la idea le causó gracia, no rió. Haciendo gala de paciencia, le ofreció la mano y se limitó a esperar a ver qué haría.

Por la expresión del laird Hinata comprendió que el hombre sabía que le tenía miedo y que su timidez lo divertía. Hizo una honda inspiración y apoyó la mano sobre la del guerrero. Todo en él era grande. La mano era el doble de grande que la de Hinata y sin duda la sentiría temblar. Con todo, era un laird y jamás habría llegado a esa posición sin adquirir ciertos modales caballerescos y, en consecuencia, no le haría notar a Hinata lo lamentable de su condición.

-¿Por qué tiemblas?

La joven trató de retirar la mano pero Uchiha se lo impidió. Ahora que la tenía no la dejaría ir. Antes de que Hinata tuviese ocasión de ofrecer una explicación razonable a la pregunta, el hombre se volvió y la llevó escaleras arriba, al interior del castillo.

-Es este clima tan poco habitual -tartamudeó la joven.

-¿El qué? -Uchiha parecía confundido.

-No importa, laird.

-Explícame lo que quisiste decir-le exigió.

Hinata suspiró.

-Neji me explicó que aquí el clima es templado todo el año... Pensé que le había dicho... Comenzó a esbozar una mentira pero luego desistió. Tal vez el laird no comprendiera lo divertida que a Hinata le había parecido la absurda invención del hermano acerca del clima de los Highlands.

-¿Qué te dijo qué? -preguntó Uchiha, preguntándose el porqué del repentino sonrojo de la muchacha.

-Me dijo que no era habitual que en esta región soplara un viento tan frío -dijo.

Uchiha estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas pero se contuvo a tiempo: el clima era sorprendentemente cálido para esa época del año. No sonrió, siquiera. La muchacha demostraba ser sensible y comprendió que no lograría inclinarla a su favor si se burlaba de la ingenuidad de Hinata.

-¿Y tú crees en todo lo que te dice tu hermano? -preguntó.

-Desde luego -respondió la joven, para que supiera que era decididamente leal al hermano.

-Comprendo.

-Es el frío lo que me hace temblar -dijo Hinata, a falta de una mentira más adecuada.

-No, no lo es.

-¿No?

-Me tienes miedo.

Esperó que volviese a mentirle, pero Hinata lo sorprendió con la verdad:

-Sí -afirmó-. Le tengo temor. Y también a su perro.

-Tu respuesta me satisface.

Por fin, Uchiha la soltó. El comentario del hombre sorprendió tanto a Hinata que se olvidó de soltarle la mano.

-¿Le satisface saber que te temo?

Uchiha sonrió.

-Hinata, yo ya sabía que me tenias miedo. Lo que me complace es que lo hayas admitido: podrías haber mentido.

-Usted se daría cuenta de que mentía.

-Sí.

La respuesta sonó en extremo arrogante, pero a Hinata no le molestó: esperaba que un hombre tan grande y de aspecto tan feroz como este guerrero fuese arrogante. En ese momento advirtió que seguía tomada de la mano del hombre y lo soltó. Luego giró para mirar en torno de la entrada. A la derecha había una amplia escalera con un barandal de madera tallada. Un pasillo conducía detrás de la escalera y a la izquierda de la entrada estaba el inmenso salón. Estaba por completo en ruinas. Hinata se detuvo en el umbral y contempló el destrozo. Las paredes estaban ennegrecidas por el fuego y lo poco que quedaba del techo colgaba en largas bandas, apoyado sobre los costados también ennegrecidos. Todavía se percibía el olor del humo en el ambiente.

Hinata bajó los escalones y atravesó el salón. La abatió de tal manera el aspecto desolado de la habitación que sintió ganas de llorar. Uchiha observó el cambio que se operaba en la expresión de la joven mientras observaba la habitación.

-Esto lo hicieron los hombres de mi marido, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.

Hinata se volvió para mirarlo. La tristeza de su expresión casi alegró a Sasuke: esa mujer tenía conciencia.

-Aquí se cometió una injusticia tremenda.

-Es cierto -admitió el laird-. Pero tú no eres responsable.

-Pude intentar persuadir a mi esposo...

-No creo que te hubiese escuchado -afirmó Uchiha-. Dime una cosa, Hinata. ¿Sabía tu esposo que su vasallo estaba causando semejante devastación o lo ignoraba?

-Sabía de qué cosas era capaz Kakuzu -respondió la joven.

Uchiha asintió. Se tomó las manos a la espalda y siguió contemplando a Hinata.

-Intentaste reparar la injusticia. Después del ataque de Kakuzu, enviaste aquí a tu hermano.

-Ese vasallo de mi esposo se transformó en un semidiós. No quiso darse por enterado de que Hidan había muerto y de que aquí ya no era necesario.

-Nunca lo fue -dijo Uchiha, con un matiz áspero en la voz. Hinata hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Así es: nunca fue necesario.

Uchiha dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Kakuzu encontró el poder y hay pocos hombres que puedan resistirse a ello.

-¿Podría usted?

La pregunta sorprendió a Uchiha. Iba a responder que sí, que por supuesto podría, pero la posición de laird era nueva para él y para ser sincero, no sabía si podría dejarla de lado.

-Todavía no pasé por esa prueba -admitió-. Por el bien del clan espero poder hacer todo lo que se me exige, pero no lo aseguraría hasta no encontrarme ante semejante desafío.

La sinceridad del hombre impresionó a Hinata y la hizo sonreír.

-Neji estaba enfadado con usted porque Kakuzu se le escapó y usted no permitió que mi hermano lo persiguiera. Me contó que los dos discutieron, que usted lo desmayó de un golpe y que, cuando abrió los ojos, Kakuzu estaba tendido a sus pies.

Uchiha sonrió. No cabía duda de que Neji había suavizado la historia.

-Hinata, te casarás conmigo.

Lo dijo con énfasis y sin sonreír. Hinata reunió coraje para enfrentar la cólera del guerrero y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Explícame los motivos de tu vacilación -le exigió.

Hinata volvió a negar con la cabeza. Uchiha no estaba habituado a que lo contradijesen pero trató de ocultar la impaciencia. Sabía que no tenía mucha habilidad para conversar con mujeres. Por cierto, ignoraba cómo cortejar a una mujer y comprendía que estaba embrollando la situación.

¡En nombre de Dios! En primer lugar, ¿por qué Hinata tenía la posibilidad de decidir? Neji tendría que haberse limitado a decirle que se casaría, y eso sería todo. Esta discusión resultaba innecesaria. ¡Maldición, ya podría estar desarrollándose la ceremonia nupcial y ambos estarían intercambiando los votos conyugales!

-No me agradan las mujeres tímidas.

Hinata irguió los hombros.

-No soy tímida -afirmó-. Aprendí a ser cautelosa, milord, pero jamás fui tímida.

-Entiendo -dijo, pero no le creyó.

-No me gustan los hombres grandes, aunque sean apuestos.

-¿Me consideras apuesto?

¿Cómo se las ingenió para transformar las palabras de la joven en un cumplido? También Uchiha pareció asombrado, como si nunca hubiera tenido conciencia de su propio atractivo.

-Usted me interpreta mal, señor. Su gallardía es un punto en su contra. -No hizo caso de la expresión escéptica del hombre y repitió:- Y siento especial aversión hacia los hombres grandes.

Supo que lo que decía era ridículo pero no le importó. No retrocedería. Lo miró a los ojos, cruzó los brazos sobre la cintura y frunció el entrecejo. Comenzaba a acalambrársele el cuello de mirarlo a la cara. -Milord, ¿qué piensa de mi opinión?

La postura y la mirada de Hinata eran todo un desafío: haciendo gala de coraje, Hinata lo enfrentaba. De pronto, Uchiha sintió ganas de reír. En cambio, suspiró.

-Son opiniones tontas -le dijo, en el tono más seco posible.

-Quizás -admitió la joven-. Pero eso es lo que pienso.

Uchiha decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en esta discusión. Ya era hora de que esa muchacha comprendiera lo que sucedería.

-De hecho, no te irás de aquí. Te quedarás conmigo, Hinata. Mañana nos casaremos. Y de paso, eso no es una opinión: es un hecho.

-¿Se casará conmigo contra mi voluntad?

-Así. lo haré.

¡Demonios, otra vez parecía aterrada! Esa reacción no le agradó y trató de razonar con ella para lograr su cooperación. A fin de cuentas, no era un ogro, podía ser razonable.

-¿Acaso en estos momentos cambiaste de idea y quieres regresar a Inglaterra? Neji me dijo que querías dejar Inglaterra.

-No, no cambié de idea, pero...

-¿Puedes costear el impuesto que exige el rey por permanecer soltera?

-No.

-¿Se trata del barón Deidara? Neji me dijo que se inglés quería casarse contigo. -No le dio tiempo de responder.- No importa. No te dejaré partir: ningún otro hombre te tendrá.

-No quiero al barón Deidara.

-Por tu tono de disgusto, deduzco que ese barón también es un gigante apuesto.

-Milord, ese hombre sería apuesto sólo si a una le parecieran atractivos los cerdos, y además es un individuo pequeño tanto de estatura como de mentalidad. Me resulta por completo inaceptable.

-Comprendo -dijo Uchiha remarcando las palabras-. De modo que te desagradan tanto los hombres grandes como los pequeños. ¿Acerté?

-Está burlándose de mí.

-No, me burlo de tus estúpidas afirmaciones. Neji es tan grande como yo -le recordó.

-Sí, pero mi hermano jamás me lastimaría.

La verdad había salido a la luz: Hinata soltó las palabras sin poder contenerse y Uchiha alzó una ceja al oír la significativa afirmación. Hinata se apresuró a bajar la mirada, pero antes Uchiha vio que se había sonrojado.

-Por favor, laird, trate de comprender. Si me mordiese un cachorro, yo tendría posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero si me mordiera un lobo creo que no tendría la menor posibilidad.

Hinata hacía un esfuerzo conmovedor por mostrarse valiente pero no lo lograba. Uchiha pensó que el terror de la muchacha era real y debía de originarse en experiencias pasadas. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio. Uchiha contemplaba a la joven y esta fijaba la vista en el suelo.

-¿Acaso tu esposo...?

-No quiero hablar de él.

Ya tenía, la respuesta. Dio un paso hacia ella y Hinata no retrocedió. Uchiha le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo. Hinata tardó en obedecer. Uchiha habló en un murmullo ronco:

-¿Hinata?

-Sí, milord.

-Yo no muerdo.

* * *

**...**

**..:: TRES ::..**

**...**


	5. Chapter 4

**...**

**..:: CUATRO ::..**

**...**

* * *

A la tarde siguiente se casaron. Uchiha aceptó darle tiempo al padre Ōtsutsuki a que se preparase para la ceremonia.

Pero era lo único en lo que estaba dispuesto a ceder. Hinata quería regresar al campamento para pasar la noche allí, en su propia tienda, con el hermano, el sacerdote y los hombres leales a ellos, pero el laird Uchiha no quiso saber nada. Le ordenó que durmiese en una de las cabañas recién construidas sobre la colina, una vivienda pequeña de una sola habitación con una única ventana y hogar de piedra.

Hinata no volvió a ver al laird hasta el momento de la ceremonia y tampoco vio al hermano hasta que fue a buscarla. Uchiha había apostado a dos guardias junto a la puerta y la muchacha temió preguntar si estaban allí para impedir a los intrusos que entraran o que ella saliera.

No durmió mucho. Su mente volaba de una preocupación a otra: ¿y si Uchiha resultaba ser como Hidan? ¡Dios bendito, no podría sobrevivir otra vez a semejante purgatorio! La perspectiva de casarse con otro monstruo la hizo llorar de autoconmiseración. Pero de inmediato se avergonzó de sí misma. ¿Acaso sería en verdad una cobarde? ¿Había tenido razón Hidan en mofarse de ella?

"No, no, soy una mujer fuerte", pensó Hinata. "Puedo afrontar cualquier cosa que me toque en suerte. No me dejaré dominar por el miedo ni alimentare tan bajos pensamientos acerca de mí misma. ¡Maldición!, ¿tengo o no tengo valor?"

Hinata creía haber recuperado la confianza en sí misma después de la muerte de Hidan. Por primera vez en más de tres años, vivía sin miedo y sus días transcurrían apacibles. Incluso cuando el rey Sasori la obligó a ir a la corte, la dejó tranquila en sus propias habitaciones privadas. Nadie la molestó. Al otro lacio de la puerta había un jardín y Hinata pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en él.

Pero ese período apacible había terminado y ahora se la obligaba a contraer un nuevo matrimonio. Sin duda, decepcionaría al laird. Y entonces, ¿qué haría él? ¿Intentaría hacerla sentir ignorante e insignificante? "Por Dios, no permitiré que eso suceda!" Los ataques de Hidan eran astutos y disimulados y, en aquel entonces, Hinata era tan joven, infantil e ingenua que no comprendió lo que el esposo hacía hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Era un ataque insidioso, incesante hacia su manera de ser, y continuo hasta hacerla sentir que ese individuo le había quitado toda la luz que había en ella.

Hinata se resistió y fue entonces cuando comenzaron las palizas. Trató de sepultar los recuerdos y se quedó dormida deseando un milagro.

Neji fue a buscarla al mediodía. Observó la palidez del rostro de la hermana y movió la cabeza.

-¿Acaso tienes tan poca fe en el juicio de tu hermano? Te dije que Uchiha es un hombre de honor -le recordó-. No tienes motivos para temerle.

Hinata apoyó la mano sobre el brazo del hermano y caminó junto a él

-Tengo fe en tu juicio -murmuró.

Aunque la voz de Hinata carecía de convicción, Neji no se sintió ofendido. De Inmediato, el recuerdo del rostro golpeado de Hinata cuando fue a visitarla y Hidan no tuvo tiempo de ocultarla volvieron a colmarlo de furia.

-Por favor, Neji, no te enfades. Estoy dominando el temor, estaré bien.

Neji sonrió. Le parecía increíble que en ese momento la hermana tratara de consolarlo.

-Sí, tu matrimonio resultará -dijo-, Sí echas una mirada alrededor, verás señales del temperamento de tu futuro esposo. ¿sabes dónde dormiste anoche?

-Tú sabes bien dónde dormí.

-Es una cabaña flamante, ¿verdad? - No le dio tiempo de responder. -Desde aquí veo otras tres, todas recién construidas. La madera aún no sufrió el paso del tiempo.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-Un sujeto egoísta pensaría primero en su propia comodidad ¿no es así?

-Sí

-¿Ves acaso otra vivienda nueva?

-No.

-Hinata, Naruto es el comandante de los guerreros de Uchiha y él me dijo que las cabañas son para los más viejos del clan. Ellos tienen prioridad pues son los que más necesitan el calor del fuego y un techo que los proteja. Uchiha se dejó a sí mismo para lo último. Piensa en eso, Hinata. Descubrí que en el ala este del castillo hay dos dormitorios en el piso superior que no fueron dañados por el fuego. Sin embargo, Uchiha no pasó una sola noche en ellos: duerme afuera, con los demás soldados. ¿Acaso eso no te dice nada sobre el modo de ser de ese hombre?

La sonrisa de Hinata fue respuesta suficiente. Los colores volvieron al rostro de la joven y Neji hizo un gesto de satisfacción.

Casi habían llegado al límite del patio y se detuvieron para contemplar a los numerosos hombres y mujeres que se atareaban preparando la ceremonia. Como la capilla se había incendiado, la boda se realizaría en el patio, dentro del recinto amurallado. El altar casero consistía en una tabla lisa de madera apoyada sobre dos barriles de cerveza vacíos. Una mujer extendió una tela de hilo blanco sobre la tabla. El padre Ōtsutsuki esperó hasta que el mantel estuviese colocado y apoyó en el centro un bello cáliz de oro y un plato. Otras dos mujeres estaban arrodilladas sobre el suelo, junto a los barriles, colocando ramos de flores frente al improvisado altar.

Hinata comenzó a caminar otra vez. Neji la tomó de la mano y la detuvo.

-Hay algo más que tienes que saber -dijo.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Ves al niño sentado sobre el último escalón?

Se volvió para mirarlo. Un muchachito de no más de cuatro o cinco veranos estaba sentado solo sobre el escalón superior. Apoyaba los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza sobre las manos. Observaba los preparativos y parecía muy desdichado.

-Lo veo -dijo Hinata-. Parece abandonado, ¿no, Neji?

El hermano sonrió.

-Así es.

-¿Quién es?

-El hijo de Uchiha.

La joven estuvo a punto de tropezar. -¿Cómo?

-Hinata, baja la voz. No quiero que nadie escuche nuestra conversación. El niño es de Uchiha. Claro que corren rumores de que podría no ser hijo de Uchiha, pero el laird asegura que lo reconoció.

Hinata estaba demasiado asombrada para hablar.

-Se llama Menma -dijo Neji, pues no sabía qué otra cosa decir-. Hinata, creo que te llevaste una impresión.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? -No le dio tiempo de responder.- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo casado Uchiha?

-El no...

-No comprendo.

-Sí, comprendes: Menma es ilegítimo.

-¡Oh!

Hinata no supo qué pensar al respecto.

-La madre del niño murió al dar a luz -agregó Neji-. Hermana, será mejor que lo sepas todo. La mujer era una acompañante de los soldados. Existen al menos otros tres hombres que podrían reclamar la paternidad del niño.

El corazón de Hinata se conmovió por el pequeño y se volvió para mirarlo otra vez. Era un niño adorable, de cabello oscuro y rizado. Desde esa distancia no se distinguía el color de los ojos y Hinata apostó que serían negros, como los del padre.

-Hinata, es importante que sepas que Uchiha. reconoce al niño como su hijo.

Hinata se volvió hacia el hermano.

-Te escuché las dos veces que lo dijiste.

-¿Y?

La joven sonrió.

-¿Y qué, Neji?

-¿Lo aceptarás?

-¡Oh, Neji!, ¿cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? Claro que lo aceptaré. ¿Acaso crees que podría no hacerlo?

Neji exhaló un suspiro: la hermana no entendía las cosas que sucedían en este mundo tan duro.

-Entre los Inuzuka, es la manzana de la discordia -le explicó-. El padre de Uchiha fue el laird Inuzuka y murió sin reconocer al hijo.

-¿Por lo tanto, el hombre con el que me casaré también es ilegítimo?

-Sí.

-¿Y sin embargo los Inuzuka lo nombraron laird?

Neji asintió.

-Es complejo -admitió-. Necesitaban de la fuerza de él. Lleva la sangre del padre y, por conveniencia, olvidaron que es bastardo. De todos modos, el niño...

Se interrumpió; dejaría que Hinata sacara las conclusiones. Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Crees que el pequeño puede estar afligido por la boda?

-Parecería que hay algo que le preocupa.

El padre Ōtsutsuki les llamó la atención con un gesto. Neji tomó a Hinata del codo y avanzó pero la joven no podía apartar la vista del niño. ¡Señor, parecía triste y perdido!

-Están listos -le anuncio Neji-. Ahí viene Uchiha.

El laird atravesó el patio y se situó en su sitio, frente al altar con las manos a los lados. El sacerdote se acercó, se colocó junto a él y volvió a hacerle señas a Hinata de que se aproximara.

-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo sin...

-Todo saldrá bien.

-No entiendes -susurró Hinata, sonriendo-. Espérame aquí, Neji. Enseguida vuelvo.

El sacerdote agitó la mano y Hinata le devolvió el supuesto saludo, sonriendo. Entonces giró y se alejó.

-¡Hinata, por el amor de Dios...!

Neji le hablaba al aire. Vio cómo la hermana se abría paso entre la gente. Cuando se encaminó hacia las escaleras al fin comprendió qué se proponía. Neji volvió la mirada hacia Uchiha, pero la expresión de este era inescrutable.

El clérigo estiró el cuello para observar a Hinata y luego, girando hacia Uchiha, le dio un leve codazo.

Al acercarse a los escalones, Hinata aminoró el paso pues no quería que el pequeño huyera antes de que lo alcanzara.

Al saber que Uchiha tenía un hijo la inundó la alegría y el alivio. Por fin tenía una respuesta para la pregunta que la había atormentado: a Uchiha no le importaba que fuese estéril porque ya tenía un heredero, aunque fuese ilegítimo.

La culpa que había cargado cayó de sus hombros corno una pesada capa.

Uchiha no pudo ocultar el ceño. ¡Maldición, no quería que se enterara de lo del hijo hasta que estuviesen casados y no pudiera echarse atrás! Sabía que las mujeres tenían extrañas reacciones y estaba convencido de que nunca comprendería cómo razonaban. Al parecer, hacían alboroto por las cuestiones más singulares. Según sabía, muchas de ellas no aceptaban a las amantes y algunas de las esposas de los guerreros que conocía tampoco aceptaban a los hijos bastardos. Uchiha tenía la intención de obligar a Hinata a aceptar a su hijo pero esperaba tenerla antes en su poder.

Cuando Menma la vio acercarse, ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Tenía las rodillas flacas y cubiertas de barro seco. Cuando alzó el rostro para espiarla, Hinata vio que no tenía los ojos negros sino azules.

Hinata se detuvo en el último escalón y le habló al niño. Uchiha dio un paso hacia la novia pero luego cambió de idea: se limitó a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y a esperar los acontecimientos. No era el único que observaba. Todos los Uchiha y los Inuzuka se volvieron a mirar y se hizo silencio.

-¿El niño entiende inglés? -preguntó el padre Ōtsutsuki.

-Un poco -respondió Uchiha-. Me dijo que estaba usted enseñándole el celta. ¿Aprendió lo bastante para conversar un poco con Menma?

El sacerdote se encogió de hombros.

-Puede ser.

Hinata habló con el niño unos minutos y luego extendió la mano. Menma se levantó de un salto, bajó tropezando los escalones y le dio la mano. La muchacha se inclinó, le apartó el cabello de la cara, le acomodó el manto que se le deslizaba por el hombro y lo acercó a su lado.

-El niño puede comprender eso -dijo Ōtsutsuki.

-¿Qué es lo que comprende? -preguntó Naruto.

El sacerdote sonrió:

-La aceptación.

Uchiha asintió. Hinata se acercó a Neji y volvió a tomarlo del brazo.

-Ahora estoy lista -anunció-. Menma, ve junto a tu padre -le indicó-. Mi deber es unirme a vosotros dos.

El pequeño asintió. Corrió por el sendero y se situó a la izquierda del padre. Uchiha miró al hijo con expresión contenida, y Hinata no supo si estaba contento o enfadado. Fijó la mirada en ella, pero cuando la muchacha avanzó hacia él descruzó los brazos y posó una mano sobre la cabeza del niño.

Neji la entregó en matrimonio y Hinata no se resistió cuando el barón puso la mano de la hermana en la de Uchiha. Neji se enorgulleció de la hermana. Comprendió que estaba asustada pero aun así no trató de retenerlo junto a ella. Estaba situada entre dos guerreros: el futuro esposo a la derecha y el hermano a la izquierda. Se mantuvo erguida, con la cabeza alta y mirando hacía adelante.

Estaba vestida con una túnica blanca que le llegaba a los tobillos y otra prenda del mismo color hasta las rodillas. El escote cuadrado de su traje de novia estaba bordado con hilos rosado pálido y verde que dibujaban diminutos capullos de rosa.

También olía a rosas, y aunque el perfume era tenue, a Uchiha lo subyugó. El padre Ōtsutsuki tomó un pequeño ramo de flores de una esquina del altar, se lo entregó a Hinata y se apresuró a colocarse al otro lado del aliar para comenzar la misa.

Uchiha mantuvo la mirada fija sobre la novia. Era una mujer sobremanera femenina y para ser sincero, no sabía qué haría con ella. Lo que más lo preocupaba era que no fuese lo bastante fuerte para resistir esa vida tan dura, pero trató de dejar de lado esa preocupación. A partir de ese momento, asumía el deber de asegurarse de que sobreviviera. La protegería del peligro y si necesitaba que la consintieran... ¡por Dios, que lo haría! No tenía la menor idea de cómo lo haría pero era un hombre inteligente y hallaría el modo. No permitiría que se ensuciara las manos ni que hiciera ninguna tarea pesada y le exigiría que descansara todos los días. En agradecimiento por las tierras que Hinata le había otorgado lo menos que podía hacer era cuidarla y sin duda ese era el único motivo de que se preocupase por la comodidad de la novia.

El viento hizo volar un mechón de cabello sobre la cara de Hinata y la muchacha le soltó la mano para apartarlo sobre el hombro en un gesto muy femenino. La masa de cabellos negro azulados parecía flotar sobre la espalda de la joven. La mano le temblaba tanto que el ramillete comenzaba a deshojarse.

Como no volvió a tomarle la mano, Sasuke se molestó tanto que él mismo aferró la mano de Hinata y la acercó a su costado. Neji advirtió el gesto posesivo y sonrió.

La ceremonia se desarrollaba con fluidez hasta que el padre Ōtsutsuki le pidió a la joven que prometiese amar, honrar y obedecer al esposo. Hinata pensó largo rato y luego sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia el novio.

Le pidió con un ademán que se inclinara y se puso de puntillas para murmurarle al oído:

-Milord, trataré de amarlo y por cierto lo honraré como esposo, pero no creo que lo obedezca demasiado. Descubrí que la sumisión total no me agrada.

Mientras le explicaba su opinión, arrancaba los pétalos de las flores. No podía mirarlo a los ojos sino a la barbilla mientras esperaba la reacción de Uchiha.

-¿Estás burlándote de mí?

Lo dijo en voz alta. Si al laird no le preocupaba que los asistentes oyeran la discusión, a Hinata tampoco la preocuparía. Cuando le respondió, lo hizo en voz tan alta como Uchiha.

-¿Burlarme de usted en medio de los votos conyugales? No, milord. Hablo en serio. Estas son mis condiciones. ¿Las acepta?

Sasuke rió: no pudo contenerse. La demostración de coraje de Hinata tuvo corta vida. Se sintió molesta y humillada pero la cuestión era demasiado importante para dejarla pasar.

Sólo quedaba una alternativa. Enderezó los hombros, apartó de un tirón la mano de la de Sasuke y le arrojó el ramo de flores. Luego, hizo una reverencia al sacerdote, se volvió y comenzó a alejarse.

El mensaje era claro pero algunos de los soldados de Inuzuka tardaron en comprenderlo.

-¿La chica se va? -Kiba, el comandante de los soldados Inuzuka murmuró lo bastante alto para que todos lo oyesen.

-Uchiha, se va -exclamó otro.

-Parece que se marcha -intervino el padre Ōtsutsuki-. ¿Dije algo que la disgustó?

Neji comenzó a seguirla, pero Uchiha lo aferró del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Le arrojó el ramillete al barón, murmuró algo por lo bajo y fue tras la novia.

Casi había llegado al borde del claro antes de que Uchiha la alcanzara. La tomó de los hombros y la hizo volverse. Hinata no lo miró pero Uchiha la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Hinata se preparó para enfrentar la cólera del hombre. Sin duda, le pegaría. "Pero yo soy una mujer fuerte", se recordó. "Soportaré la furia de Uchiha."

-¿Intentarás obedecer?

Parecía irritado y Hinata quedó tan atónita ante la reacción del hombre que sonrió. "Después de todo", pensó, "no soy tan debilucha. Le hice frente al laird y lo obligué a negociar. No sé si gané mucho pero sin duda no perdí nada."

-Sí, lo intentaré -prometió-. A veces -se apresuró a agregar.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con ese tema. La aferró de la mano y la arrastró de nuevo hasta el altar. Hinata tuvo que correr para seguirlo.

Cuando vio la sonrisa de la hermana, el entrecejo de Neji se aclaró. Tenía mucha curiosidad por descubrir en qué había consistido la discusión pero pensó que tendría que esperar hasta que concluyese la ceremonia para enterarse. A fin de cuentas, no tuvo que esperar. Hinata aceptó el ramo que le entregó el hermano y se volvió otra vez hacia el sacerdote.

-Padre, disculpe la interrupción -murmuró.

El clérigo asintió. Volvió a pedirle que amara, honrara y obedeciera al esposo, esta vez agregando "por favor".

-Amaré, honraré y trataré de obedecer a mi esposo... en ocasiones -respondió.

Neji rompió a reír: ya comprendía cuál había sido la discusión. Los Inuzuka y los Uchiha lanzaron al unísono una exclamación horrorizada.

El laird recorrió a los asistentes con mirada severa, instándolos a guardar silencio. Luego se volvió ceñudo hacia la novia.

-La obediencia y la sumisión no son lo mismo -exclamó.

-A mí me enseñaron que lo eran -se defendió Hinata.

-Te enseñaron mal.

El semblante de Sasuke era tan sombrío que Hinata comenzó a asustarse otra vez. ¡Dios querido, en verdad no podría soportarlo! No tendría fuerzas.

Arrojó otra vez el ramo a Uchiha y se volvió para marcharse. El laird tiró el ramillete en la mano extendida de Neji y aferró a Hinata antes de que pudiera irse.

-Oh, no, no lo harás -murmuró-. No pasaremos por esto otra vez. - Para demostrárselo, pasó el brazo por los hombros de la joven y la retuvo a su lado. -Hinata, vamos a terminar con esta ceremonia antes del anochecer.

La joven se sintió como una tonta. El sacerdote la miraba como si estuviera loca. Tomó aliento, volvió a recibir las flores del hermano y dijo:

-Por favor, padre, perdóneme por interrumpir otra vez. Le ruego que continúe.

El padre se enjugó la frente con un pañuelo y concentró la atención en el novio. Hinata casi no prestó oídos al sermón del sacerdote acerca de tos méritos de ser un buen esposo.. Trataba de superar la incomodidad y comprendió que estaba harta de preocuparse. La decisión estaba tomada y eso era todo, Pronunció una rápida plegaria y dejé sus temores en manos de Dios. ¡Que El se preocupase!

Sabía que era un plan sensato pero, aun así, deseo que El le diese alguna señal de que en realidad todo saldría bien. La idea la hizo sonreír: era una fantasía. A fin de cuentas, era una mujer y. en consecuencia, la última en el amor de Dios: al menos eso le había dicho hasta el cansancio el obispo Danzo. Por cierto, Dios no tenía tiempo de escuchar sus insignificantes preocupaciones y quizá Hinata estuviese pecando de vanidosa por esperar alguna señal.

Dejó escapar un breve suspiro.. Uchiha la oyó, se volvió hacia ella y Hinata le sonrió sin convicción.

Le tocaba a Uchiha responder a las preguntas del sacerdote. Comenzó enunciando su nombre y su título.

Se llamaba Sasuke.

Dios le enviaba la señal. El asombro agrando los ojos de Hinata y la dejó con la boca abierta.

Se apresuró a controlar las emociones, pero no logró lo mismo con los pensamientos, Su mente se inundo de preguntas. ¿Acaso la madre le había puesto ese nombre por el más elevado de los ángeles, el más amado por Dios? Se lo conocía como el protector de las mujeres y de los niños. Recordó las historias maravillosas acerca del más espléndido de los ángeles, que habían pasado de generación en generación, de madres a hijos. Su propia madre le había dicho que Sasuke siempre la cuidaría. Era su propio arcángel y tendría que convocarlo en su ayuda en mitad de la noche, cuando las pesadillas se deslizaran reptando en los sueños. El arcángel era el defensor de las Inocentes y el vengador de las maldades.

Movió la cabeza: lo que sucedía era que se dejaba llevar por un exagerado romanticismo. No había nada simbólico en el nombre del esposo. Quizá, cuando nació, la madre de Sasuke estaba dominada por las fantasías. O tal vez le pusieron el nombre en homenaje a algún pariente.

Pero no pudo convencerse. Imaginó que la falta de sueño la inclinaba a esa clase de ideas tontas. La noche anterior rogó que sucediera un milagro, y unos momentos atrás había deseado que una señal le asegurara que todo saldría bien.

Hinata había visto un retrato de Sasuke hecho en carbonilla por un hombre santo. Todavía recordaba el dibujo en todo detalle. El arcángel estaba representado como un guerrero gigante con una espada resplandeciente en la mano y tenía alas.

El hombre de pie junto a Hinata no tenía alas pero sin duda era un guerrero gigante con una espada al costado.

Y se llamaba Sasuke. ¿Acaso Dios habría respondido a la plegaria de Hinata?

* * *

**...**

**..:: CUATRO ::..**

**...**


	6. Chapter 5

**...**

**..:: CINCO ::..**

**...**

* * *

"Lucifer", tendría que haberlo llamado la madre. Esa fue la conclusión de Hinata al finalizar el día. "También 'Bárbaro' o 'Salvaje' serían nombres adecuados", pensó. "Parece tener el diablo dentro, dando órdenes con tanta altivez. Carece por completo de modales civilizados."

¿Acaso no sabía que no era cortés pelear el día de la boda?

Reconocía sin embargo que Sasuke había comenzado de manera agradable. En cuanto el padre Ōtsutsuki dio la bendición final y terminó la misa, el flamante marido hizo girar a la esposa para que lo enfrentase. Le habían entregado un bello manto multicolor, igual al que él mismo llevaba y Sasuke plegó la tela larga y angosta sobre el hombro derecho de Hinata. Un segundo manto de colores diferentes fue acomodado sobre el hombro izquierdo de la joven. El marido le explicó que el primero era el de los Uchiha y el segundo, de los Inuzuka. Aguardó a que asintiera en señal de haber comprendido y luego la besó con tal vehemencia que le quitó el aliento.

Hinata esperó que le diese un breve picotón pero el beso fue arrasador. La boca de Uchiha era dura y cálida. El ardor de ese beso apasionado hizo que las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeran de rosado. Pensó en apartarse pero no lo hizo. El beso la sacudió tanto que no le quedaron fuerzas ni deseos de hacerlo.

Las risas que se oyeron tras ellos por fin llamaron la atención de Sasuke. Interrumpió el beso con brusquedad, compuso una expresión satisfecha al ver el asombro pintado en el rostro de la novia y luego concentró la atención en el sacerdote.

Hinata no se recuperó tan rápido y se aflojó, apoyándose sobre el costado del padre Ōtsutsuki rodeó el altar y se acercó a felicitarlo.

-Bueno, fue una hermosa ceremonia nupcial.-afirmó.

Menma se abrió paso hacia la flamante pareja; Hinata sintió que le tironeaba de la falda y le sonrió. El sacerdote llamó la atención de Hinata con una carcajada.

-Por un momento, creí que no acabaríamos nunca.

Tanto el esposo como el clérigo miraron a Hinata y la joven les sonrió.

-Yo nunca lo dudé -afirmó-. Cuando tomo una decisión, la cumplo.

Ninguno de los dos hombres pareció creerle. El sacerdote apartó a Menma de las faldas de Hinata y lo hizo colocarse a la izquierda del padre.

-,Por qué no comenzamos con la fila para los saludos? -sugirió-. La gente del clan querrá ofrecerles sus buenos deseos.

Sasuke siguió mirando fijamente a la novia como si quisiera decirle algo y no hallara las palabras.

-Sasuke, ¿quieres decirme algo?

-No me llames así: ese nombre no me gusta.

-Pero es un bello nombre.

El hombre refunfuñó y Hinata trató de pasar por alto esa exclamación incivilizada.

-Tendrías que estar orgulloso de llevar un nombre tan grandioso.

Sasuke volvió a quejarse y Hinata desistió.

-Cómo debería llamarte? -le preguntó, tratando de ser complaciente.

-Laird -propuso el esposo.

Parecía hablar en serio pero Hinata no pensaba aceptar esa propuesta. Era ridículo que los esposos emplearan nombres tan formales entre sí. Hinata resolvió usar la diplomacia pues comprendió que en ese momento no era conveniente desafiarlo.

-¿Y cuando estemos solos? -preguntó-. En ese caso, ¿puedo llamarte Sasuke?

-No.

-¿Y entonces, cuándo...?

-Si debes dirigirte a mí, llámame... llámame Uchiha. Sí, eso estará bien.

-¿Si debo dirigirme a ti? ¿Tienes idea de lo arrogante que pareces?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-No, pero está bien que digas que soy arrogante.

-No, no está bien.

Sasuke no quiso seguir discutiendo.

-Tuviste razón en incluir al niño.

A Hinata le llevó unos momentos comprender que estaba agradeciéndole su acción pues le había hablado en tono gruñón y además seguía reaccionando a la absurda propuesta de llamarlo Uchiha. No supo cómo responder. Asintió y dijo:

-Tendría que haber recibido un buen baño antes de la ceremonia.

Uchiha intentó ocultar la sonrisa. En realidad, no tendría que permitirle que lo regañara en público de esa forma pero, a decir verdad, estaba tan contento al comprobar que tenía cierto carácter que no la reprendió.

-La próxima vez, me ocuparé de que se bañe.

De inmediato, la joven comprendió la ironía y no le pasó por alto la insinuación de que Sasuke podría volver a casarse.

-Te agrada quedarte con la última palabra, ¿no es cierto, laird?

-Así es -admitió el hombre con una sonrisa.

El guerrero notó que Menma contemplaba embelesado a Hinata. El sacerdote lo había colocado fuera de la línea de recepción, pero el niño ya se había acercado otra vez a Hinata.

La novia se había ganado al niño en pocos minutos. Uchiha se preguntó cuánto tiempo le llevaría a él ganarse el cariño de la joven. ¡Qué idea tan tonta! ¿Qué le importaba lo que sintiera por él? El matrimonio le había dado la posesión de las tierras y eso era lo único importante.

Los soldados de los dos clanes se acercaron uno a uno para presentarse a Hinata y ofrecer sus felicitaciones al laird. Luego, llegaron las mujeres. Una joven rubia que le presentaron como Shion, del clan Inuzuka, entregó a Hinata un hermoso ramo de flores púrpuras y blancas. La recién casada agradeció el obsequio y pensó en agregarlo al ramo que aferraba en la otra mano. Al ver el desastre que había hecho con el ramo que le había entregado el padre Ōtsutsuki rompió a reír. De las flores ya no quedaba nada. ¿Había llevado un ramillete de tallos durante la ceremonia?

Para cuando finalizaron las presentaciones, Menma estaba inquieto. Las mujeres iban de aquí para allá con fuentes de comida que colocaban sobre las mesas junto a las cuales ya estaban reuniéndose los hombres. Sasuke estaba concentrado en una conversación con dos soldados Inuzuka.

Hinata se volvió hacia Naruto y Kiba.

-Hay seis caballos en el prado junto al arroyo -comenzó.

-Uno será mío -exclamó Menma.

Uchiha oyó el comentario del hijo y se volvió a mirar a Hinata con sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡De modo que es así como lo conquistaste!

Hinata lo ignoró y siguió hablando con los soldados.

-Son mi regalo de bodas a mi esposo... y a Menma -se apresuró a agregar-. Por favor, ¿podrían enviar a alguien a buscarlos?

Los soldados se inclinaron y fueron a cumplir el pedido. Menma tironeó del borde de la tónica de Hinata.

-¿Papá te dio algún regalo?

El padre respondió a la pregunta.

-No, Menma.

Pero Hinata lo contradijo:

-Sí, lo hizo.

-¿Qué te obsequió? -preguntó el pequeño.

Uchiha también sintió curiosidad por oír la respuesta. Hinata le sonreía a Menma.

-Me dio un hijo.

Esa afirmación dejó atónito a Uchiha, pero el niño no entendió bien lo que quería decir.

-Pero yo soy hijo de él -afirmó el pequeño señalándose el pecho para estar seguro de que Hinata lo comprendiera.

-Sí-respondió Hinata.

El niño sonrió.

-¿Un hijo es mejor que seis caballos?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Mejor aun que ciento?

-Sí.

Menma se convenció de su propia importancia y el pecho se le hinchó de orgullo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -preguntó Hinata.

El niño abrió la boca para responder y luego volvió a cerrarla. La expresión confundida del pequeño demostró a Hinata que no lo sabía y se volvió hacia el esposo en procura de una respuesta. Sasuke se encogió de hombros: era evidente que él tampoco lo sabía.

Hinata quedó estupefacta: -¿No sabes la edad de tu hijo?

-Es pequeño -respondió Uchiha.

Menma se apresuró a reafirmar lo que decía el padre.

-Soy pequeño -repitió-. Papá, ¿puedo ir a ver los caballos?

Sasuke asintió. El niño soltó la falda de Hinata y fue en busca de Naruto y de Kiba.

El padre Ōtsutsuki había presenciado la escena entre el chico y Hinata.

-El muchacho está fascinado con ella, ¿no? -comentó al laird mientras veía a Menma cruzar el patio corriendo.

-Lo sobornó -dijo Sasuke marcando las palabras.

-Sí, así es -admitió Hinata.

-No es tan fácil conquistar a los hombres -señaló el esposo.

-Laird, no me interesa conquistar a ningún hombre. Por favor, discúlpame. Quisiera hablar con mí hermano.

Era una excusa perfecta pero Sasuke la estropeó aferrando a Hinata de la mano.

Neji se había acercado a la hermana. Por supuesto, estaba rodeado de mujeres pues era guapo y encantador y Hinata tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que el hermano advirtió que lo llamaba y se libró de las admiradoras. Neji le habló primero a Uchiha.

-Dentro de uno o dos meses, enviaré algunos hombres aquí para ayudar en la reconstrucción.

Uchiha movió la cabeza.

-No mandarás ningún soldado aquí. Los mataríamos en cuanto posaran un pie en nuestra tierra.

-Uchiha, eres un hombre obstinado.

-¿De cuánto fue la multa que le pagaste al rey?

-¿Qué multa? -preguntó Hinata.

Tanto Neji como Sasuke pasaron por alto la pregunta. El hermano informó a Uchiha de la suma y Sasuke afirmó que se la devolvería. Por fin, Hinata entendió y dijo al hermano:

-¿Quiere decir que nuestro rey te hizo pagar una multa? ¿Por qué, Neji?

-Porque nosotros elegimos a tu esposo, Hinata. Acordamos... un precio...

-¿Y si yo aceptaba casarme con el elegido por el rey? -lo aguijoneó Hinata.

-¿Deidara? -preguntó Neji.

La joven asintió.

-En ese caso, no habría habido necesidad de pagar una multa, claro.

-Me mentiste. Me dijiste que no tenias suficientes monedas para prestarme con que pagarle a Sasori para que yo pudiese permanecer libre un año más.

Neji exhaló un suspiro.

-En efecto, te mentí -confesó-. Tú intentabas postergar lo inevitable y yo estaba preocupado por tu seguridad. ¡Maldición, estabas prisionera en Londres! Yo no podía estar seguro de que estuvieses a salvo mucho tiempo más y también me afligía la posibilidad de que Sasori le diese las tierras de los Inuzuka a otro.

Hinata comprendió que tenía razón, y también que la quería y sólo pensaba en su seguridad.

-Te perdono el engaño, Neji.

-Vete a casa, barón, y no vuelvas. Ya cumpliste tu deber y ahora Hinata queda bajo mi responsabilidad.

Hinata quedó estupefacta ante la rudeza del esposo.

-¿Ya? -exclamó-. ¿Quieres que se vaya ahora mismo?

-Ahora -repitió el guerrero.

-Mi hermano...

-No es tu hermano.

El comportamiento de Sasuke la indignó tanto que sintió deseos de gritar. Pero en ese momento el esposo no le prestaba ninguna atención a ella sino a Neji.

-Tendría que haberlo adivinado -dijo-. Vosotros no parecéis hermanos, y cuando Hinata le dijo al sacerdote su nombre completo, comprendí que no estáis emparentados. Tus sentimientos hacia ella...

Neji no lo dejó continuar.

-Eres muy astuto -lo interrumpió-. Hinata no tiene la menor idea. Deja las cosas como están.

-Laird...

-Déjanos, Hinata. Esta discusión no te incumbe.

El tono de Sasuke le indicó que no debía contradecirlo. Hinata comenzó a estrujar los pétalos del ramo de flores frescas mientras contemplaba las expresiones sombrías de los dos hombres.

Hinata no tuvo que decidir si debía irse o quedarse pues el padre Ōtsutsuki había oído lo suficiente para saber que estaba gestándose una pelea. Con fingido entusiasmo, tomó a Hinata del brazo y dijo:

-Si no pruebas los platos especiales, herirás los sentimientos de las mujeres que los prepararon. Ven. No se quedarán tranquilas hasta que la nueva señora les dé una alabanza. ¿Recuerdas cómo se dice gracias" en celta?

El sacerdote la llevó a medias arrastrándola, a medias empujándola para alejarla de los dos hombres. Hinata siguió mirando sobre el hombro para ver qué sucedía. Neji parecía furioso y Uchiha también. Vio que el que más hablaba era su flamante esposo. Neji lanzó una mirada en su dirección, advirtió que Hinata lo observaba y le dijo algo a Uchiha. El marido asintió y los dos hombres se volvieron y desaparecieron cuesta abajo.

No volvió a ver a ninguno de los dos hasta que el sol comenzaba a desvanecerse en el cielo. Cuando divisó al marido y al hermano que subían la colina, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Tras ellos, el cielo estaba estriado de los rayos anaranjados del poniente. Las siluetas oscuras, recortadas a contraluz a la distancia, parecían místicas. Se diría que brotaban de la tierra misma, como invencibles guerreros divinos moviéndose con gracia sin par.

Eran los guerreros más perfectos que hubiese visto y no cabía duda de que el arcángel Sasuke debía de estar sonriéndoles a los dos. Después de todo, estarían hechos a su imagen.

Hinata sonrió ante esos pensamientos tan fantasiosos. Luego los observó bien y dejó escapar una exclamación horrorizada. A Neji le sangraba la nariz y tenía el ojo derecho casi cerrado por la hinchazón. Uchiha no se veía en mejores condiciones. Le manaba sangre de un corte en la parte alta de la frente y de otro junto a la boca.

No supo a quién gritarle primero. Por instinto, pensó en correr hacia Neji para regañarlo mientras calibraba la gravedad de las heridas pero, para el momento en que se alzó el borde de la falda y comenzó a correr, comprendió que debía acudir primero a Sasuke. Era su esposo y tenía que estar en el centro de sus pensamientos. Por otra parte, si lograba calmarlo quizás estuviese más dispuesto a escuchar razones y a permitir que el hermano se quedara unos días.

-Habéis estado peleando-gritó, al llegar junto al esposo. Sasuke no creyó necesario responder: era obvio que habían estado peleando y no le agradaba demasiado la cólera que percibía en la voz de Hinata.

Hinata sacó el pañuelo de hilo que llevaba metido en la manga y se puso de puntillas para enjugar la sangre de la herida y ver cuán profunda era. Le apartó con delicadeza el cabello. Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No estaba habituado a que nadie lo atendiese y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Quédate quieto, milord -le ordenó-. No te haré daño.

Uchiha se quedó quieto y dejó que lo curase. "¡Maldición!", pensó, "esta mujer me agrada, pero no porque parece preocupada por mí sino porque corrió a atenderme primero a mí."

-¿Resolvisteis el conflicto que os molestaba? -preguntó Hinata.

-Yo lo resolví -respondió Uchiha con convicción.

Hinata miró al hermano.

-¿Y tú, Neji?

-Sí -respondió en tono tan irritado como el del esposo de Hinata.

La joven se dirigió otra vez al esposo.

-¿Por qué provocaste a Neji? Sabes que es mi hermano -agregó con gesto afirmativo-. Mis padres se hicieron cargo de él cuando tenía ocho años. El estaba cuando yo nací y lo llamé mi hermano desde el momento en que comencé a hablar. Le debes una disculpa, esposo.

Uchiha no hizo caso de la sugerencia y le aferró la muñeca para que dejase de limpiarle la herida; luego se dirigió a Neji.

-Despídete ahora -le ordenó-. No volverás a verla.

-¡No! -gritó Hinata. Se soltó del marido y corrió hacía el hermano arrojándose en sus brazos.

-No me dijiste la verdad acerca de él -murmuró-. No es un hombre gentil: es duro y cruel. No soporto la idea de no volver a verte. Yo te quiero. Me protegiste cuando nadie lo hacía. Creíste en mí. Por favor, Neji, llévame a casa contigo. No quiero quedarme aquí.

-Cálmate, Hinata. Todo irá bien. Uchiha tiene buenos motivos para querer que mis hombres y yo nos marchemos de aquí. Aprende a confiaren él.

Mientras hablaba, Neji sostuvo la mirada de Uchiha.

-¿Por qué no quiere que regreses?

Neji movió la. cabeza y su silencio demostró a Hinata que no pensaba explicárselo.

-¿Qué mensaje quieres que le transmita .a nuestra madre? La veré el mes que viene.

-Regresaré a casa contigo.

La sonrisa del hermano estaba colmada de ternura..

-Ahora estás casada: este es tu hogar. Tienes que quedarte con tu esposo, Hinata.

Hinata no lo dejaba irse. Neji se inclinó, la besó en la frente y luego le apartó las manos y la empujó con suavidad hacia el esposo.

-Uchiha, trátala bien pues de lo contrario, por todo lo que es sagrado, volveré y te mataré.

-Estarás en tu derecho -respondió Uchiha. Pasó junto a Hinata y dio un manotón sobre la mano de Neji-. Tú y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Mi palabra es mi contrato, barón.

-Y mi palabra es el mío, laird.

Los dos hombres asintieron. Hinata permaneció ahí con las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro mientras veía alejarse al hermano. Neji montó en su potro, cabalgó colina abajo y desapareció de la vista sin mirar atrás.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio que el esposo también se había ido. De pronto, se encontró sola. Permaneció en el límite del claro sintiéndose tan lúgubre y desolada como el lugar que la rodeaba. No se movió hasta que el sol desapareció del cielo. Al fin, el viento helado la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Tembló y se frotó los brazos mientras regresaba lentamente al patio. Hinata no vio a un solo escocés hasta que llegó al centro del claro. Entonces vio al esposo. Estaba apoyado contra la entrada del alcázar, observándola.

Hinata se secó las lágrimas, se irguió y avanzó. Ascendió los escalones con una sola intención. Aunque fuese un gesto infantil, estaba decidida a decirle cuánto le desagradaba.

No tuvo la menor oportunidad. Uchiha esperó a que estuviese cerca y la rodeó con los brazos. La aferró contra su pecho, apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Hinata y la abrazó.

¡En verdad, intentaba consolarla! Ese gesto confundió a Hinata. A fin de cuentas, él había sido el causante de su desazón y ahora trataba de calmarla...

Pese a todo, resultó. Hinata comprendió que estaba demasiado agotada después de un día tan largo y difícil y sin duda ese fue el motivo de que no tratara de apartarlo. Sasuke le brindaba una maravillosa calidez; "necesito este calor", pensó la joven, "para quitarme el frío. Le diré lo que pienso, pero primero me entibiaré."

Sasuke la sostuvo largo rato mientras aguardaba, paciente, que recobrara la compostura. Por fin, Hinata se apartó.

-Milord, la rudeza con que trataste a mi hermano me hizo muy desdichada.

Esperaba una disculpa pero como pasaba el tiempo comprendió que no la recibiría.

-Ahora quisiera ir a acostarme -dijo-. Tengo mucho sueño. Por favor, ¿me acompañas a mi cabaña? En esta oscuridad no la encontraría.

-La cabaña en la que dormiste anoche pertenece a uno de los Uchiha. No volverás a dormir ahí.

-¿Y dónde dormiré?

-Dentro -respondió-. En el piso superior hay dos recámaras. Los Inuzuka lograron detener el fuego antes de que llegara a la escalera.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y le hizo ademán de que entrara, pero Hinata no se movió.

-Milord, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - Aguardó que asintiera y luego dijo: -¿Algún día me explicarás por qué echaste a mi hermano y le ordenaste que no regresara jamás?

-A su debido tiempo lo entenderás -respondió el hombre-. Pero si no es así, tendré mucho gusto en explicártelo.

-Gracias.

-Hinata, soy capaz de mostrarme complaciente.

Hinata no lanzó un resoplido desdeñoso porque no sería propio de una dama pero la expresión de sus ojos indicó que no le creía.

-Esposa mía, liberé a tu hermano de una carga.

-¿Yo era su carga?

Sasuke movió la cabeza en señal de negativa.

-No, tú no -respondió-. Ahora, entra.

La joven prefirió obedecer. La mujer que le había entregado el ramillete de flores frescas aguardaba de pie junto a la escalera.

-Hinata, esto es...

La recién casada no lo dejó terminar. -Shion -dijo-. Gracias otra vez por esas bellas flores. Fue muy considerado de tu parte.

-Milady, le doy la bienvenida -respondió la mujer. Tenía una voz suave y cantarina y una agradable sonrisa. Los cabellos eran dorados como el sol y como este, atraían las miradas. Hinata supuso que tenía una edad similar a la de ella misma.

-¿Le resultó difícil abandonar a su familia y a sus amigos para venir aquí? -preguntó Shion.

-No tenía amigos íntimos -respondió Hinata.

-¿Y con respecto a la servidumbre? Por cierto, nuestro laird debe de haberle dado permiso para traer a su doncella.

Hinata no supo qué responder. Casi no conocía a los criados pues Hidan los cambiaba todos los meses. Al principio, Hinata creyó que se debía a que era demasiado exigente pero luego comprendió que no era así. Quería mantenerla aislada, que no tuviera en quién confiar, que dependiese por entero de él. Después de la muerte de Hidan la llevaron a Londres y no trabó relación con nadie mientras estuvo prisionera en la corte del rey Sasori.

-Yo no habría permitido que hubiese aquí otra mujer inglesa -afirmó Uchiha al ver que Hinata vacilaba en responder.

-Prefirieron quedarse en Inglaterra -dijo al fin Hinata.

Shion asintió, se volvió para subir las escaleras y Hinata la siguió. -¿Cree que será feliz aquí? -preguntó la muchacha.

-¡Oh, sí! -respondió Hinata, deseando estar en lo cierto-. Aquí estaré a salvo.

Uchiha frunció el entrecejo. Hinata no tenía idea de lo mucho que ese comentario revelaba de su propio pasado. El hombre se quedó al pie de las escaleras, contemplando a la novia.

Shion, en cambio, no era tan perspicaz como el laird.

-Yo le pregunté si sería feliz -dijo en tono risueño-. Claro que estará a salvo: nuestro laird la protegerá.

Hinata pensó: "Yo puedo cuidarme', pero no se lo dijo a Shion porque no quería que pensara que estaba agradecida de contar con la protección del laird. Giró hacia el esposo.

-Buenas noches, milord.

-Buenas noches, Hinata.

Hinata siguió a Shion hasta el tope de las escaleras. El descansillo estaba en parte bloqueado a la izquierda por una montaña de banastos de madera, para evitar que alguien se cayera sobre el salón o el pasillo de abajo. Del lado opuesto había un corredor angosto. Iluminaban el camino unas velas colocadas en candelabros de bronce fijos a las paredes. Shion comenzó a explicarle a Hinata los detalles de la casa y le rogó que le hiciera cualquier pregunta que se le ocurriese. Otra mujer, Ayame, aguardaba en el interior de la primera habitación con el baño de Hinata preparado. Tenía cabello castaño oscuro y ojos almendrados y también lucía el manto de los Inuzuka. Exhibía una sonrisa tan agradable como la de Shion.

La recién desposada se serenó un tanto ante esa inmediata aceptación. El baño le pareció maravilloso y les agradeció haber pensado en brindarle semejante placer.

-Nuestro laird ordenó que le preparásemos el baño -le aclaró Ayame-. Como anoche un Uchiha le dejó su cama, ahora les tocaba a los Inuzuka hacer algo por usted.

-Es lo justo -agregó Shion.

Antes de que Hinata pudiese preguntar qué significaba ese comentario, Ayame cambió de tema: quería hablar acerca de la boda.

-Estaba usted hermosísima, milady. ¿Usted realizó el bordado del vestido? Es encantador.

-Claro que no lo hizo ella -dijo Shion-. La doncella...

-Lo hice yo misma -afirmó Hinata.

Siguieron conversando todo el tiempo que duró el baño. Al fin, la desposada les dio las buenas noches a las jóvenes y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta la segunda habitación.

Dentro, estaba tibio y acogedor. Contra la pared exterior había una chimenea, una enorme cama con colgaduras de los colores de Uchiha contra la pared opuesta y una ventana que daba al prado junto al arroyo. Una gruesa manta de piel cubría la ventana cerrando el paso al frío viento nocturno y el fuego que ardía en el hogar hacía el cuarto aun más acogedor.

La cama pareció tragársela y Hinata imaginó que bajo las mantas podrían dormir cuatro personas una junto a otra, sin tocarse. La única incomodidad era que sentía frío en los pies. Pensó en salir de la cama para buscar un par de medias de lana, pero luego le pareció demasiado esfuerzo y desistió. "Tendría que haberme deshecho la trenza", pensó lanzando un bostezo. "Por la mañana mi cabello estará lleno de nudos, pero estoy demasiado fatigada." Cerró los ojos, dijo sus oraciones y se dispuso a dormir.

La puerta se abrió en el instante mismo en que comenzaba a adormilarse. La mente de Hinata no registró lo que sucedía hasta que sintió que un costado de la cama se hundía. Abrió lentamente los ojos: "Está bien", se dijo. "Es Sasuke y no un intruso sentado al costado de la cama".

Sasuke se quitó las botas y Hinata trató de no alarmarse.

-¿Qué haces, milord? -dijo en un murmullo adormilado. Sasuke le contestó por encima del hombro:

-Me desvisto para acostarme.

Hinata cerró los ojos otra vez y el esposo pensó que se había dormido. Uchiha se quedó contemplándola largo rato. Dormía de costado, de cara hacia él. El cabello color noche, se desparramaba sobre los hombros como un manto. Le pareció exquisita, frágil e inocente. Era mucho más joven de lo que Uchiha había imaginado, y después que él y Neji resolvieron sus diferencias y el barón, con toda prudencia, decidió obedecer las órdenes, Uchiha le preguntó cuál era la edad exacta de la hermana. Neji no recordaba la fecha de nacimiento de Hinata pero sí que era casi una niña cuando los padres recibieron la orden del rey Sasori de entregarla en matrimonio al barón favorito del monarca.

De súbito, Hinata se incorporó en la cama.

-¿Aquí? Milord, ¿piensas dormir aquí? -preguntó casi sin aliento.

Sasuke asintió y se preguntó por qué parecería tan aterrada. Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta, demasiado estupefacta para hablar. Sasuke se puso de pie, desató la correa de cuero que sujetaba el manto y arrojó la correa sobre una silla cercana.. El manto cayó al suelo. Estaba completamente desnudo. Hinata cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-¡Sasuke...! -murmuró en un susurro ahogado.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, Hinata alcanzó a echar una mirada a la espalda de Sasuke y eso fue suficiente para hacerle palpitar el corazón. El esposo estaba bronceado por el sol desde el cuello hasta los tobillos: ¿cómo era posible'! ¿Acaso se exponía desnudo al sol?

No pensaba preguntárselo. Sintió que apartaba las mantas y la sacudida de la cama cuando Sasuke se tendió junto a ella. El hombre hizo ademán de acercarse.

Tomándose las rodillas, la joven se volvió y lo enfrentó. Vio que el hombre estaba tendido de espaldas y no se había molestado en cubrirse. Entonces, Hinata aferró las mantas y lo tapó hasta la cintura. Sintió que el rostro le ardía de vergüenza.

-Milord, me has engañado. ¡Sí, me engañaste! -casi gritó.

Sasuke no comprendió qué le pasaba: parecía aterrorizada. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no se hubiera sorprendido de oírla sollozar.

-¿De qué modo te engañé? -Se esforzó en mantener la voz baja y serena. Enlazó las manos detrás de la cabeza fingiendo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar la respuesta.

La actitud despreocupada de Sasuke tuvo la virtud de serenar a la joven. Hizo una inspiración y dijo:

-Mi hermano no te lo contó. Me dijo que te lo había dicho... ¡Oh, Dios, cuánto lo lamento! Tendría que haberme asegurado de que lo sabías. Cuando descubrí que ya tenías un hijo, pensé que conocías mi problema y que no te importaba. Ya tenías un heredero. Tú...

Sasuke le cubrió la boca con la mano y vio que las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. Le dijo en tono suave y tranquilizador:

-Tu hermano es un hombre de honor.

Hinata asintió. Sasuke le quitó la mano de la boca y la atrajo con suavidad hacia él.

-Sí, Neji es un hombre honorable -murmuró la joven.

Apoyó el costado de la cara sobre el hombro del esposo y Sasuke sintió que las lágrimas de la mujer le goteaban sobre la piel.

-Neji no me engañaría.

-No pensé que lo haría. -La voz de Hinata sonaba acongojada.

Pasó largo rato mientras Sasuke esperaba que Hinata le confesara lo que la atormentaba.

-Quizás olvidó decírtelo... o creyó que lo había hecho.

¿Qué es lo que olvidó decirme?

-Que no puedo tener hijos.

Sasuke esperó en vano que continuara y entonces preguntó:

-¿Y?

Hinata contenía el aliento esperando la reacción del esposo: creyó que se pondría furioso, aunque en verdad no lo parecía. Le acariciaba el brazo de manera distraída. Un hombre enfurecido no acariciaría sino que golpearía. Hinata supuso que no había comprendido.

-Soy estéril -murmuró-. Creí que Neji te lo había dicho. Si deseas anular el matrimonio estoy segura de que el padre Ōtsutsuki podrá acceder a la petición.

-Neji me lo dijo, Hinata.

Hinata se incorporó otra vez.

-¿Te lo dijo? -Adoptó una expresión perpleja.- ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

-Porque soy tu esposo y es nuestra noche de bodas. Es costumbre compartir la cama.

-¿Quiere decir que deseas dormir aquí esta noche?

-¡Por todos los diablos, seguro que sí! -respondió Sasuke.

Hinata lo miró incrédula.

-Y todas las demás noches -anunció Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy tu esposo.

Sasuke la hizo volver a acostarse, se puso de lado y se inclinó hacia la muchacha. Le apartó con delicadeza el cabello del costado de la cara. El gesto fue suave y tranquilizador.

-Milord, ¿estás aquí sólo para dormir?

-No.

-Eso significa que deseas...

-Sí -dijo el hombre, irritado por la expresión horrorizada de la mujer.

-¿Por qué?

En verdad, no comprendía. Esa observación mitigó el orgullo de Sasuke pero no la irritación que le provocaba. Hinata, ¿acaso no estuviste casada durante tres años?

Hinata trató de no mirarlo a los ojos pero era una empresa difícil. Eran unos ojos muy bellos del más puro tono negro. También tenía pómulos altos y nariz recta. Era un demonio de apuesto, y aun contra su voluntad, el corazón de Hinata reaccionó a la proximidad del esposo. Despedía un aroma limpio y viril. Tenía el cabello húmedo pues se había bañado antes de acostarse.

Hinata no tendría que haber pensado que eso era agradable pero no pudo evitarlo. Tendría que disciplinar sus rebeldes pensamientos. No tendría que importarle que fuese apuesto ni que oliera bien.

-¿Me responderás antes del amanecer?

Hinata recordó la pregunta:

-Estuve casada tres años.

-Entonces, ¿cómo puedes preguntarme si quiero dormir contigo?

La confusión de Sasuke no tenía sentido para Hinata.

-¿Para qué? No puedo darte hijos.

-Tú hablaste de eso -replicó Sasuke-. Existe otro motivo por el que deseo acostarme contigo.

-¿Qué otro motivo? -preguntó Hinata, suspicaz.

-En el acto marital hay placer. ¿Acaso nunca lo experimentaste?

-No sé nada de placer, milord, pero estoy muy familiarizada con la decepción.

-¿Crees que yo me decepcionaré, o que te ocurrirá a ti?

-Ambos -dijo la joven-. Y luego te enfadarás. En realidad, sería mejor que me dejaras sola.

Sasuke no pensaba aceptar la sugerencia. Hinata se comportaba como si lo hubiese imaginado todo y el hombre no necesitaba preguntarle de dónde había sacado esas ideas. Le resultó evidente que había sido muy maltratada por el primer marido. ¡Era tan inocente y tan vulnerable...! "Es una pena que Hidan esté muerto!", pensó Uchiha. "Me agradaría matarlo con mis propias manos."

No obstante, no podía cambiar el pasado. Sólo podía concentrarse en el presente y en el futuro de los dos. Se inclinó y besó a Hinata en la frente y lo alegró que no se crispara ni tratara de volverse.

-Esta es la primera noche para ti...

Iba a explicarle que sería la primera vez que estaban juntos y que sería un nuevo comienzo para ambos, pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

-No soy virgen, milord. El primer año de matrimonio, Hidan se acostó conmigo muchas veces.

Esa afirmación despertó la curiosidad de Sasuke y se inclinó para mirarla.

-¿Y después del primer año?

-Acudió a otras mujeres: estaba desilusionado de mí. ¿No hay otras mujeres con las que desees estar?

Mencionó la posibilidad con aparente entusiasmo y el hombre no supo si sentirse ofendido o divertido. Pocas mujeres deseaban compartir a sus esposos pero Hinata parecía ansiosa de salir a conseguir amantes para él. ¡Demonios, hasta parecía dispuesta a ofrecer su sitio en la cama!

-No quiero a ninguna otra mujer.

-¿Por qué no?

Tuvo la osadía de mostrarse enfurruñada. Sasuke no podía creer que t,,de verdad sostenían esta conversación tan absurda. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Te quiero a ti -insistió. Hinata suspiró.

-Es tu derecho.

-Así es.

Sasuke apartó las mantas y Hinata volvió a ponerlas en su lugar.

-Espera un momento, por favor. Antes de que comiences, quisiera hacerte una pregunta muy importante.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Hinata posó la mirada sobre el mentón del esposo para que él no viese lo asustada que estaba mientras esperaba que aceptara o negase su petición.

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-Quisiera saber qué pasará cuando te decepciones. -Se atrevió a echar un rápido vistazo a los ojos de Sasuke y agregó de prisa-: Quisiera estar preparada.

-No me decepcionaré.

Hinata no pareció creerle.

-¿Y si te sucede? -insistió.

Sasuke conservó la paciencia.

-En ese caso, el único culpable seré yo.

La joven lo contempló largo rato antes de aflojare! crispado apretón con que sostenía las mantas. Sasuke la vio juntar las manos sobre el estómago y cerrar los ojos con expresión resignada, cosa que lo hizo menear la cabeza de frustración.

'Es inevitable", pensó el hombre. "Me saldré con la mía y ella es lo bastante perspicaz para saberlo."

Hinata no estaba demasiado asustada. Recordaba el dolor que producía el acto de apareamiento, y aunque desde luego no estaba ansiosa de sufrir esa desagradable incomodidad, sabía que podría soportarla. No la mataría. Había pasado antes por esa prueba y podía volver a hacerlo. Sobreviviría.

-Muy bien, milord, estoy lista.

¡Dios, qué mujer más exasperante!

-No, Hinata -repuso Sasuke en un murmullo bajo y ronco. Tomó la cinta que sujetaba el camisón de la mujer y la soltó. -Aún no estás lista, pero lo estarás. Tengo el deber de lograr que me desees, y no te tomaré hasta que así suceda.

Hinata no mostró la menor reacción a esa promesa. A decir verdad, parecía que acabaran de colocarla en una caja de madera. Uchiha pensó que lo único que faltaba era una flor entre los dedos rígidos. Así estaría seguro de que estaba muerta y que había que enterrarla.

Comprendió que tendría que cambiar el modo de abordarla. La novia exhibía una alarmante palidez y estaba tensa como la cuerda de un arco, en guardia contra él. Eso no lo inquietaba demasiado pues comprendía las razones, aunque la misma Hinata no las comprendiese. Sasuke tendría que esperar hasta que Hinata se serenase un poco y sólo entonces iniciaría el delicado asedio. La estrategia del guerrero no era muy compleja: la seduciría. Y Hinata no sabría qué sucedía hasta que fuese tarde. Las defensas caerían y cuando se encendiera la pasión no quedaría lugar para el miedo en la mente de Hinata.

Sasuke ya había comprendido que la esposa era una dama de buen corazón. La expresión con que le habló al hijo le indicó que era una mujer compasiva y cariñosa. Y aunque no sabía si tenía una naturaleza apasionada, estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo antes de que cualquiera de los dos se levantase de esa cama.

Uchiha se inclinó hacia la joven, le besó la frente, rodó hasta quedar de espaldas y cerró los ojos.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Hinata comprendió que el esposo en verdad se dormiría y se volvió para mirarlo. ¿Por qué le había otorgado esa tregua?

-Milord, ¿acaso ya te decepcioné?

-No.

Siguió contemplándolo, esperando otra explicación pero Sasuke no añadió otra palabra qué apaciguara la curiosidad de Hinata. Al no comprender el motivo de la actitud del esposo, Hinata se afligió más aún.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? preguntó.

-Que te quites el camisón.

-¿Y luego?

-Duérmete. Esta noche no te tocaré.

Como Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, no percibió el cambio en el semblante de la joven. Sin embargo, la oyó suspirar, supuso que era de alivio y no pudo evitar sentirse irritado. ¡Diablos, antes de que pudiese satisfacer sus deseos, lo esperaba una noche muy larga!

Hinata no encontraba sentido a la orden del esposo. Si pensaba dejarla en paz, ¿qué le importaba si llevaba puesto el camisón o no? "Tal vez sea un modo de salvar las apariencias", pensó. "No pienso discutirle después que me concedió este maravilloso alivio."

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y por lo tanto, Hinata no tendría que preocuparse del pudor. Salió de la cama, se quitó el camisón, lo plegó con cuidado y dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado de la cama para dejarlo sobre una silla. Recogió también el manto de Sasuke que estaba tirado en el suelo, lo plegó y lo dejó sobre el camisón.

El aire de la habitación estaba helado y las tablas del suelo le congelaban los pies. Se apresuró a meterse otra vez bajo las mantas antes de que se le helaran los dedos de los pies. El calor que desprendía el hombre la incitó a acercarse, pero cuidando de no tocarlo. Se volvió de costado dándole la espalda y, con suma lentitud, se acercó poco a poco al esposo.

Le llevó mucho tiempo relajarse. Temía confiar en él, aunque por supuesto era su esposo y merecía que le tuviese confianza hasta que demostrara que no era digno de ella. Neji confiaba en el laird y, excepto su padre, Hinata no conocía hombre más honorable que el hermano. Por otra parte, Neji tenía gran perspicacia para juzgar el carácter de las personas. Si no hubiese creído que Sasuke era un hombre bueno y decente no le habría propuesto que se casara con él. Y además, era significativo que Sasuke no la hubiera forzado. En verdad, se mostraba muy tolerante.

El calor del cuerpo de Sasuke irradiaba hacia la espalda de Hinata y le daba una sensación maravillosa. Se acercó un poquito más hasta que la parte trasera de sus muslos rozó los del hombre. Instantes después, estaba dormida.

Sasuke pensó que aunque hubiese cometido innumerables pecados mortales, sin duda ganaría un lugar en el Cielo por la consideración que tenía esa noche hacia su flamante esposa. La ansiedad le hizo brotar un sudor frío de la frente. Se le ocurrió que sería menos doloroso rodar sobre brasas. Estaba convencido de poder soportar los dolores físicos más intensos, pero le resultaba un desafío endiablado estar acostado junto a Hinata con la mente bullendo de ideas lujuriosas. Y Hinata no lo ayudaba demasiado: seguía oprimiendo el trasero contra la ingle de Sasuke. Era la tortura más dulce que jamás hubiese experimentado y tuvo que apretar los dientes para resistir la tentación.

El fuego del hogar se convirtió en rescoldo y ya había pasado la medianoche cuando Sasuke decidió que ya era bastante. Rodeó la cintura de Hinata con el brazo y se inclinó para frotar la nariz con suavidad sobre el cuello de la muchacha. Se despertó sobresaltada. Se puso rígida unos instantes pero luego apoyó la mano sobre la de Sasuke, que descansaba debajo de sus propios pechos. Trató de apartar la mano pero el hombre no la movió. Hinata estaba aturdida por el sueño y los besos húmedos que Sasuke le daba en el cuello la hacían estremecer de calor.., no de frío. Era demasiado agradable para preocuparse. Pero para asegurarse de que Sasuke no pensara que le permitiría tomarse mayores libertades, enlazó los dedos con los de él para que no moviese la mano.

Sasuke advirtió lo que Hinata planeaba pero eso no lo detuvo. Le mordisqueó con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja, luego lo acarició con la lengua mientras soltaba la mano de la de ella sin brusquedad y comenzaba a acariciar lentamente los costados de los pechos turgentes de Hinata con los nudillos.

Las sensaciones que corrieron por el cuerpo de Hinata fueron placenteras, y también sorprendentes. Cosa extraña: las caricias de Sasuke la hacían desear más y sintió el aliento del esposo tibio y dulce contra su piel. De manera instintiva, intentó apartarse y al mismo tiempo acercarse más. El cuerpo de Hinata contradecía a la mente hasta que percibió la evidencia de la excitación de Sasuke y la inundó el pánico. Se volvió hacia el hombre. Le exigiría que cumpliera su palabra. Le había prometido que esa noche no la tocaría y por cierto no lo habría olvidado.

-Prometiste que esta noche no me tocarías.

La besó en la frente para borrar el ceño.

-Lo recuerdo.

-¿Y entonces...?

La besó en el puente de la nariz. De pronto, Hinata se sintió envuelta en el calor de Sasuke. La aplastó contra la cama cubriéndola con el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Los muslos duros se apoyaban sobre los de Hinata. La virilidad erguida de Sasuke se apretaba de manera íntima contra los suaves rizos que cubrían el centro de su femineidad. La sensación de ese cuerpo recio contra el propio la hizo jadear de temor y de placer.

-¡Sasuke...!

El hombre entrelazó los dedos en el cabello de Hinata y luego le rodeó el rostro con las manos. Se inclinó hacia ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Hinata y posó la mirada en la boca de la mujer.

-Hinata, ya pasó la medianoche: he cumplido mi palabra.

No le dio tiempo para protestas ni temores: la silenció con un beso. La boca recia y cálida se posó sobre la de Hinata. La lengua se deslizó en la boca de la joven para hacerla desistir de cualquier argumento que intentara oponer.

Sasuke quería que Hinata olvidara los temores antes de que se adueñaran de la mente de la joven. Por más que la deseara, sabía que nunca la forzaría. Si esa noche Hinata no podía superar la aprehensión, esperaría y volvería a intentarlo al día siguiente... y al otro... y al otro. Sin duda, a su debido tiempo Hinata aprendería a confiar en él y entonces se libraría de las inhibiciones.

El beso no fue tierno sino carnal y devorador y Hinata no se resistió sino que lo devolvió con vehemencia. Cuando la lengua de Hinata se rozó con timidez contra la de Sasuke, un gemido ahogado de placer se formó en el fondo de la garganta del hombre.

Ese sonido sensual hizo que Hinata se volviera más audaz. Estaba tan sacudida por su propia reacción al despertar de los sentidos que casi no podía pensar. Frotó los pies contra las piernas del hombre en un inquieto movimiento y trató de recuperar el aliento.

El sabor de la boca de Hinata era tan bueno como Sasuke había imaginado. La boca del hombre arrasó la de la mujer una y otra vez sin cejar en el asedio a las defensas de Hinata durante largo rato. Le hizo el amor a la boca de Hinata con la lengua, penetrándola con lentitud, retrocediendo y obligándola a responder con esos movimientos provocativos.

Se había propuesto seducirla y estaba lográndolo. En pocos minutos, Hinata temblaba de deseo. Cuando llevó las manos a los pechos de Hinata y le acarició los pezones con los pulgares, la joven exhaló un ahogado gemido de placer. No podía evitar arquearse contra las manos de Sasuke en el deseo de seguir gozando del dulce tormento.

Tenía que hacer que Hinata le rodeara el cuello con los brazos. Las manos de Hinata se apretaban a los lados hasta que Sasuke separó la boca de la de ella y le dijo lo que quería.

Aun así, Hinata no le obedeció. Sasuke alzó la cabeza para contemplarla y esbozó una sonrisa de pura satisfacción masculina. La expresión de Hinata revelaba que se sentía aturdida por lo que estaba sucediéndole. En los ojos de la joven se percibía la pasión. Sasuke volvió a inclinar la cabeza y la besó otra vez con la boca abierta en un duelo de lenguas, para demostrarle cuánto lo complacía y luego le tomó las manos y las colocó tras su propio cuello.

-Abrázate a mí -le ordenó en un susurro ronco-. Pégate a mí.

Hinata demostró tener el abrazo de un guerrero. Sasuke trazó un lento sendero de besos sobre el pecho de la joven. Rodeó los pechos entre las manos y se inclinó para tomar uno de los pezones en la boca. Las uñas de Hinata se le clavaron en los hombros y Sasuke jadeó de placer.

Hasta el momento, Sasuke estaba en completo control del juego amoroso, pero cuando deslizó la mano sobre el vientre plano y sedoso de la joven y siguió hacia abajo buscando una caricia más íntima y comenzó a tocar el centro del calor de Hinata, perdió la compostura. Los pliegues cubiertos por los suaves rizos eran suaves, húmedos y muy calientes. Frotó con el pulgar el capullo de carne sensible mientras la penetraba lentamente con los dedos.

Hinata gritó asustada pues la intensidad del placer que Sasuke le brindaba era demasiado nuevo y no podía entenderlo ni controlarlo. Trató de quitarle la mano al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo en rebeldía se movía inquieto contra el del esposo.

"¡Dios querido!", pensó, "perdí el control de mi propia mente!"

-Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que me sucede?

Le clavó las uñas en la espalda y giró la cabeza hacia el costado mientras Sasuke continuaba haciéndole el amor, al tiempo que cambiaba de posición para calmarla con otro beso.

-Está bien -murmuró sin aliento-. Te agrada lo que sientes, ¿verdad?

No le dio tiempo a responder, apoderándose otra vez de la boca de Hinata. Movió la lengua dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que hundía los dedos más profundamente en el prieto estuche de la femineidad de la mujer.

Hinata se perdió. Una pasión como jamás había experimentado se encendió en sus entrañas y se extendió como un fuego salvaje por todo su cuerpo. Se aferró al esposo gimiendo, suplicando con eróticos movimientos que concluyese la exquisita tortura.

Pero Sasuke se contuvo aunque la presión crecía dentro de sí hasta límites intolerables. Lo único que podía pensar era en sumergirse en ese calor subyugante. Luchó contra ese deseo devorador y siguió amándola con la boca y los dedos. Cuando de súbito Hinata se tensó en tordo de él, supo que estaba por alcanzar el clímax. Cambió al instante de posición de modo que su pene erguido se apoyara sobre la entrada de la vulva. Se apoyo sobre los codos, la tomó del mentón y le exigió que lo mirara.

-Di mi nombre, Hinata.

-Sasuke -murmuró la mujer.

Le dio un beso breve y duro, apartó la boca, la miró en los ojos y pidió:

-Ahora y para siempre. Dilo, esposa. Dilo ahora.

Cada nervio del cuerpo de Hinata suplicaba alivio. Sasuke le aferró los hombros y esperó que pronunciara la promesa.

-¡Ahora y para siempre, Sasuke!

Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Hinata y con un vigoroso impulso se hundió en ella por completo. Se sintió rodeado por un fuego líquido. "¡Dios querido", pensó, "¡es tan apretada y caliente que no sé si podré soportar esta dulce agonía!"

No pudo permanecer inmóvil dentro de ella para darle tiempo a que el cuerpo de Hinata se adaptara a la invasión, y en el fondo de su mente surgió la preocupación de que tal vez estuviese lastimándola, pero fue impotente para contener las ardientes exigencias de su propio cuerpo. Los impulsos de Sasuke fueron recios y apremiantes, sin medida. Hinata alzó las rodillas para recibirlo más hondamente dentro de sí. Lo rodeó, lo oprimió. El hombre gimió de puro placer animal en deliciosa agonía. Entre los brazos del hombre, Hinata se convirtió en una salvaje. Se apretó al esposo y se arqueó hacia arriba, contra el cuerpo de él. Las piernas de Hinata lo rodearon y los gemidos suaves y sensuales lo enloquecieron. Nunca antes había experimentado una pasión semejante. Hinata no se reservó nada y la completa entrega de la mujer apresuró la de Sasuke. No quería que terminara. Se retiró con lentitud hasta quedar casi separado de la mujer y luego volvió a sumergirse.

Sasuke ya no supo de otra cosa que darle a Hinata la más completa satisfacción y hallar la propia. Respiraba entrecortadamente y cuando sintió los temblores del orgasmo de la esposa y la oyó pronunciar su nombre con una mezcla de temor y maravilla, ya no pudo contenerse más. Derramó en ella su simiente exhalando un gemido intenso y lujurioso.

El cuerpo de Hinata pareció abrirse en canal con el orgasmo. Pensó que había muerto. Ni en sus más locas fantasías había imaginado que fuese posible semejante cúmulo de sensaciones. Fue la experiencia más impactante y fantástica.

En verdad se dio a sí misma la libertad de entregarse por entero a Sasuke y, ¡por Dios!, la recompensa la dejó atónita. El esposo la abrazó y la cuidó durante la tormenta pasional, y la belleza del acto de amor le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

Estaba demasiado exhausta para sollozar; Sasuke la había vaciado de toda energía. El hombre se dejó caer sobre ella y la mujer pensó que ella también lo había vaciado de toda energía aunque el peso del hombre no la aplastó. Entonces comprobó que aún se sostenía sobre los brazos a los costados. Aunque pareciera agotado, tenía cuidado de protegerla.

El aire de la habitación se llenó del aroma del amor de ambos y los corazones de los dos latieron con ritmo frenético.

Sasuke fue el primero en recuperarse y su primera preocupación fue hacia la esposa. "¡Dios!", pensó, ",la habré lastimado?"

-¿Hinata? -Haciendo fuerza con los brazos se echó un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarla con evidente preocupación.- ¿Acaso yo...?

La pregunta fue interrumpida por la risa de Hinata. Ese sonido tan colmado de alegría lo hizo sonreír.

-Sí, lo hiciste -musitó la joven.

Esa mujer resultaba un enigma para el hombre.

-¿Cómo es posible que rías y llores al mismo tiempo?

-No estoy llorando.

Sasuke pasó las yemas de los dedos por los pómulos de Hinata para enjugar las lágrimas.

-Sí, estás llorando. ¿Te lastimé?

Hinata movió lentamente la cabeza.

-No sabía que las cosas podían ser así entre un hombre y una mujer. Fue muy bello.

El comentario hizo asentir a Sasuke con arrogante satisfacción.

-Hinata, eres una mujer apasionada.

-Nunca lo supe... hasta esta noche. Sasuke, lo gocé mucho. Me hiciste...

No halló la palabra justa para describir lo que sentía y a Sasuke le complació proporcionársela:

-¿Arder?

Hinata asintió.

-No sabía que a algunos esposos les gustaba besar y acariciar antes del acoplamiento -dijo.

Sasuke se inclinó, la besó en la boca y luego se apartó de ella y se tendió de espaldas.

-Esposa mía, eso se llama preparación.

-Es agradable -suspiró. La noción que tenía Hidan de la preparación consistía en apartar las mantas y Hinata desechó el recuerdo. No quería empañar la belleza de lo que acababa de suceder con las lamentables imágenes del pasado.

No quería que Sasuke se durmiese. A decir verdad, quería que le hiciera el amor otra vez. Se asombró de su propia lujuria y sacudió la cabeza ante su comportamiento caprichoso.

Hinata se cubrió con las mantas y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a molestarla una idea insidiosa: ahora que se habían unido, ¿quizás uno de los dos tendría que irse? Siempre que Hidan iba a su cama, en cuanto terminaba se marchaba. Y como al parecer Sasuke se disponía a dormir ahí, pensó que ella tendría que irse.

Quería quedarse pero la perspectiva de que le diera la orden de marcharse hería su orgullo. Era preferible no darle la oportunidad de ordenarle que se fuera. Hinata luchó varios minutos contra esa preocupación.

El propio Sasuke tenía pensamientos embrollados. El astuto plan de seducir a la esposa mientras estaba con las defensas bajas se había vuelto en su contra. ¡Diablos, era Hinata la que lo había seducido a él! Nunca, con ninguna mujer, había perdido de ese modo la disciplina, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable y se preguntó qué haría Hinata si supiera que gozaba de semejante poder sobre él. De sólo pensarlo frunció el entrecejo.

Hinata se desplazó hacia el costado de la cama y tomó el camisón antes de levantarse. Se sentía desdichada y solitaria y no comprendía por qué tenía ganas de llorar. Pese a que el acto de amor había sido maravilloso, la inundaba una renovada incertidumbre. "No", se dijo, "no comprendo este cambio que experimenté, pero imagino que tendré todas las horas de la noche para pensar en ello. No creo que pueda dormir, y cuando llegue el amanecer estaré exhausta."

Sasuke parecía haberse dormido. La joven trató de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Iba a tocar el picaporte cuando Sasuke la detuvo.

-¿Adónde vas?

Hinata se volvió para mirarlo.

-A la otra recámara, milord. Supuse que querías que durmiese allí.

-Vuelve aquí, Hinata.

Hinata se acercó con lentitud hacia el lado de la cama que ocupaba el esposo.

-No quería despertarte.

-No estaba dormido.

La sujetó por el cinturón de la bata y le preguntó con cierta curiosidad:

-¿Por qué querías dormir sola?

-No quería -se le escapó a Hinata.

Sasuke tiró de las mangas para quitarle la prenda. Hinata temblaba de frío y a Sasuke le divirtió comprobarlo pues para él hacía demasiado calor en la habitación. Se limitó a apartar las mantas y a esperar que la esposa volviera a meterse en la cama.

Hinata no dudó y se tendió junto al esposo. Sasuke la rodeé con los brazos la estrechó contra sí. Hinata apoyó la cara sobre el hombro del marido. Sasuke tiró de las mantas para cubrirlos, lanzó un sonoro bostezo y dijo:

-Tú dormirás en esta cama conmigo, todas las noches. ¿Entendiste, Hinata?

Al asentir, la cabeza de Hinata chocó contra el mentón de Sasuke.

-¿Es habitual que aquí, en los Highlands, los esposos duerman juntos?

Sasuke dio un rodeo para responder:

-Será habitual para nosotros dos.

-Sí, milord.

El hombre se sintió complacido por el rápido susurro de aquiescencia. La abrazó con más fuerza y cerró los ojos.

-¿Sasuke?

El hombre lanzó un gruñido.

-¿Estás contento de haberte casado conmigo?

En cuanto las palabras brotaron de sus labios, Hinata se arrepintió. "Ahora él sabrá cuán vulnerable me siento y lo insegura que estoy en realidad", pensó.

-Ahora las tierras me pertenecen: eso me complace.

El hombre demostró una sinceridad brutal y Hinata pensó que quizá debería admirar ese rasgo, pero en ese momento no podía. Pensó que hubiera preferido que le mintiera, que le dijese que estaba feliz de tenerla por esposa. "¡Por Dios!, ¿acaso estoy volviéndome tonta? No quiero estar casada con un hombre que me mienta. No, por cierto que no."

Comprendió que sus ideas eran absurdas. Sin duda se debía a que el agotamiento la hacía pensar cosas tontas y ridículas. ¿Qué le importaba si la quería o no? Al casarse con él había obtenido ni más ni menos que lo que buscaba: estaba a salvo de los tentáculos del rey Sasori. Sí, estaba libre... y a salvo.

Había obtenido lo que deseaba, y Sasuke también: la posesión de la tierra.

-Eres demasiado blanda. Habría preferido una mujer más fuerte, de piel dura.

Hinata estaba casi dormida cuando oyó el comentario y como no supo qué contestar, guardó silencio.

Sasuke dejó pasar un minuto y volvió a hablar.

-Eres demasiado tierna para la vida en este sitio. No creo que sobrevivas todo un año. Habría preferido una mujer más robusta, menos sensible. Sí, en efecto, no aguantarás un año aquí.

Sasuke no parecía preocupado por semejante perspectiva y Hinata trató de no discutirle. No intentaría disuadirlo de sus opiniones. Sería en vano tratar de convencerlo de que en realidad era una mujer fuerte, que podía soportar lo mismo que una mujer de los Highlands. Sasuke ya se había hecho una idea y sólo el tiempo le demostraría que Hinata no era una flor de invernadero. En verdad tenía vigor. Ya se había demostrado a sí misma que era capaz de sobrevivir. A su debido tiempo, también se lo demostraría al esposo.

-Eres una chica tímida. Quizás hubiera preferido una mujer más decidida.

Esta vez, guardar silencio se constituyó en un acto de suprema voluntad. Hinata le había hecho una simple pregunta y un "sí" o un "no" habrían bastado como respuesta. Pero el esposo parecía deleitarse en hacer una lista de los defectos de Hinata. La joven percibía el tono risueño de su voz. Comenzaba a comprender que el esposo era un tanto grosero.

-Tienes opiniones tontas. Preferiría una esposa que siempre estuviese de acuerdo conmigo.

Irritada, Hinata comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el pecho del hombre y Sasuke le puso la mano encima de la de ella para detenerla. Hinata lanzó un sonoro bostezo como indicándole que deseaba dormir. Un marido considerado habría cesado de inmediato con esa letanía de ofensas. Pero Sasuke no era particularmente considerado.

-Te asusta la cosa más insignificante -señaló, recordando la expresión del rostro de Hinata cuando vio al perro-. Me habría gustado una mujer que asustara a mi perro agregó.

El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Sasuke la adormecía. Hinata cruzó una pierna sobre los muslos del esposo y se acercó más.

-Eres demasiado delgada -dijo entonces Sasuke-. El primer viento del norte te llevaría. Querría una mujer más grande y fuerte.

Estaba demasiado soñolienta para discutir con el esposo y la furia exigía mucha concentración. Hinata se quedó dormida oyendo cómo el esposo seguía enumerando sus incontables defectos.

-Esposa, eres demasiado ingenua-dijo, al recordar lo que Hinata le había dicho sobre el clima cálido de los Highlands: había creído la flagrante mentira del hermano.-Sí, eres muy ingenua -repitió.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que al fin Sasuke decidió responder a la pregunta de la mujer.

-¿Hinata?

La joven no le respondió. Sasuke se inclinó, la besó en la coronilla y murmuró:.

-Es verdad: estoy contento de haberme casado contigo.

* * *

**...**

**..:: CINCO ::..**

**...**


	7. Chapter 6

**...**

**..:: SEIS ::..**

**...**

* * *

Hinata se despertó escuchando golpes, a los que siguió un estallido. Creyó que se había caído el techo. Se incorporó de golpe en el mismo momento en que se abría la puerta y entraba Sasuke. Hinata aferró las mantas y las alzó para cubrirse el pecho.

Imaginó que tendría un aspecto espantoso. El cabello le colgaba sobre la cara obstruyéndole la vista. Sujetó las mantas con una mano y con la otra se apartó el cabello de la cara.

-Buenos días, laird Uchiha.

El pudor de la mujer le pareció divertido a Sasuke al recordar que esa noche había recorrido cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Además, Hinata estaba sonrojada.

-Después de la noche pasada creo que no necesitas avergonzarte frente a mí, Hinata.

La mujer asintió:

-Trataré de no sentirme incómoda -prometió.

Sasuke se acercó al pie de la cama. Se sujetó las manos tras la espalda y miró ceñudo a la esposa. Hinata le sonrió.

-No es de mañana -le informó- sino de tarde.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Estaba agotada -se defendió, por haber dormido parte del día-. Milord, por lo común me despierto al amanecer pero el viaje hasta aquí fue agotador. ¿Qué es ese ruido que oigo? -preguntó, para no seguir hablando de su propia pereza.

-Los hombres están haciendo el techo nuevo del gran salón.

Sasuke notó las ojeras de Hinata y la palidez y lamentó haberla despertado. Entonces, recomenzó el martilleo y comprendió que, de cualquier manera, el barullo la habría despertado. Pensó que no debía de haber permitido que el trabajo del tejado comenzara ese día: la novia necesitaba descanso, no distracción.

-¿Querías algo, milord?

-Quería darte indicaciones.

Hinata sonrió, esperando que eso demostrara que estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier tarea que Sasuke le indicase.

-Hoy llevarás el manto de los Uchiha y mañana lo cambiarás por el que tiene los colores de los Inuzuka.

-¿En serio?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres la señora de ambos clanes y no tienes que inclinarte hacia ninguna de las dos facciones. Sería un insulto si llevaras mis propios colores dos días seguidos. ¿Comprendes? - El laird creyó ser muy claro.

-No -repuso la esposa-. No entiendo. ¿Acaso no eres el laird de ambos clanes?

-En efecto.

-¿Y por lo tanto eres el jefe de todos?

-Así es.

La voz y la expresión de Sasuke eran arrogantes. Y su presencia... autoritaria. Se cernía por encima de la cama. Aun así, la noche pasada había sido en extremo gentil. El recuerdo del acto de amor hizo suspirar a Hinata.

-¿Ahora me entiendes? -preguntó Sasuke, perplejo por la expresión confundida de la esposa.

Hinata movió la cabeza tratando de aclararse las ideas.

-No, todavía no comprendo -confesó-. Si eres...

-No es tarea tuya comprender -afirmó.

La mujer ocultó su exasperación. Al parecer, el marido quería su aceptación, pero no la obtendría. Se limitó a mirarlo con fijeza, esperando otra afirmación irritante.

-Te daré otra indicación más -dijo Sasuke-. No quiero que te recargues de trabajos de ninguna clase. Quiero que descanses.

Hinata creyó que no había escuchado bien.

-¿Que descanse?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres explicarme por qué?

Al ver la expresión incrédula de la mujer, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. A él le parecía obvio que necesitaba descansar, pero si quería volver a oírlo se lo repetiría.

-Te llevará tiempo recobrarte.

-¿Recobrarme de qué?

-Del viaje.

-Pero ya me recupere, milord. Dormí toda la mañana y ya me siento descansada.

El hombre se volvió para salir, pero Hinata lo llamó:

-¡Sasuke!

-Te pedí que no me llames así.

-Anoche me pediste que dijera tu nombre -le recordó.

-¿Cuándo?

Hinata se ruborizó.

-Cuando estábamos... besándonos.

Sasuke recordó.

-Eso es diferente –le dijo.

-¿Qué es diferente? ¿Besarme o pedirme que pronuncie tu nombre?

El hombre no respondió.

-Sasuke es un nombre hermoso.

-No pienso discutirlo -afirmó.

Hinata no supo cómo reaccionar y decidió dejar de lado por el momento la cuestión del nombre. El marido ya tocaba el pomo de la puerta pero Hinata quería pedirle algo antes de que se marchara.

-¿Podría ir a cazar esta tarde?

-Acabo de decirte que quiero que descanses. No me obligues a repetirlo.

-Milord lo que dices no tiene sentido.

Sasuke se volvió y se acercó otra vez a la cama. Parecía un tanto irritado. De pronto, Hinata descubrió que no la intimidaba y sonrió. No entendía por qué se sentía de ese modo, pero así era. En realidad, estaba expresando lo que sentía y era la primera vez después de muchísimo tiempo. Era una sensación… liberadora.

-Va te dije que me recuperé del viaje -le recordó.

Sasuke le sujeto la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo en los ojos. Casi sonrió al ver la expresión enfurruñada de la mujer.

-Hay otro motivo por el que quiero que descanses.

Hinata apartó la mano del hombre con suavidad: le dolía el cuello de mirado hacia arriba,

-¿Qué motivo podría ser, milord?

-Eres débil

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Marido mío., anoche dijiste eso pero no era verdad y tampoco lo es ahora.

-Eres débil, Hinata -repitió Sasuke, sin hacer caso de la protesta-. Te llevará un tiempo fortalecerte. Aunque tú no lo sepas, yo soy consciente de tus limitaciones.

No le dio tiempo de discutir: se inclinó, la besó y salió de la habitación. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras el hombre, Hinata apartó las mantas y saltó de la cama.

¿Cómo era posible que el marido se formara una opinión tan inflexible acerca de sus características en tan poco tiempo? Ignoraba las limitaciones de Hinata pues hacía muy poco que la conocía. Era ilógico que sacara conclusiones acerca de ella.

Mientras se lavaba y se vestía, Hinata siguió reflexionando acerca del esposo. El padre Ōtsutsuki le había explicado qué prendas debía de llevar debajo del manto. Se puso el atuendo de los Highlands: un bajo blusa blanco de mangas largas, una falda y luego acomodó el manto de los Uchiha. Lo arregló en pliegues perfectos en torno de la cintura, pasó sobre el hombro derecho un extremo de la larga tela de modo que le cubriera el pecho y lo sujetó con un cinturón angosto de cuero castaño.

Pensó en buscar su arco y sus flechas sin hacer caso de la orden del esposo, pero luego desistió. Quizá no fuera conveniente enfrentarse a él de manera abierta. Ya había comprendido que era un hombre orgulloso y dudaba de lograr nada si lo desafiaba.

Pero había más de un modo de entrar en un castillo. La madre de Hinata solía murmurarlo cuando discutía con el padre. La madre de Hinata era una mujer sabia. Claro que era leal al esposo pero, al cabo de los años, había aprendido cómo vencer la obstinación del marido y Hinata aprendió del ejemplo de la madre. La mujer estaba llena de dichos sabios que había traspasado a la hija. Le explicaba que nunca intentaba manipular al esposo porque eso hubiese sido deshonroso y, a fin de cuentas, no siempre los fines justificaban los medios. Sin embargo, era muy inteligente y por lo general encontraba la manera de conciliar a todos los habitantes de la casa.

Sin que la madre lo supiera, el padre también llevaba aparte a Hinata cuando había discutido con la esposa. También él le daba consejos, le explicaba los delicados métodos que empleaba para llevarse bien con la esposa cuando esta se mostraba empecinada. Para Hinata, las sugerencias de la madre tenían más sentido que las del padre, aunque de este aprendió algo muy importante: que amaba a la esposa y que hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para verla feliz. Sólo que no quería que la mujer lo supiera. Los dos jugaban ese juego de ocultamientos en el que ambos resultaban vencedores. A Hinata le parecía que el matrimonio de los padres era un tanto extraño, pero habían sido muy felices juntos y eso era lo más importante.

Hinata sólo pretendía vivir una vida tranquila y apacible. Para lograrlo, se aseguraría de no interponerse en el camino del esposo. No se metería en los asuntos de Sasuke y haría un sincero esfuerzo por llevarse bien con él. En retribución, esperaba que él también intentara llevarse bien con ella y no se interpusiera en su camino. Después de los años pasados con Hidan, Hinata estaba convencida de que sería feliz si la dejaban en paz.

Se concentró en ordenar la habitación. Hizo la cama, barrió el suelo, desempacó la ropa y la guardó en el baúl y luego metió sus tres talegas debajo de la cama. Tenía prisa por salir pues el día estaba espléndido. Cuando quitó la piel que cubría la ventana la luz del sol inundó la habitación y el aroma de los Highlands perfumó el aire. La vista era tan bella que quitaba el aliento: el prado junto al arroyo, verde como las esmeraldas, más allá las colinas pobladas de pinos gigantes y robles. Manchas de color salpicaban el paisaje: eran las flores silvestres rojas, rosadas y purpúreas que bordeaban un sendero serpenteante que parecía el camino al paraíso.

Después de tomar un ligero refrigerio, Hinata decidió llevar al pequeño Menma a dar una caminata a través del prado y subir por ese sendero. Recogería muchas flores en la falda para ponerlas sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

No fue fácil encontrar al muchacho. Bajó las escaleras y se detuvo en la entrada del gran salón esperando que alguno de los soldados reparase en ella. Había cuatro hombres echando abajo la pared del extremo opuesto y otros tres sobre el techo, trabajando con las tablas.

Todos la vieron al instante y los golpes cesaron. Los hombres la miraron y Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo y les preguntó si sabían dónde estaría Menma.

Ninguno le respondió y Hinata se sintió incómoda. Repitió la pregunta pero con la mirada fija en el soldado que estaba de pie ante el hogar. El hombre le sonrió, se rascó la barba y se encogió de hombros. Por fin, el primer comandante de Sasuke explicó:

-No la entienden, milady.

Se volvió sonriendo hacia el soldado.

-¿Sólo hablan en celta, señor?

-Sí -respondió el hombre-. Sólo hablan celta. Por favor, no me llame señor. Sólo soy un soldado aquí. Prefiero que me llame Naruto.

-Como quiera, Naruto.

-Es una chica bonita por usar nuestros colores.

Pareció avergonzado al hacerle el cumplido.

-Gracias -respondió Hinata, preguntándose qué querría decir con "bonita".

Giró hacia los hombres que la observaban y repitió la pregunta en celta, con la frente surcada de arrugas de concentración. Ese idioma le resultaba difícil, casi imposible de pronunciar, más teniendo en cuenta que estaba nerviosa, pero cuando terminó la pregunta sólo el más viejo de los hombres hizo una mueca. Los demás sonrieron.

No obstante, ninguno le respondió sino que todos dirigieron la vista hacia el borde del vestido de Hinata. La joven se miró para ver cuál era el problema y luego se volvió hacia Naruto en procura de una explicación. Notó que los ojos del hombre brillaban divertidos.

-Milady, en realidad les preguntó si sabían dónde están los pies de usted.

-Lo que quise preguntar es si habían visto al hijo de Sasuke -explicó.

Naruto le dijo la palabra correcta y Hinata repitió la pregunta.

Los hombres llegaron con la cabeza. Les agradeció la atención y dándose la vuelta se marchó. Naruto se apresuró a adelantarse para abrirle la puerta.

-Tengo que mejorar mi pronunciación -afirmó-. Por la expresión de tino de los caballeros advertí que estaba haciendo un embrollo.

"Así es", pensó Naruto. Pero no dijo nada pues no quería herir los sentimientos de la señora.

-Milady, los hombres valoran el hecho de que lo intente.

-Es esa erre gutural, Naruto -dijo Hinata-. Todavía no me sale bien. Es un idioma difícil -agregó-. Si quisiera, usted podría ayudarme.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó el hombre.

-A partir de este momento, diríjase a mí sólo en celta. Creo que si es lo único que escucho aprenderé más rápido.

-Por cierto -dijo Naruto, en celta.

-¿Cómo?

-Dije "por cierto", milady.

La joven sonrió.

-¿Ha visto a Menma?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Es probable que esté en los establos -respondió en gaélico, señalando en dirección de los establos para ayudarla a entender.

Como Hinata se concentró en entender lo que Naruto le decía, no advirtió lo que sucedía en el patio. Había soldados por doquier, pero la joven no se fijó en lo que estaban haciendo.

Por fin entendió lo que Naruto decía, le dio las gracias y corrió a través del patio.

De pronto se encontró en medio de un ejercicio de entrenamiento. Naruto la aferró por los hombros y la apartó hacia atrás justo ,a tiempo: una lanza había estado a punto de clavársele en medio del cuerpo.

Uno de los soldados Inuzuka soltó un juramento. Sasuke, que observaba el ejercicio desde el extremo opuesto, vio el incidente y de inmediato dio orden de detener el entrenamiento.

Hinata quedó horrorizada con su propio comportamiento. Se avergonzó de su descuido. Levantó la lanza que el soldado había dejado caer y se la entregó. El rostro del hombre estaba encarnado y Hinata no supo si de furia o de incomodidad.

-Le ruego que me perdone, señor. No me fijé por dónde iba.

El soldado moreno hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento. Naruto todavía la sujetaba por los hombros y la hizo retroceder con suavidad.

Hinata se volvió para agradecerle por la velocidad con que había acudido en su ayuda y entonces vio al esposo que se acercaba hacia ella. Cuando le vio la expresión, la sonrisa de Hinata se esfumó.

Todos los soldados la observaban. Los guerreros Uchiha sonreían y los Inuzuka fruncían el entrecejo.

Esa reacción contradictoria la confundió. Pero Sasuke ya estaba delante de ella y le obstruía la visión. La atención de Sasuke estaba fija en Naruto y Hinata comprendió que el hombre todavía la tomaba de los hombros. En el instante en que la soltó, el laird volvió hacia la esposa el rostro ceñudo.

El miedo aceleró los latidos del corazón de Hinata. Hizo un intento desesperado por mantener la compostura pues no deseaba revelar a Sasuke lo asustada que estaba. No quiso darle tiempo a que la regañara:

-Milord, estaba distraída y sé que eso está mal. Podrían haberme matado.

Sasuke llegó con un gesto.

-No te habrían matado. Insultaste a Naruto al sugerir que él podría permitir que te hirieran.

No pensaba discutir con el esposo.

-No quise ofender -dijo, y se volvió hacia Naruto-: Por favor, acepte mis disculpas. Quise suavizar el enfado de mi marido adelantándome a admitir mi estupidez.

-¿Tienes problemas con la vista? -preguntó Sasuke.

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué, en nombre de Dios, no viste que mis hombres estaban peleando con armas?

La joven interpretó la irritación del marido como enfado.

-Ya lo expliqué, milord, estaba distraída.

El esposo se limitó a seguir mirándola con fijeza, esperando que se le pasara la exasperación. Al ver a la esposa tan cerca de la muerte se asustó mucho y le llevaría un poco de tiempo superarlo. Se hizo un prolongado silencio y Hinata creyó que el esposo estaba pensando en cómo castigarla.

-Me disculpo por haber interrumpido esta tarea tan importante -dijo-. Si quieres pegarme, por favor, hazlo ahora. La espera se me hace insoportable.

Naruto no podía creer lo que oía.

-Milady...

Sasuke lo interrumpió con un ademán. En el mismo instante en que alzó la mano, Hinata retrocedió. Era una reacción aprendida en el pasado y cuando advirtió lo que hacía volvió a su lugar. Sería mejor que el esposo comprendiera que no pensaba permitir la petición de ese pasado.

-Milord, quiero advertirte algo. No puedo impedir que me pegues, pero en el instante en que lo hagas me marcho de aquí.

-No creerá que nuestro laird...

-Naruto, no intervengas -dijo Sasuke en voz dura.

Estaba furioso por el insulto que la esposa acababa de inferirle pero comprendió que el temor era genuino. Tuvo necesidad de recordar que Hinata no lo conocía bien y, en consecuencia, había sacado conclusiones erróneas.

Tomó a Hinata de la mano y comenzó a subir los escalones, pero al oír los martillazos cambió de dirección. Quería que estuviesen tranquilos para esta importante conversación.

Cuando Sasuke giró, Hinata tropezó con un escalón, se enderezó y se apresuró a seguirlo. Naruto sacudió la cabeza al ver al laird arrastrar a su dama tras él. Lo que lo preocupaba no era la torpeza de Hinata sino la palidez que vio en el rostro de la señora. ¿Creería que el laird la llevaba a un sitio discreto para poder golpearla sin testigos?

Kiba, el castaño jefe de los soldados Inuzuka, se acercó a Naruto.

-,Qué te preocupa? -preguntó.

-Lady Hinata -respondió Naruto-. Alguien le llenó la cabeza de cuentos terroríficos con respecto a nuestro laird. Creo que le teme.

Kiba resopló.

-Hay mujeres que dicen que la señora le teme a su propia sombra. Ya le dieron un apodo -agregó-. En cuanto la vieron, la apodaron "Valiente". Es una vergüenza que se burlen, que la juzguen sin darle oportunidad de hacerse conocer.

Naruto estaba furioso. Claro que al llamarla "Valiente" querían decir precisamente lo contrario: la consideraban una cobarde.

-Será mejor que Uchiha no se entere de esto -advirtió-. ¿Quién comenzó con esta blasfemia?

Kiba no estaba dispuesto a darle el nombre pues la mujer era una Inuzuka.

-No importa quién-repuso-. El apodo prendió. El modo en que lady Hinata tembló al ver al perro del laird hizo que algunas mujeres sonriesen socarronas, y cuando vieron la expresión temerosa que adoptaba cada vez que Uchiha le dirigía la palabra las llevó a la conclusión de que...

Naruto lo interrumpió:

-Tal vez sea tímida, pero no creo que sea cobarde. Kiba, sería conveniente que inculcaras el temor a Dios a tus mujeres. Se creen muy astutas con ese jueguito. Si escucho el apodo de algún Inuzuka, tomaré represalias.

Kiba hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Para ti es más fácil aceptarla -dijo-. Pero a los Inuzuka les cuesta perdonar. Recuerda que fue el primer marido de lady Hinata el que destruyó todo lo que nos dio tanto trabajo construir. Les llevará tiempo olvidar.

Naruto movió la cabeza.

-Un highlander nunca olvida y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-Perdonar, entonces -sugirió Kiba.

-La mujer no tuvo nada que ver con las atrocidades que se cometieron aquí. No necesita que nadie la perdone. Recuérdales a las mujeres esa importante verdad.

Kiba asintió, aunque no creía que eso sirviera de mucho. Las mujeres estaban en contra de Hinata y no se le ocurría qué podía decir para hacerlas cambiar de opinión. Los dos guerreros, con la mirada fija sobre el laird y la esposa, los observaron hasta que desaparecieron tras la colina.

Sasuke y Hinata ya estaban solos, pero el hombre aún no se detuvo. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al prado. Quería librarse de la cólera antes de hablar con la esposa.

Finalmente, se detuvo y se volvió hacia Hinata. La mujer no lo miró. Trató de desasirse de la mano de Sasuke pero él se lo impidió.

-Me inferiste una grave ofensa al sugerir que yo era capaz de hacerte daño.

Sorprendida, Hinata abrió los ojos: Sasuke parecía tan furioso como para matar a alguien. Pero se sentía herido y Hinata creyó que la golpearía.

-Esposa, ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

-Interrumpí el entrenamiento.

-¡Así es!

-Casi provoco que un soldado me hiriera.

-¡Sí!

-Y tú parecías muy enfadado.

-¡Estaba enfadado!

-¡Sasuke!, ¿por qué gritas?

El hombre suspiró.

-Me gusta gritar.

-Ya veo.

-Pensé que llegarías a confiar en mí, pero ahora cambié de idea: confiarás en mí -ordenó-. Ahora mismo.

Lo dijo como si fuera tan sencillo.

-No sé si es posible, milord. La confianza debe de ganarse.

-¡En ese caso, resuelve que la gané, demonios! -le ordenó-. ¡Dime que confías en mí, maldición, y dilo en serio!

Sabía que estaba pidiendo lo imposible y suspiró otra vez.

-Aquí, ningún hombre puede golpear a la esposa. Hinata, sólo un cobarde sería capaz de maltratar a una mujer y ninguno de mis hombres es cobarde. En este sitio no tienes nada que temer ni de mí ni de ningún otro. Te perdonaré el insulto porque no lo sabías. Pero en el futuro no seré tan tolerante y conviene que lo recuerdes.

Hinata lo miró en los ojos.

-¿Y si en el futuro te insulto? ¿Qué harás?

Sasuke no tenía la menor idea pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

-No volverá a suceder.

Hinata asintió. Se volvió y comenzó a caminar de regreso al patio pero luego cambió de parecer. El esposo merecía una disculpa.

-A veces reacciono antes de pensar. ¿Lo comprendes, milord? Al parecer, es un instinto. En verdad, intentaré confiar en ti y te agradezco tu paciencia.

A juzgar por el modo en que se retorcía las manos, Sasuke comprendió que la confesión no era nada fácil para Hinata. Tenía la cabeza gacha y la voz sonó acongojada cuando añadió:

-No sé por qué espero lo peor. Si hubiese creído que me maltratarías jamás me habría casado contigo y, aun así, hay una pequeña parte de mí que se resiste a creerlo.

-Tú me complaces, Hinata.

-¿Sí?

La sorpresa en el tono de Hinata lo hizo sonreír.

-Así es -repitió-. Sé que esa confesión te resultó dura. ¿Adónde ibas cuando trataste de pasar a través de la lanza? -La pregunta fue un intento de cambiar de tema. Le pareció que la esposa estaba a punto de llorar y quería serenarla.

-A buscar a Menma. Pensé en dar un paseo para conocer la propiedad.

-Te ordené que descansaras.

-Daría una caminata tranquila. Sasuke, detrás de ti hay un hombre la gatas.

Lo dijo en un murmullo, acercándose al esposo, pero Sasuke no se dio la vuelta. No era necesario. -Es Kakashi -le informó.

Hinata se acercó más al marido para poder ver mejor al hombre. -¿Qué está haciendo?

-Cavando hoyos.

-¿Por qué?

-Usa el bastón para golpear una piedra y meterla en los hoyos. Es un juego que le encanta.

-¿Es tonto? -murmuró, para que el hombre no la oyese.

-No te hará daño. Déjalo tranquilo. Se ha ganado el derecho de hacer lo que le dé la gana.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar colilla arriba. Hinata siguió mirando sobre el hombro al sujeto que caminaba a gatas por el prado. -Es un Uchiha -exclamó-. Lleva tus colores.

-Nuestros colores -la corrigió el esposo-. Kakashi es uno de nosotros. Hinata, Menma no está aquí. Esta mañana, temprano, lo envié al hogar del hermano de la madre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará allí?

-Hasta que esté terminado el muro. Cuando el castillo sea seguro, Menma volverá a casa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo será? -preguntó Hinata-. Sasuke, un hijo necesita de su padre.

-Esposa, soy consciente de mis deberes, no necesito que me lo recuerdes.

-Pero puedo darte mi opinión -repuso la joven.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-¿Comenzaste a trabajar en la pared? -preguntó Hinata.

-Llegamos a la mitad.

-¿Y entonces, cuánto tiempo...?

-Unos meses más -respondió el hombre-. No quiero que camines por las colinas sin una escolta apropiada -agregó, ceñudo-. Es muy peligroso.

-¿Es muy peligroso para cualquier mujer o sólo para mí?

Sasuke guardó silencio y esa fue suficiente respuesta. Hinata contuvo la irritación.

-Explícame esos peligros.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-No tengo tiempo. Limítate a obedecer mis órdenes y nos llevaremos bastante bien.

-Claro que nos llevaremos bien si yo obedezco cada una de tus órdenes -musitó Hinata-. En serio, Sasuke, no creo que...

-Los caballos son excelentes.

La interrupción distrajo a Hinata.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que los seis caballos que me diste son excelentes.

Hinata exhaló un suspiro.

-Estábamos hablando de la obediencia, ¿no es así?

-Sí.

Hinata rió. Sasuke sonrió.

-Tendrías que hacerlo más a menudo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Reír.

Habían llegado al borde del patio y los modales de Sasuke sufrieron un cambio radical. Su expresión se endureció. Hinata pensó que el semblante grave era para los testigos: todos los soldados los observaban.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Sí? -dijo en tono impaciente.

-¿Podría darte mi opinión?

-¿De qué se trata?

-Usar el patio para el entrenamiento es tonto y peligroso.

Sasuke meneó la cabeza.

-No era peligroso hasta esta mañana. Quiero que me prometas algo.

-¿Sí?

-Nunca amenaces con dejarme.

La intensidad con que habló sorprendió a Hinata.

-Lo prometo -respondió.

Sasuke asintió y siguió caminando.

-Nunca te dejaré ir. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

No esperaba una respuesta. Hinata se quedó observando mientras el esposo reanudaba la sesión de entrenamiento. Sasuke resultaba ser un hombre complejo. Neji le había dicho que el laird se casaría con ella para apropiarse de las tierras y sin embargo Sasuke actuaba como si Hinata también fuese importante para él.

Comprendió que esperaba que eso fuese cierto. Si le agradaba al esposo, se llevarían mucho mejor.

Vio que Sasuke hablaba con Naruto. El soldado miró en dirección de Hinata, asintió y se encaminó hacia ella. La joven no esperó a enterarse de cuál era la orden que el esposo le había dado al primer comandante. Se volvió y corrió colina abajo, hacia el prado. El Uchiha llamado Kakashi la intrigaba: quería saber qué clase de juego era ese para el que había que cavar agujeros en la tierra.

El anciano tenía una abundante melena blanca. Cuando Hinata lo llamó se levantó. Por las profundas arrugas que tenía en torno de la boca y los ojos, Hinata calculó que debía de tener cuando menos cincuenta años, tal vez más. Tenía hermosos dientes blancos, bellos ojos negros y una sonrisa cálida y amistosa.

Antes de dirigirse a él, Hinata hizo una ligera reverencia y se presentó, hablando en celta.

El anciano entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca como de dolor intenso.

-Muchacha, estás asesinando nuestra bella lengua -le dijo.

Hablaba rápido, las palabras tropezaban entre sí y el acento era tan denso como el estofado de la madre. Kakashi se vio obligado a repetir la acusación tres veces hasta que Hinata le entendió.

-Por favor, señor, dígame qué palabras pronuncio mal.

-Te las ingenias para estropearlas todas.

-Quisiera aprender bien el idioma -insistió la joven, sin hacer caso de la burlona expresión de horror que adoptó el viejo ante su acento.

-Una inglesa requeriría de mucha disciplina para hablar con fluidez nuestra lengua -dijo-. Tienes que concentrarte. Yo dudo de que los ingleses tengan esa capacidad.- Hinata no entendió gran cosa de lo que decía y Kakashi se dio una dramática palmada en la frente, -Por todo lo sagrado, muchacha ¡le quitas toda la gracia a mis insultos! ¡No comprendes una palabra de lo que digo!

El anciano se aclaró la voz y volvió a hablar, pero en francés: el dominio que tenía del idioma era impresionante, y Hinata se impresiono. Kakashi era un hombre educado.

-Veo que te sorprendí. ¿Me tomaste por un tonto?

Hinata comenzó a sacudir la cabeza pero luego se detuvo.

-Estaba usted a gatas, cavando pozos y yo deduje que estaba un poco...

-¿Chiflado?

La joven asintió.

-Le pido disculpas, señor. ¿Cuándo aprendió a hablar...?

Kakashi la interrumpió.

-Hace muchos años-explicó-. Ahora bien, ¿para qué interrumpiste mi juego?

-Tenía curiosidad por saber qué clase de juego era -dijo Hinata-. ¿Por qué hace pozos?

-Porque nadie los hace por mí-respondió el anciano, celebrando con risas su propia broma.

-Pero, ¿Para qué?

-En este juego, se necesitan hoyos para que caigan dentro los guijarros, si es que se apunta bien. Utilizo el bastón para golpear piedras redondas. ¿Te gustaría probar, chica? Llevo este juego en la sangre y quizás a ti también te d la fiebre.

Kakashi la tomó del brazo y la llevó adonde había dejado el palo. Le mostró cómo tenía que sujetar el bastón de madera, y cuando Hinata puso los hombros y las piernas en la posición exacta que el anciano le indicaba, Kakashi se apartó para seguir explicándole.

-Ahora, dale un buen golpe. Apunta hacia el hoyo que tienes delante de ti.

Hinata se sintió ridícula: en verdad, Kakashi estaba un poco chiflado. Pero, por otra parte, era un individuo gentil y lo complacía el interés que Hinata le demostraba. La joven no quiso ofenderlo.

Golpeó el guijarro redondo, que rodó hasta el borde del hoyo, vaciló y luego cayó dentro. Enseguida quiso volver a intentarlo y Kakashi quedó encantado:

-Atrapaste la fiebre -afirmó con un gesto de asentimiento.

-¿Cómo se llama el juego? -preguntó Hinata, mientras se arrodillaba para recuperar el guijarro. Retrocedió hasta la posición original, trató de recordar la postura correcta y esperó la respuesta de Kakashi.

-El juego no tiene nombre, pero es muy antiguo. Una vez que hayas dominado los tiros cortos, te llevaré conmigo a la loma para que pruebes con los tiros largos. Pero tú tendrás que colaborar consiguiendo tus propios guijarros. Claro que cuanto más redondos, mejor.

Hinata falló el segundo tiro y Kakashi le dijo que no prestaba atención. Por supuesto, volvió a intentarlo. Se concentró tanto en complacerlo y en acertar el hoyo, que no advirtió que hablaban en galés.

Pasó gran parte de la tarde con Kakashi. Evidentemente, Naruto había recibido orden de vigilarla: cada tanto aparecía en la cima de la colina y comprobaba que seguía estando allí. "Y que no me meto en problemas', supuso Hinata. Después de unas horas, Kakashi suspendió el juego y le hizo señas de que fuesen hacia el extremo opuesto del prado, donde había dejado sus pertenencias. La tomó del brazo y soltó un gruñido cuando se sentó sobre la tierra. Luego le indicó que se sentara junto a él y le entregó un odre de cuero.

-Chica, voy a invitarte a algo -anunció-. Esto es _uisgebreatha_.

-Aliento de vida -tradujo Hinata.

-No, muchacha, "agua de vida". Yo fabriqué mi propio recipiente para hervir, estudiando el que había en el feudo de los MacKay. Nuestro laird me permitió traerlo cuando vinimos a la tierra de los Inuzuka. Todos nosotros somos tinos descastados, ¿sabes? Antes de unirme a los Uchiha, yo era un Hatake.

Hinata estaba confundida.

-¿Descastados? No entiendo, señor.

-Todos nosotros fuimos echados de nuestros respectivos clanes por diversos motivos. El destino de tu marido quedó sellado el día que nació bastardo. Cuando se convirtió en un hombre, nos reunió y entrenó a los más jóvenes para transformarlos en excelentes guerreros. Desde luego, cada uno de nosotros tiene una destreza. Si te dejaras de vacilaciones, podrías recibir una demostración de la mía. Yo mismo quiero probar un traguito.

Habría sido una grosería rechazar la invitación. Hinata alzó el odre, le quitó el corcho y bebió un sorbo.

Creyó que había tragado fuego líquido. Hizo un sonido ahogado y comenzó a toser. A Kakashi le encantó la reacción de la muchacha. Primero, se palmeó las rodillas y luego le golpeó la espalda para ayudarla a recobrar la respiración.

-Es fuerte, ¿eh?

Hinata sólo pudo asentir.

-Ahora vete a casa, chica-le ordenó el anciano-. El laird Uchiha debe de estar buscándote.

Hinata se levantó y luego extendió la mano para ayudar a Kakashi.

-Gracias, Kakashi: pasé una tarde encantadora.

El viejo sonrió.

-Captaste el acento, chica. Me alegro. Eres inteligente, ¿no? Debes de tener algo de sangre de los highlanders en las venas.

Hinata comprendió que Kakashi bromeaba. Hizo un gesto de saludo y se volvió para marcharse.

-Kakashi, ¿querrá llevarme mañana a la loma? -preguntó por encima del hombro.

-Tal vez -le respondió el anciano.

Hinata no pudo dejar de sonreír: el día había resultado magnífico. Claro que había comenzado irritando al esposo, pero aquel pequeño incidente no fue espantoso y el resto de la tarde fue delicioso. También había descubierto algo importante con relación al esposo: era capaz de controlarse, no se dejaba dominar por la cólera.

Mientras ascendía por el camino de la colina, Hinata evaluó la importancia de ese descubrimiento. Naruto estaba esperándola. Inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo y caminó junto a ella hasta el castillo.

-Vi que jugaba al juego de Kakashi -señaló el soldado.

-Es muy divertido -respondió Hinata-. ¿Sabe, Naruto? Creo que Kakashi es uno de los hombres más interesantes que he conocido, a excepción de mi padre, claro.- Naruto sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la joven. -Además, Kakashi me recuerda a mi padre. Cuenta el mismo tipo de historias sustanciosas sobre los tiempos pasados y adorna los hechos con leyendas, como siempre lo hacía mi padre.

Pensando en hacerle un cumplido, Naruto dijo:

-A Kakashi le agradaría que lo comparase con su padre.

Hinata rió.

-Al contrario, se sentiría insultado. Mi padre era inglés, Naruto. Kakashi no podría digerir ese hecho. -Cambiando de tema, agregó-: Estoy segura de que tiene usted responsabilidades más importantes que cuidarme a mí. ¿Acaso mi esposo espera que me siga todos los días? -

-Milady, no hay tarea más importante que proteger a mi señora -respondió el soldado-. Pero mañana se le asignará esta tarea a Kiba.

-Kiba es el primer comandante de los soldados Inuzuka, ¿no es cierto?

-Así es. Sólo responde ante nuestro laird.

-¿Y usted comanda a los soldados Uchiha?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué, milady?

-Por qué no hay un solo jefe para los Uchiha y los Inuzuka?

-Creo que eso tendrá que preguntárselo a su esposo -sugirió Naruto-. Tiene sólidos motivos para dejar que los Inuzuka tengan su propio jefe.

-Sí, se lo preguntaré -dijo Hinata-. Tengo interés en aprender todo lo posible sobre este país y sus habitantes. ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

-Cazando -respondió Naruto-. Debe de estar a punto de regresar. Milady, ¿se dio cuenta de que estamos hablando en celta? Es impresionante lo bien que domina nuestro idioma, teniendo en cuenta que sólo estuvo aprendiendo unas pocas semanas antes de llegar aquí.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-No, Naruto, estuve estudiando casi cuatro meses bajo la supervisión del padre Ōtsutsuki. Cuando conocía vuestro laird estaba algo nerviosa pero no creo que lo haya advertido porque sé disimular muy bien mis reacciones. Cuando Uchiha me pregunto cuánto tiempo había estudiado el galés yo respondí lo primero que se me ocurrió. La expresión de usted me demuestra que aún no domino bien la "erre" gutural.

Por extraño que pareciera, en cuanto Naruto le hizo notar que estaban hablando en celta, Hinata comenzó a titubear y a pronunciar peor que nunca. Acababan de cruzar el patio cuando Naruto divisó al laird.

-Aquí está su esposo, milady.

Hinata giró para saludar a Sasuke mientras se apresuraba a arreglarse un poco. Echó una hebra de cabello sobre el hombro, se pellizcó las mejillas para darles color y se acomodó los pliegues del manto. Entonces se miró las manos: las tenía pegoteadas de barro seco por haber estado ;cavando hoyos toda la tarde con Kakashi. Ya no tenía tiempo de lavárselas y las ocultó tras la espalda.

La tierra se estremeció cuando la banda de guerreros subió a caballo la última cuesta. Sasuke conducía a los soldados. Montaba uno de los animales que Hinata le había dado como regalo de boda. La yegua que había elegido era la más temperamental del grupo. Ajuicio de Hinata, también era la más hermosa. Tenía un pelaje blanco como la nieve, sin una sola mancha. Era mucho más corpulenta que los otros caballos, de buena musculatura y soportaba sin dificultades el peso de Sasuke.

-Monta mi caballo favorito -le dijo a Naruto.

-Es una belleza.

-Y ella lo sabe -dijo Hinata-. Rachel es muy vanidosa. Le encanta hacer cabriolas: es su modo de hacerse notar.

-Se da importancia porque está orgullosa de llevar a nuestro laird -afirmó Naruto. Hinata creyó que estaba burlándose y rió, pero vio que Naruto hablaba en serio.

Naruto no comprendió qué era lo que le parecía tan divertido. Se volvió hacia ella para preguntárselo, vio las manchas de barro que tenía en las mejillas y él también sonrió.

El galgo de Sasuke dobló una esquina del castillo y corrió hacia el Amo. El enorme animal asustó a la yegua y Rachel trató de retroceder y de saltar al mismo tiempo. Sasuke la controló y se apeó. Uno de los soldados se llevó a la yegua.

El galgo se precipitó hacia adelante. De un solo salto apoyó las patas sobre los hombros de Sasuke. En esa posición, era casi tan alto como el amo y tenía el mismo aspecto feroz. Al contemplarlos, a Hinata se le aflojaron las rodillas. Por fortuna, el perro le tenía un gran cariño al amo: se afanaba en lamerle la cara pero Sasuke giró la cara antes de que el animal lo mojara. Le dio una palmada cariñosa y del pelo del perro se elevó una nube de polvo. Por fin, Sasuke hizo bajar al perro y se volvió hacia la esposa.

Le hizo un gesto de que se acercara. Hinata se preguntó si esperaba que ella también le posara las manos sobre los hombros y le diese un beso. La idea le pareció divertida. Dio un paso adelante y se detuvo cuando el animal comenzó a gruñirle.

Tendría que ser Sasuke el que se acercara a ella. Alarmada, Hinata no apartó la vista del perro mientras el esposo se adelantaba. Vio que el perro se pegaba al costado del amo y caminaba junto a él.

A Sasuke le divirtió el miedo de Hinata: era evidente que el perro la asustaba y no comprendía por qué. Oyó el ronco gruñido y Hinata también. Hinata retrocedió y Sasuke le ordenó al animal que dejara de hacer exhibiciones de bravuconería.

Algunos soldados Inuzuka todavía estaban sobre los caballos y observaban al laird y a la esposa. Algunos sonrieron al ver que Hinata le temía al perro pero otros menearon las cabezas.

-Milord, ¿fue buena la caza? -preguntó Hinata.

-Sí.

-¿Había bastante grano para tomar? -preguntó Naruto.

-Más que suficiente -respondió Sasuke.

-¿Fuiste a cazar grano? -preguntó Hinata, confundida.

-Y otras cosas que necesitamos -le explicó el esposo-. Tienes la cara sucia. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

Hinata trató de quitarse el barro, pero Sasuke le sujeto las manos y las miró.

-Ayudé a Kakashi a cavar hoyos.

-No quiero que mi esposa tenga las manos sucias.

El tono de Sasuke indicaba que estaba dándole una orden importante y parecía bastante irritado con la esposa.

-Pero acabo de explicarte que...

-Mi esposa no debe realizar tareas vulgares.

Hinata se enfadó.

-Milord, ¿tienes más de una?

-¿Más de una qué?

-Esposa.

-Claro que no.

-En ese caso, parece que tu esposa sí se ensucia las manos -dijo-. Lamento que no te agrade, aunque no entiendo por qué. Te aseguro que me las ensuciaré otra vez.

Intentó emplear la lógica para calmarlo, pero Sasuke no estaba de ánimo para ser razonable. Movió la cabeza y la miró ceñudo.

-No lo harás -ordenó.-. Hinata, eres la señora del lugar. No tienes que rebajarte a hacer tareas semejantes.

Hinata no supo si reír o enfadarse y al fin se decidió por un suspiro. Ese hombre abrigaba las ideas más extrañas. Al parecer, Sasuke quería una respuesta y Hinata intentó aplacarlo.

-Como desees, milord -murmuró, dispuesta a ocultar la irritación que sentía.

Sasuke pensó que trataba de ser dócil y que sin duda le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Tenía una mirada asesina aunque seguía sonriendo con aparente serenidad y hablaba en tono humilde. Hinata preguntó a Naruto:

-¿Dónde se lavan las mujeres?

-Milady, detrás del castillo hay un pozo, pero la mayoría se bañan en Rush Creek.

Naruto iba a acompañarla pero Sasuke tomó su lugar. Le aferró la mano y la llevó.

-En el futuro, se te llevará el agua para el baño -le dijo.

-En el futuro, te agradecería que no me trates como a una niña.

A Sasuke lo sorprendió el tono colérico de la voz de Hinata: a fin de cuentas no era nada tímida.

-También te agradecería que no me regañes frente a los soldados.

El hombre asintió y eso calmó la irritación de Hinata.

El esposo daba largas zancadas. Doblaron la esquina y comenzaron a bajar la cuesta. La colina estaba flanqueada de chozas y la base estaba rodeada de un amplio círculo de ellas. Unas cuantas mujeres Inuzuka, provistas de baldes, esperaban en fila que les tocara el turno de juntar agua fresca. Varias de ellas lanzaron exclamaciones de saludo al laird. Sasuke les respondió con un gesto y siguió su camino.

El muro estaba tras la línea de chozas y Hinata quiso detenerse a mirarla pero Sasuke no la dejó. Cruzaron la abertura de la gigantesca estructura y continuaron. Hinata tenía que correr para mantenerse junto al esposo. Cuando llegaron a la segunda cuesta, estaba sin aliento.

-Sasuke, aminora un poco el paso. Mis piernas no son tan largas como las tuyas.

Sasuke la obedeció de inmediato pero no le soltó la mano y Hinata, a su vez, no trató de soltarse. Oyó las risas de las mujeres a su espalda y se preguntó de qué se reirían.

Rush Creek era una corriente de agua ancha y profunda. El esposo le explicó que corría a todo lo largo de la montaña, desde la cima hasta un estanque al pie, donde las tierras de ellos limitaban con el territorio de Gillevrey. A los costados de la corriente había líneas de árboles y las flores silvestres eran tan abundantes que parecían nacer del agua tanto como en las orillas. El lugar era de una belleza que quitaba el aliento.

Hinata se arrodilló en la orilla, se inclinó hacia adelante y se lavó las manos. El agua era tan transparente que se veía el fondo. Sasuke se arrodilló junto a ella, llenó el hueco de las manos con esa agua helada y se la echó sobre la nuca. De entre los árboles apareció la mascota de Sasuke, lanzó un gruñido y luego se puso a beber del arroyo.

Hinata humedeció el pañuelo de hilo y se limpió la cara. Sasuke se echó hacia atrás para contemplarla: cada uno de los movimientos de la esposa estaba lleno de gracia. Era un misterio para él y supuso que su curiosidad se debía a que no había pasado demasiado tiempo junto a ninguna mujer.

Hinata no le prestaba la menor atención. En el fondo de la corriente divisó una piedra perfectamente redonda; pensó que serviría para el juego de Kakashi y se inclinó para agarrarla.

La corriente era mucho más profunda de lo que había imaginado. Si el esposo no la hubiese sujetado y tirado de ella hacia atrás, habría caído de cabeza al agua.

-Es costumbre quitarse la ropa antes de bañarse -dijo Sasuke en tono seco.

Hinata rió.

-Perdí el equilibrio. Quería tomar una piedra que me gustó. ¿La sacarías para mí?

Sasuke se inclinó a mirar.

-Esposa mía, hay muchas piedras; ¿cuál es la que te gusta?

Hinata la señaló:

-Esa redonda.

Sasuke se estiró, levantó la piedra y se la dio a Hinata. Esta le sonrió agradecida.

-A Kakashi le gustará esta.

Hinata se corrió hacia atrás sobre la cuesta cubierta de hierba, metió los pies debajo del manto y dejó caer la piedra sobre su regazo. El aire estaba perfumado por el aroma de los pinos y de los brezos tempranos. Era un sitio íntimo y apacible.

-Escocia es muy bella -dijo Hinata. Sasuke movió la cabeza.

-Escocia no -la corrigió-. Los Highlands son bellos.

Al parecer, Sasuke no tenía prisa en regresar a sus tareas. Apoyó la espalda contra el tronco de un pino, cruzó un tobillo sobre el otro y acomodó la espada al costado para que no se rayara. El perro se acercó al otro lado y se tendió junto al amo.

Hinata contempló un rato al marido antes de volver a hablar. Ese hombre tenía la capacidad de embrujarla y creía que el motivo debía de ser que fuese tan grande. Por cierto, era tan alto como Neji pero mucho más musculoso. Al menos, eso creía Hinata.

-Dime qué estás pensando.

La petición del esposo la sobresaltó.

-Nunca vi a Neji sin la túnica puesta. Eso era toque estaba pensando. Creo que eres más musculoso que mi hermano, pero como nunca lo vi... Eran ideas tontas, marido.

-Sí, en efecto.

Hinata no se molestó por la afirmación pues la sonrisa lenta de Sasuke le demostró que estaba bromeando. Sasuke parecía contento, con los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en el rostro. En verdad, era un hombre arrebatador.

Hinata vio que el perro hociqueaba la mano de Sasuke y fue recompensado de inmediato con una rápida palmada.

El esposo ya no la preocupaba. No sólo era capaz de controlar la ira sino que además tenía una veta de gentileza en su carácter. El modo en que le había respondido el galgo era un importante indicio del temperamento de Sasuke.

Sasuke la sorprendió contemplándolo. Hinata se ruborizó y bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. Todavía no quería marcharse. Disfrutaba de ese momento apacible con el esposo. Se le ocurrió continuar la conversación antes de que Sasuke sugiriera que regresaran.

-Milord, ¿acaso Escocia y los Highlands no son lo mismo?

-No, no lo son -respondió Sasuke-. Nosotros no nos considerarnos escoceses, como nos llamáis vosotros, los ingleses. Somos 'highlanders" o "lowlanders", según el caso.

-Por el tono con que dijiste "lowlanders", supongo que no te agrada demasiado esa gente.

-No, no me agradan.

-¿Por qué?

-Han olvidado quiénes son -le explicó Sasuke-. Se convirtieron en ingleses.

-Yo soy inglesa -se le escapó a Hinata, sin poder evitarlo. Sasuke sonrió:

-Ya lo sé.

-Claro que lo sabes -acordó Hinata-. Quizá, con el tiempo lo olvides.

-Lo dudo mucho.

Hinata no supo si estaba bromeando o no y prefirió cambiar a un tema menos delicado.

-Kakashi no es tonto.

-No, no lo es. Son los Inuzuka los que lo creen, no los Uchiha.

-Marido mío, en realidad es muy inteligente. El juego que inventó es divertido: deberías probarlo alguna vez. Requiere habilidad.

El hombre asintió para aplacarla: le pareció admirable que defendiera al anciano.

-Kakashi no inventó el juego: existe desde hace muchos años. Tiempo atrás se jugaba con piedras pero también con bolas talladas en bloques de madera Algunos, hasta fabricaron pelotas de cuero y las rellenaron con plumas.

Hinata almacenó la información con vistas a usarla en el futuro. Tal vez pudiera hacer unas bolas de cuero para el juego de Kakashi.

-Kakashi dice que pesqué la fiebre.

-¡Que Dios nos ayude! -dijo Sasuke arrastrando las palabras-. Kakashi juega todo el día, todos los días, llueva o haga sol.

-¿Por qué te molestaste al yerme con unas pequeñas salpicaduras de barro en la cara y en las manos?

-Ya te lo expliqué: ahora eres mi esposa y debes comportarte de acuerdo con tu rango. Existe rivalidad entre los Uchiha y los Inuzuka, y hasta que los dos clanes no se habitúen a convivir en paz, yo debo hacer exhibición de fuerza, no de vulnerabilidad.

-¿Acaso yo te hago vulnerable?

-Sí, así es.

-¿Por qué? Me gustaría entender -le dijo-. ¿Se trató de mi cara sucia o del hecho de que pasé la tarde con Kakashi?

-Hinata, no quiero que te pongas de rodillas. Tienes que actuar con propiedad y decoro en todo momento. Mi esposa no hará tareas vulgares.

-Ya diste tu opinión.

-No es una opinión -repuso Sasuke-. Es una orden.

Hinata intentó no revelarle lo exasperada que se sentía.

-A decir verdad, me asombra que te preocupen a tal punto las apariencias. No pareces la clase de persona que se preocupe por lo que piensen los demás.

-Me importan un ardite las opiniones de los demás -replicó Sasuke, irritado por la conclusión de la esposa-. Lo que me importa es que estés a salvo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi seguridad con mi conducta?

Sasuke no le respondió.

-Tendrías que haberte casado con una Inuzuka. Eso resolvería el conflicto al unir a los clanes, ¿no?

-Tendría que haberlo hecho -admitió Sasuke-. Pero no lo hice: me casé contigo. Y los dos debemos sacarle el mejor partido posible, Hinata.

La voz de Sasuke sonó resignada. Todavía estaba de buen humor y la joven decidió cambiar de tema formulándole una pregunta que sin duda no lo exasperaría.

-¿Porqué no le agrado a tu perro?

-Sabe que le temes.

Era verdad, y Hinata no lo discutió.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Akamaru.

Al oír su nombre en la voz del amo, el perro alzó las orejas y Hinata sonrió al verlo.

-Es un nombre extraño señaló-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-Encontré al animal cerca del feudo de Akamaru. Estaba atrapado en un pantano y yo lo saqué. Desde entonces, está conmigo.

Hinata se acercó más a Sasuke y se estiró lentamente para tocar al perro. El animal la observaba por el rabillo del ojo y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, lanzó un gruñido amenazador y escalofriante. Hinata se apresuró a retirar la mano. Sasuke le tomó el brazo y la obligó a tocar al galgo. El perro siguió gruñendo pero no intentó morderla.

-¿Te lastimé anoche?

El cambio súbito de tema la hizo parpadear. Inclinó la cabeza para que el esposo no advirtiera que se había ruborizado y murmuró:

-No me lastimaste. Me lo preguntaste después de que nosotros...

Sasuke le alzó el mentón con la mano y la expresión de los ojos de Hinata lo hizo sonreír. El pudor de Hinata lo divertía.

La expresión de los ojos de Sasuke hizo que el corazón de Hinata acelerara los latidos. Creyó que quería besarla y deseó que así fuera.

-Milord, ¿querrías hacerme el amor otra vez?

-¿Tú quieres? -preguntó el hombre.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos largo rato antes de responderle. No se haría la tímida ni la audaz. Pensó que así sólo embrollaría las cosas pues nunca había aprendido las bellas artes de la coquetería como otras damas jóvenes que vivían la vida cortesana de Londres.

-Sí -murmuró, lamentando para sus adentros el temblor de la voz-. Me gustaría que me hicieras el amor otra vez. No fue nada desagradable, milord.

Sasuke rió y advirtió que ahora el sonrojo de Hinata era como un fuego. Con todo, el pudor no le impidió ser sincera. El hombre se apartó del tronco y se inclinó para besarla. La boca de Sasuke rozó la de Hinata en una tierna caricia. Hinata suspiró y le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros.

Sasuke no necesitó más. Antes de comprender sus propias intenciones, la alzó sobre su regazo, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y volvió a besarla. Cubrió la boca de Hinata con la propia e introdujo la lengua para saborear, acariciar y enloquecer. La joven se aflojó entre los brazos del esposo. Se aferró a él y lo besó con la misma pasión. La rapidez con que todo su cuerpo respondía al esposo asombró a Hinata. Los latidos del corazón se volvieron frenéticos, sintió estremecimientos en las piernas y en los brazos y se olvidó de respirar.

Sasuke también estaba perplejo por su propia reacción ante la esposa. Hinata no era capaz de reservarse nada. Sasuke supo que confiaba en él, pues de lo contrario no se habría mostrado tan desinhibida. La apasionada respuesta de la mujer encendió la de Sasuke; "¡que Dios me ayude!', pensó, "no sé si podré contenerme".

¡Diablos, si no cesaba el dulce tormento la poseería en ese mismo momento y en ese lugar! Se apartó con brusquedad. No tendría que haberla mirado en los ojos, que estaban nublados de pasión. ¡Maldición, tenía que besarla otra vez!

Cuando al fin Sasuke detuvo el juego amoroso, los dos estaban estremecidos y con el aliento entrecortado.

-Milord, me haces olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke lo tomó como un cumplido. La levantó de su regazo y se puso de pie. Hinata todavía se sentía sacudida. Tenía el rostro sonrosado y las manos le temblaban cuando se alisó el cabello y rehizo la trenza. Muy divertido, Sasuke observó cómo trataba de recomponer su apariencia.

"Las mujeres se ruborizan con facilidad", pensó. "Y la mía, más que ninguna."

-Mi cabello es un desastre -tartamudeó Hinata al ver la sonrisa del esposo-. Pensaba cortármelo... con tu permiso, desde luego.

-No es asunto mío lo que hagas con tu cabello. No necesitas mi permiso. Tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Suavizó la respuesta con un beso breve. Luego se agachó para recoger la piedra que Hinata quería darle a Kakashi y se la entregó. Sí, estaba ruborizada, y eso le agradaba. Sasuke le guiñó el ojo a la esposa y se volvió para regresar.

Hinata se enderezó los pliegues del manto y se apresuró a alcanzarlo. No podía dejar de sonreír. Sin duda, Sasuke sabía que la aturdía con sus besos pues el rostro del esposo exhibía una expresión de marcada vanidad masculina, pero esa arrogancia no la molestó.

Todo saldría bien. En el camino de regreso colina arriba, Hinata suspiró sin cesar. "Sí", pensó, "adopté la decisión correcta al casarme con Sasuke".

Hinata estaba de tan buen humor que casi no le importaron los gruñidos de Akamaru cada vez que ella se acercaba al marido. Ni esa bestia enorme le estropearía el ánimo.

Hinata rozó la mano del marido con la propia pero Sasuke no captó la insinuación. Repitió el gesto, en vano. Hinata desistió de ser sutil y aferró la mano del esposo.

Sasuke se comportó como si Hinata no existiera. Tenía la vista fija en la cima de la colina y ella supuso que ya pensaba en las tareas que le esperaban. No le molestó que no le prestara atención, y cuando llegaron junto al grupo de chozas de los trabajadores, le soltó la mano. Imaginó que no le agradaría, las muestras de cariño frente a los miembros del clan. Pero Sasuke la sorprendió volviendo a tomarle la mano. Le dio un suave apretón a los dedos y apretó el paso hasta que otra vez Hinata tuvo que correr para seguirlo.

¡Señor, se sentía feliz! Sí, había hecho lo correcto. Se había casado con un hombre de buen corazón.

* * *

**...**

**..:: SEIS ::..**

**...**


	8. Chapter 7

**...**

**..:: SIETE ::..**

**...**

* * *

La verdad era que se había casado con un monstruo.

Después de convivir con el esposo tres meses, Hinata llegó a esa triste conclusión: Sasuke era cruel.

Era horriblemente obstinado, cabeza dura y le daba órdenes insensatas. Y esas eran sus mejores cualidades. La trataba como a una inválida. No podía levantar un dedo, la vestían de pies a cabeza y siempre la seguía uno de los soldados. Hinata se avino a todas esas ridiculeces durante unos dos meses, hasta que no aguantó más. Entonces se quejó, pero en vano: Sasuke no le hizo caso. Tenía ideas de lo más extrañas con respecto al matrimonio. Quería que Hinata estuviese bajo llave y cada vez que la muchacha salía a respirar aire fresco Sasuke intentaba hacerla entrar otra vez.

Las cenas eran insoportables. Se esperaba que Hinata mantuviese un aire digno durante toda la comida, mientras alrededor reinaba el caos. Ninguno de los hombres que los acompañaban a cenar tenía buenos modales: eran estrepitosos, groseros y lanzaban ruidos de lo más desagradables.

Y en este caso, esas también eran las mejores cualidades de los hombres. Hinata no criticaba a los soldados. Tenía la sensación de que sería preferible que se mantuviese separada del clan en la medida de lo posible. A su juicio, el mantenerse aparte significaba la paz y eso era lo único que Hinata anhelaba conquistar.

Como Sasuke no la dejaba ir a cazar, Hinata pasaba la mayor parte del día sola. Suponía que el esposo la creía demasiado frágil para empuñar el arco y la flecha: ¿qué podía hacer para corregir una idea tan absurda? Para evitar que se le embotara la puntería, fabricó un blanco que fijó al tronco de un árbol, al pie de la colina, y practicó con el arco y las flechas. En verdad era muy diestra y la enorgullecía alardear de que le había ganado un par de veces a Neji en una competencia de tiro al blanco.

Mientras practicaba, nadie la molestaba. Las mujeres la ignoraban casi por completo. Las Inuzuka la trataban con franca hostilidad. Varias de las jóvenes seguían el ejemplo de la jefa natural, una mujer delgada de cabello muy rojo llamada Karin. Cada vez que Hinata pasaba cerca de ella, la mujer lanzaba resoplidos desdeñosos muy poco femeninos y, sin embargo, Hinata no creía que fuese malvada. Lo que sucedía era que la señora del lugar le parecía una inútil. Si su presunción era cierta, Hinata no podía culparla. Mientras Karin trabajaba desde la mañana muy temprano hasta la caída del sol en los campos que se extendían tras la línea de árboles junto con las otras mujeres cultivando los campos y alimentando las cosechas, Hinata vagaba a su antojo por el feudo y estaba segura de que aparentaba ser la perezosa reina de un señorío.

No, Hinata no culpaba a las mujeres por el resentimiento que le demostraban. Parte de la responsabilidad la tenía Sasuke por no permitirle que se relacionara con ellas, pero Hinata, a ser de sincera consigo misma, comprendía que ella misma daba lugar a la separación y no hacía nada por cambiar la opinión de las mujeres hacia ella. Según su antigua costumbre, no intentaba ser amistosa sin pararse a pensar el porqué.

En Inglaterra no había tenido amigas porque el esposo no lo permitía. "Pero aquí, en los Highlands, todo es diferente", se recordó: "el clan no desaparecerá ni se moverá de aquí".

Después de tres meses de soledad, tuvo que admitir que si bien su vida era apacible era también solitaria y aburrida. Quería adaptarse. Y tan importante como eso, quería ayudar a reconstruir lo que el primer esposo había destruido. Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado con la reorganización para ocuparse de los problemas de la esposa y, de cualquier modo, Hinata no tenía intenciones de quejarse ante el marido. Era un problema que tendría que resolver por sí misma.

Una vez que definió el conflicto, se dedicó a buscar la solución. Ya no quería permanecer apartada del clan y procuraba unirse a las actividades toda vez que podía. Pese a que era sobremanera tímida, se preocupó por saludar a cada una de las mujeres que pasaban presurosas junto a ella. Las Uchiha siempre respondían con una sonrisa o una palabra amable, pero casi todas las del clan Inuzuka fingían no oírla. Claro que había excepciones: al parecer, Shion y Ayame, las dos Inuzuka que la ayudaron con el baño en la noche de bodas, le tenían simpatía pero las otras rechazaban cualquier muestra de amistad.

Esa actitud la confundía:. no sabía qué hacer para modificar la opinión que tenían de ella. Un martes en que Kiba tenía la obligación de vigilarla, le formuló la pregunta:

-Kiba, quisiera conocer su opinión acerca de un tema que me preocupa. No puedo encontrar el modo de que las mujeres Inuzuka me acepten. ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia que ofrecerme?

Mientras la escuchaba, Kiba se rascaba el mentón. Aunque veía que Hinata estaba inquieta por el modo en que el clan se comportaba con ella, no se atrevía a explicarle los motivos porque no quería herir sus sentimientos. Después de haberla cuidado durante varios días, la actitud del propio Kiba hacia la señora se había suavizado. Aunque seguía siendo tímida, no era una cobarde como la consideraban las mujeres Inuzuka.

Hinata advirtió la vacilación de Kiba y creyó que no quería hablar porque algunos miembros del clan podrían oírlos.

-¿Me acompaña colina arriba?

-Claro, milady.

No dijeron una palabra hasta que estuvieron bastante lejos del recinto y, por fin, Kiba rompió el silencio.

-Lady Hinata, los highlanders tienen buena memoria. Aunque un guerrero muera sin vengar un desaire, muere en paz porque sabe que algún día su hijo o su nieto enderezarán el entuerto. Las enemistades inveteradas nunca se olvidan, los pecados jamás se perdonan.

Hinata no entendía a qué se refería, aunque parecía muy sincero.

-¿Y es importante no olvidar, Kiba?

-Sí, milady.

Kiba pareció haber concluido la explicación, pero Hinata sacudió la cabeza, impaciente.

-Sigo sin entender lo que trata de decirme. Vuelva a intentarlo, por favor.

-Muy bien -respondió el soldado-. Los Inuzuka no olvidaron lo que les hizo su primer marido.

-Y me culpan a mí, ¿no es cierto?

-Algunos le echan la culpa a usted -admitió el hombre-. Pero no se preocupe por el desquite -se apresuró a añadir-. La venganza es cosa de hombres. Los highlanders no molestan a las mujeres ni a los niños. Y, por otra parte, su esposo mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarla.

-No me preocupa mi propia seguridad -replicó la joven-. Puedo cuidarme, pero no puedo pelear contra los recuerdos. No puedo cambiar lo que pasó. No se entristezca, Kiba, creo que he conquistado a algunas de las mujeres. Escuché que una de ellas me llamaba "valiente". Si yo le desagradara, no me elogiaría de ese modo.

-No es ningún elogio -afirmó Kiba, irritado-. No puedo permitir que crea eso.

-¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme? -preguntó Hinata, frustrada. Resultaba difícil obtener una respuesta directa del soldado. Hinata hizo gala de paciencia mientras esperaba que Kiba se expresara con franqueza.

Kiba exhaló un fuerte suspiro.

-A Kakashi le dicen "inteligente". Hinata asintió. -Kakashi es muy inteligente.

Kiba sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo creen estúpido.

-En el nombre del cielo, entonces, ¿por qué le dicen inteligente?

-Porque no lo es.- Hinata adoptó una expresión perpleja. -A su esposo le dicen piadoso.

-Al laird le agradaría oír semejante elogio.

-No, milady, no le agradaría en absoluto.

Hinata seguía sin comprender y Kiba creyó que sería una crueldad dejarla permanecer en la ignorancia.

-Su esposo se enfurecería si supiera que en realidad los Inuzuka lo consideran un hombre piadoso. Las mujeres ponen el calificativo opuesto, ¿entiende? Es un jueguito tonto. En realidad creen que el laird es un hombre duro y por eso lo admiran -agregó el hombre con un gesto afirmativo-. A un jefe no le agrada que lo consideren piadoso o de buen corazón: lo consideraría una debilidad.

La joven se irguió con lentitud. Comenzaba a comprender el significado del juego de las mujeres.

-De modo que, si lo que usted afirma es verdad, significa que consideran a Kakashi...

-Retardado.

Por fin comprendió. Antes de que se volviera, Kiba vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Eso significa que, según ellas, yo no soy valiente sino cobarde. Ahora entiendo. Gracias por molestarse en explicármelo, Kiba. Sé que fue difícil para usted.

-Milady, por favor, dígame quién fue la mujer a la que oyó decir eso.

-No se lo diré -afirmó Hinata sacudiendo la cabeza. No podía mirar al soldado pues se sentía incómoda y avergonzada-. ¿Me disculpa, por favor? Creo que entraré al castillo.- No esperó a que le respondiera; se volvió y corrió colina abajo. De pronto, se detuvo y giró otra vez hacia el soldado. -Le rogaría que no le contara esta conversación a mi esposo. No quisiera que se preocupe por una cuestión tan insignificante como los juegos tontos de ciertas mujeres.

-No se lo diré -aceptó Kiba. Para él era un alivio que Hinata no quisiera que Uchiha se enterase del insulto, pues sin duda armaría un escándalo infernal. Al soldado lo enfurecía que esa conducta tan cruel proviniese de las mujeres del clan Inuzuka. Como jefe, sentía la pesada carga de deberes contradictorios. Por supuesto, había jurado lealtad a Uchiha y estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por el laird. El juramento se extendía a la esposa y Kiba haría cualquier cosa que le pidiesen para proteger a lady Hinata de todo daño.

Con todo, como también era el jefe de su propio clan, estaba convencido de que eran los Inuzuka y no los Uchiha los que tenían que resolver los problemas propios. Si le contara al laird la crueldad de las mujeres hacia lady Hinata se sentiría un traidor. Kiba sabía que eran Karin y sus seguidoras las culpables y decidió sostener una firme conversación con las mujeres. Les ordenaría que se comportaran con la señora con el respeto debido a su posición.

Hinata subió al dormitorio y permaneció allí el resto de la tarde, oscilando entre el enojo y la autocompasión. Por cierto que se sentía herida por la crueldad de las mujeres, pero ese no era el motivo de su llanto. Lo que en realidad afligía a Hinata era la posibilidad de que tuviesen razón. ¿Sería en verdad una cobarde?

No tenía las respuestas. Quería quedarse en la habitación pero hizo un esfuerzo y bajó a cenar. Sasuke ya habría regresado de la caza y Kiba también estaría presente y Hinata no quería que ninguno de los dos imaginara sus conflictos.

El salón estaba repleto de soldados. Casi todos ya estaban sentados ante las dos mesas largas que ocupaban el lado derecho de la habitación. El aroma de la madera nueva y de las virutas de pino se mezclaban con los pesados olores de la comida, que era llevada al salón en dos tablas de trinchar gigantescas, hechas con pan negro duro, de dos días antes.

Nadie se puso de pie cuando la señora entró y eso molestó a Hinata, aunque no creyó que se mostraran deliberadamente groseros. Varios de ellos la saludaron con la mano al verla. Los soldados no comprendían que tenían que ponerse de pie cuando ella entraba en el salón.

Hinata se preguntó qué cosa haría que esos hombres buenos y orgullosos se sintieran como un solo clan. Se esforzaban en mantenerse separados. Cuando uno de los Inuzuka hacía una broma sólo reían los del mismo clan. Los Uchiha ni siquiera sonreían.

También se sentaban en mesas separadas. Sasuke se sentaba a la cabecera de una de las mesas y todos los otros lugares, excepto uno a la derecha del laird reservado para la esposa, eran ocupados por soldados Uchiha. Todos los Inuzuka se sentaban juntos a otra mesa.

Esa noche, Sasuke no le prestó la menor atención. Tenía un rollo de pergamino entre las manos y lo leía con gesto sombrío. Hinata no lo interrumpió. Los soldados de Sasuke, en cambio, no estaban tan ensimismados.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Tsuki? -le preguntó Naruto al laird.

-Es el laird del clan que vive al sur de nuestro feudo, milady -le explicó Kiba a gritos, desde la otra mesa-. El mensaje es de él -añadió. Luego le preguntó al laird-: ¿Qué es lo que quiere el viejo?

Sasuke terminó de leer el mensaje y volvió a enrollar el pergamino.

-El mensaje es para Hinata.

La aludida se sorprendió.

-¿Para mí? -preguntó, tornando el rollo.

-¿Sabes leer? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí -respondió la mujer-. Me propuse aprender.

-¿Por qué?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-Porque me lo prohibían -murmuró. Lo que no le contó fue que Hidan la provocaba, repitiendo una y otra vez que era demasiado necia para aprender nada importante, y Hinata sintió el impulso de demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Fue un desafío oculto pues Hidan nunca se enteró de que Hinata había vencido las dificultades de aprender a leer y a escribir. Y el maestro le temía demasiado a Hidan para decírselo.

Sasuke no le entregó el rollo y le preguntó con expresión feroz:

-¿Conoces a un barón llamado Yahiko?

La mano de Hinata se detuvo a mitad del gesto y en un instante palideció. Se sintió desmayar y tomó aire para serenarse.

-¿Hinata? -insistió Sasuke al no recibir una respuesta inmediata.

-Lo conozco.

-El mensaje proviene de Yahiko -dijo Sasuke-. Tsuki no lo dejará cruzar la frontera hasta que yo le dé permiso. ¿Quién es ese hombre y qué quiere?

Hinata casi no pudo disimular la agitación. Lo que más deseaba era salir corriendo pero resistió ese impulso de cobardía.

-No quiero hablar con él.

Sasuke se respaldó en la silla. Percibió el miedo y el pánico de la esposa y esa reacción ante el mensaje no le agradó. ¿Acaso no comprendía que estaba a salvo? ¡Maldición, él no permitiría que le sucediese nada!

Exhaló un suspiro, comprendiendo que, por cierto, Hinata no lo sabía. Cuando aprendiera a confiar en él, ya no la asustarían los mensajes llegados de Inglaterra.

Sasuke sabía que se mostraba arrogante y no le importaba. En ese momento, lo que más deseaba era tranquilizar a la esposa: no le gustaba verla amedrentada. Y además tenía otro motivo: quería saber la verdad.

-¿Acaso ese barón te ofendió de alguna manera?

-No.

-¿Quién es, Hinata?

-No quiero hablar con él -repitió, con voz temblorosa.

-Quiero saber...

Hinata hizo un gesto negativo y Sasuke interrumpió la pregunta. Le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a dejar de sacudir la cabeza.

-Escúchame -le ordenó-. No tienes obligación de verlo ni de hablar con él -le prometió en voz baja y convincente. La expresión de la joven se tomó dubitativa e incierta.

-¿En serio? ¿No lo dejarás venir?

-En serio.

El alivio de Hinata fue evidente.

-Gracias.

Sasuke la soltó y volvió a reclinarse en la silla.

-Ahora, responde a mi pregunta -repitió-. ¿Quién demonios es el barón Yahiko?

En ese momento, todos los soldados presentes en el salón estaban silenciosos y atentos. Para ellos era obvio que la señora estaba asustada y tenían curiosidad por saber el motivo.

-El barón Yahiko es un sujeto poderoso en Inglaterra -susurró Hinata-. Se dice que es más poderoso que el rey Sasori.

Sasuke esperó que continuara pero transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que comprendió que no diría nada más.

-¿Es uno de los favoritos del rey? -preguntó.

-No -respondió Hinata-. Odia a Sasori. Muchos barones comparten la opinión de Yahiko acerca del monarca. Se unieron y se dice que Yahiko es el líder de todos ellos.

-Hinata, estás hablando de una insurrección.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

-Es una rebelión silenciosa, milord. En estos momentos, Inglaterra es un caos y muchos de los barones creen que es Gaara el que tendría que haber sido nombrado rey. Era el sobrino de Sasori. Rasa, el padre de Gaara, era el hermano mayor de Sasori y murió pocos meses antes del nacimiento del hijo.

Naruto trató de seguir la explicación y a esa altura frunció el entrecejo.

-Milady, ¿acaso afirma usted que cuando el rey Reto murió Rasa tendría que haber sido el rey?

-Rasa era mayor que Sasori -repuso la joven-. Era el próximo en la línea de sucesión porque Reto no tuvo hijos, ¿sabe usted? Pero Rasa ya había muerto. Hay quienes consideran que el hijo era el verdadero heredero del trono. Hasta se agruparon en defensa de la causa de Gaara.

-¿De modo que los barones lucharon por el tema de la corona?

La pregunta fue de Sasuke y Hinata asintió.

-En cada ocasión que podían, los barones apoyaban la causa de su rey. En los últimos años Sasori se creó numerosos enemigos. Neji cree que cualquier día estallará una rebelión franca. Yahiko y los otros esperan una buena razón para librar al país de Sasori. No quieren esperar pues Sasori resultó ser un monarca terrible -agregó en un murmullo-. No tiene consideración ni aun hacia los miembros de su propia familia. ¿Sabes que durante el conflicto se volvió en contra de su propio padre y se unió al rey de Francia? Ebizo murió con el corazón destrozado porque siempre creyó que Sasori era el más leal de sus hijos.

-¿Cómo se enteró de todas estas cosas? -preguntó Naruto.

-Por mi hermano Neji.

-Todavía no explicaste por qué Yahiko querría hablar contigo -le recordó Sasuke.

-Tal vez crea que puedo ayudar a la causa de destronar a Sasori, pero aunque yo pudiese no lo haría. En este momento sería inútil. No complicaré a mi familia en la lucha. Tanto Neji como mi madre sufrirían si yo dijera...

-¿Si dijeras qué cosa? -le preguntó el esposo.

La mujer no respondió. Naruto la codeó para llamarle la atención.

-¿Acaso Gaara quiere la corona? -preguntó.

-Así es -respondió Hinata-. Pero yo no soy más que una mujer, Naruto. No me interesan los juegos políticos ingleses. No sé por qué el barón Yahiko desea hablar conmigo. No sé nada que pueda ayudar a destronara Sasori.

Sasuke se convenció de que era mentira. Y también de que estaba aterrorizada.

-Yahiko desea formularte ciertas preguntas -afirmó.

-¿Acerca de qué? -preguntó Naruto, al ver que la señora guardaba silencio.

Sasuke respondió sin quitar la vista de la esposa:

-Acerca de Gaara. Ahora está seguro de que el sobrino del rey está muerto.

Hinata comenzó a levantarse, pero Sasuke fe sujetó la mano y la obligó a quedarse sentada. La sintió temblar.

-No hablaré con Yahiko -exclamó-. Gaara desapareció hace más de cuatro años. No entiendo porqué el barón sigue interesado en el paradero del sobrino del rey. No tengo nada que decirle.

Hinata ya le había revelado más de lo que creía: al referirse a Gaara empleó el tiempo pasado.

Hinata ya sabía que el sobrino del rey estaba muerto. Sasuke pensó que también debía de saber cómo había muerto y quién lo había asesinado. Reflexionó sobre las derivaciones que tendría el hecho si su suposición resultaba cierta y movió la cabeza.

-Inglaterra es otro mundo en lo que se refiere a nosotros -afirmó-. No permitiré que ningún barón venga aquí. Hinata, yo nunca dejo de cumplir mi palabra. No hablarás con ninguno de ellos.

La mujer asintió. Naruto comenzaba a hacer otra pregunta pero la mirada severa del laird lo contuvo.

-Hemos terminado de comentar esta cuestión -afirmó-. Naruto, infórmame sobre los progresos en la construcción del muro.

Hinata estaba demasiado desasosegada para seguir la conversación. Tenía el estómago revuelto y apenas pudo pasar un bocadito de queso. Había jabalí y restos de salmón salado pero sabía que si probaba algo más le darían náuseas.

Contempló la comida y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tendría que quedarse ahí antes de que la excusaran.

-Tendrías que comer algo -le dijo Sasuke.

-No tengo apetito -repuso-. No estoy habituada a corner tanto antes de acostarme, milord -se excusó-. En Inglaterra se suele servir una comida entre las diez y el mediodía y más tarde se toma un ligero refrigerio. Me llevará tiempo acostumbrarme al cambio. ¿Me disculpas? Quisiera subir.

Sasuke asintió. Como Naruto la miraba con fijeza, Hinata le dio las buenas noches y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Vio a Akamaru tendido a la izquierda de la escalera y al instante dio un rodeo para no pasar cerca del animal. No le quitó la vista hasta que pasó junto al perro y luego corrió.

Se preparó sin prisa para acostarse. Cumplir ese sencillo ritual la serenaba y la ayudaba a controlar el temor. Se concentró en cada mínima tarea. Agregó dos leños al fuego, se lavó y luego se sentó a cepillarse el pelo. Odiaba ese trabajo. Le parecía que no terminaba nunca de deshacer los nudos. Le dolía el cuero cabelludo por el peso de la masa de pelo y cuando terminó estaba demasiado cansada para trenzarlo.

Se quedó sin quehaceres y trató de pensar en cosas frívolas, convencida de que así bloquearía los temores y terminarían por desaparecer.

-Sasuke tiene razón -musitó-. Inglaterra está en otro mundo.

"Estoy a salvo", pensó, "y Neji y mamá también estarán seguros en Inglaterra mientras yo calle".

Hinata dejó el cepillo y se persignó. Oró pidiendo coraje y la guía divina y, por fin, oró por el hombre que tendría que haber sido rey: por Gaara.

En el momento en que finalizaba las plegarias, entró Sasuke y encontró a la esposa sentada a un lado de la cama, contemplando las llamas del hogar. Cerró la puerta, se quitó las botas y camino hasta el lado opuesto de la cama. Hinata se levantó y se volvió a mirarlo. A Sasuke le pareció que la esposa estaba triste.

-Neji me dijo que el rey Sasori te tiene miedo.

La mujer bajó la mirada.

-De dónde sacó esa idea?

-Hinata.

La joven levantó la mirada:

-¿Qué?

-Llegado el momento, me dirás lo que sabes. Yo no te forzaré. Aguardaré. Cuando estés dispuesta a confiar en mí, lo harás.

-¿Decirte qué cosa, milord?

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Me dirás qué es lo que te aterroriza tanto.

Hinata tuvo el impulso de discutir pero se contuvo: no quería mentirle a Sasuke.

-Ahora estamos casados -dijo-. Y no sólo tu tienes el deber de protegerme, Sasuke. También es mi deber protegerte a ti siempre que pueda.

El hombre no comprendió la extraña afirmación: ¿protegerlo a él? ¡Demonios, ella lo tenía todo presente! Se suponía que él era quien debía protegerla a ella y cuidarse a sí mismo. Procuraría vivir muchos años para cuidar de la esposa y de Menma.

-Las esposas no protegen a los maridos -afirmó en voz alta.

-Esta esposa lo hará -replicó Hinata.

Iba a discutirle, pero la esposa lo distrajo. No hizo más que desatar el cinturón de la bata y se la quitó: debajo no llevaba nada.

Sasuke se quedó sin aliento. ¡Dios, qué hermosa era! A espaldas de Hinata el fuego la bañaba en un resplandor dorado. Su belleza no se veía empañada por ningún defecto. Tenía los pechos llenos, la cintura angosta y las piernas largas.

Sasuke no tuvo conciencia de haberse desnudado. Sostuvo la mirada de Hinata largos minutos hasta que el corazón comenzó a golpearle en el pecho y sintió el aliento entrecortado por la excitación.

Hinata luchó contra el pudor: sabía que estaba sonrojada porque sentía el calor en el rostro.

Los dos se acostaron y se taparon al mismo tiempo y luego se acercaron uno al otro. Hinata todavía estaba de rodillas cuando Sasuke la atrajo hacia sus brazos. La hizo acostarse, la cubrió con su propio cuerpo y la besó.

Hinata le enlazó los brazos en el cuello y lo acercó hacia sí. Estaba desesperada por las caricias del esposo: esa noche lo deseaba. Necesitaba el consuelo y la aceptación del esposo.

Sasuke, a su vez, necesitaba satisfacción. Le prodigó rudas caricias en los hombros, la espalda, los muslos, y el contacto con esa piel sedosa lo excitó.

Hinata no necesitaba que la animaran a responder: no podía cesar de acariciarlo. Tenía el cuerpo tan recio y la piel tan cálida y la incitaba de tal modo con la boca y con las manos que en pocos minutos se sintió como afiebrada de pasión.

Era imposible ser inhibida con Sasuke. Era un amante exigente, tierno y rudo al mismo tiempo. Con sus atrevidas caricias íntimas encendía el ardor de Hinata y cuando sus dedos la penetraron y el pulgar frotó el sensible capullo oculto tras los pliegues húmedos de su carne, Hinata enloqueció.

El hombre le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre su pene duro y erguido. La mujer lo oprimió, impulsándolo a soltar un gemido ronco y gutural. Sasuke murmuraba eróticas palabras de aliento e indicaciones del modo en que deseaba que lo acariciara.

Sasuke no pudo soportar mucho tiempo más la dulce agonía. Le apartó las manos con brusquedad, le alzó los muslos y la penetró profundamente. Hinata gritó de placer. Le clavó las uñas en los hombros y se arqueó hacia él para recibirlo con más plenitud y el hombre estuvo a punto de derramar en ella su simiente en ese mismo instante. Tuvo que apelar a toda su disciplina para contenerse. Movió la mano entre los cuerpos de los dos y la acarició con los dedos hasta sentir que Hinata alcanzaba el clímax y sólo entonces se permitió su propia satisfacción.

El orgasmo lo devastó. Gimió de puro placer al derramar la semilla en la esposa. Hinata gritó el nombre del esposo y Sasuke, el de Dios.

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre la esposa con una exclamación ronca y satisfecha. No se retiró de adentro de ella, queriendo prolongar la maravilla que acababa de experimentar.

Hinata tampoco quería apartarse del esposo en ese momento. Cuando Sasuke la abrazaba se sentía querida. También se sentía segura... y casi amada.

Pero luego, el peso de Sasuke la aplastó y por fin tuvo que pedirle que se apartara para poder respirar.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de tener energías restantes y esa idea lo divirtió. Rodó de costado arrastrando a Hinata junto con él, levantó las mantas para cubrirlos a ambos y cerró los ojos.

-Sasuke.

El hombre no le respondió y Hinata le tocó el pecho con el dedo para llamarle la atención. Sólo obtuvo un gruñido de respuesta.

-Tenías razón: soy débil.

Esperó a que le dijera que estaba de acuerdo, pero Sasuke no dijo nada.

-Un viento del norte podría llevarme - dijo, usando las mismas palabras de Sasuke en la primera noche que vivieron como mandó y mujer.

Dejó pasar varios minutos y luego volvió a hablar.

-Pero las otras cosas no son ciertas. Yo no dejaré que lo sean.

Cerró los ojos y dijo sus oraciones. Sasuke pensó que se había dormido y él iba a imitarla. Pero luego, en un susurro suave pero pleno de convicción, la oyó decir:

-No soy cobarde.

* * *

**...**

**..:: SIETE ::..**

**...**


	9. Chapter 8

**...**

**..:: OCHO ::..**

**...**

* * *

-¿Quién se atrevió a llamarte cobarde?

La voz tronante del marido arrancó a Hinata de un sueño profundo. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Sasuke estaba de pie a un costado de la cama y la miraba con expresión colérica. Estaba completamente vestido y parecía furioso.

Mientras bostezaba, Hinata pensó que Sasuke necesitaba que lo apaciguara. Se sentó en la cama y sacudió la cabeza.

-Nadie me llamó cobarde -le dijo con voz adormilada.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué dijiste...?

-Creí que debías saberlo -le explicó-. Y yo necesitaba decirlo.

El enfado del laird se aplacó. Hinata apartó las mantas y se aprestó a salir de la cama pero Sasuke la detuvo, volvió a taparla y le ordenó que siguiera durmiendo.

-Hoy descansarás -exigió.

-Ya descansé bastante, milord. Es hora de que comience a cumplir con mis deberes de esposa.

-Descansa.

¡Dios, qué hombre más testarudo! El gesto de la mandíbula tensa le indicó que sería inútil discutir. No tenía intenciones de haraganear todo el día en la cama pero no lo debatiría con el esposo.

Sasuke estaba yéndose cuando Hinata lo detuvo con una pregunta:

-Qué planes tienes para un día tan bello?

-Iré a cazar más provisiones.

-¡Granos, por ejemplo? -preguntó la mujer. Salió de la cama y se puso la bata.

-Por ejemplo -admitió Sasuke.

Hinata se ajustó el cinturón de la bata. Sasuke observó cómo se quitaba el cabello de debajo del cuello de la prenda con ademanes plenos de gracia femenina.

-¿Cómo se hace para "cazar" una cosecha?

-La robamos.

Hinata lanzó tina exclamación:

-¡Pero eso es un pecado!

Sasuke pareció muy divertido por la expresión horrorizada de la esposa: ¡el robo la escandalizaba! ¿Por qué sería?

-Si el padre Ōtsutsuki se enterara de esto te despellejaría.

-Ōtsutsuki aún no regresó. Cuando lo haga, ya habré cometido todos los pecados.

-¡No hablarás en serio!

-Hablo muy en serio, Hinata.

-Sasuke, no sólo estás cometiendo el pecado de robo sino también el de complacencia.

Era evidente que esperaba una respuesta, pero Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros y Hinata movió la cabeza.

-Esposa, no te corresponde censurarme.

Sasuke esperaba una disculpa, pero en cambio obtuvo un argumento en contra:

-Oh, sí, me corresponde censurarte, milord, pues se trata de tu alma. Soy tu esposa y debo enseñarte pues me preocupo por tu alma.

-¡Eso es ridículo! -repuso Sasuke.

Hinata lanzó otra exclamación ahogada, y el esposo sintió deseos de reír, pero se contuvo.

-¿Te parece ridícula que me preocupe por ti?

-¿Te preocupas?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Significa eso que comienzas a sentir cariño por mí?

-No dije eso, milord. Estás deformando mis palabras. Me preocupo por tu alma.

-No necesito ni tu preocupación ni tus sermones.

-A una esposa se le permite dar su opinión, ¿no es así?

-Sí -admitió Sasuke-. Cuando se la piden, por supuesto.

Hinata ignoró el comentario.

-Yo creo que tienes que comerciar para obtener lo que necesitas.

Sasuke no pudo reprimir la irritación.

-No tenemos nada de valor para intercambiar -le dijo-. Por otra parte, si los otros clanes no pueden proteger lo que les pertenece, merecen que se lo quiten. Así es como lo hacemos, mujer; tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Sasuke dio por terminada la discusión, pero Hinata no.

-Esa justificación...

-Descansa -le ordenó Sasuke cerrando la puerta al salir.

Se había casado con un hombre obstinado. Hinata decidió no volver a tocar el tema de los robos. Sasuke tenía razón: no le correspondía a ella enseñarle ni al esposo ni a los otros hombres del clan. ¿Qué le importaba?

Hinata pasó la mañana practicando con el arco y la flecha, y la tarde disfrutando del juego de Kakashi, tan sin sentido como agradable.

Kakashi se había convertido en el único amigo verdadero de la joven. Sólo le hablaba en celta y Hinata descubrió que cuanto más relajada estaba más fácil le resultaba el idioma. El anciano era paciente y comprensivo y respondía a todas las preguntas de la muchacha.

Hinata le contó al viejo cuánto la inquietaban los robos de Sasuke, pero Kakashi no sólo no estuvo de acuerdo con ella sino que defendió la conducta del laird.

Estaban de pie sobre una loma, lanzando tiros de larga distancia, mientras Hinata le confiaba su preocupación. Casi todas las piedras se rompían por la fuerza de los golpes.

-Los ingleses destruyeron nuestras reservas. Nuestro laird tiene que asegurarse de que el clan no pase hambre este invierno -dijo Kakashi-. ¿Por qué llamas a eso pecado, chica?

-Está robando -arguyó la joven.

Kakashi movió la cabeza.

-Dios lo entenderá.

-Kakashi, hay más de un modo de entrar en un castillo. Sasuke tiene que hallar otra forma de alimentar al clan.

El anciano apoyó el palo contra la piedra redonda, separó las piernas y dio el golpe. Se protegió los ojos del sol para ver hasta dónde había Y llegado, hizo un gesto de satisfacción y luego giró hacia la señora.

-Mi piedra recorrió el triple de distancia que recorre una flecha. A ver si puedes superar eso, pequeña afligida. Veamos si puedes colocar tu Y piedra al lado de la mía.

Hinata se concentró en el juego y la sorprendió la carcajada de Kakashi cuando la piedra que lanzó se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la del viejo.

-Chica, tienes destreza para el juego -la elogió-. Ahora será : mejor que regresemos. Ya te aparté de tus tareas más tiempo del que tengo derecho.

-No tengo tareas -exclamó Hinata. Se puso el palo bajo el brazo y se volvió hacia el amigo-. Intenté hacerme cargo de la administración de la casa, pero nadie me presta atención, aunque debo decir que los Uchiha son un poco más corteses. Los criados Inuzuka son tan groseros que me resulta embarazoso: me ignoran por completo.

-¿Y qué dice nuestro laird con respecto a este comportamiento?

-No se lo dije y no lo haré, Kakashi. Este es mi problema y yo tengo que resolverlo, no él.

Kakashi aferró a Hinata del brazo y comenzó a descender por el sendero de la colina.

-¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?

-Casi tres meses.

-Durante un tiempo te sentiste a gusto, ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió:

-Sí, lo estuve.

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta la sorprendió y se encogió de hombros.

-Al llegar aquí, me sentí... libre. Y segura -se apresuró a agregar.

-Eras como una paloma con un ala rota -dijo Kakashi. Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y prosiguió-: Y la persona más tímida que conocí.

-Ahora no lo soy -replicó la joven-. Al menos no soy tímida cuando estoy con usted.

-Yo vi los cambios que se produjeron en ti, pero los otros, no. Me imagino que a su debido tiempo verán que adquiriste cierto brío.

Hinata no supo si eso era una crítica o un elogio.

-Pero, Kakashi, ¿qué me dice de los robos? ¿Qué tendría que hacer yo con respecto a mi marido?

-Por ahora, déjalo -le sugirió el anciano-. Para serte sincero, no puedo escandalizarme por unos pequeños robos. Mi laird me prometió traerme cebada, y estoy impaciente por recibirla.., con o sin pecado -agregó con un gesto afirmativo-. Los ingleses se bebieron todas mis reservas, muchacha. -Rió con malicia, se acercó más a Hinata y le susurró-: Pero no encontraron los barriles de oro líquido.

-¿Qué son esos barriles de oro líquido?

-¿Recuerdas el abra entre los pinos, detrás de la loma?

-Sí.

-Detrás hay una cueva -declaró Kakashi-. Está llena de barriles de roble.

-¿Y qué hay dentro de los barriles?

-El agua de la vida -respondió el anciano-. Ya lleva diez, casi quince años preparada. Apuesto a que sabe a oro. Un día de estos te llevaré allí para que lo veas con tus propio ojos. Quedó intacta sólo porque los ingleses no sabían de su existencia.

-¿Lo sabe mi esposo?

Kakashi pensó largo rato antes de contestar.

-No recuerdo habérselo dicho -admitió-. Y yo soy el único que recuerda cuándo los antiguos cabecillas Inuzuka la almacenaron allá. Claro que no lo dijeron, pero una tarde los seguí sin que lo advirtiesen. Cuando me mete algo en la cabeza no puedo quedarme tranquilo -dijo, enfatizando con un gesto.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que entraste en la cueva?

-Hace un par de años -le dijo Kakashi-. Hinata, ¿advertiste que cuando usas el manto de los Uchiha aciertas muchos tiros en el juego, pero ¿que cuando llevas los colores de los Inuzuka no aciertas uno?

Por supuesto, Kakashi estaba burlándose: le agradaba provocarla. Hinata supuso que era su manera de demostrarle cariño.

En cuanto llegaron al patio, Kakashi se alejó. Hinata vio a Kiba, lo saludó y pasó corriendo junto a él. Desde que el soldado Inuzuka le había explicado el significado verdadero del apodo que le daban las mujeres del clan, se sentía incómoda.

Además, quería lavarse las manos antes de que regresara el esposo a casa, para que no viese lo sucias que estaban. Si bien no era muy razonable en relación con la apariencia de Hinata, le pedía tan poco que la joven trataba de complacerlo siempre que podía.

Hinata comenzaba a ascender los escalones cuando oyó un grito a sus espaldas. Se volvió y vio que algunos soldados corrían hacia ella y que varios blandían las espadas.

Hinata no supo a qué se debía el alboroto.

-Entre, milady, y cierre la puerta -le gritó Kiba. Hinata comprendió que no era momento para discutir ni hacer preguntas. Imaginó que sufrían el ataque de intrusos e hizo lo que le ordenaban.

Entonces oyó un gruñido ronco y amenazante. Al volverse vio a la mascota del esposo que caminaba lentamente por el patio. Al ver a la bestia, Hinata gritó: Akamaru estaba cubierto de sangre. Desde lejos pudo ver que tenía el cuarto trasero izquierdo desgarrado.

El komodor trataba de llegar al hogar para morir, y los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la lucha del animal.

Los soldados formaron un amplio círculo en torno del perro.

-Entre, lady Hinata-bramó Kiba. De pronto, la joven entendió lo que pensaban hacer: matarían al komodor para que no siguiera sufriendo. Por el modo cauteloso en que se movían comprendió que creían que podía atacar a uno de ellos.

Hinata no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el perro sufriera más daño. Uno de los soldados comenzó a acercarse con la espada en alto.

-¡Déjelo en paz!

La furia que vibró en el grito le Hinata atrajo la atención de todos los soldados, que se volvieron a mirarla con expresiones atónitas. De hecho, algunos de los soldados Inuzuka se apartaron del perro, pero los Uchiha no se movieron do sus respectivas posiciones.

Kiba bajó corriendo los escalones y aferró a Hinata del brazo.

-No es necesario que presencie esto -le dijo-. Por favor, entre.

La joven se soltó.

-Akamaru quiere entrar. Duerme junto al fuego. Es allí adonde se dirige. Mantenga las puertas abiertas, Kiba. ¡Ya!

Después de gritar esa última orden, se volvió hacia los otros soldados. Estaba segura de que Akamaru no dejaría que ninguno de los hombres lo atendiese. Sabía que el perro debía de sufrir terribles dolores pues mientras se acercaba lentamente a los escalones su paso se hacía cada vez más dificultoso.

-Milady, al menos aléjese del alcance del animal.

-Dígale a los hombres que lo dejen entrar.

-Pero, milady...

-Haga lo que le ordené. Si alguien toca a Akamaru se las verá conmigo.

Por el tono de la voz de la señora, Kiba comprendió que sería inútil discutir. Dio la orden, aferró otra vez del brazo a Hinata y trató de arrastrarla hacia la entrada.

-Kiba, mantenga las puertas abiertas.

Mientras lo decía, Hinata no apartaba la mirada del perro. Shion y Ayame, las dos mujeres Inuzuka encargadas de la limpieza del gran salón y de las habitaciones de arriba, se acercaron corriendo a la puerta.

-¡Por Dios! -murmuró Ayame-. ¿Qué le pasó?

-¡Retroceda, milady! -exclamó Shion-. ¡Pobre Akamaru! No puede subir los escalones. Tendrán que sacrificarlo...

-¡Nadie lo tocará! -declaró Hinata-. Ayame, ve a buscar mis agujas e hilos. Shion, debajo de mi cama hay una talega llena de potes con hierbas y remedios. Tráemela.

Akamaru se derrumbó sobre el tercer escalón. Dejó escapar un gemido y trató de levantarse, alternando entre ladridos y gruñidos. Hinata no pudo soportar más ver la agonía del animal. Esperaba poder acercarse al komodor cuando se tendiera a descansar junto al fuego, pero comprendió que el animal no podría entrar sin ayuda.

Se apartó de Kiba de un tirón y corrió a ayudarlo. Cuando se le acercó, el perro lanzó un fuerte gruñido. Hinata aminoró el paso, alzó una mano y comenzó a murmurar palabras tranquilizadoras.

Una vez más, Kiba intentó apartarla, pero en cuanto el soldado la tocó, el perro volvió a gruñir más fuerte aún.

Hinata le ordenó a Kiba que se alejara. Levantó la vista y vio que dos de los soldados Uchiha estaban con los arcos y las flechas preparados: la protegían, lo quisiera Hinata o no. Si el komodor intentaba morderla, las flechas lo matarían antes de que le hiciera daño.

Dentro de Hinata luchaban la compasión por el animal y el miedo hacia él. Sí, estaba aterrada, y cuando se inclinó con lentitud para rodear al perro con los brazos, no pudo contener sus propios gemidos.

Aun sin dejar de gruñir, el perro le permitió que lo ayudara.

Hinata no conocía su propia fuerza. El perro se apoyaba sobre el costado de la muchacha, que casi se cayó bajo el peso, pero volvió a enderezarse y a rodear al animal con los brazos. Lo sostuvo desde atrás de las patas delanteras. Al doblarse para sostenerlo, el costado de su cara se apoyó contra el cuello del animal. Siguió murmurándole sin cesar palabras de ánimo y medio lo arrastró por los escalones que faltaban por recorrer. Era muy pesado, pero cuando traspusieron el último escalón, Akamaru pareció recuperar cierta fuerza y se apartó de Hinata. Lanzó otro gruñido y entró.

Akamaru se detuvo en el último de los escalones que llevaban al salón. Hinata volvió a acercarse y lo cargó escaleras abajo.

Los hombres que estaban dando los últimos toques a la repisa de la chimenea se apartaron rápidamente al ver que Akamaru caminaba hacia ellos. El perro recorrió dos veces el área delante del hogar y comenzó a gemir: era evidente que estaba demasiado dolorido para tenderse.

Ayame llegó corriendo con lo que Hinata le había pedido y la señora le ordenó que volviese a subir y le trajera la manta de la cama.

-Milady, sacaré tela del baúl -dijo Ayame.

-No -respondió Hinata-. Trae la de mi cama, Ayame. Al sentir el olor de mi marido, Akamaru se tranquilizará.

Minutos después, Ayame le arrojó la manta a la señora. Hinata se arrodilló sobre el suelo y preparó la cama para el perro. Cuando terminó, dio unas palmadas sobre la manta y le ordenó al perro que se acostara.

Akamaru dio otra vuelta y luego se dejó caer de costado.

-¡Hizo entrar al animal, milady! -murmuró Kiba a espaldas de Hinata-. Eso es un gran logro.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Eso fue fácil -respondió-. Lo que viene ahora es un poco más difícil: lo coseré. A decir verdad, me aterra hacerlo pues Akamaru no lo entenderá.

Palmeó a Akamaru en el costado del cuello y se inclinó para ver la profunda herida en el flanco izquierdo del animal.

-¡No hablará en serio, milady! Si le toca la herida, el perro la matará.

-Sinceramente, espero que no -replicó Hinata.

-Pero usted le teme -exclamó Kiba.

-Sí -admitió Hinata-. Tengo miedo, pero eso no cambia las cosas, ¿no es cierto? Akamaru está herido y tengo que coserlo. Shion, ¿trajiste los potes que te pedí?

-Sí, milady.

Al darse la vuelta, Hinata vio a Shion y a Ayame de pie en el último escalón. Ayame llevaba la aguja y el ovillo de hilo, y Shion aferraba la talega gris de la señora.

-Traedlos, por favor, y dejadlos sobre la manta.

Shion y Ayame no se movieron. Comenzaron a avanzar hacia ella pero se detuvieron de súbito: los gruñidos sordos de Akamaru resonaban en el fondo de su garganta. Hinata imaginaba que ese sonido debía de parecerse mucho al de un demonio escapado del infierno. Era escalofriante.

Las muchachas tenían miedo de acercarse y al entenderlo, Hinata quedó perpleja. Estaba convencida de que no era la única que temía al perro. Compadeciéndose de las muchachas, se acercó a ellas y tomó lo que le habían traído.

-Tenga cuidado, milady -susurró Shion. Hinata asintió.

En pocos minutos, estaba lista para comenzar la tarea. Kiba no pensaba dejar que corriera el riesgo de que Akamaru la mordiera mientras lo cosía. Se arrodilló detrás de Akamaru y se colocó de modo de poder sujetar con facilidad al perro del cuello e inmovilizarlo si intentaba hacerle daño a la señora.

El perro sorprendió tanto a Hinata como al soldado pues no exhaló un sonido mientras Hinata lo cosía. Hinata lo hizo por los dos. Le murmuró disculpas y gimió cada vez que le tocaba la herida con el paño de hilo que había empapado en la solución desinfectante. Sabía que la sustancia ardía y cada vez que le aplicaba ese líquido espeso, soplaba sobre la zona.

En medio del caos, llegó Sasuke. Hinata acababa de enhebrar la aguja cuando oyó la voz del marido tras ella.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?

Hinata exhaló un suspiro de alivio y sin levantarse se volvió para mirar al esposo. ¡Dios, nunca había sentido tanto alivio al verlo! Lo vio atravesar el salón y detenerse junto a ella. Sasuke apoyó las manos grandes sobre las caderas y miró fijamente al perro.

De inmediato, Kiba se levantó. Los otros soldados que lo habían seguido al salón retrocedieron para darle paso.

-Estoy seguro de que Akamaru se topó con un par de lobos -aventuró Kiba.

-¿Crees que se topó con nuestra mascota? -preguntó Naruto acercándose a Kiba.

Hinata volvió a la tarea. Hizo un nudo en el hilo, dejó la aguja y tomó el segundo pote de medicina.

-Milord, ¿tienen otra mascota? -preguntó Hinata mientras esparcía con suavidad un ungüento amarillo sobre el tajo. Empleó otro paño para distribuir el ungüento curativo sobre los bordes desgarrados de la herida.

-Hay un lobo en particular al que los Inuzuka consideran su mascota. Te tiembla la mano.

-Ya sé.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu perro me da pánico.

Hinata terminó de colocar el ungüento sobre la herida. El remedio era para prevenir una infección y, además, ofrecía el beneficio secundario de adormecer la zona. Akamaru casi no sentiría la aguja.

-Aun así, está atendiéndolo laird.

-Ya lo veo, Kiba -replicó Sasuke.

-La parte más difícil ya terminó -anunció Hinata-. Creo que Akamaru no sentirá el resto de la curación. Además...

-¿Además qué?

Hinata murmuró una explicación que Sasuke no pudo captar y se arrodilló junto a la esposa. Apoyó la mano sobre el cuello del perro y de inmediato Akamaru trató de lamerle los dedos.

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste? -preguntó a la esposa mientras acariciaba al perro.

-Dije que ahora estás tú -murmuró la joven. Hinata lo miró, vio la expresión arrogante y se apresuró a agregar-: Akamaru se sentirá reconfortado: te tiene mucho cariño, milord. Creo que sabe que lo mantendrás a salvo.

-Tú también lo sabes, Hinata.

Hinata comprendió que Sasuke esperaba una respuesta afirmativa y que si admitía que se sentía segura cuando lo tenía cerca, la arrogancia del esposo se haría excesiva. Decidió guardar silencio.

Le llevó muy poco tiempo coser la herida. Sasuke la ayudó a colocar anchas bandas de algodón alrededor del perro. Luego, Sasuke unió los extremos de la venda.

-No se lo dejará puesto mucho tiempo -predijo el esposo.

Hinata asintió. De pronto, se sintió desbordada de fatiga. Imaginó que el temor le había consumido las fuerzas.

Reunió las cosas y se levantó. Detrás de ella se había juntado una multitud de curiosos. En medio del grupo, Hinata reconoció a Karin y al instante apartó la mirada.

-Uchiha, ella metió al perro. Sí, eso hizo.

Mientras Kiba contaba una versión un tanto exagerada, Hinata siguió abriéndose paso entre la gente. Corrió escaleras arriba, hasta el pasillo que llevaba a su propio dormitorio. Dejó los elementos, se lavó otra vez las manos y se sacó los zapatos para poder tenderse sobre la cama. Pensaba descansar unos minutos y luego regresar al salón para la cena.

Instantes después, se quedó dormida. Sasuke subió un par de veces a la habitación para mirarla. Por fin, se acostó cerca de la medianoche, no sin antes cerciorarse de que Akamaru descansaba confortablemente.

Mientras el esposo se desvestía, Hinata apenas se movió. Abrió una vez los ojos, lo miró ceñuda y volvió a dormirse enseguida. Sasuke sacó otra manta del baúl y tapó a la esposa antes de terminar de desvestirse y acostarse junto a ella.

No tuvo necesidad de acercarse: en el mismo instante en que se acostó, Hinata rodó hacia él y se refugió entre los brazos del esposo. Sasuke la estrechó contra sí y Hinata acomodó la cabeza bajo el mentón del esposo.

Sasuke repasó en la mente la historia que le había contado Kiba. Trató de imaginarse a la esposa aferrando a Akamaru entre los brazos y arrastrándolo por los escalones.

Lo complacía el valor demostrado por la esposa y, aun así, no quería que en el futuro corriese semejantes riesgos. Akamaru estaba dolorido y no se podía confiar en un animal herido, por leal que fuese.

Al día siguiente le ordenaría que nunca volviese a arriesgarse así. Sasuke se quedó dormido preocupándose por su mujer, tan pequeña y delicada.

* * *

**...**

**..:: OCHO ::..**

**...**


	10. Chapter 9

**...**

**..:: NUEVE ::..**

**...**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, antes de abrir los ojos, Sasuke supo que la esposa ya no estaba en la cama.

"Demonios, ya amaneció!", pensó Sasuke, " y como marido y como laird tengo la obligación de saltar el primero de la cama!"

Pensó que sin duda Hinata estaría abajo, esperándolo en el gran salón y su irritación disminuyó en cierta medida. Recordó que la noche anterior, Hinata había estado preocupada por Akamaru: sin duda debía de estar con él.

El manto con los colores de los Inuzuka estaba plegado sobre una silla. Seguramente Hinata se confundió de día pues se vistió con los colores de los Uchiha por segundo día consecutivo . "Ahora los Inuzuka armarán un escándalo y yo no tengo tiempo para asuntos tan significantes... ¡maldición!"

Kiba y Naruto ya lo esperaban en el salón y en cuanto vieron aparecer al laird le hicieron una reverencia.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa?

Naruto y Kiba intercambiaron una mirada afligida y luego Naruto se adelanto un paso y respondió:

-Uchiha, creímos que estaba arriba, contigo.

-No está arriba.

-Y entonces, ¿dónde está? -preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke exclamó mirándolo con severidad:

-Eso fue precisamente lo que yo te pregunte.

Al oír la voz del amo, Akamaru levantó la cabeza y golpeó la cola contra la estera. Sasuke se acercó al komodor, dobló una rodilla y palmeó al perro en el costado del cuello.

-Akamaru, ¿te llevo afuera?

-Laird, lady Hinata ya lo llevó afuera -dijo Shion desde la entrada. Bajó corriendo los escalones, les sonrió a Naruto y a Kiba y se volvió hacia el laird-. También le dio agua y comida. Dijo que hoy el perro está mucho mejor.

-¿Cómo supo tan pronto que el perro está mejor? -preguntó Kiba.

Shion sonrió:

-Yo le pregunté lo mismo y me respondió que hoy gruñe un poco más fuerte. Así se dio cuenta de que está mejor.

-¿Dónde está la señora? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Fue a cabalgar-respondió Shion-. Dijo que era un día demasiado hermoso para quedarse dentro.

-¿Mi esposa se fue a cabalgar sola?

Sasuke no esperó respuesta. Lanzando una maldición por lo bajo salió del salón, con Kiba y Naruto detrás.

-Si algo le sucediera a la señora, yo seré responsable -afirmó Kiba-. Tendría que haber estado aquí más temprano: hoy me toca a mí cuidarla-agregó, a modo de explicación-. ¡Maldición, preferiría que se quedara donde se le indica!

-Pero llevaba los colores de los Uchiha -informó Shion.

-No tendría que llevarlos -dijo Kiba.

-Pero así es, señor.

Naruto se rascó el mentón.

-Confundió los días -reflexionó en voz alta. Le hizo un guiño a Shion al pasar y apuró el paso para alcanzar a Kiba.

Sasuke disimuló la preocupación aparentando enfado. Fue muy claro con la esposa las últimas semanas: tenía que descansar. "No me parece que salir a cabalgar sola por las colinas infestadas de lobos sea descansar", pensó. ",Acaso tendré que encerrarla bajo llave? ¡Por Dios que se lo preguntaré en cuanto la vea!"

Lee, el mayordomo principal de los establos, vio que el Laird se acercaba y de inmediato le preparó al animal que usaba para salir de caza. Cuando Sasuke llegó ya estaba sacando a la bella yegua negra del establo. Sasuke arrebató las riendas de las manos de Lee, respondió con un gruñido al saludo del hombre y montó el animal con un solo movimiento. Al llegar al prado, el caballo ya iba a galope tendido.

Kakashi oyó el resonar de los cascos y alzó la cabeza. Estaba de rodillas, midiendo la distancia de un agujero que acababa de cavar hasta el siguiente. Cuando el laird detuvo el caballo, el anciano se levantó de prisa e hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días tenga usted, laird Uchiha.

-Buenos días, Kakashi -respondió Sasuke. Exploró el prado con la vista y luego la volvió hacia el anciano guerrero-. ¿Has visto a mi esposa?

-Estoy viéndola, Uchiha.

Kakashi señaló con la mano; Sasuke se volvió sobre la montura y de inmediato divisó a Hinata. Estaba en la loma del lado norte, montada sobre su cabalgadura.

-¿Qué diablos está haciendo? -murmuró para sí.

-Reflexionando acerca de sus circunstancias -respondió Kakashi.

-¡En nombre de Dios! ¿Qué significa eso?

-No lo sé, Uchiha. Me limito a repetir lo que ella me dijo. Hace más de una hora que está allí. Apuesto a que en este momento ya debe de tenerlo claro.

Sasuke hizo un gesto afirmativo y espoleó al animal.

-Es un bello día para cabalgar -le gritó Kakashi.

-Es mejor aun para quedarse en casa -musitó Sasuke.

Hinata iba a bajar hacia el prado cuando divisó al esposo que subía la loma. Le hizo un gesto de saludo, juntó las manos sobre las riendas y esperó que se acercara.

Estaba dispuesta para el encuentro y se preparó haciendo una honda inspiración. Era horade que pusiera en acción el nuevo plan. No era extraño que estuviese algo nerviosa: no estaba habituada a hacerse cargo de las cosas. Pero eso no la detendría. "Por el amor de Dios!", pensó. "Soy responsable de mi propio destino y necesito que mi esposo lo entienda."

Hinata se había levantado una hora antes del amanecer y pasó el tiempo reflexionando con respecto a los cambios que deseaba hacer. La mayor parte de ellos se referían a su propia conducta, pero también había algunos que quería inducir al esposo a realizar.

En realidad, el que la hizo reflexionar fue Akamaru. Al curar la herida del perro, Hinata hizo un sorprendente descubrimiento. En primer lugar, observó que los gruñidos del animal eran pura jactancia: una demostración de cariño, en realidad. El segundo descubrimiento fue que no tenía motivos para temer a Akamaru: una firme palmada y una palabra cariñosa le habían ganado la lealtad del perro. Esa mañana, cuando le dio de comer, el komodor gruñó afectuosamente y le lamió la mano.

Y el amo no era muy diferente.

El ceño sombrío del esposo ya no la amedrentaba, recordó Hinata cuando Sasuke llegó junto a ella.

-Se te ordenó que descansaras -exclamó Sasuke en tono duro y enfadado.

Hinata no hizo caso de ese saludo hostil.

-Buenos días, esposo. ¿Dormiste bien?

Sasuke estaba tan cerca que su pierna derecha presionaba contra el muslo izquierdo de Hinata. La joven no soportó más la expresión severa del esposo y bajó la mirada: no quería que esa hostilidad la desconcentrara. Tenía mucho que decirle y era importante que lo recordara todo.

Sasuke vio que la esposa llevaba el arco y las flechas en un carcaj de cuero sujeto a la espalda. Pensó que demostraba sensatez al llevar las armas consigo por si llegaba a producirse un ataque... suponiendo que tuviera buena puntería. Una cosa era practicar con un blanco clavado a un pino y otra muy distinta dispararle a un blanco móvil y real. Eso le recordó los peligros que acechaban detrás de las colinas y de inmediato se puso más ceñudo aún.

-Hinata, no hiciste caso de mis órdenes. No puedes...

La joven se inclinó de lado sobre la montura, se estiró y acarició suavemente el cuello del esposo con las puntas de los dedos. Antes de que Sasuke tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, repitió la caricia, suave como el aleteo de una mariposa y logró distraerlo.

La caricia lo dejó perplejo. Hinata se enderezó, juntó las manos y le sonrió. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza para aclararse los pensamientos y comenzó otra vez:

-No tienes idea de los peligros...

Hinata repitió las caricias. ¡Caramba, ese contacto estaba distrayéndolo! Sasuke le aferró la mano antes de que Hinata pudiese sacarla.

-¿Qué diablos haces?

-Te acaricio.

El hombre comenzó a decir algo, pero se arrepintió. La contempló largo rato tratando de entender qué le pasaba.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó al fin, con expresión inquieta.

-Quería demostrarte mi afecto, milord. ¿Te desagrada?

-No -refunfuñó el hombre.

Le tomó la barbilla con la mano, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso prolongado y ardiente.

Sintiendo que se derretía, Hinata se acercó más, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó a él mientras el beso iba creciendo en intensidad. Hinata no supo cómo sucedió: de pronto, cuando el marido se enderezó, estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Sasuke, que la estrechaba con fuerza. La joven se acurrucó sobre el pecho del hombre, lanzó un breve suspiro y sonrió complacida.

Sintió deseos de reír. ¡Había dado resultado! Acababa de demostrar una importante teoría: en realidad, Sasuke era muy parecido a su perro. Le gustaba tanto como a Akamaru jactarse de ser malo.

-A una esposa se le permite demostrarle afecto al marido.

Hinata supuso que era una señal de aprobación. ¡Y qué arrogante! Se apartó para contemplarlo.

-¿Está permitido que un marido lleve a su esposa a cabalgar?

-Por supuesto: un marido puede hacer lo que se le antoje.

"Una esposa también", pensó Hinata.

-Milord, ¿por qué estás siempre tan serio? Me gustaría que sonrieras un poco más.

-Hinata, soy un guerrero -dijo Sasuke, convencido de haberle dado una explicación sumamente lógica.

El hombre alzó a Hinata y volvió a colocarla sobre su propio caballo.

-Tú casi nunca sonríes -señaló-. ¿Por qué?

-Soy la esposa de un guerrero, milord -respondió sonriendo, y Sasuke no pudo evitar imitarla.-Milord, eres muy apuesto cuando sonríes.

-Pero a ti no te agradan los hombres apuestos, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo. Intentaba hacerte un cumplido.

-¿Por qué?

Hinata no respondió.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí, sola?

La joven respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Puedes disponer de una hora para cabalgar conmigo? Estoy buscando una cueva de la que me habló Kakashi. Dentro hay un tesoro.

-¿Qué tesoro?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Primero, ayúdame a encontrarla y luego te diré lo que hay dentro. Sé que estás muy atareado, pero una hora no es nada, ¿verdad?

Mientras pensaba la respuesta, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. En efecto, ese día tenía importantes obligaciones y eso era lo fundamental, desde luego. No le encontraba sentido a cabalgar por puro placer: no era... productivo.

-Muéstrame el camino, Hinata. Yo te seguiré.

-Gracias, milord -dijo Hinata, extasiada. "Esta pequeña y dulce esposa mía disfruta tanto de los pequeños placeres...", pensó Sasuke. Y se sintió como un ogro por haber dudado antes de aceptar la petición de Hinata.

Hinata no quiso darle tiempo de arrepentirse. Quería alejarlo del feudo... y de las responsabilidades para sostener una larga conversación a solas con él. Tomó las riendas y espoleó al caballo, que salió al galope colina abajo.

Era una amazona experta y eso sorprendió a Sasuke, que la suponía demasiado delicada para las actividades al aire libre. Sasuke siguió a la esposa hasta que llegaron al bosque y entonces tomó la delantera.

Anduvieron en zigzag buscando la entrada de la cueva. Después de una hora de búsqueda, Hinata quiso desistir.

-La próxima vez, tendremos que pedirle a Kakashi que nos acompañe: él nos mostrará el camino.

Avanzaron por entre los árboles y se detuvieron en un claro angosto cerca de un arroyo desde el cual se divisaba el valle.

-¿Estás lista para regresar? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Milord, antes quisiera hablar contigo, y si no tuviese tanta hambre te pediría que nos quedáramos aquí todo el día. ¿Notaste lo verde y lozano que es tu valle? -Los ojos le brillaban de malicia.- ¡Y pensar que tienes un clima tan benigno todo el año! Me considero muy afortunada. Sí, sí.

El entusiasmo de Hinata aligeró el ánimo de Sasuke. Nunca la había visto tan alegre y sintió que se le entibiaba el corazón. Para ser sincero, él tampoco quería irse.

-Esposa, puedo saciar tu apetito.

Hinata se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Cazarás para conseguir alimento?

-No: traigo todo lo necesario.

Sasuke se apeó y luego la ayudó a desmontar.

-Hinata, estás muy delgada. Pesas menos que una pluma.

La muchacha ignoró la crítica.

-Marido mío, ¿dónde está esa comida de la que te jactaste de tener? ¿Caerá como maná del cielo?

El hombre movió la cabeza. Hinata vio que levantaba la solapa de la montura y sacaba un plato plano de metal. Detrás de la montura había un saco atado con una cuerda.

Sasuke le indicó que caminara hacia el claro. Ató las riendas de los dos caballos a una de las ramas y luego siguió a la esposa.

-Hinata, quítate el manto: lo usaremos de mantel. Extiéndelo sobre el suelo, cerca de los pinos.

-No me parece decente -dijo Hinata en tono insolente, demostrando que en realidad no le importaba si era decente o no. El ánimo alegre de la joven intrigó a Sasuke y lo impulsó a averiguar la causa de ese cambio pues, por lo general, Hinata era muy reservada.

Minutos después, la mujer estaba sentada sobre el manto observando cómo Sasuke preparaba la comida. Vio que encendía el fuego con turba y ramitas y colocaba el plato metálico sobre las llamas. Luego vertió harina de avena de un saquillo sobre el hueco de la mano, agregó agua que sacó del arroyo y amasó rápidamente una gruesa tortilla. Echó la mezcla sobre el plato y preparó otra mientras la primera se cocía.

Cuando Hinata probó la tortilla, le supo a palillos mezclados con polvo, pero no se lo dijo a Sasuke, conmovida por el trabajo que se había tomado en prepararla.

A Sasuke le resultó cómica la expresión de Hinata mientras mordisqueaba la tortilla de avena. Hizo varios viajes al arroyo para bajar los bocados con agua y, cuando sólo había comido la mitad, anunció que estaba llena.

-Fue muy considerado de tu parte traer la comida -afirmó.

-Hinata, todos los guerreros llevamos la comida con nosotros. -Se sentó junto a la esposa, se respaldó contra el tronco del árbol y añadió-: Cuando salimos a cazar o a luchar, llevamos todo lo necesario. Los habitante de los Highlands somos autosuficientes. No necesitamos pan, vino ni carros cargados de ollas y calderos como los soldados ingleses, que son unos flojos. Los mantos nos sirven de tienda de campaña o de manta y el alimento lo sacamos de la tierra.

-¿O se lo robáis a otros clanes?

-Sí.

-Está mal tomar las cosas sin permiso.

-Así lo hacemos nosotros -volvió a explicar.

-¿Los otros clanes también os roban a vosotros?

-No tenemos nada que puedan quitarnos.

-¿Todos os robáis unos a otros?

-Por supuesto.

-Es propio de bárbaros -concluyó Hinata en voz alta-. ¿Acaso ninguno de los lairds comercia para obtener lo que necesita?

-Algunos lo hacen -respondió Sasuke-. Dos veces por año se reúne un consejo cerca de Moray Firth. Asisten ahí los clanes que no están enemistados. Oí decir que en esas reuniones se comercia mucho.

-¿Dices que lo oíste? ¿Quiere decir que tú nunca asististe?

-No.

Hinata esperó otra explicación pero Sasuke guardó silencio.

-¿No te invitaron? -preguntó, indignada ante la idea de esa posible ofensa.

-Mujer, todos los lairds son invitados.

-¿Y por qué no asististe?

-No tenía tiempo ni ganas. Por otra parte, como ya te expliqué muchas veces, no tenemos nada para intercambiar.

-¿Y si lo tuvieras? -preguntó Hinata-. ¿En ese caso irías a la reunión?

Por toda respuesta Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Qué opina el padre Ōtsutsuki acerca de los robos?

"Es evidente que a mi esposa la obsesiona la opinión del sacerdote", pensó Sasuke.

-No nos lo reprocha, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Sabe que sería en vano. La supervivencia es más importante que esa preocupación mezquina por un pecado venial.

Hinata quedó atónita ante la actitud del marido. Y también sintió envidia: debía de ser agradable vivir sin la permanente preocupación por los pecados.

-El padre Ōtsutsuki es un sacerdote poco común.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es muy bondadoso y eso no es habitual en un sacerdote.

El comentario provocó una expresión de perplejidad en el semblante de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo son los sacerdotes en Inglaterra?

-Crueles. -En cuanto lo dijo, Hinata se arrepintió pues eso significaba meter en el mismo saco a todos los hombres de Dios, compararlos con los pocos clérigos que conocía-. Tal vez algunos son bondadosos -agregó, con un gesto afirmativo-. Sin duda, tiene que haber entre ellos hombres buenos, que no crean que la mujer es la última en el amor de Dios.

-¿Que la mujer es qué cosa?

-Las últimas en el amor de Dios -repitió Hinata. Se enderezó, pero mantuvo la cabeza gacha-. Sasuke, ya es tiempo de que sepas que no estoy en buenos términos con la Iglesia -dijo, como quien realiza una sombría confesión.

-¿Y eso a qué se debe, Hinata?

-Soy rebelde -murmuró. El hombre sonrió, y Hinata pensó que debía creer que estaba bromeando. -Soy una rebelde -repitió-. No creo en todo lo que enseña la Iglesia.

-¿Por ejemplo? -preguntó el hombre.

-No creo que Dios ame menos a las mujeres que a los bueyes.

Sasuke jamás había escuchado algo tan disparatado.

-¿,Quién te dijo...?

Hinata lo interrumpió:

-Al obispo Danzo le gustaba enumerar las jerarquías de Dios para recordarme mi propia insignificancia. Decía que, a menos que yo aprendiera a ser en verdad humilde y sumisa, nunca me reuniría con los ángeles.

-¿Ese obispo era tu confesor?

-Durante un tiempo lo fue -respondió Hinata-. El obispo era el consejero y el confesor de Hidan, por la importante posición que ocupaba mi primer marido. Me daba muchas penitencias.

Sasuke percibió el miedo de la muchacha. Se inclinó, le puso la mano sobre el hombro, y Hinata se crispó.

-Cuéntame cómo eran.

Hinata llegó con la cabeza; lamentaba haber hablado de ese tema.

-¿Cuándo regresará Menma?

Al ver que cambiaba de tema, Sasuke resolvió dejarlo pasar. Eran extrañas las inquietudes que atormentaban a la esposa, y a juzgar por el modo en que se retorcía las manos, el obispo Danzo debía de ser una de las peores.

-Menma regresará a casa cuando el muro esté terminado -respondió-. Ayer me preguntaste lo mismo. ¿Acaso olvidaste mi respuesta?

-Es probable que mañana te pregunte lo mismo.

-¿Por qué?

-Un hijo debe vivir con el padre. ¿Acepta la espera? ¿Se siente a gusto con la familia de la madre? ¿Confías en la gente que lo cuida? Un niño tan pequeño como Menma necesita, sobre todo, la atención del padre -concluyó.

Semejantes preguntas, en realidad constituían un insulto. ¿Acaso suponía que Sasuke era capaz de dejar al hijo en mallos de personas negligentes?

"No creo que sea una insolencia", pensó Sasuke. "Por su expresión afligida, deduzco que en realidad se preocupa por Menma."

-Si Menma se sintiera desdichado o lo trataran mal, me lo diría.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia:

-No, quizá no te lo diga y sufra en silencio.

-¿Y por qué liaría tal cosa?

-Porque le daría vergüenza, claro. Imaginaría que hizo algo mal y que merece que lo traten con crueldad. Sasuke, tráelo a casa. Es con nosotros con quien tienes que estar.

Sasuke la sentó sobre su regazo, le alzó la barbilla y la contempló largo rato, tratando de comprender qué era lo que en verdad pensaba.

-Lo traeré de visita.

-¿Cuándo?

-La semana que viene -prometió-. Cuando lo traiga, le preguntaré si se siente desdichado o silo tratan mal.- Le cubrió la boca con la mano para que no lo interrumpiese y al ver que Hinata movía la cabeza agregó en tono firme: -Y mi hijo me dirá la verdad. Y ahora quisiera que me contestes una pregunta, Hinata.- Le quitó la mano de la boca, esperó que hiciera un gesto afirmativo y entonces le preguntó: -¿Cuánto tiempo sufriste tú en silencio?

-Me entendiste mal -dijo la muchacha-. Yo tuve una infancia maravillosa: mis padres eran gentiles y cariñosos. Mi padre murió hace tres años y aún lo echo mucho de menos.

-¿Y a tu madre?

-Ahora está sola. Yo jamás habría aceptado venir aquí si Neji no me hubiese prometido cuidarla. Mi hermano es un buen hijo.

-Tal vez, mientras estuviste casada con el barón, viste a tus padres con frecuencia, pero hay una distancia demasiado grande entre este feudo y la casa de tu madre para visitarla más de una vez al año.

-¿Me dejarías ir a ver a mi madre?

Parecía atónita.

-Yo te llevaré -respondió el marido-. Pero sólo Una vez cada año. No puedes pretender ver a tu familia con tanta frecuencia como cuando estabas casada con el inglés.

-En aquella época nunca vi a mis padres.

Fue el turno de Sasuke de mostrarse perplejo.

-¿Acaso tu esposo no te permitía visitarlos?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-En aquel entonces yo no quería verlos. ¿No tendríamos que regresar? Está haciéndose tarde y ya te aparté demasiado tiempo de tus tareas.

Sasuke se sintió irritado: lo que Hinata decía no tenía sentido para él. Pareció regocijarse cuando le dijo que podría ir a visitar a la madre una vez al año, pero luego dijo que mientras estuvo casada con el barón prefería no ver a los padres: eso era una contradicción.

A Sasuke no lo satisfacían las respuestas a medias, quería una explicación completa.

-Hinata... -comenzó en voz sorda-. Estás contradiciéndote. No me gustan los acertijos...- Hinata estiró las manos para acariciarle el cuello tomándolo por sorpresa, pero Sasuke no se dejó distraer. Le sujetó la mano para que no volviera a interrumpirlo y continuó: -Como dije, no me agradan...

Hinata le dio unas palmaditas del otro lado del cuello y la concentración de Sasuke desapareció. Dejó escapar un suspiro, lamentando su propia falta de disciplina, le aferró la otra mano, la acercó hacia sí y la besó.

Sólo tenía intenciones de besarla, pero la respuesta entusiasta de Hinata lo hizo desear más. El beso se tomó apasionado. Apretó la boca contra la de la esposa y las lenguas se trabaron en un duelo que imitaba al acto de amor.

Hinata quiso más. Se soltó las manos y le rodeó el cuello. Hundió los dedos en el cabello del esposo y se removió, tratando de acercarse más.

La dulce respuesta de Hinata hizo que Sasuke se olvidara de sí mismo y tuvo que apelar a toda su voluntad para apartarse. Cerró los ojos para que esa boca provocativa no lo tentara y soltó un fuerte quejido de frustración.

-Esposa mía, no es el momento -dijo con voz dura.

-No, claro que no. -La voz de la muchacha fue un suave susurro.

-Los peligros...

-Claro, los peligros...

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Debes de creer que soy una desvergonzada al apartarte así de tus responsabilidades.

-Sí, eso es lo que creo -admitió Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Sasuke no la dejaba pensar. Mientras pasaba revista a todos los motivos que los obligaban a regresar de inmediato, le acariciaba el muslo.

Hinata no podía prestar atención a lo que decía, distraída por ciertos detalles... Ese limpio aroma masculino: Sasuke olía como el aire libre y eso era subyugante. También la voz del hombre, honda y vibrante. El tono gruñón no la intimidaba, más bien le resultaba excitante.

-Sasuke.

La mano del hombre ascendió por el muslo.

-¿Qué?

-Quisiera comentarte algo acerca de las importantes decisiones que tomé.

-Hinata, puedes decírmelo después.

Hinata asintió.

-¿Hay lobos por aquí?

-A veces -repuso el hombre.

-No parece preocuparte.

-Los caballos darán aviso con tiempo. Tu piel parece de seda.

La joven se echó un poco hacia atrás para poder besarle la barbilla y la mano del hombre llegó a la unión entre los muslos. De manera instintiva, Hinata los separó. Sasuke ahuecó la mano sobre esa carne suave y comenzó a acariciarla, al tiempo que el beso se volvía húmedo y ardiente.

Desvestirse fue una tarea incómoda e irritante pues llevó mucho tiempo, y al tironear de los lazos que le sujetaban las faldas, Hinata los anudó más. Sasuke quiso ayudarla pero sus manos fuertes aunque torpes desgarraron el satén.

De súbito, el hombre se impacientó pues ya no podía esperar. La colocó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, la alzó y se quedó inmóvil.

-Recíbeme dentro de ti -le ordenó en un susurro ronco. Quería gritar 'ahora', pero dijo-: Cuando estés lista, esposa.

Hinata se sujetó de los hombros del esposo y descendió con lentitud, hasta colocarse sobre él. Se miraron a los ojos, mientras el miembro viril penetraba por completo en ella.

El placer fue casi intolerable. Hinata cerró con fuerza los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido. Se movió hacia delante para besarlo y sintió una cálida oleada de éxtasis. Comenzó a moverse.

Esos movimientos lentos y provocativos enloquecieron a Sasuke. La aferró de las caderas y le demostró lo que quería que hiciera. La danza del amor se hizo frenética y los dos perdieron el control. Sasuke llegó al orgasmo el primero pero ayudó a Hinata a alcanzar el propio deslizando la mano entre los cuerpos unidos y acariciándola. Hinata se apretó en torno del esposo y hundió la cara en la curva del cuello de Sasuke. Al llegar al clímax, susurró el nombre del esposo.

Sasuke la sostuvo abrazada largo rato, luego le alzó la barbilla y le dio un beso apasionado. Las lenguas se enlazaron en un baile lento y perezoso. Luego la apartó.

No le dio mucho tiempo para recuperarse. La besó una vez más y le dijo que se vistiera, que estaba perdiendo el día.

Hinata no quiso mostrarse herida por la actitud del esposo. Sabía que los deberes lo reclamaban, aunque hubiese preferido disfrutar un poco más del momento íntimo.

Se lavaron en el arroyo, se vistieron y caminaron juntos hasta donde estaban los caballos.

-Hinata, no quiero que vuelvas a salir sola: te lo prohíbo.

Hinata no dijo ni sí ni no. Antes de alzarla sobre la montura, Sasuke la miró con aire severo. Hinata se acomodó la correa del carcaj sobre los hombros, deslizó el arco en el brazo y tomó las riendas.

-Cuando volvamos al castillo, descansarás.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo -repuso.

Hinata no estaba de ánimo para discutir, y tampoco quería que se separaran mientras Sasuke estuviese de un ánimo tan irritable.

-Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-¿Disfrutaste del momento que compartimos?

-¿Por qué me preguntas semejante cosa? Tendría que ser obvio para ti que lo disfruté.

Tras un elogio tan retorcido, Sasuke se acercó al caballo y montó.

-No es obvio -exclamó Hinata.

-Tendría que serlo -replicó el hombre. imaginó que Hinata esperaba un cumplido y la mente se le puso en blanco de inmediato. No era muy hábil con las frivolidades ni los arrumacos pero la expresión abatida de Hinata le indicó que los necesitaba. No quería que se sintiera rechazada después del momento que habían compartido.

-Me hiciste olvidar mis deberes-Sin duda, eso la convencería de lo tentadora que le resultaba.

Sin embargo, a Hinata le pareció una acusación.

-Te pido disculpas, Sasuke. No volverá a suceder.

-Mujercita tonta, trataba de hacerte un cumplido.

Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿En serio? -dijo con aire incrédulo.

-Claro que era un cumplido. No es frecuente que un laird olvide sus deberes. Semejante falta de disciplina podría provocar un desastre: ¿acaso eso no es un cumplido?

-Por lo general, los cumplidos no se expresan de ese modo. Quizá por eso no lo comprendí.

Sasuke refunfuñó. Hinata no entendió el significado de ese sonido ronco, pero sí que la discusión había terminado. Sasuke dio tina palmada en la grupa del caballo de Hinata. No volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta que llegaron a los establos, y entonces le repitió que quería que descansara.

-¿Por qué tengo que descansar? No estoy débil, milord.

-No quiero que enfermes.

Apretó las mandíbulas, y Hinata comprendió que sería inútil discutir pero estaba tan exasperada que no pudo contenerse.

-Sé razonable: no puedo pasar todo el día en la cama. Silo hago, de noche no podré dormir.

Sasuke la hizo bajar, le tomó la mano y la llevó medio a rastras hacia el castillo.

-Dejaré que te sientes junto al fuego, en el salón. Si quieres, hasta puedes coser.

La imagen le agradó y sonrió al pensar en Hinata entregada a tareas tan femeninas. Hinata en cambio, lo miraba ceñuda, y Sasuke se sorprendió tanto de la reacción de la esposa que rió.

-¡Milord, tienes nociones muy rígidas acerca de cómo debo pasare! tiempo. ¿De dónde las sacaste? ¿Acaso tu madre solía sentarse a coser junto al fuego?

-No.

-¿Y cómo se entretenía?

-Haciendo tareas pesadas. Murió cuando yo era muy pequeño.

La expresión y el tono de Sasuke hicieron comprender a Hinata que no quería seguir hablando del tema: era evidente que la infancia era un punto doloroso. Pero ese simple comentario le dijo mucho acerca de cómo pensaba el esposo. La madre había muerto a causa de la fatiga de las labores pesadas... y por eso Sasuke quería que ella descansara todo el día. Comprendió que no tenía que hacer más preguntas, pero la venció la curiosidad.

-¿Amabas a tu madre? - No le respondió, y Hinata intentó con otra pregunta. -¿Quién te crió cuando ella murió?

-Nadie y todos.

-No comprendo.

Sasuke apretó el paso como si quisiera huir del interrogatorio de Hinata. De pronto, se detuvo y se volvió hacia la mujer.

-No es necesario que entiendas. Ve dentro, Hinata.

Cuando quería, el esposo podía ser bastante grosero. La apartó de sus pensamientos sin siquiera echar una mirada atrás para comprobar si obedecía sus órdenes.

Hinata permaneció varios minutos de pie sobre la escalera, pensando en Sasuke. Quería comprenderlo. Era la esposa y le importaba saber qué lo hacía feliz y qué lo encolerizaba, pues entonces sabría cómo actuar.

-Milady, ¿por qué está ceñuda?

Hinata se sobresaltó; se volvió, y al ver a Kiba le sonrió.

-Me asustó -dijo, señalando u hecho evidente.

-No fue mi intención -repuso el guerrero Inuzuka-. La vi inquieta y pensé si podría hacer algo para mejorarle el ánimo.

-Estaba pensando acerca de vuestro laird -respondió la mujer-. Es un hombre complicado.

-Así es -acordó Kiba.

-Me gustaría entender cómo piensa.

-¿Por qué?

Hinata alzó los hombros.

-Las preguntas directas son inútiles -señaló-. Pero hay más de un modo de entrar en un castillo.

Kiba la entendió mal.

-Sí, hay dos entradas; tres, si contamos la del sótano.

-No me refería al castillo -explicó Hinata-. Quise decir que hay varias maneras de conseguir lo que uno se propone, ¿entiende?

-Pero es verdad, milady: hay dos entradas al castillo -insistió Kiba, empecinado.

Hinata suspiró.

-No importa, Kiba.

El guerrero cambió de tema.

-¿Irá esta tarde a caminar con Kakashi?

-Quizá -respondió la joven. Se apresuró a subir los escalones de la entrada y Kiba corrió a abrirle las puertas.

-Milady, hoy es jueves -le recordó.

Hinata sonrió.

-Sí, en efecto. Por favor, discúlpeme. Quiero ir a ver a Akamaru -dijo, al ver que el soldado seguía junto a ella.

Supuso que querría saber qué planes tenía. Era imprescindible encontrar una manera de convencer a Sasuke de que no necesitaba acompañante alguno. Kiba y Naruto la volvían loca, revoloteando todo el día alrededor de ella. Esa mañana, para poder salir, tuvo que escapar sin ser vista, pero no podía recurrir otra vez al mismo truco. Ahora la vigilaban más. Por otra parte, no era muy honrado recurrir al engaño.

Hinata se quitó el carcaj y dejó el arco y las flechas en un rincón, junto a la escalera.

-¿Entonces, sabía usted que era jueves? -preguntó Kiba.

-No pensé en ello, señor. ¿Es muy importante?

El hombre asintió.

-Hoy tendría que haber llevado los colores de los Inuzuka.

-Sí, pero ayer...

-Ayer se puso los de los Uchiha, milady. Lo recuerdo bien.

Hinata cayó en la cuenta de que al guerrero lo afligía su equivocación.

-Es importante que lo recuerde, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-No querrá ofender a ninguno de los dos clanes, ¿no es así?

-No, claro que no. En el futuro intentaré recordado, y le agradezco que me señale el error. Subiré de inmediato y me cambiaré.

-Pero el día ya casi terminó, milady. Ahora quédese con el manto de los Uchiha. Mañana y pasado mañana podrá usar los colores de los Inuzuka y así reparará la ofensa.

-La señora tendría que llevar los colores de los Uchiha todos los días, Kiba. Es inaceptable que la esposa de un Uchiha lleve vuestros colores dos días seguidos -dijo Naruto desde la entrada.

Hinata estaba por acordar con esa sugerencia, pero la expresión de Kiba la hizo desistir. Como lo vio más irritado que a Naruto, prefirió aceptar lo que decía Kiba. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía demasiado interesado en que Hinata estuviese de acuerdo.

-Naruto, yo creo que Kiba tiene razón al decir...

-No usará los colores de tu clan dos días seguidos.

-Lo hará -replicó Kiba, ceñudo-. Naruto, la señora quiere llevarse bien con todos y tú harías bien en seguir su ejemplo.

-Cambiaste de opinión, ¿eh? No hace una hora dijiste que ojalá se quedara en su lugar.

-No quise ofender. Mi tarea sería más fácil si ella me dijera dónde..

-Nadie me pondrá en ningún lugar.

Los soldados la ignoraron pues estaban enzarzados en una apasionada discusión. Comenzó a marcharse pensando que de ese modo los dos hombres se calmarían, pero en realidad deseaba estrangulados a los dos.

Hinata recordó que se había prometido llevarse bien con todos los miembros de los clanes, hasta con los jefes cabezas duras. Como no le prestaban atención, comenzó a retroceder lentamente. Los hombres no lo advirtieron. Entonces, Hinata corrió escaleras abajo y se aproximó hasta el hogar, donde Akamaru descansaba.

-La gente de los Highlands tiene nociones muy extrañas acerca de todo, Akamaru -murmuró. Se arrodilló junto al perro y lo palmeó-. ¿Por qué será que a hombres ya crecidos les preocupa lo que usan las mujeres? Ya veo que tú no tienes la respuesta; deja de gruñir. Te levantaré las vendas para ver si estás curándote bien. Te prometo que no te haré daño.

La herida estaba cicatrizando bien. Cuando terminó de colocar otra vez las vendas y le dijo palabras animosas, Akamaru meneó la cola.

Kiba y Naruto habían seguido la discusión fuera. Hinata subió, se cambió el manto por el de los Inuzuka y regresó al salón para ayudar con los preparativos de la cena. Por fortuna, ese día la tarea estaba asignada a Shion y a Ayame: las otras mujeres no le harían caso. Mei, una bonita pelirroja, era la más ofensiva. Cuando Hinata le pedía algo, en mitad de la frase se daba la vuelta y se iba. Momo era otra Inuzuka que tenía una actitud hostil hacia la señora. Aunque no sabía cómo, Hinata estaba resuelta a cambiar la conducta de las mujeres.

Shion y Ayame eran las únicas que no obedecían a la regla unánime de las Inuzuka de ignorarla. Por el contrario, se mostraban ansiosas de ayudarla y esa aceptación hacía que Hinata las apreciara más.

-Milady, ¿qué quiere que hagamos? -preguntó Shion.

-Quiero que recojáis abundantes flores silvestres para colocar sobre las mesas -dijo Hinata-. Ayame, tú y yo pondremos los manteles de lino sobre las mesas y encima colocaremos las tablas de trinchar.

-El salón tiene buen aspecto, ¿verdad? -señaló Ayame.

Hinata asintió. Además, olía a limpio. El aroma del pino se mezclaba con el fresco olor de las tablas del suelo. La habitación era lo bastante grande para que en ella entraran cuando menos cincuenta guerreros, aunque tenía pocos muebles. En el momento en que Hinata notaba ese hecho, dos soldados bajaron las escaleras trayendo dos sillas de respaldo alto.

-¿Dónde piensan ponerlas? -preguntó Ayame.

-Junto al hogar -respondió tino de los hombres-. Nos lo ordenó el laird.

Ayame frunció el entrecejo. Extendió el mantel blanco sobre la mesa y comenzó a alisarlo.

-Me pregunto por qué...

Hinata la interrumpió. Tomó el otro extremo del mantel y lo estiró desde la otra punta de la mesa larga.

-Quiere que me siente a coser junto al fuego -explicó, lanzando un suspiro.- Los soldados cruzaron el salón con las sillas y Akamaru comenzó a gruñir. Los dos hombres eran jóvenes y, por lo visto, el perro los inquietaba un tanto. Cambiaron de dirección y dieron un amplio rodeo en torno del animal.

Hinata comprendió el temor de los jóvenes. Pensó en decirles que Akamaru no les liaría daño, pero comprendió que eso los avergonzaría. Fingió estar atareada en acomodar el mantel.

Las sillas fueron colocadas en un ángulo, frente al hogar. La señora les dio las gracias y los jóvenes, tras hacer una reverencia, se apresuraron a salir de la habitación.

Los asientos y los respaldos de las sillas eran mullidos. Hinata vio que tina de ellas estaba tapizada con los colores de los Uchiha y la otra, con los de los Inuzuka.

-¡En nombre de Dios! ¿Acaso tendré que alternar las sillas como hago con los mantos?

-¿Cómo dice, milady? -Ayame interrumpió la colocación de hogazas de pan sobre la mesa.- No entendí lo que dijo.

-Sólo hablaba conmigo misma -dijo Hinata. Tomó la mitad de los panes y fue a preparar la otra mesa.

-¿No cree que nuestro laird fue considerado al pensar en la comodidad de usted? Con lo ocupado que está, de todos modos se acuerda de hacer que traigan sillas para usted.

-Sí-admitió de prisa Hinata, para que Ayame ¡lo creyera que no apreciaba la consideración del esposo hacia ella-. Creo que esta noche trabajaré en mi tapiz. Eso complacerá a mi esposo.

-Es una buena esposa al querer complacerlo.

-No, Ayame, no soy muy buena esposa.

-Sí lo es -replicó Ayame.

Sasuke entró a tiempo para oír la afirmación de Ayame. Se detuvo en el último escalón, esperando que la esposa se volviese y advirtiera su presencia, pero Hinata estaba atareada colocando las tablas frente a cada sitio sobre la mesa.

-Una buena esposa tiene que ser dócil.

-¿Acaso es malo ser dócil? -preguntó Ayame.

-Al parecer, no concuerda conmigo -repuso Hinata, intentando dar un tono despreocupado a un tema tan delicado.

-A mi juicio, usted es bastante dócil -afirmó Ayame-. Milady, nunca advertí que discutiese con nadie, y menos aún con su esposo.

Hinata asintió.

-Intenté estar de acuerdo porque me demostró ser considerado con mis sentimientos. Sé que lo complacerá verme sentada junto al fuego cosiendo, y le daré el gusto pues a mí me agrada esa tarea.

-Eso es bueno, esposa -dijo Sasuke, remarcando las palabras.

Hinata se volvió, vio al marido y se sonrojó, incómoda. Sintió como si la hubiese sorprendido haciendo algo malo.

-No te falté el respeto, milord.

-No, no lo hiciste.

Hinata lo contempló largo rato, tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba, pero Sasuke no dejó entrever si se sentía divertido o enfadado con ella.

Para Sasuke, Hinata, con las mejillas sonrosadas, era un hermoso espectáculo, y como tenía expresión afligida se abstuvo de sonreír. Comprendió que la esposa había hecho grandes avances desde que se casaran: ya no temblaba al verlo. Todavía era demasiado tímida para el gusto de Sasuke, pero esperaba que con tiempo y paciencia superaría ese defecto.

-Marido mío, ¿deseabas algo?

El hombre asintió.

-Hinata, aquí no tenemos curandero. Y como tú demostraste habilidad con el hilo y la aguja, quisiera que cosas a Naruto. Un soldado inexperto al que estaba entrenando le hizo un tajo en un brazo.

Hinata ya corría hacia la escalera a buscar los elementos.

–Me encantará ser útil. Iré a buscar las cosas que necesito y volveré enseguida. ¡Pobre Naruto! Debe de estar muy dolorido.

La predicción resulto falsa. Cuando Hinata volvió al salón, Naruto estaba esperándola. Sentado sobre uno de los taburetes, tenía el aspecto de estar abrumado por la atención de las mujeres que lo rodeaban.

Hinata notó que Shion era la más inquieta por el estado de Naruto. Estaba en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, fingiendo arreglar las flores que había recogido, pero tenía los ojos velados y no apartaba la mirada del soldado. Naruto, en cambio, la ignoraba.

Era evidente que la mujer Inuzuka sentía afecto hacia el soldado Uchiha y se esforzaba por disimularlo. Hinata se preguntó si eso se debía a que Naruto no había manifestado el menor interés en la muchacha o a que Shion era una Inuzuka y él, un Uchiha. Una cosa era segura: Shion era desdichada. Hinata sabía que no le correspondía intervenir, pero quería tanto a Shion que en verdad deseaba ayudarla.

De pronto, otra Inuzuka pasó corriendo junto a Hinata.

-Naruto, para mí será un placer coserte -dijo Karin. La misma mujer que había puesto a Hinata el mote de "valiente', sonreía a Naruto-. No me importa que seas un Uchiha; de todos modos te curaré bien.

Hinata irguió la espalda y cruzó de prisa el salón. -Por favor, apártate -ordenó-. Yo atenderé a Naruto. Shion, tráeme un banquito.

Sasuke entró otra vez en el salón, vio que se había reunido mucha gente y los hizo salir.

Hinata examino la herida. Era un corte largo y angosto que comenzaba en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto y terminaba debajo del codo. Era bastante profundo y sería necesario coserlo para que cicatrizara bien.

-¿Le duele, Naruto? -preguntó, en tono compasivo.

-No, milady, en absoluto.

Hinata no le creyó. Dejó sobre la mesa los elementos y se sentó junto al soldado, en un taburete.

-Si es así, ¿por qué hace muecas?

-Porque disgusté al laird -explicó Naruto por lo bajo-. Esta herida prueba que no presté atención.

Tras esta explicación, dirigió a Shion una mirada ceñuda sobre el hombro. La muchacha se apresuró a bajar la vista. Hinata pensó que tal vez el Inuzuka culpara a la mujer por su propia falta de atención.

Naruto ni se movió mientras Hinata cosía la herida. Le llevó mucho tiempo limpiar el corte, pero la costura fue rápida. Shion la ayudó desgarrando largas tiras de tela blanca de algodón para vendar la herida.

-Ya está -dijo Hinata al terminar-. Quedará perfecto, Naruto. Que la venda no se moje y, por favor, no levante cosas pesadas que puedan romper los puntos. Le cambiaré las vendas todas las mañanas -agregó, con un gesto afirmativo.

-El puede ocuparse de eso -dijo Sasuke, acercándose al hogar. Se apoyó sobre una rodilla y acarició a la mascota.

-Yo preferiría cambiar los vendajes, milord -dijo Hinata. Se apartó para que Naruto pudiese levantarse y rodeó la mesa. Shion había dejado las flores amontonadas sobre la mesa y Hinata pensaba ponerlas en un florero de porcelana con agua antes de que se marchitaran.

-Esposa, no contradigas mis órdenes.

Sasuke se levantó, se volvió hacia el soldado y, en tono airado, le ordenó que saliera del salón.

-Vuelve a tus tareas, Naruto. Ya perdiste demasiado tiempo. Shion, quédate. Quiero hablar contigo antes de que te marches.

Hinata quedó atónita ante la dureza del tono del esposo. Era obvio que estaba furioso con el soldado y parte de su furia se volcaba sobre Shion. La mujer Inuzuka parecía amilanada y Hinata la compadeció. Quería defenderla. Resolvió que tendría que averiguar qué había hecho para disgustar al laird.

-Milord, acabo de indicarle a Naruto que no levante cosas pesadas.

-Irá a trabajar en el muro.

-¿Eso significa que levantará piedras? -dijo Hinata, horrorizada.

-Sí -dijo Sasuke, con dureza.

-No puede.

-Lo hará.

La joven levantó una flor y la metió en el florero sin prestar atención a lo que hacía pues estaba concentrada en mirar al esposo con severidad. Pero pensó que tal vez fuese injusta: Sasuke no sabía cuán grave era la herida de Naruto. -Milord, el corte es bastante profundo. No tendría que hacer ningún trabajo.

-No me importa si pierde el brazo, mujer. Trabajará.

-Se desgarrarán los puntos.

-Por lo que a mí me importa, puede levantar las piedras con la otra mano o patearlas. Shion.

-¿Sí, laird Uchiha?

-No distraerás a mis soldados mientras trabajan, ¿me entiendes?

Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Sí, laird Uchiha, entiendo. No volverá a suceder.

-Asegúrate de que así sea. Puedes irte.

Shion hizo una breve reverencia y se volvió para irse.

-¿Desea que regrese mañana para ayudar a la señora?

Hinata iba a decir que sí cuando Sasuke la cortó con su respuesta:

-No es necesario. Una de las mujeres Uchiha vendrá a encargarse de tus tareas.

Shion salió corriendo del salón. Hinata estaba furiosa con el marido. Metió otra flor en el jarrón y sacudió la cabeza.

-Milord, heriste los sentimientos de Shion.

-No se morirá por ello -replicó el hombre.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Ven, Akamaru. Es hora de salir.

Hinata arrojó el resto de las flores dentro del jarrón y corrió a pararse delante del esposo para impedirle salir. Se detuvo a medio metro de él. Con los brazos en jarras, Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

'En este momento, no muestra la menor timidez", pensó Sasuke. "A decir verdad, echa chispas por los ojos.' Sasuke se sintió tan complacido con la valentía de la esposa que tuvo ganas de sonreír. En cambio, la miró ceñudo.

-¿Acaso discutes mis motivos?

-Creo que sí, milord.

-Eso no te está permitido.

Hinata cambió el modo de abordarlo.

-Se me permite dar mi opinión -le recordó-. Y yo opino que avergonzaste a Shion con tus críticas.

-No morirá por ello -replicó el hombre.

Aun con esfuerzo, Hinata no apartó la mirada.

-Tal vez, una buena esposa dejaría de discutir -murmuró.

-Sí, en efecto.

La joven suspiró.

-En ese caso, Sasuke, creo que no soy una buena esposa. Quiero saber qué hizo Shion para merecer tu enojo.

-Hizo que casi mataran a mi soldado.

-¿Eso fue lo que hizo?

-Sí.

-Pero no debe de haberlo hecho adrede -la defendió.

Sasuke se inclinó casi hasta tocar la cara de Hinata con la propia.

-Naruto cometió un error y, al parecer, se contagió de tu mal, esposa. No prestó atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Hinata se enderezó.

-,Acaso te refieres al pequeño incidente en que me vi envuelta cuando me metí por accidente en medio de la sesión de entrenamiento?

-Así es.

-Es desconsiderado de tu parte que me lo recuerdes -afirmó Hinata.

Fue evidente que a Sasuke no le importaba en lo más mínimo si era desconsiderado.

-Sobrevivir es más importante que los sentimientos heridos -farfullé.

-Eso es cierto -admitió Hinata.

Akamaru los interrumpió con un fuerte ladrido. Sasuke se volvió, llamó a la mascota y salió del salón sin echar otra mirada a la esposa.

Hinata reflexionó toda la tarde sobre la conversación. Pensó que quizá no debería haber intervenido en las decisiones del esposo con respecto a los miembros del clan, pero no pudo contenerse. En el tiempo que llevaba de casada se había encariñado mucho tanto con Naruto como con Shion.

A decir verdad, estaba sorprendida de sí misma. En otros tiempos, había aprendido a no entablar ninguna relación de afecto pues eso significaba encariñarse y dar al esposo otras armas para esgrimir en contra de ella. Si se encariñaba con algún miembro del personal, lo ponía en riesgo.

Una mañana, Chelsea rompió un huevo. La cocinera lo informó a Hidan. Esa tarde, Hidan le rompió una pierna a Chelsea y el obispo Danzo afirmó que era un castigo adecuado para un error tan grave.

Sin embargo, aquí las cosas eran tan diferentes como el día de la noche. En los Highlands, Hinata podía tener amigos y no era necesario que se preocupara por la seguridad de ellos.

El padre Ōtsutsuki se reunió con ellos para la cena. Parecía fatigado por el viaje hacia y desde los Lowlands, pero desbordaba de noticias sobre los últimos sucesos en Inglaterra y ansiaba compartirlas.

Los soldados hablaban todos al mismo tiempo y resultaba difícil oír lo que decía el sacerdote.

-Sin duda, el papa Inocencio excomulgará al rey Sasori -informó el padre Ōtsutsuki casi a gritos, para que lo oyesen-. Pronto se pondrá al país en interdicto.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo para merecer semejante trato? -preguntó Hinata.

-Sasori estaba decidido a poner a su propio hombre como arzobispo de Canterbury, pero nuestro Papa no aceptó esa intervención. Nombró a su elegido, que no era inglés, según tengo entendido, y Sasori, furioso por esa elección, dio la orden de que no se le permitiera el ingreso a Inglaterra.

Uno de los soldados Inuzuka hizo un chiste que a los otros hombres les pareció en extremo divertido y Hinata tuvo que aguardar a que cesaran las carcajadas provenientes de la segunda mesa para hablar.

-¿Qué pasará si el país queda en interdicto?

-Que los súbditos sufrirán, claro. La mayoría de los sacerdotes tendrán que huir de Inglaterra, no se dirán misas, no se recibirán confesiones ni se celebrarán bodas. Los únicos sacramentos que el papa Inocencio permitirá serán el bautismo de los inocentes recién nacidos y la extremaunción de los moribundos, siempre que la familia pueda encontrar a un sacerdote capaz de administrarlos a tiempo. El estado de cosas es lamentable, lady Hinata, pero al parecer al rey no le inquieta demasiado.

-Para compensar, quizá les robe a las iglesias -reflexionó Sasuke, con lo cual Hinata estuvo de acuerdo. Esa perspectiva acongojó al padre Ōtsutsuki.

-Si lo hace, arderá en el infierno -murmuró.

-Padre, el alma del rey ya está perdida.

-No puedes estar segura, muchacha.

Hinata bajó la vista:

-No, no puedo estar segura.

El padre Ōtsutsuki cambió de tema.

-El príncipe Gaara está muerto -informó-. Se dice que murió en la época de Pascuas, hace cuatro años. -Hizo una pausa y luego agregó-: Existen rumores de que fue asesinado.

En ese momento, Sasuke observó a Hinata y advirtió que se había puesto pálida.

-Es probable que fuese asesinado -terció Naruto.

-Sí, pero lo que inquieta al barón es...

-Quién lo mató -propuso Naruto.

-Exacto -admitió el sacerdote.

-¿Qué es lo que dice la gente? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Muchos de los barones creen que el rey Sasori hizo asesinar a Gaara pero, por supuesto, él niega saber nada acerca del sobrino.

-El rey es el único que tiene un motivo poderoso -dijo Naruto.

-Quizá -dijo el padre Ōtsutsuki.

-Brindo por un provechoso día de trabajo -exclamó Kiba.

Todos los soldados Inuzuka se pusieron de pie, con las copas en las manos y los Uchiha los imitaron. Se juntaron entre las dos mesas, chocaron las copas y bebieron lo que quedaba en ellas. Gran parte se derramó sobre el suelo.

Hinata pidió permiso para retirarse. Subió las escaleras, buscó el bolso con el tapiz a medio hacer, la aguja y los hilos y volvió al salón. Se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a bordar.

Acababa de dar la primera puntada cuando le pidieron que se cambiara de lugar.

-Está sentada en la silla con los colores de Uchiha, milady -le advirtió Kiba, de pie frente a ella, con las manos a la espalda. Detrás del jefe se agrupaban otros tres soldados Inuzuka. Le tapaban la luz y pares cían muy preocupados por lo que sin duda consideraban un terrible desliz.

Hinata suspiró.

-Kiba, ¿es muy importante dónde me siento?

-Sí, milady. Esta noche lleva puestos los colores Inuzuka y tendría que sentarse en la silla Inuzuka.

Los tres soldados se apresuraron a asentir. Hinata no supo si reírse o gritar a soldados enfurruñados que guardaban silencio esperando a ver qué haría la señora.

-Dejen que se siente donde quiera-exclamó un soldado Uchiha. A Hinata la situación le pareció absurda. Mirando tras los hombres, buscó a Sasuke con la vista en procura de orientación. Sasuke la observaba con expresión inescrutable y Hinata pensó que dejaba la decisión en sus manos.

Hinata decidió conformar a los Inuzuka. A fin de cuentas, seguía siendo jueves.

-Gracias por habérmelo advertido, Kiba, y por ser tan paciente.

Aunque quiso mostrarse sincera, no pudo impedir que en su tono se filtrara cierto matiz burlón. Cuando se puso de pie, los hombres retrocedieron y uno se inclinó para recoger el bolso con los hilos.

Hinata fue hasta el otro lado del hogar y se sentó en la silla Inuzuka. Se acomodó la falda, ajustó un pliegue suelto, retomó el tapiz y prosiguió la labor.

La cabeza inclinada sobre el bordado, fingió estar muy concentrada en la labor, pues los Inuzuka seguían observándola. Cuando escuchó ruidosas exclamaciones que supuso de aprobación, tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír.

El padre Ōtsutsuki permaneció junto a Sasuke el resto de la velada. Puso al laird al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos de los otros clanes. A Hinata le fascinó la conversación. Hablaban de enemistades y le pareció que todos los clanes que habitaban los Highlands se encontraban envueltos en algún tipo de reyerta. Los motivos que aducía el padre Ōtsutsuki le resultaron aun más sorprendentes: el más ligero desliz o insulto los enfurecía. Un resoplido desdeñoso bastaba para iniciar una batalla.

-A los habitantes de los Highlands les gusta pelear, ¿verdad, padre Ōtsutsuki? -preguntó, sin alzar la vista.

El padre esperó que los soldados Inuzuka salieran en fila del salón antes de responderle. Hinata se sintió aliviada de que se fueran. Eran tan ruidosos y turbulentos que se hacía difícil conversar sin gritar.

Una vez que los hombres salieron, reinó un agradable silencio. Ninguno de ellos había saludado a la señora y Hinata trató de no ofenderse, pues al menos le habían hecho una reverencia al esposo.

Volvió a formularle la pregunta al sacerdote.

-Sí, les gusta pelear -respondió el padre Ōtsutsuki.

-¿Y a qué que se debe?

-Lo consideran honroso.

Hinata equivocó una puntada, frunció el entrecejo y se dispuso a corregir el error. Sin apartar la vista de la labor, le preguntó al marido si estaba de acuerdo con el padre.

-Sí, es honroso -dijo Sasuke.

A Hinata le parecieron opiniones ridículas.

-Se considera honroso chocar las cabezas entre sí? No veo por qué, milord.

Sasuke sonrió: las palabras empleadas y el tollo exasperado de Hinata lo divirtieron.

-Muchacha, la lucha permite que los highlanders exhiban las cualidades que más aprecian -le explicó el sacerdote-. El coraje, la lealtad hacia el jefe y la resistencia.

-Ningún guerrero desea morir en su cama -intervino Sasuke.

-Lo consideran un pecado -dijo el clérigo.

La joven dejó la aguja y miró a los hombres convencida de que se burlaban de ella, pero ambos parecían serios. Hinata seguía sin comprender.

-¿Qué clase de pecado es ese? -preguntó, con evidente suspicacia.

-Indolencia -le respondió Sasuke.

Hinata contuvo una exclamación desdeñosa.

-Debes de creer que soy una ingenua para tragarme semejante cuento -se burló.

-Sí, Hinata, eres ingenua, pero no estamos tomándote el pelo. Pensamos que morir en la cama es un pecado.

Hinata movió la cabeza para demostrarle que no le creía y retomó la labor. El padre siguió con las novedades, pero a Sasuke le costaba prestarle atención pues seguía con la mirada fija en la esposa.

Hinata lo subyugaba. Sintió que le bullía en el pecho un contento como jamás había experimentado. Cuando era muy joven, ingenuo y estaba solo, se dormía todas las noches pensando en su propio futuro. Construía sueños acerca de la familia que formaría: la esposa y los hijos sólo le pertenecerían a él y, desde luego, vivirían en su propio castillo. A menudo, Sasuke imaginaba a la esposa sentada junto al fuego, enfrascada en una labor femenina.., como el bordado.

Las imágenes que evocaba en la mente siendo un muchacho lo apartaban de la dureza de la realidad; esas fantasías lo ayudaban a sobrevivir.

Sí, en aquel entonces era muy joven y tierno. Pero el tiempo y la práctica lo endurecieron y había olvidado aquellos sueños tontos. Ya no sentía la necesidad de poseer y había aprendido a bastarse a sí mismo. Los sueños eran para los débiles. "Sí", pensó, "ahora soy fuerte y he olvidado los sueños".

Hasta ese momento: mientras contemplaba a la esposa, todos aquellos sueños regresaron en tropel. "La realidad es muy superior a las fantasías", pensó Sasuke. Nunca imaginó tener una esposa tan bella como Hinata. Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan feliz, ni que experimentaría un anhelo tan feroz de protegerla.

Hinata levantó la vista y lo sorprendió contemplándola. La expresión del esposo la dejó perpleja: parecía estar mirando a través de ella, perdido en profundos pensamientos. "Sí", pensó Hinata, "debe de estar pensando en algo que lo aflige, pues tiene una expresión feroz".

-Me gustaría beber un poco de _uisgebreatha_ -dijo el padre Ōtsutsuki-. Luego me iré a la cama. ¡Por Dios, esta noche estoy agotado!

Hinata se levantó de inmediato para servirle. Sobre un cofre arrimado a la pared, detrás de Sasuke, se encontraba una jarra con la bebida de los Highlands. Hinata llevó la jarra a la mesa y llenó la copa del sacerdote.

Luego se volvió para servirle al esposo pero Sasuke rechazó la bebida.

Ōtsutsuki bebió un gran trago e hizo una mueca.

-Apuesto a que no ha sido añejado más de una semana. Tiene un sabor agrio.

Sasuke sonrió:

-Preséntele la queja a Kakashi: él es el que la prepara.

La curiosidad de Hinata se despertó de inmediato, al oír hablar de añejamiento.

-¿Es importante el tiempo que espera la bebida?

-Se añeja, muchacha -la corrigió el sacerdote-. No espera. Sí, es importante. Los expertos dicen que, cuanto más tiempo se deja, mejor resulta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -preguntó Hinata.

-Unos diez o doce años en barriles de roble -especuló el padre Ōtsutsuki-. Claro que hay que ser paciente para esperar tantos años sin probarla.

-¿La bebida es más valiosa cuando es añeja?

Hinata dejó la jarra sobre la mesa y se detuvo junto al marido esperando que el padre terminara de beber y le respondiese.

Apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke. Miraba con suma atención al sacerdote y Sasuke supo que Hinata no se daba cuenta de que lo tocaba. El inconsciente gesto de cariño lo alegró, pues significaba que Hinata había superado por completo el miedo que le tenía. "Es un primer paso, pero muy importante", pensó Sasuke. Estaba decidido a conquistar la confianza de la esposa. Recordó que se lo había ordenado, pero en cuanto lo hizo comprendió que la confianza debía ganarse. Sasuke se consideraba un hombre paciente: esperaría. Andando el tiempo, Hinata comprendería su buena suerte y apreciaría la protección que el esposo le brindaba. Aprendería a confiar en él, y de la confianza nacería la lealtad.

Un hombre no podía pedirle más a una esposa. El sacerdote lo arrancó de sus pensamientos:

-Cuando se deja añejar, la bebida adquiere mucho más valor. Los hombres serían capaces de matar por conseguir _uisgebreatha_ puro. Los highlanders toman muy en serio las bebidas, ¿sabes, muchacha? Por eso la llaman "el agua de la vida".

-¡Podrían intercambiarlo por mercaderías?

-Hinata, ¿por qué te interesa tanto el tema? -preguntó Sasuke. La joven se encogió de hombros. No quería contarle lo de los barriles de oro líquido que le había mencionado Kakashi. Primero, tendría que pedirle permiso al amigo. Por otra parte, quería comprobar por sí misma si los barriles aún estaban en la cueva. Además, sería una sorpresa agradable para Sasuke, y si valía tanto como Hinata suponía, el esposo tendría algo para cambiar por otros productos.

-Padre, ¿nos haría el honor de ocupar esta noche el dormitorio vacío? -dijo Hinata.

El clérigo miró al laird y esperó que este se sumara a la invitación.

-La cama es muy cómoda, padre -señaló Sasuke.

El padre Ōtsutsuki sonrió.

-Quedarme será un placer -dijo-. Es un gesto muy hospitalario de parte de ustedes.

Ōtsutsuki se puso de pie, hizo una reverenda al laird y fue a buscar sus cosas. Hinata volvió a su silla, recogió el tapiz y la aguja y los guardó otra vez en el bolso. Sasuke la esperó cerca de la entrada.

-Esposa, puedes dejar la costura sobre la silla. Nadie la tocará.

Akamaru entró en el salón y al pasar junto a Hinata le gruñó. La muchacha le dio unas palmaditas y siguió su camino.

Sasuke siguió a la esposa escaleras arriba. Mientras preparaba la cama, Hinata permaneció sumida en sus pensamientos. Sasuke agregó un leño al fuego, se puso de pie, se apoyó en la repisa y la observó.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-En distintas cosas.

-Hinata, esa respuesta no me satisface.

-Estaba pensando en mi vida aquí.

-Te adaptaste sin muchas dificultades -señaló el hombre-. Tendrías que sentirte feliz.

Hinata se ajustó el cinturón de la bata y se volvió hacia el esposo.

-No me adapté, Sasuke. La verdad es que estuve viviendo en el limbo. Me siento atrapada entre dos mundos -añadió, con énfasis.

El hombre se sentó en el costado de la cama y se quitó las botas.

-Hoy quise hablar contigo del tema -dijo Hinata- pero no tuvimos tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?

-Sasuke, tú y los otros me tratáis como si fuese una visita. Y peor aún: yo me comporto como si lo fuera.

-Hinata, lo que dices es absurdo. Yo no llevo extraños a mi cama. Eres mi esposa, no una visita.

Hinata fijó la mirada en el fuego, sintiéndose disgustada consigo misma.

-¿Sabes lo que comprendí? Me consumió el afán de protegerme a mí misma. Mañana me confesaré y le pediré perdón a Dios.

-No es necesario que te preocupes por protegerte: ese es mi deber. A pesar de su propia irritación, Hinata sonrió y Sasuke se sintió insultado.

-No, yo tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarme.

A Sasuke no le gustó esta afirmación y compuso una expresión que competía en furia con las llamas del hogar.

-¿Insinúas que no soy capaz de cuidarte, tratas de enfurecerme?

Hinata se apresuró a tranquilizarlo:

-Claro que no -respondió-. Me complace contar con tu protección.

-Mujer, te contradices.

-Sasuke, no es que quiera confundirte: sólo intento aclarar mis ideas. Cuando una persona tiene hambre y no hay comida, esa persona vive obsesionada con la preocupación de conseguir alimento, ¿no es verdad, marido?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que sí.

-Durante mucho tiempo yo estuve obsesionada por el miedo. Viví tanto tiempo con él que me dominó, pero ahora me siento segura y tengo tiempo de pensar en otros asuntos. ¿Entiendes?

Sasuke no entendió. Y tampoco le agradó verla ceñuda.

-Ya te dije que me complaces. Deja de preocuparte.

Hinata se irritó y aun así, de espaldas al marido, se permitió una sonrisa.

-Sasuke, por asombroso que te parezca, no me preocupa demasiado complacerte.

Sasuke se sorprendió y se irritó al mismo tiempo.

-Eres mi esposa -le recordó-. Tienes la obligación de complacerme.

Hinata suspiró: sabía que Sasuke no entendería. Y no podía culparlo pues apenas se entendía a sí misma.

-No quise ofenderte, milord.

Parecía sincera, y Sasuke se serenó. Se acercó a la mujer por detrás y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Se inclinó y le besó el hueco del cuello.

-Ven a la cama. Te deseo, Hinata.

-Yo también, Sasuke.

Se volvió y le sonrió al esposo. Sasuke la alzó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Se hicieron el amor lenta y dulcemente, y cuando ambos alcanzaron la cima, permanecieron abrazados.

-En verdad me complaces, mujer. -La voz ronca de Sasuke vibraba de amor.

-Recuérdalo, milord, pues estoy segura de que llegará el día en que no te complazca.

-¿Eso es una preocupación o una profecía?

Hinata se apoyó en un codo y le acarició el cuello con suavidad.

-No, sólo digo la verdad.

Lo distrajo preguntándole por los planes para el día siguiente. Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a comentarlos con nadie, pero sentía deseos de hacerla feliz y le contó detalles de la caza que pensaba hacer al día siguiente y de los artículos que él y sus hombres robarían.

Hinata no deseaba sermonearlo, pero no pudo evitarlo por mucho tiempo y se lanzó a un discurso acerca de los méritos de la probidad. Le habló de la ira de Dios, del Día del Juicio Final. Pero a Sasuke no lo impresionaron las imágenes de fuego y azufre: en mitad de la perorata, bostezó.

-Esposo, es mi deber ayudarte a llevar una vida buena y decente.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que vayas al Cielo, claro.

El hombre rió, y Hinata desistió y se durmió inquieta por el alma del esposo.

* * *

**...**

**..:: NUEVE ::..**

**...**


	11. Chapter 10

**...**

**..:: DIEZ ::..**

**...**

* * *

Lo primero que vio Hinata a la mañana siguiente al bajar fue el tapiz hecho trizas. El bolso tampoco estaba intacto: el culpable estaba muy atareado masticando una de las tiras de arpillera y ya se había comido la otra.

Akamaru sabía que había hecho una travesura. Cuando Hinata gritó su nombre y avanzó hacia él, trató de esconderse bajo una de las sillas, que cayó al suelo con estrépito. Akamaru comenzó a aullar y Ayame vino corriendo desde la despensa.

El perro parecía un demonio suelto, y sus aullidos eran tan fuertes que sacudían las maderas. Ayame se aterró y, aunque el animal no le prestaba la menor atención, se inclinó con suma cautela a levantar el tapiz.

Kiba y Naruto oyeron el barullo y entraron corriendo. Se detuvieron en seco en el primer escalón y Sasuke, que estaba detrás de ellos, los apartó del paso y bajó los escalones.

Hinata tironeaba de la cinta con Akamaru, pero el perro le ganaba. Trataba de quitarle la cinta de la boca pues la preocupaba que pudiera ahogarse al intentar tragarla.

-¡Por Dios, Ayame! ¿qué le hiciste al tapiz de la señora? -preguntó Kiba cuando vio lo que la muchacha tenía en las manos y la miró ceñudo, moviendo la cabeza.

Sin dejar de prestar atención al perro, Hinata le gritó a Kiba:

-¿Acaso cree usted que Ayame se comió esto?

Naruto comenzó a reír. Hinata perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, pero Sasuke la sujetó. La levantó, la apartó y e volvió hacia el perro. Hinata corrió y se puso delante del esposo.

-Sasuke, no te atrevas a pegarle -gritó, para hacerse oír sobre las carcajadas de Naruto. Sasuke pareció querer gritarle.

-No tengo intenciones de pegarle. Mujer, sal del paso y deja de retorcerte las manos. No lo lastimaré. Akamaru, maldito seas, deja de aullar.

Hinata no se movió. Sasuke la alzó y la quitó del paso, se arrodilló junto al perro y lo obligó a abrir la boca para que soltase la tela. Akamaru no quería soltarla y gimió hasta que, al fin, se dio por vencido.

Sasuke no dejó que Hinata consolara al perro. Se levantó, la tomó de los hombros y le exigió que le diera un beso de despedida.

-¿Delante de los hombres? -murmuró la joven.

Sasuke asintió y Hinata se ruborizó. Atrapó la boca de Hinata en un beso prolongado y perezoso. Hinata suspiró, y cuando el esposo se apartó, estaba un tanto aturdida.

-Esposa, pareces cansada. Deberías descansar -dijo Sasuke, camino de la puerta. Hinata lo siguió.

-Milord, no hablarás en serio.

-Siempre hablo en serio, milady.

-Pero acabo de levantarme. No esperarás que haga una siesta ahora...

-Espero que descanses -respondió Sasuke sobre el hombro-. Y cámbiate el manto, Hinata. El que tienes no es el que corresponde.

-Es viernes, milady -le recordó Naruto.

Hinata exhaló un suspiro muy poco femenino. Ayame aguardó a que los hombres salieran y se acercó corriendo ata señora.

-Entre y siéntese, lady Hinata. No quiero que se fatigue.

Hinata sintió deseos de gritar, pero se contuvo.

-¡Por el amor de...! Ayame, ¿te parezco enferma?

La joven Inuzuka la examinó con atención y movió la cabeza.

-En verdad, me parece usted muy sana.

-¿Tú te sentarás a descansar? -preguntó Hinata.

-Tengo cosas que hacer -respondió Ayame-. No tengo tiempo de sentarme.

-Yo tampoco -murmuró Hinata-. Ya es hora de que me interese en la administración de la casa. Estuve demasiado concentrada en mí misma. Pero todo va a cambiar desde ahora.

Ayame nunca había visto a la señora tan decidida.

-Pero, milady, su esposo le ordenó que descansara.

Hinata movió la cabeza. Recitó la lista de tareas que quería completar antes del anochecer, dio permiso para que Ayame eligiera a dos criadas más que la ayudaran y anunció que iría a hablar con la cocinera respecto de la cena.

-Por favor, ve a buscar mi arco y mis flechas a la habitación -pidió Hinata. Se encaminó hacia la parte trasera del castillo-. Si la cocinera está de buen ánimo, tendremos estofado de conejo para cenar. Pienso que podré convencer a Kakashi de que me acompañe a cazar. Estaré de regreso al mediodía, Ayame.

-No puede ir a cazar, milady. Su esposo le prohibió que saliera.

-No, no lo prohibió -replicó Hinata-. Sólo sugirió que descansara. No mencionó la caza, ¿no es cierto?

-Pero quiso decir que...

-No te atrevas a interpretar lo que quiso decir el laird. Y deja de preocuparte. Prometo que estaré de vuelta antes de que me echéis de menos.

Ayame movió la cabeza.

-Antes de que dé diez pasos, Kiba la verá... ¿o acaso es a Naruto al que hoy le toca vigilarla?

-Ruego que los dos piensen que la tarea le toca al otro.

Salió corriendo por la puerta trasera, torció hacia la izquierda y cruzó el patio hacia el edificio donde estaba la cocina. Se presentó a la cocinera y se disculpó por haber demorado tanto en hacerlo. La cocinera se llamaba Hilda. Era una mujer mayor, con hebras grises en el cabello rojo. Llevaba el manto de los Uchiha. Pareció complacida por el interés de Hinata en sus propias tareas y la llevó a visitar la despensa.

-Si tengo suerte y cazo unos conejos, ¿querrá usted prepararlos para la cena de esta noche?

Hilda asintió.

-Hago un excelente estofado de conejo -se jactó la mujer-. Pero necesitaría unos diez, a menos que sean gordos. En ese caso, bastará con nueve.

-Entonces, deséeme buena caza -exclamó Hinata. Volvió a prisa al salón, tomó el arco y las flechas que le tendía Ayame y salió otra vez por la puerta trasera.

Tomó el camino más largo para ir a los establos. Lee no quería ensillar el caballo pero Hinata lo convenció con una sonrisa y con la promesa de no salir del prado. Insinuó que tenía permiso de Sasuke. No era una mentira total sino una pequeña distorsión, y aun así se sintió algo culpable.

Hizo que prepararan otra yegua para Kakashi. Pensó que se adelantaba al dar por descontado que el anciano la acompañaría, pero no quería perder tiempo. Si Kakashi aceptaba acompañarla, Hinata no quería tener que volver al establo pues, si lo hacía, sin duda Kiba o Naruto la detendrían.

Kakashi estaba en medio del prado, midiendo un tiro cuando Hinata lo interrumpió.

-No estoy de ánimo para ir a cazar conejos -afirmó el anciano.

-Esperaba que fuese más complaciente -replicó Hinata -. Y Pensé que tal vez, mientras buscábamos conejos, usted podría mostrarme dónde está la cueva. Ayer no pude encontrarla.

Kakashi meneó la cabeza.

-Te acompañaré sólo hasta la toma, muchacha, y "te señalaré otra vez la dirección, pero no quiero quitarle más tiempo al juego.

Kakashi montó el caballo, tomó las riendas de manos de Hinata y abrió la marcha.

-Quisiera que me dé permiso para contarle a mi esposo lo de la existencia de los barriles de oro líquido -dijo la joven.

-Chica, eso no es un secreto.

-¿Está dispuesto a compartir el brebaje con el laird? Sasuke podría usarlo para cambiarlo por otros productos.

-La bebida pertenece al laird. Le debo la vida a Uchiha, pero no deberías saberlo. Casi todos los Uchiha le juraron lealtad por motivos bien fundados: el laird les devolvió el orgullo. Yo no sería capaz de negarle nada, y menos aun el brebaje de los Highlands. ¡Hasta dejaría el juego si me lo pidiese! -agregó con un gesto dramático.

Kakashi se detuvo en la cima de la toma y le señaló la fila de árboles que formaban un ángulo hacia el lado norte. Le indicó que contara a partir de la fila de árboles que comenzaba en la base de la colina con el pino torcido y que subiera desde allí. Kakashi la detuvo cuando Hinata contó hasta doce.

-Ahí, entre esos árboles, está el claro que buscas -le indicó-. Cuando buscaste, tomaste el sendero más ancho hacia arriba, ¿no es así, chica?

-Así es -respondió Hinata-. ¿No cambiaría de opinión y vendría conmigo?

Kakashi declinó la invitación por segunda vez.

-Deja que te sigan los soldados más jóvenes, Hinata. Y no les cuentes a los Inuzuka lo del oro líquido. Que nuestro laird decida qué hacer con ese tesoro.

-Pero Kakashi, ahora los Inuzuka forman parte de nuestro clan -arguyó la muchacha.

El anciano guerrero Uchiha resopló.

-Nos miran por encima del hombro -dijo-. Se creen muy superiores y poderosos. Ninguno de ellos es un descastado, ¿sabes?

-No entiendo -replicó Hinata-. Me dijeron que le rogaron a mi esposo que los ayudara a pelear contra los ingleses, y...

-Eso es verdad -la interrumpió Kakashi-. El padre de Sasuke era el laird de los Inuzuka pero, por supuesto, no reconoció al hijo bastardo ni aun en su lecho de muerte. Por conveniencia, los Inuzuka olvidaron que Uchiha es un bastardo, aunque creo que saben que lleva sangre de los Inuzuka. Pero el resto de nosotros no les importamos.

Hinata cabeceó.

-Apostaría que los soldados Uchiha pelearon junto al jefe durante la batalla para salvar a los Inuzuka.

-Ganarías una buena suma, porque así fue: peleamos junto a nuestro laird.

-¿Acaso los Inuzuka lo olvidaron?

Comenzaba a encolerizarse por la actitud de los Inuzuka aunque trató de disimularlo. Kakashi sonrió.

-Muchacha, estás furiosa por los Uchiha, ¿verdad? Esto te convierte en una de nosotros.

El brillo de los hermosos ojos de Kakashi hizo sonreír a la joven. El elogio del anciano era muy importante para ella. En el corto tiempo que lo conocía había llegado a valorar su amistad y su guía. Kakashi se tomaba tiempo para escucharla y, a decir verdad, era el único que lo hacía. "Tampoco me dice nunca que descanse"; pensó Hinata.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace enfurruñar?

Hinata movió la cabeza.

-Estaba pensando en mis circunstancias.

-¿Otra vez? Si sigues reflexionando sobre tus circunstancias te dará dolor de cabeza. Buena caza, Hinata -agregó con un gesto afirmativo. Hizo girar al caballo y se volvió hacia el prado.

Hinata cabalgó en dirección opuesta. Casi había llegado al sendero que Kakashi le había señalado cuando divisó un conejo blanco que aparecía corriendo en el claro. Se metió las riendas bajo la rodilla izquierda, tomó una flecha, la colocó en el arco y disparó. El conejo cayó en el mismo momento en que otro aparecía saltando en su camino.

Algo debió de haber hecho salir a los animalitos de las madrigueras pues en menos de veinte minutos Hinata había juntado ocho conejos rollizos y uno más flaco. Se detuvo junto al arroyo, lavó las flechas y las guardó en el carcaj. Ató los conejos con un cordel y los sujetó a la parte trasera de la montura.

En el preciso momento en que se encaminaba de regreso a la casa, se topó con tres soldados Inuzuka. Eran jóvenes y pensó que todavía debían de estar entrenándose, pues ninguno de ellos tenía cicatrices en el rostro ni en los brazos. Dos de ellos eran rubios y el tercero tenía cabello oscuro y claros ojos verdes.

-Milady, si nuestro laird se entera de que salió a cabalgar sola, se disgustará -dijo uno de los soldados rubios. Hinata fingió no haberlo oído. Desató el cordel de la montura y le entregó los conejos.

-¿Puede llevarle esto a la cocinera, por favor? Está esperándolo.

-Seguro, milady.

-¿Cómo se llama usted, señor?

-Hiro -respondió el joven. Señaló al otro joven rubio y dijo-: El es Kiyoshi, y el que está detrás de mí es Hayate.

-Es un placer conocerlos -afirmó Hinata-. Ahora, discúlpenme. Estoy siguiendo esta pista.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hayate.

Estoy buscando algo -dijo Hinata, evasiva-. No tardaré mucho.

-¿Sabe nuestro laird lo que hace? -preguntó Hayate.

-No recuerdo si le comenté mi plan o no -mintió Hinata con descaro.

Hiro se volvió hacia los compañeros.

-Quedaos con la señora mientras yo llevo esto al castillo.

Hinata se alegró de hallar acompañantes. Se concentró otra vez en la búsqueda y abrió la marcha hacia el bosque. El sendero se estrechaba y más adelante sólo consistía en pequeños tramos cubiertos de arbustos. El sol se filtraba entre las ramas que se arqueaban sobre ella como un entoldado frondoso. Los jóvenes soldados sonrieron al oírla murmurar alabanzas a la belleza que la rodeaba.

-Milady, no estamos en la iglesia -gritó Hayate-. No hay ninguna necesidad de bajar la voz.

-¿Qué es lo que está buscando? -preguntó Kiyoshi.

-Una cueva -respondió Hinata.

El camino se dividía en dos direcciones. Hinata giró el caballo hacia la izquierda y ordenó a los soldados que tomaran la otra dirección, pero ninguno de ellos se apartó de su lado.

-Entonces, por favor marquen este lugar, para que al volver sepamos qué camino no recorrimos aún.

Desató la cinta con la que sujetaba la trenza y se la dio a Hayate. Mientras el joven estaba atando la cinta azul a una rama baja, la yegua de Hinata comenzó a dar muestras de inquietud. Rachel bajó las orejas y lanzó un relincho fuerte al tiempo que hacía corvetas al costado del sendero. Hinata sujetó las riendas con fuerza y le ordenó al animal que se calmara.

-Algo la asusta -afirmó. Miró por encima del hombro para ver qué era lo que asustaba al animal. El caballo de Hayate se contagió del nerviosismo de Rachel y retrocedió.

-Será mejor que regresemos al claro -propuso Kiyoshi, tratando de controlar a su propio caballo.

Hinata aceptó la propuesta y acicateó a Rachel con las rodillas para hacerla volverse.

De súbito, Rachel saltó y Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de agachar la cabeza cuando el animal salió galopando entre los arbustos. La yegua no se había calmado y Hinata tenía que controlar al animal y apartar las ramas al mismo tiempo.

No supo qué era lo que había causado ese súbito alboroto. Uno de los soldados le gritó, pero no entendió qué le decía. Rachel se desvió a la izquierda y prosiguió a galope tendido. Hinata oyó otro grito y se volvió pero ya no vio a los soldados. Giró otra vez y levantó la mano para protegerse el rostro de otra rama pero no pudo apartarla. Fue literalmente arrancada de la montura. Salió volando de costado y cayó bajo un arbusto frondoso. Se quedó sin aliento. Dejó escapar un gemido y se sentó. Una parte del arbusto se soltó de la pierna de Hinata y le golpeó la cara. Hinata soltó un juramento muy poco femenino y se levantó, frotándose el trasero dolorido.

Esperó que Kiyoshi y Hayate acudieran en su ayuda. No veía a la yegua por ningún lado. El silencio del bosque era sobrenatural, y la joven pensó que los soldados debían de haber ido en otra dirección. Tal vez estuviesen persiguiendo al caballo. Tendría que aguardar a que hallaran a Rachel y descubrieran que ella no estaba. Cuando lo hicieran, sin duda desandarían el camino y la buscarían.

Hinata recogió el arco y las flechas y se sentó sobre un peñasco a esperar a los soldados. El aire olía a pino y a turba. Hinata esperó largo rato y luego comprendió que tendría que caminar de regreso al claro. No sabía muy bien cuál era la dirección que tenía que tomar, pues la yegua había dado varias vueltas durante la carrera.

-Es probable que camine en círculos todo el día –murmuró Hinata.

Sasuke se pondría furioso con ella y tendría razón. No era seguro vagar por el bosque, en especial sabiendo que había animales salvajes merodeando por allí.

Por precaución, colocó una flecha en el arco y comenzó a caminar. Unos quince minutos después, pensó que estaba otra vez donde había empezado pero luego comprendió que no. El peñasco que tenía frente a sí era mucho más grande que aquel en que se había sentado. Creyó que, a fin de cuentas, iba en la dirección correcta y siguió caminando.

Casi por accidente, descubrió la cueva. Se había detenido frente a otro enorme peñasco que le obstruía el paso y trataba de decidir si ir hacia la izquierda o la derecha cuando vio, a su izquierda, la entrada de la cueva que tenía la misma altura que ella. A ambos lados, estaba flanqueada por árboles altos y esbeltos.

Hinata se entusiasmó tanto con el hallazgo que olvidó toda precaución y entró corriendo en la cueva. El pasaje estaba iluminado por el sol que se filtraba por las rajaduras del techo. Cuando llegó al final, vio que la cueva se abría hacia un recinto del tamaño del salón del castillo. A la izquierda de Hinata había estrechos anaqueles de piedra que sobresalían del muro y que parecían escalones rotos. A la derecha estaban los barriles. Había cuando menos veinte de esos cascos redondos. Los caudillos que los habían almacenados los colocaron de costado con los fondos contra la roca formando tina pirámide que casi tocaba el techo de la caverna.

La madera no estaba podrida por el paso del tiempo. En realidad, dentro de la cueva estaba bastante seco.

Hinata estaba embelesada con el hallazgo. Quería correr por el camino de vuelta y pedirle a Sasuke que viniera a ver el tesoro.

Pero recordó que tendría que aguardar a que el esposo volviera de cazar y lanzó un suspiro. Sasuke llama a las cosas por su nombre musitó. No estaba cazando: estaba robando. Sí, era un día de latrocinio, pero sería el último pues, pasara lo que pasase, Hinata estaba decidida a enseñarle las bellas artes del comercio. Sí, salvaría el alma atribulada del esposo, lo quisiera él o no.

Hinata salió de la cueva a esperar que los soldados fuesen a buscarla. Caminó hasta el peñasco y trepó a él. Se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol gigantesco, cruzó los brazos sobre el abdomen y esperó.

Era indudable que los soldados se tomaban su tiempo. Pasó una hora y Hinata comenzó a impacientarse, pensando que tendría que hallar sola el camino de regreso.

Hinata se apartó del árbol, se puso el arco al hombro e iba a saltar de la roca cuando oyó unos gruñidos que provenían de los arbustos que tenía delante. Se paralizó. El ruido se hizo más intenso. Era parecido a los gruñidos de Akamaru, pero Hinata supo que no se trataba de la mascota de Sasuke. El perro estaba en el castillo. Debía de ser un lobo.

Entonces vio que un par de ojos la contemplaban. Eran amarillos. Hinata no gritó. ¡Y Dios era testigo de que deseaba hacerlo! También quiso correr, pero no se atrevió.

Desde el otro extremo del pequeño claro llegó otro sonido crujiente... y apareció otro par de siniestros ojos amarillos. Los gruñidos vibraron alrededor de Hinata. Oyó un movimiento detrás y supo que estaba rodeada.

Ignoraba cuántos lobos había ahí, listos para hacerla su presa. Pero no se dejó llevar por el pánico: no era momento de aflojar.

Y de pronto hizo un asombroso descubrimiento: podía volar.

A decir verdad, estaba segura de que había volado hasta alcanzar las ramas más altas del árbol y, por cierto, no recordaba haber trepado. Casi voló para salvarse cuando uno de los lobos apresó el borde del manto y tironeó frenético. Las mandíbulas apretadas sobre la tela, sacudía con energía la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Hinata estaba colgada de una rama, sosteniendo el carcaj para qué no se le cayeran las flechas y sujetándose al árbol con la otra mano en posición bastante precaria. Sus pies estaban a pocos centímetros de los dientes del lobo.

No tuvo valor para mirar abajo. Se aferró a la rama con las piernas y trató de desatarse el cinturón para que no pudiesen atraparla por el manto. Le llevó varios minutos y al fin dejó caer la prenda sobre los lobos.

Por fin estaba libre. Siguió trepando, gimiendo, y cuando llegó lo bastante alto para convencerse de que estaba a salvo, se acomodó en el ángulo entre el tronco y una rama gruesa.

Por fin, se animó a mirar abajo. Sintió como si el corazón se le cayera al fondo del estómago. ¡Por Dios, había al menos seis de esas criaturas salvajes! Rondaban el árbol gruñendo y lanzándose mordiscos entre sí, y uno de ellos, el que parecía el jefe de la manada, hacía que, por comparación, Akamaru pareciese un cachorrito. Hinata movió la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que veía. ¡Era imposible que existiesen lobos tan grandes...!

Y no podían trepar a los árboles... ¿o sí? El más grande comenzó a golpear el tronco con la cabeza y Hinata pensó que era algo muy tonto. Otros dos de los animales estaban desgarrando el manto. También parecían frenéticos.

Al parecer, no tenían intenciones de dejarla en paz. Hinata pensó largo rato en su propia situación. Cuando al fin se convenció de que estaba a salvo, comenzó a preocuparse por Hayate y Kiyoshi. No quería que se toparan con una manada de lobos y no sabía si los animales se irían cuando oyeran aproximarse a los caballos. Sí, parecían unos monstruos y no creía que fueran capaces de huir de nada ni de nadie.

Un movimiento a su izquierda atrajo la atención de Hinata. Uno de los lobos había trepado a la roca que había a la entrada de la cueva. El animal parecía presto a saltar hacia la joven y Hinata no sabía si podría cubrir la distancia o no. Sacó el arco del hombro, tomó una flecha, cambió un poco de posición y apuntó.

Atravesó al lobo en mitad del salto: la flecha se le clavó en un ojo. La bestia se precipitó al suelo y aterrizó a pocos centímetros de los otros. Al instante, los supervivientes se arrojaron sobre el animal muerto.

En los siguientes veinte minutos, Hinata mató a otros tres. Había oído decir que los lobos eran animales inteligentes. Pues estos no lo eran. Mientras se mantuviesen debajo de ella, estaban a salvo pues las ramas le obstruían la visión, pero uno tras otro treparon a la roca e intentaron saltar hacia ella. Cuando el cuarto animal siguió el mismo camino, Hinata pensó que eran lentos de entendederas.

Le dolían los dedos de sostener la flecha contra la cuerda del arco. Quería tener a la vista al más grande pues estaba segura de que era el que había herido a Akamaru. No sabía por qué había llegado a esa conclusión. Tal vez por la sangre seca y ennegrecida que vio cuando el animal le mostraba los colmillos. Parecía más un demonio que un animal y los ojos del lobo jamás se apartaban de Hinata y mientras lo observaba, Hinata tembló de miedo y de asco.

-Tú eres el que llaman Mascota, ¿no es así?

Claro que no esperaba ninguna respuesta. Comenzó a pensar que quizá lo peligroso de la situación le había nublado la razón: imaginaba demonios. Considerando su propio comportamiento, suspiró.

¿Por qué el lobo no se marchaba? ¿Y dónde estarían Hayate y Kiyoshi? ¡Debían de haberse olvidado de ella!

Hinata creyó que el día ya no podría empeorar.

Estaba equivocada: no había contado con la lluvia. Concentrada en los lobos, no advirtió que la luz del sol había desaparecido, y Dios sabía que no había tenido tiempo de mirar hacia el cielo y ver las nubes que anunciaban la lluvia. Tan ocupada en defenderse de los lobos, no se había fijado en ninguna otra cosa. Aunque no tenía importancia: si lo hubiese sabido antes de todos modos no habría podido hacer nada. De todos modos se empaparía.

Se oyó el restallar del trueno entre los árboles y luego cayó una lluvia torrencial. Las ramas se tornaron resbaladizas como si hubieran sido engrasadas. Hinata no podía rodear todo el tronco con el brazo y temía cambiar de posición y resbalarse.

El monstruo seguía aguardando al pie del árbol. Las manos de Hinata que sostenían el arco y la flecha le temblaron y se le entumecieron los dedos.

Oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Elevó una plegaria de agradecimiento al Hacedor antes de responder con otro grito. ¡Qué extraño!: le pareció escuchar la voz del marido. Pero eso era imposible pues Sasuke estaba cazando.

Por fin, el sonido de los cascos de los caballos que se acercaban hizo moverse al lobo. Hinata se preparó. En cuanto se disipó la luz del relámpago, disparó la flecha y falló. Había apuntado al vientre de fa bestia, pero la flecha se le clavó en el lomo. El lobo soltó un aullido y giró otra vez hacia Hinata. La joven se apresuró a rematar al animal. Tomó otra flecha del carcaj, la colocó en el arco y apuntó otra vez.

No le gustaba mucho matar. Aunque él lobo tuviese la apariencia de un demonio, era una de las criaturas de Dios. Servía a un propósito más elevado que el de la misma Hinata: al menos eso le habían dicho, y aunque no tuviese idea de cuál podía ser ese propósito, de todos modos se sentía culpable.

Los soldados Uchiha aparecieron galopando por una curva del camino en el mismo instante en que la flecha de Hinata cortaba el aire y mataba al lobo. El animal fue levantado hacia arriba y hacia atrás por el impacto y luego cayó al suelo ante los caballos de los guerreros.

Hinata se respaldó en el tronco y dejó caer el arco. Abrió y cerró las manos para desentumecerse los dedos. De golpe, sintió náuseas. Hizo una honda aspiración y miró hacia abajo para ver a los soldados.

En cuanto recuperara las fuerzas, les haría un escándalo por haberla hecho esperar tanto. Y cuando se disculparan, los haría prometer que no contarían al esposo el vergonzoso incidente. ¡Por Dios, los obligaría a todos a prometerlo!

-¿Está usted bien, milady?

No podía ver los rostros de los soldados pero reconoció la voz de Naruto.

-Sí, Naruto -exclamó-. Estoy muy bien.

-No me parece que esté bien -dijo Kiba. Casi a gritos, añadió:- Usted mató a nuestra mascota.

El tono del soldado Inuzuka era de perplejidad y Hinata sintió que le debía una explicación. No quería que ninguno de ellos creyese que había tenido cierto tipo de cruel satisfacción o placer matando a los animales.

-No es lo que parece -gritó hacia abajo.

-¿No los mató usted?

-Parecen las flechas de ella -señaló Kiba.

-No me dejaban en paz, señor: tuve que matarlos. Por favor, no se lo digan a nadie, y menos a nuestro laird. Está demasiado ocupado para que lo molesten con esta insignificancia.

-Pero, milady...

-Naruto, no me discuta. No estoy de ánimo para ser cortés. Tuve una mañana terrible. Limítese a darme su palabra de que guardará el secreto.

La falda de Hinata quedó atrapada en una rama. Mientras tironeaba para soltarla, esperaba que los soldados le hicieran la promesa y no pensaba bajar hasta que lo hicieran.

Sasuke se pondría furioso. De sólo pensarlo, se le ponía la carne de gallina.

Seguían sin prometerle nada.

-No es mucho pedir -murmuró Hinata para sí.

Naruto comenzó a reírse y muy pronto Hinata descubrió la razón. Sasuke ya lo sabía.

-Baja ya de ahí.

La furia que vibraba en la voz del marido casi hizo caer a Hinata del árbol y la joven hizo una mueca. Se acomodó otra vez en la horqueta, esperando ocultarse de Sasuke... y de su cólera. Pronto advirtió lo que hacía, lanzó un juramento propio de un hombre y se inclinó hacia adelante.

Apartó una rama, miró hacia abajo y deseó no haberlo hecho. De inmediato vio a Sasuke, que la observaba. Con las manos apoyadas sobre el pomo de la montura, no parecía demasiado irritado.

Pero Hinata sabía que esas sólo eran apariencias por el tono colérico y duro con que le dio la orden.

El caballo de Sasuke estaba entre el de Kiba y el de Naruto. Hinata soltó la rama y volvió a apoyarse contra el tronco. Sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza: sin duda, Sasuke estaba ahí desde que ella les exigió a los soldados que guardaran el secreto.

"Por cierto, le debo alguna explicación", pensó Hinata, "y si me da tiempo encontraré alguna plausible. No me moveré hasta no hallarla".

Sasuke tuvo que apelar a todo su esfuerzo para controlar la ira. Bajó la mirada y contó otra vez los lobos muertos para asegurarse de que los ojos no lo engañaban. Entonces volvió la vista hacia Hinata.

Hinata no se movió. A decir verdad, no podía. El peligro de los lobos no había terminado: aún había uno allá abajo esperando para saltar sobre ella.

-Hinata, baja de ahí.

No le agradó el tono de voz del marido y se lo hubiese señalado, pero no creía que le hiciera mella en ese momento. "Será mejor que intente obedecerle", pensó.

Pero, por desgracia, las piernas de Hinata se negaron a obedecerla. Había estado demasiado tiempo aferrada a la rama y cuando quiso bajar por el tronco las sintió como si fuesen de jalea.

Por último, Sasuke tuvo que ir a rescatarla. Tuvo que arrancarle las manos de la rama porque Hinata no podía soltarlas.

Sasuke colocó las manos de Hinata en tomo de su propio cuello y la apretó contra él. Con un brazo la sujetó por la cintura y con el otro se aferró a la rama para evitar que ambos cayesen.

Dejó pasar un minuto antes de moverse. Hinata no había percibido lo helada que estaba hasta que el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a templarla. En ese instante, se puso a temblar.

Percibió que Sasuke también temblaba. ¿Tan furioso estaría?

-Sasuke.

El tono temeroso de Hinata hizo explotar a Sasuke.

-¡Maldita sea, dejarás de temerme! -le dijo en un murmullo furioso-. ¡Dios es testigo de que desearía estrangularte, mujer, a ver si recobras el sentido común! Pero no te haré el menor daño.

El regaño le dolió. Hinata no había hecho nada para disgustarlo tanto... salvo ignorar la absurda orden de descansar. "Es cierto", pensó Hinata, "no tuve en cuenta la sugerencia."

-¡Maldición, ya no te tengo miedo! -musitó Hinata, con la boca apoyada contra el cuello del marido, y dejó escapar un suspiro. Sasuke prefería la sinceridad y Hinata imaginó que lo enfadaría más aún si no le decía toda la verdad.

Y en efecto, en ese instante parecía dispuesto a estrangularla.

–La mayor parte del tiempo no te temo -dijo Hinata-. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo?

El hombre no respondió: no podía. Aún sentía deseos de gritarle Primero intentaría serenarse y luego le diría que el susto le había quitado veinte años de vida.

Sasuke la estrechó con más fuerza. Era evidente que la pregunta de Hinata lo había perturbado, y la joven no entendía por qué. ¿Acaso era capaz de leer la mente? Pensó en decírselo, pero luego desistió. No le convenía provocar la furia de Sasuke. Era la esposa y tenía que intentar aplacarlo.

Decidió cambiar de tema. Para complacerlo, comenzaría con un elogio:

-Tenias razón, esposo: el bosque está infestado de fieras.

No fue un acierto: lo supo al sentir que Sasuke la estrechaba más y dejaba escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

-Te estoy mojando todo, milord -exclamó Hinata, en un intento de distraerlo de la desdichada mención de los lobos.

-Tú estás empapada -le espetó Sasuke-. Pescarás un enfriamiento y morirás en una semana.

-No, no me sucederá nada de eso -afirmó la joven-. Me pondré ropa seca y estaré perfectamente bien. Esposo mío, me aprietas tanto que no puedo respirar. Suéltame un poco.

Sasuke no le hizo caso. Soltó una maldición y comenzó a moverse. Hinata se sujeto con más fuerza del cuello del esposo y cerró los ojos. Dejaría que Sasuke se ocupara de apartar las ramas mientras bajaban.

No la dejó caminar. La cargó hasta su propio caballo, la alzó y la dejó caer sobre la montura sin demasiada gentileza.

Hinata trató de acomodarse las enaguas pero la tela se le pegaba a la piel. Comprendió que en ese momento no tenía el aspecto de tina dama decente, y lanzó una exclamación de horror al notar que tenía la ropa desgarrada sobre el pecho. De inmediato, tomó el cabello entre los dedos y lo echó hacia adelante para cubrirse.

Por fortuna, los soldados no le prestaban la menor atención. Sasuke, de espaldas a ella, ordenó que se llevaran a los lobos. Naruto y Kiba saltaron de sus caballos y ataron cuerdas en los cuellos de los animales muertos.

-Arrastradlos hasta la loma y quemadlos -ordenó Sasuke. Arrojó las riendas del caballo de Hinata a Kiyoshi y le indicó que volviera con los demás hombres al castillo. Quería quedarse un momento a solas con la esposa.

Antes de marcharse, Naruto lanzó a Hinata una mirada de simpatía: estaba seguro de que recibiría un severo regaño. Por la expresión torva de Kiba, sin duda pensaba lo mismo. Hinata mantuvo la cabeza alta, juntó las manos y fingió estar serena.

Sasuke esperó a que los soldados se marcharan y luego se volvió hacia Hinata. Le puso una mano sobre el muslo para llamarle la atención.

-Esposa, ¿no tienes nada que decirme? - Hinata asintió, y Sasuke esperó. -¿Y bien? -preguntó al fin.

-Quisiera que no estés enfadado.

-Eso no es lo que quiero escuchar.

Hinata apoyó la mano sobre la de Sasuke.

-Esperas una disculpa, ¿verdad? Muy bien: lamento haber desoído tu sugerencia de descansar.

-¿Sugerencia?

-No es necesario que me grites, marido. Es una grosería.

-¿Una grosería?

"¿Tendrá que repetir todo lo que digo?", se preguntó Hinata. Sasuke, por su parte, se asombraba de que no estuviese histérica después del encuentro con los lobos. ¿Acaso no comprendía lo que podría haber pasado? ¡Por Dios, la idea no se apartaba de su mente! ¡Las bestias salvajes podrían haberla hecho pedazos!

-Hinata, quiero que me prometas que no volverás a salir del castillo sin la compañía adecuada.

La voz de Sasuke sonó ronca y Hinata pensó que debía de ser por el esfuerzo que hacía para no gritarle. Si la deducción era acertada, eso significaba que tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de Hinata.

-Milord, no quiero convertirme en un prisionera en tu hogar -dijo-. Ya tuve que recurrir al engaño para salir a cazar. Tendría que poder entrar y salir a mi antojo.

-No.

-¿Y con escolta?

-¡Maldición, mujer, eso es lo que acabo de...!

-¿Sugerir?

-No lo sugerí: te exigí que lo prometieras.

La mujer le palmeó la mano pero no logró calmarlo. Sasuke señaló el manto desgarrado de Hinata, que estaba tirado sobre el suelo, al pie del árbol.

-¿No comprendes que podrías haber quedado tan desgarrada como ese manto?

Hinata tardó en comprender la verdad y abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Sasuke pensó que por fin comenzaba a entender el riesgo que había corrido.

-Sí, esposa, podrías haber muerto.

Hinata sonrió: esa no era la reacción que Sasuke esperaba. ¿Cómo lograría enseñarle a ser cautelosa si no tenía noción de los peligros?

Frustrado, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-Hinata, he intentado adaptarme a tener una esposa, pero tú me lo haces muy difícil. ¡En nombre de Dios! ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Acabo de comprender que tu enfado se debe a que estuve a punto de morir. Yo creí que estabas furioso porque había ignorado tu sugerencia de descansar. Ahora entiendo -agregó con un gesto afirmativo-. Por cierto, comienzas a sentir cariño por mí. Tu corazón se ablandó, ¿verdad, esposo?

Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a permitirle que sacara semejante conclusión y movió la cabeza.

-Eres mi esposa, y siempre te protegeré, Hinata: es mi deber. Pero ante todo soy un guerrero. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

Hinata no comprendió de qué hablaba.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que seas un guerrero con tu actitud hacia mí?

-No me interesan los asuntos del corazón -explicó el hombre. Hinata enderezó los hombros.

-A mí tampoco -replicó, para que Sasuke no creyera que la había herido-. Y yo también quisiera adaptarme a convivir contigo.

Por la expresión de Hinata, Sasuke comprendió que habla herido los sentimientos de la esposa. Se acercó, le puso la mano en la nuca, la acercó hacia él y le dio un beso ardiente y prolongado. Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y respondió al beso. Cuando el hombre se apartó, Hinata casi se cayó del caballo y Sasuke la sujetó por la cintura.

-Prométemelo antes de que nos vayamos.

-Lo prometo.

Ante la inmediata aceptación de Hinata, Sasuke se animó. Pero eso no duró mucho. ¡Esa mujer lo provocaba...!

-Milord, ¿qué es lo que te prometí?

-¡Prometiste no salir del castillo sin una escolta apropiada!

Sasuke se había propuesto no gritar, pero esta mujer lo enloquecía. ¿De qué estuvieron hablando los últimos minutos?

Hinata acarició el cuello del esposo pues lo vio ceñudo y quiso serenarlo. Y agregó una alabanza a ese gesto cariñoso:

-A decir verdad, cuando me besas me olvido de todo. Por eso me olvidé de lo que te había prometido, milord.

Sasuke no podía reprocharle por admitir la verdad. En ocasiones, a él también lo afectaban los besos. "Pero no tan a menudo como a ella", se dijo.

Hinata pasó la pierna sobre la montura e intentó bajarse del caballo pero Sasuke la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura y le impidió moverse.

-Quisiera mostrarte algo -dijo Hinata-. Pensaba esperar hasta mañana pues entonces habrías olvidado el incidente de hoy, pero cambié de idea, Sasuke. Quiero mostrártelo ahora. Sin duda, mi sorpresa te alegrará. Déjame bajar.

-Nunca olvidaré el incidente de hoy -murmuró el hombre, sin abandonar la expresión sombría. La ayudó a apearse y la sujetó de la mano cuando Hinata intentó alejarse.

Sasuke se estiró para tomar el arco de Hinata de la parte trasera de la montura y luego la siguió al interior de la cueva. Le costó pasar por la entrada: tuvo que encogerse y bajar la cabeza, pero en cuanto entró y vio los barriles dejó de refunfuñar acerca de las molestias que la esposa lo obligaba a soportar.

El entusiasmo de Hinata por el hallazgo alegró más a Sasuke que el tesoro en sí mismo.

-Ahora tienes algo con qué negociar -afirmó la joven-. Ya no tendrás que robar. ¿Qué me dices, milord?

-¡Ah, Hinata, me quitas las satisfacciones de la caza! -replicó. Eso no le agradó a Hinata.

-Esposo mío, es mi deber salvar tu alma, y por Dios que lo intentaré con o sin tu cooperación.

Sasuke rió y su risa resonó en toda la caverna, rebotando de piedra en piedra. Sasuke conservó el buen humor hasta que advirtió que la esposa había entrado a la cueva sola.

-¡Podrías haberte topado con la madriguera de los lobos! -bramó de pronto. El abrupto cambio de humor tomó por sorpresa a Hinata y la hizo retroceder. Al instante, Sasuke suavizó el tono. -¿Qué habrías hecho si los lobos te hubiesen seguido hasta aquí?

Hinata supo que Sasuke trataba de contenerse: en verdad, era un hombre de buen corazón. Como sabía que a ella no le gustaba que le gritaran, se esforzaba por complacerla.

Por la expresión del esposo comprendió que el esfuerzo era terrible. No se atrevió a sonreír: Sasuke pensaría que no lo tomaba en serio.

-Es cierto, milord, no pensé en esa posibilidad. Estaba tan entusiasmada cuando encontré la cueva que olvidé toda precaución. Sin embargo - se apresuró a añadir al ver que iba a interrumpirla-: Creo que me las hubiera arreglado muy bien. Sí, sin duda -agregó con gesto afirmativo-. Les habría arrojado los barriles. En verdad, trepé al árbol para escapar de esas bestias horrorosas. Uno de ellos alcanzó el borde del manto y...

Al ver la expresión espantada del esposo comprendió que no debía haberle dado tantos detalles pues Sasuke comenzó a enfurecerse otra vez. Supo entonces que en verdad el esposo empezaba a quererla. El corazón de Sasuke comenzaba a ablandarse, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo. Si Hinata no le importara no se habría inquietado así...

Hinata se sintió complacida con esa prueba de afecto hasta que comprendió lo mucho que le importaba y entonces comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Qué le importaba que él la quisiera? ¿Acaso también su corazón se ablandaba? "Buen Dios!", pensó, "¿estaré enamorándome de este bárbaro?"

Esa perspectiva la perturbó y sacudió la cabeza. No tenía intenciones de colocarse en una situación tan vulnerable.

Al ver que fruncía el entrecejo y palidecía, Sasuke se sintió aliviado e hizo un gesto de satisfacción: por fin, la mujer comprendía lo que podría haberle sucedido.

-Empezaba a creer que carecías por completo de sentido común -murmuró.

-Tengo sentido común -alardeó Hinata.

Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a discutir y la arrastró fuera de la cueva. Hinata esperó mientras el hombre tapaba con piedras la entrada para que los animales no pudiesen entrar.

En la cabalgata de regreso al castillo Hinata fue sentada sobre el regazo del marido. Cuando llegaron a la loma, el sol brillaba otra vez.

Hinata e esforzó por dejar de lado las preocupaciones. A fin de cuentas, podía controlar sus propias emociones y, si no quería amar a Sasuke, pues no lo amaría.

-Esposa mía, estás tensa como la cuerda de tu arco y, desde luego, puedo comprenderlo. Por fin entendiste lo cerca que estuviste de la muerte. Apóyate contra mí y cierra los ojos. Tienes que descansar.

Hinata hizo lo que le sugería, pero de todos modos quiso tener la última palabra.

-Milord, en ningún momento creí que moriría. Sabía que tú o los soldados me hallarían. Arriba del árbol estaba a salvo.

-Aun así, estabas inquieta.

-Claro que lo estaba: debajo de mí había lobos salvajes rondando.

Se puso tensa otra vez, y Sasuke la estrechó.

-También estabas afligida pues pensaste que me habías decepcionado -señaló.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco: por cierto que este hombre era egocéntrico.

-¿Imaginas que creí haberte decepcionado?

Al detectar el tono divertido de su voz, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-Claro que sí -respondió.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué creería haberte desilusionado?

Sasuke exhalo un prolongado suspiro.

-Porque comprendiste que me habías causado una preocupación innecesaria.

-¿Admites que estabas afligido por mí?

-¡Maldición, mujer, acabo de admitirlo!

La joven sonrió: otra vez el tono de Sasuke era áspero, y sin volverse a mirarlo Hinata supo que estaba ceñudo. Le palmeó el brazo tratando de calmarlo.

-Me alegra que te preocuparas por mí, aunque no de haberte molestado.

-En efecto, así fue.

Hinata no hizo caso de la ironía.

-Aun así, tendrías que confiar en mí, milord. Sé cuidarme.

-Hinata, no estoy de humor para tus bromas.

-No es una broma.

-Sí, lo es.

Hinata desistió de seguir discutiendo. Tras reflexionar unos minutos, comprendió que en verdad no podía culpar al marido por creer que ella era incapaz de cuidarse. Cuando se conocieron, se había comportado como una timorata y desde entonces siempre manifestó timidez. No, no podía culparlo por creer que Hinata necesitaba constante vigilancia. Pero esperaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión. No quería que el esposo siguiera pensando que era una debilucha.

-Hinata, no quiero que le cuentes a nadie lo de los barriles.

-Como desees, marido. ¿Sabes qué harás con ellos?

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde, después de la cena -prometió.

Hinata asintió y cambió de tema.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? Pensé que estarías de caza todo el día.

-Hubo un cambio de planes -explicó-. Sorprendimos al laird Yakushi y a diez de sus soldados cruzando la frontera.

-¿Crees que se dirigen a tu casa?

-Sí.

-¿Qué querrán?

-Lo sabré cuando lleguen -respondió Sasuke.

-¿Y cuándo llegarán?

-A última hora de la tarde.

-¿Se quedarán a cenar?

-No.

-Sería una descortesía no invitarlos a comer contigo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros pero a Hinata no la detuvo su falta de interés. Como esposa, se sentía en la obligación de enseñarle ciertos modales.

-Daré órdenes a los criados de que preparen lugares en la mesa para tus invitados -afirmó Hinata.

Esperaba que Sasuke le discutiera y se sintió gratamente sorprendida al comprobar lo contrario. Hinata se concentró en pensar el menú. De pronto, se le ocurrió algo y lanzó una exclamación:

-¡Buen Dios! Sasuke, no les habrás robado a los Yakushi, ¿verdad?

-No -respondió Sasuke, sonriendo al percibir el horror en la voz de la esposa. Hinata volvió a relajarse.

-Entonces no hay que preocuparse de que vengan a pelear.

-¿Pelear con diez soldados? No, no hay que preocuparse de eso -dijo Sasuke marcando las palabras.

El tono divertido de Sasuke hizo sonreír a Hinata: el esposo estaba otra vez de buen humor. Quizá porque tendría compañía.

Hinata se aseguraría de que la velada fuese agradable. El estofado de conejo sería insuficiente, a menos que fuese a cazar otra vez, pero desechó la idea. Los animalitos tendrían que cocerse largo rato pues de lo contrario estarían duros y ya no había tiempo. Hinata resolvió que se cambiaría de ropa y luego iría a comentar el problema con la cocinera. Hilda sabría cómo estirar la comida y, por cierto, Hinata le ofrecería ayuda.

Deseó poder librarse de los Inuzuka por esa noche: eran demasiado ruidosos, alborotadores y groseros. ¡El modo en que competían para ver quién soltaba el eructo más estrepitoso era muy desagradable!

Sin embargo, no quería herirlos: eran parte del clan de Sasuke y no podía dejarlos aparte.

Llegaron al patio del castillo. Sasuke desmontó el primero y se volvió para ayudar a Hinata. La sostuvo más tiempo del necesario y Hinata sonrió mientras esperaba que la soltara.

-Hinata, no te meterás en más problemas. Quiero que entres y...

-Déjame adivinar, milord -lo interrumpió-. Quieres que descanse, ¿no es cierto?

Sasuke sonrió. ¡Dios, cuando se enfadaba, era encantadora!

-Quiero que descanses.

Se inclinó, la besó y luego se volvió para llevar el caballo al establo.

Pensando en las órdenes absurdas del esposo, Hinata sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a descansar si esperaban visitas para la cena?

Corrió adentro, tiró el arco y el carcaj al pie de la escalera y subió al dormitorio. En poco tiempo, se puso ropa seca y, como todavía tenía el cabello húmedo para trenzarlo, lo sujetó con una cinta en la nuca y corrió otra vez escaleras abajo.

Ayame estaba junto a la puerta, mirando hacia fuera.

-Ayame, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Han llegado los soldados de Yakushi.

-¿Tan pronto? -preguntó Hinata acercándose adonde estaba Ayame

-¿No tendríamos que abrir las puertas y darles la bienvenida?

Ayame negó con la cabeza. Se apartó para que la señora pudiese mirar fuera y murmuró:

-Hay algo que no está bien, señora. Fíjese qué expresiones sombrías traen. Pero han traído un obsequio para nuestro laird. ¿Ve ese bulto envuelto en arpillera sobre las piernas del laird Yakushi?

-Déjame mirar -dijo el padre Ōtsutsuki a espaldas de las dos mujeres.

Al volverse, Hinata chocó con el sacerdote. Le pidió disculpas por su torpeza y le explicó por qué estaba observando a los visitantes.

-Se comportan de manera muy contradictoria -dijo-. Tienen expresiones hostiles pero, al parecer, trajeron un regalo para el laird. Quizás esas expresiones sean pura jactancia.

-No, no creo -replicó el padre Ōtsutsuki-. Muchacha, los highlanders no son como los ingleses.

-¿Qué quiere decir, padre? Se vistan como se vistan, los hombres siempre son hombres.

Antes de contestarle, el clérigo cerró la puerta.

-En mi experiencia con los ingleses noté una característica muy particular: siempre parecen tener una intención oculta.

-¿Y los highlanders? -preguntó Hinata.

El padre Ōtsutsuki sonrió.

-Somos personas sencillas, tal como nos ves. ¿Entiendes? No tenemos tiempo de abrigar intenciones ocultas.

-Los Yakushi tienen esa expresión porque están enfadados por algo-intervino Ayame-. No son lo bastante inteligentes para disimulos.

El sacerdote asintió.

-No nos gustan los subterfugios. El laird Yakushi parece tan furioso como una avispa a la que acaban de sacudir. No cabe duda de que está rabioso.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda para calmarlo. Después de todo, es un visitante -razonó Hinata-. Ayame, por favor, ve a decirle a la cocinera que tendremos once personas más para cenar. Note olvides de ofrecerle nuestra ayuda para preparar la comida. Yo iré en un minuto.

Ayame corrió a cumplir el encargo del ama.

-A la cocinera no le molestará -dijo por encima del hombro mientras recorría el pasillo que conducía a la puerta trasera-. A fin de cuentas, es una Uchiha. Sabe que no debe quejarse.

Al escuchar una afirmación tan peregrina, Hinata frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué importancia tenía si la cocinera era Uchiha o Inuzuka? Ayame ya había desaparecido y Hinata decidió dejar para más tarde las explicaciones.

Luego, el sacerdote atrajo la atención de Hinata al abrir la puerta. Hinata se colocó detrás del padre.

-¿Quién de ellos es el laird? -preguntó en un susurro.

-El anciano de ojos saltones que está sobre el caballo manchado -respondió el padre Ōtsutsuki-. Muchacha, es preferible que te quedes aquí hasta que tu esposo decida silos dejará entrar o no. Yo saldré y hablaré con ellos.

Hinata hizo un gesto afirmativo. Se quedó tras la puerta pero espió al sacerdote. El padre bajó los escalones y saludó en voz alta.

Los soldados Yakushi lo ignoraron. Los semblantes de los recién llegados parecían de piedra. A Hinata le pareció que se comportaban de un modo incorrecto: ninguno de ellos había desmontado siquiera. ¿Acaso no sabían lo ofensiva que resultaba esa conducta?

Hinata prestó atención al laird. Pensó que el padre Ōtsutsuki tenía razón: tenía los ojos saltones. Era un anciano de piel arrugada y cejas espesas. Tenía la vista fija en Sasuke. Hinata divisó al esposo, que estaba cruzando el claro y se detuvo a pocos pasos de los soldados Yakushi.

El laird dijo algo que enfureció a Sasuke y la expresión del esposo se tomó sombría y helada. Hinata nunca lo había visto así y se estremeció. Sasuke tenía el aspecto de un hombre dispuesto a presentar batalla. Los guerreros Uchiha se colocaron detrás del laird y los Inuzuka se les unieron.

El laird de los Yakushi hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres. El soldado desmontó rápidamente y trotó hasta acercarse al jefe. Era parecido y Hinata pensó que debía de ser el hijo. Vio que alzaba el gran envoltorio del regazo del padre. Acomodó el peso en los brazos, giró y caminó hasta quedar frente al caballo manchado. Se detuvo a unos pasos de Sasuke, alzó el paquete y lo arrojó al suelo.

El envoltorio se abrió. El polvo flotó en el aire y cuando se disipó Hinata vio en qué consistía el obsequio del laird: una mujer; tan ensangrentada y magullada que casi no se la reconocía, cayó del bulto y rodó hasta quedar de costado. Estaba desnuda y no tenía un lugar en el cuerpo que no estuviese lastimado.

Hinata se tambaleó, apartándose de la puerta y lanzó un gemido.

Creyó que iba a vomitar. La imagen de la mujer herida la perturbó de tal modo que quiso llorar de vergüenza.., y gritar de furia.

No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas sino que tomó el arco y las flechas.

* * *

**...**

**..:: DIEZ ::..**

**...**


	12. Chapter 11

**...**

**..:: ONCE ::..**

**...**

* * *

A Hinata le temblaron las manos y en lo único que pensó fue en que no le faltase la puntería cuando matara a los acanallas que habían cometido un acto tan perverso.

Sasuke también temblaba de furia y llevó la mano al porno de la espada. Le costaba creer que un highlander se rebajara a cometer un acto tan cobarde, pero tenía la prueba ante sí.

El laird Yakushi exhibía un aire de complacencia consigo mismo y Sasuke resolvió que lo mataría el primero.

-¿Es usted el responsable de haber golpeado a esta mujer hasta la muerte? -No formuló la pregunta: la aulló.

El jefe de los Yakushi frunció el entrecejo.

-No está muerta: aún respira.

-¿Es usted el responsable? -insistió Sasuke.

-Lo soy -respondió el laird, también gritando-. Se lo aseguro.

A Sasuke le sonó como una jactancia y comenzó a sacar la espada. Al advertirlo, el laird Yakushi comprendió lo precario de su situación y se apresuró a explicar por qué había golpeado a la mujer.

-El padre de Ten Ten Aoyama la dejó en mi casa -gritó-. Estaba prometida a Kabuto, mi hijo mayor. -Hizo una pausa, señaló con un gesto al soldado que estaba junto a su caballo y prosiguió-: Yo pretendía unir a los dos clanes y así convertirme en un poder que hubiese que tener en cuenta, Uchiha, pero esta perra se echó a perder hace tres meses y el culpable fue uno de los vuestros. Sería en vano negarlo pues tres de mis hombres vieron el manto con los colores Uchiha. Ten Ten Aoyama pasó toda la noche con ese hombre. Al principio, mintió; dijo que había pasado la noche con las primas y yo fui lo bastante tonto para creerle. Pero cuando descubrió que estaba preñada tuvo la osadía de jactarse del pecado. ¿No es así, Kabuto?

-Así es -respondió el hijo-. No me casaré con una ramera -bramó-. Un Uchiha la echó a perder, y un Uchiha puede quedarse con ella.

Concluida la afirmación, el soldado volvió la mirada hacia la mujer. Escupió al suelo y se adelantó para pararse sobre la mujer inconsciente con los brazos en jarras y una expresión socarrona.

Iba calzado con botas. Tomó impulso con un pie para propinarle un puntapié a la mujer, pero una flecha lo detuvo en seco. Kabuto exhaló un grito de dolor y se tambaleó hacia atrás. La flecha se le había clavado en el muslo y, sin dejar de gritar, se llevó la mano a la pierna y giró para ver quién lo había herido.

Hinata estaba de pie sobre la escalera, al frente del torreón del castillo con la vista fija en el soldado. Puso otra flecha en el arco sin apartar la mirada del hombre.

Esperaba un pretexto para matarlo.

Todos la observaban. Sasuke comenzó a moverse para intervenir cuando Kabuto alzó otra vez la pierna para patear a la mujer, pero la flecha lo hirió antes de que pudiese hacerlo. Sasuke giró, vio la expresión de la esposa y se dirigió de inmediato hacia ella.

Durante largo rato, nadie más se movió. Era evidente que los Inuzuka estaban perplejos por lo que acababan de presenciar y también los Uchiha.

El soldado herido se acercó más a la mujer y Hinata pensó que intentaba lastimarla otra vez. No permitiría que eso sucediera.

-¡Trate de patearla otra vez, le aseguro por Dios que le atravesaré el negro corazón con una flecha!

La furia que vibraba en la voz de Hinata se abatió sobre el grupo de soldados. Kabuto dio un paso atrás. El sacerdote se adelantó. Se arrodilló junto a la mujer caída, hizo la señal de la cruz y murmuró una bendición.

\- ¡Está loca! -susurró Kabuto.

Los seguidores de Sasuke lo oyeron y tres de los Uchiha se adelantaron, pero Naruto los detuvo con un ademán.

-Nuestro laird decidirá lo que debe hacerse -afirmó.

Kiba se colocó junto a Naruto. No podía contenerse:

-No está loca -bramó-. Pero por cierto que le informaré a nuestro laird lo que dice de la. esposa.

-Mi hijo no pretendía ofenderla -lo defendió el laird Yakushi-. Sólo dijo la verdad: mírele los ojos. Se enloqueció. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por una ramera tirada en el suelo?

En ese momento, Sasuke no prestaba atención más que a la esposa. Se acercó a los escalones pero no la tocó; se limitó a colocarse junto a ella. Hinata ignoró al marido. Se volvió lentamente hasta que el laird Yakushi quedó frente a ella.

Se sintió complacida al ver que el feo rostro del guerrero estaba completamente blanco y los gruesos labios dibujaban una mueca de miedo.

-¿Quién de ustedes golpeó a esta mujer?

El laird no le respondió y giró la mirada a la izquierda y a la derecha, como si buscara una vía de escape.

-No puedes matarlo -ordenó Sasuke en tono bajo, para que sólo Hinata lo oyese, pero la esposa no se inmutó. Repitió la orden y Hinata movió la cabeza. Sin apartar la mirada del laird Yakushi, le dijo al esposo:

-¿Crees que esta mujer merecía semejante trato? ¿Piensas que es menos importante que un estúpido buey?

-Tú sabes lo que pienso -replicó Sasuke-. Dame tu arco y tus flechas.

-No.

-Hinata...

-¡Mira lo que hicieron! -exclamó.

A Sasuke se le encogió el corazón al percibir el dolor que resonaba en la voz de la esposa. Hinata estaba a punto de perder el control por completo y él no podía permitirlo.

-No dejes que adviertan tu congoja -le dijo-. Eso sería un triunfo para ellos.

-Sí -murmuró Hinata. Le temblaron las manos y exhaló un gemido.

-Cuanto más tiempo nos quedemos aquí, más tiempo pasa sin que la muchacha reciba atención. Dame el arma.

Hinata no podía:

-No puedo permitir que la lastimen más, no puedo. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tengo que ayudarla. Rogué que alguien me ayudara pero nadie lo hizo. Pero yo sí puedo. Tengo que hacerlo...

-Yo no permitiré que la lastimen -prometió Sasuke.

Otra vez, Hinata negó con la cabeza y Sasuke resolvió actuar de otro modo. Le pareció que hubiese transcurrido una hora desde que se acercara a ella; sólo habían pasado unos minutos. Pero a Sasuke no le importaba el tiempo que necesitara Hinata para recuperar el control. Esos canallas Yakushi tendrían que esperar. Claro que Sasuke podría haberle quitado el arma pero no quiso: quería que ella se la entregara.

-Muy bien -dijo-. Entonces, ordenaré a mis hombres que los maten a todos. ¿Eso te complacería?

-Sí.

Sasuke no pudo ocultar su asombro. Suspiró y se dispuso a dar la orden. No era hombre de alardear. Si la esposa quería que ordenara matar a los miserables, la complacería. ¡De todos modos, estaba esperando un pretexto para hacerlo! Hacer caso a la esposa sería excusa suficiente.

-¡Naruto! -gritó.

-Sí, Uchiha.

-¡No! -exclamó Hinata. Sasuke se volvió hacia la esposa.

-¿No?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Hinata dijo:

-No podemos matarlos.

-Sí, podemos.

Hinata movió la cabeza.

-Si dejamos que la furia nos haga perder el control, seremos tan malos como ellos. Haz que se marchen: me revuelven el estómago.

La voz de Hinata había recuperado la firmeza y Sasuke hizo un gesto de satisfacción.

-Primero, dame el arco y las flechas.

Hinata bajó lentamente los brazos. Lo que pasó a continuación la : sorprendió al punto que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sasuke le arrebató el arma, giró a medias, tomó puntería y lanzó la flecha con increíble velocidad y puntería.

Se oyó un aullido de dolor: la flecha se clavó en el hombro del mismo soldado Yakushi al que Hinata había herido. Kabuto, el hijo del laird, había sacado la daga del cinturón y ya iba a arrojar el arma cuando Sasuke captó el movimiento. Ni Naruto ni Kiba tuvieron tiempo de lanzar un grito de advertencia.

El laird Yakushi sufrió un ataque de rabia, pero la furia de Sasuke era peor. Empujó a Hinata colocándola tras de sí, tiró al suelo el arco y tomó la espada.

-¡Yakushi, salga de mis tierras o lo mato ya mismo!

Los soldados Yakushi no perdieron tiempo. Sasuke no dejó moverse a Hinata hasta que el patio quedó libre.

-Kiba, que diez soldados Inuzuka los sigan hasta la frontera -ordenó.

-Como ordenes, Uchiha -respondió Kiba.

En cuanto el esposo se movió, Hinata dio la vuelta y bajó corriendo los escalones. Mientras atravesaba el patio corriendo, se quitaba el cinturón. Antes de arrodillarse junto a la mujer ya se había quitado el manto y cubierto con él a la herida. Tocó el costado del cuello de la mujer golpeada para sentir el pulso y casi lloró de alivio.

El padre Ōtsutsuki puso una mano en el hombro de Hinata.

-Será mejor que la llevemos adentro -murmuró.

Naruto se apoyó sobre una rodilla y se inclinó para levantar a la mujer, pero Hinata le gritó:

-¡No la toque!

-Milady, no podemos dejarla aquí -argumentó Naruto, tratando de hacer entrar en razones a la señora-. Deje que la lleve adentro.

-Sasuke la llevará -dijo Hinata, haciendo una profunda aspiración para calmarse-. No quise gritarle, Naruto; perdóneme, por favor. De todos modos, usted no tiene que cargarla pues podrían soltársele los puntos.

Naruto asintió: la disculpa de la señora lo sorprendió y lo satisfizo.

-¿Está muerta? -preguntó Kiba.

Hinata hizo un gesto negativo. Sasuke la ayudó a levantarse y luego se inclinó para levantar en sus brazos a la mujer Aoyama.

-Ten cuidado con ella -murmuró Hinata.

-¿Dónde quieres que la lleve? -preguntó Sasuke. Se irguió con la muchacha herida en los brazos.

-Denle mi habitación -propuso el padre Ōtsutsuki-. Por esta noche, encontraré otro lugar donde dormir.

-¿Crees que vivirá? -preguntó Naruto, caminando junto al laird.

-¿Cómo demonios puedo saberlo?

-Vivirá -afirmó Hinata, rogando estar en lo cierto.

Naruto se adelantó para abrir las puertas y Hinata entró tras el esposo. En ese momento, Hilda entraba al salón por la puerta trasera. Vio al ama y la llamó.

-¿Podría hablar un minuto con usted acerca del menú de esta noche para los invitados?

-No tendremos invitados -respondió Hinata-. Preferiría cenar con el mismo demonio o hasta con el rey Sasori antes que soportar a los Yakushi.

Hilda abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Hinata comenzó a subir la escalera, pero se detuvo. -Al parecer, hoy le grito a todo el mundo. Perdóneme, Hilda, por favor. No es un buen día para mí.

No esperó a que Hilda aceptara la disculpa y corrió escaleras arriba. Instantes después, la extraña estaba acostada. Sasuke se quedó junto a ella mientras Hinata la revisaba para ver si tenía huesos quebrados.

-Al parecer, está intacta -murmuró Hinata-. Lo que me preocupa son los golpes en la cabeza. Sasuke, mira la hinchazón que tiene sobre la sien. No sé cuán grave puede ser. Tal vez no recobre la conciencia.

Hinata no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que el esposo le ordenó que cesara de hacerlo.

-Si te desmoronas, no le harás ningún bien a ella. Lo que necesita es tu ayuda, no tus lágrimas.

Por supuesto, tenía razón. Hinata se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

-¿Por qué le cortaron el pelo de ese modo?

Se inclinó y tocó la cabeza de la mujer. Ten Ten Aoyama tenía espeso cabello castaño oscuro que caía lacio, pero que apenas le cubría las orejas. Los mechones desparejos indicaban que los Yakushi no habían usado tijeras sino un cuchillo.

Hinata comprendió que habían querido humillarla: sí, por eso cometieron un acto tan vil.

-Es un milagro que todavía respire -dijo Sasuke-. Hinata, haz lo que puedas. Ahora, haré entrar al padre Ōtsutsuki para que le administre los últimos sacramentos.

Hinata quiso gritar que no: la extremaunción sólo se daba a las pobres almas a las puertas de la muerte. La razón le decía que era algo razonable, pero la mujer todavía respiraba, y no quería pensar siquiera en que no sanara.

-Es sólo por precaución -insistió Sasuke, tratando de convencerla.

-Sí -musitó Hinata-. Es sólo una precaución. -Se irguió. La pondré más cómoda -anunció luego. Atravesó la habitación para tomar la jarra de agua y el tazón que estaban sobre el arcón y los llevó junto a la cama. Estaba por dejarlos en el suelo pero Sasuke acercó el arcón y luego se encaminó hacia la puerta mientras Hinata corría otra vez por la habitación en busca de una pila de paños de hilo.

Sasuke aferró el pomo de la puerta pero de pronto se detuvo y giró hacia la esposa. En ese momento, Hinata no le prestaba la menor atención. Se acercó a la cama, se sentó en el borde y mojo uno de los paños en el tazón que acababa de llenar con agua.

-Dime una cosa -ordenó Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-¿Alguna vez te golpearon de esta manera?

Sin mirarlo, Hinata respondió:

-No.- Luego precisó: -Casi nunca me pegaba en la cara o la cabeza. Pero en una ocasión tuvo menos cuidado.

-¿Y en otras partes del cuerpo?

-La ropa ocultaba las magulladuras -respondió Hinata, sin advertir cuánto afectaba su respuesta a Sasuke. Era un milagro que la esposa hubiese accedido a casarse con él. Se sintió como un tonto: ¡en lugar de Hinata, por cierto que jamás volvería a confiar en nadie!

-No le quedarán cicatrices -musitó Hinata-. Casi toda la sangre que tenía en el rostro era de la nariz. Es un milagro que no se la hayan quebrado. Es una linda mujer, ¿no crees, Sasuke'?

-Tiene la cara demasiado hinchada para saberlo.

-No tendrían que haberle cortado el pelo.

Al parecer, ese castigo insignificante la obsesionaba.

-Cortarle el pelo fue lo más leve que le hicieron, Hinata. No tendrían que haberla golpeado. A los perros se los trata mejor.

Hinata asintió. "Y a los bueyes", pensó.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Qué?

-Me alegro de haberme casado contigo.

Demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo, Hinata fingió estar muy atareada retorciendo el palio para quitarle toda el agua.

El hombre sonrió:

-Lo sé, Hinata.

¡En verdad, esa arrogancia era excesiva! Pero el corazón de Hinata se entibió al oírlo. Movió la cabeza y luego se concentró en quitar la sangre del rostro de Ten Ten Aoyama. Mientras lo hacía, murmuraba palabras de consuelo. Si bien no creía que Ten Ten la oyese, la misma Hinata se sentía mejor repitiendo una y otra vez que ahora Ten Ten estaba a salvo. También le prometió que nadie volvería a lastimarla.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y vio que el corredor estaba lleno de mujeres con el manto de los Uchiha. Al frente del grupo estaba Hilda.

-Queremos ofrecernos para ayudar a cuidar a la mujer -dijo.

-Antes de que entren, el padre Ōtsutsuki tiene que administrarle los últimos sacramentos.

El sacerdote esperaba detrás del grupo de mujeres. Oyó las palabras del laird y al instante se abrió paso entre las mujeres, pidiéndoles paciencia. Entró en la habitación, se acercó a los pies del lecho donde apoyó su talego y sacó una estola púrpura, larga y 1ngosta. Besó ambos extremos, murmuró unas oraciones y se colocó la estola en el cuello.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y bajó. Naruto y Kiba lo esperaban al pie de las escaleras y siguieron al jefe al salón. Sasuke vio el manto sobre el suelo, frente al hogar y vio que el perro no estaba:

-¿Dónde diablos está Akamaru?

-Merodeando por ahí -especuló Naruto.

-Salió esta mañana temprano -añadió Kiba.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Si Hinata se enteraba de que el perro se había ido, armaría un escándalo: la preocupaban los puntos en la herida del animal. Con un esfuerzo, Sasuke se concentró n temas más importantes.

-Naruto, reúne a todos los soldados Uchiha ordenó-. Quiero que cada uno de ellos me asegure que no tocó a Ten Ten Aoyama.

-¿Y crees...?

Al ver el ceño del laird, Kiba se interrumpió.

-Kiba, ninguno de mis guerreros me mentirá -le espetó Sasuke.

-¿Y si uno de ellos admite haber pasado la noche con la mujer? ¿Qué harás en ese caso?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Kiba. Quiero que vayas hasta el territorio del laird Aoyama y le cuentes lo que pasó hoy aquí.

-¿Le digo que la hija está moribunda o suavizo las cosas?

-Dile que se le administró la extremaunción.

-¿Y le digo que un Uchiha...?

-Cuéntale exactamente la acusación del laird Yakushi -ordenó Sasuke, impaciente-. ¡Maldito sea! ¿Por qué no habré matado a esos miserables cuando tuve la oportunidad?

-Uchiha, silo hubieras hecho, habrías desencadenado una guerra -arguyó Kiba.

-La guerra ya fue declarada -dijo Sasuke en tono cortante-. ¿Crees acaso que dejaré pasar el hecho de que el hijo del laird intentó matar a mi esposa?

Al terminar la pregunta, estaba gritando. El guerrero Inuzuka sacudió la cabeza.

-No, laird -se apresuró a exclamar.- No lo olvidarás, y yo estaré de tu lado.

-¡Más te vale! -replicó Sasuke.

Naruto se adelantó hacia ellos.

-Es probable que los Aoyama también declaren la guerra si creen que un Uchiha comprometió a Ten Ten Aoyama.

-Ninguno de mis hombres es capaz de cometer un acto tan deshonroso -afirmó Sasuke.

Naruto hizo un gesto afirmativo, pero Kiba no estaba convencido.

-Yakushi dijo que vieron tus colores -le recordó al laird.

-Estaba mintiendo -arguyó Naruto.

-El laird Yakushi también aseguró que Ten Ten Aoyama admitió haber pasado la noche con un Uchiha -dijo Kiba.

-Entonces ella también mintió.

Sasuke les dio la espalda.

-Ya os asigné vuestras tareas. Cumplidlas.

De inmediato, los dos soldados se marcharon del salón y Sasuke se quedó largo rato de pie junto a la chimenea.

Tenía entre manos un problema bastante complicado. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que ninguno de sus hombres era responsable de la desgracia de Ten Ten Aoyama.

Y, sin embargo, habían visto un manto con los colores de los Uchiha... tres meses atrás.

-¡Demonios! -musitó. Si el laird Yakushi decía la verdad, había sólo una respuesta posible, sólo un hombre podía ser responsable de este lío.

Neji.

* * *

**...**

**..:: ONCE ::..**

**...**


	13. Chapter 12

**...**

**..:: DOCE ::..**

**...**

* * *

Ten Ten Aoyama no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente. Hinata permaneció con ella casi toda la noche, hasta que Sasuke entró en la habitación y casi la arrastró fuera. Hilda la remplazó de buena gana en el cuidado de la enferma.

Hinata acababa de regresar a la habitación y de sentarse en una silla junto a la cama de Ten Ten cuando la muchacha abrió los ojos y le habló.

-Oí que me susurraba.

Hinata se sobresaltó. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a Ten Ten.

-Está despierta -murmuró, abrumada de alivio. Ten Ten asintió. -¿Cómo se siente? -le preguntó Hinata.

-Me duele todo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

-Está usted magullada de la cabeza a los pies -respondió Hinata-. ¿También le duele la garganta? Está ronca.

-Es que grité mucho -dijo Ten Ten-. ¿Podría darme un poco de agua?

Hinata corrió a buscar la copa. Ayudó a Ten Ten a sentarse con la mayor suavidad posible y, aun así, la mujer hizo una mueca de dolor. Cuando agarró la copa, la mano le temblaba.

-¿Estuvo un sacerdote aquí? Creo que oí rezar a alguien.

-El padre Ōtsutsuki le administró los últimos sacramentos -le explicó Hinata. Dejó la copa sobre el cofre y volvió a sentarse en la silla-. No sabíamos si sobreviviría. Fue sólo una precaución -añadió de prisa.

Ten Ten sonrió: tenía hermosos dientes blancos y ojos castaño oscuro. Claro que el rostro todavía estaba muy hinchado y, al ver que trataba de no moverse, Hinata supo que debía de sufrir intensos dolores.

-¿Quién le hizo esto?

Ten Ten cerró los ojos y eludió la pregunta formulando otra.

-La otra noche... usted dijo que yo estaba a salvo. Recuerdo que me lo dijo por lo bajo. ¿Era verdad? ¿Estoy segura aquí?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Sin dilaciones, Hinata se presentó y le explicó lo sucedido, sin mencionar que había clavado una flecha en el muslo de Kabuto Yakushi y que el esposo le había arrojado otra en el hombro. Para cuando finalizó, Ten Ten comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

-Hablaremos más tarde -prometió-. Ahora duerma, Ten Ten. Puede quedarse con nosotros el tiempo que desee. Dentro de un rato Hilda le traerá algo de comer. Usted...

Al ver que Ten Ten Aoyama estaba profundamente dormida, Hinata cesó de hablar. Arropó a la muchacha, corrió la silla hacia atrás y salió. Cuando Hinata entró en la recámara conyugal, Sasuke estaba poniéndose las botas.

-Buenos días, milord -lo saludó-. ¿Dormiste bien?

Sasuke se puso ceñudo. Hinata fue hasta la ventana y corrió las pieles que las cubrían. Al ver el tono dorado del cielo supo que hacía pocos minutos que había amanecido.

-Te dije que te quedaras en la cama -dijo el hombre-. ¿Acaso esperaste que me durmiera para volver a salir?

-Sí.- El ceño de Sasuke se hizo más sombrío y Hinata trató de suavizarlo. -Pensé en descansar unos minutos antes de bajar. Estoy fatigada.

-Pareces medio muerta.

-Mi apariencia no tiene importancia -afirmó, mientras se acomodaba unos cabellos sueltos y trataba de meterlos de nuevo en la trenza.

-Ven aquí, Hinata.

La joven atravesó el cuarto y se detuvo ante el esposo. Sasuke le desató el cinturón que le sujetaba el manto.

-Te quedarás donde te ponga -afirmó.

Hinata le dio una palmada en las manos.

-Milord, yo no soy una alhaja ni una chuchería que puedes tomar de un estante cuando se te antoja.

Sasuke le sujetó la barbilla, se inclinó y la besó. Sólo quería que cambiara el ánimo, pero los labios de Hinata eran tan suaves e incitantes que lo olvidó. La rodeó con los brazos y la alzó.

Los besos de Sasuke la hicieron sentirse floja y aturdida. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se apretó a él, pensando que estaba bien permitirle que la distrajese de sus pensamientos. ¿No era su marido, acaso? Además, mientras la besaba no podía ponerse ceñudo... ni sermonearla.

No recordó haberse desnudado ni metido en la cama. Sasuke debió de haberla llevado y él también se había desvestido. La cubrió con su cuerpo, le tomó la cara entre las manos y le dio un beso arrasador, frotando su lengua contra la de Hinata.

A la joven le encantaba tocarlo, sentir la piel cálida del esposo bajo los dedos, acariciar los músculos fuertes de los antebrazos y los hombros. Al envolverlo con los brazos, Hinata sentía que atrapaba la energía y la fuerza del hombre.

Para Hinata, Sasuke era una maravilla, un descubrimiento. Aunque era el más diestro y fuerte de los guerreros, cuando la acariciaba era increíblemente suave.

La subyugaba saber que podía hacerlo perder el control y no tenía que imaginarlo: Sasuke se lo decía. Con él, se sentía... libre, desinhibida, pues al esposo le gustaba todo lo que ella deseaba hacer.

Claro que Sasuke también le hacía perder el control a Hinata. No era que gritara, pero cuando Sasuke dejaba de incitarla y se movía para penetrarla, Hinata estaba desesperada por que Sasuke pusiera fin a ese dulce tormento. La mujer gritó cuando la penetró, y el hombre se detuvo al instante.

-¡Por Dios, Hinata, no quise...!

-¡Oh, Dios, espero que sí quieras! -murmuró Hinata. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda, le rodeó los muslos con las piernas y se apretó contra él-. Sasuke, ahora no quiero que te detengas, quiero que te muevas.

Sasuke creyó que había muerto y estaba en el paraíso. Sin hacer caso de la exigencia de Hinata, se apoyó sobre los codos y la miró en los ojos. Al ver en ellos tanta pasión, casi perdió su propio control. ¡Señor, era tan hermosa... y se entregaba por entero!

-Eres una moza lasciva -la provocó con voz ronca-. Eso me gusta -añadió con un gemido, mientras Hinata se removía contra él.

Sasuke había encendido en ella la pasión y ahora se negaba a brindarle el alivio o a buscar el propio.

-Marido, esta actividad requiere de tu participación -protestó, frustrada más allá de todo límite.

-Primero, quería enloquecerte -dijo Sasuke en un ronco murmullo.

Resultó un alarde vacío, pues Sasuke sintió que era él el que perdía la cabeza cuando Hinata lo atrajo hacia sí, lo besó con pasión y se movió provocativa contra él. La fuerza de voluntad lo abandonó. Comenzó a moverse de manera compulsiva y exigente, aunque no más que la esposa.

Hallaron juntos el placer. Hinata se abrazó al esposo sintiendo que la inundaban sucesivas oleadas de éxtasis. Entre los brazos fuertes del esposo se sentía segura, saciada y casi amada. Era más de lo que había tenido jamás y más de lo que había soñado.

Se durmió suspirando.

Sasuke creyó que la había aplastado pues Hinata se aflojó por entero entre sus brazos. Rodó de costado, murmuró el nombre de la mujer, y ella no respondió. Pero respiraba. ¿Se habría desmayado de pasión? Sasuke sonrió, complacido con esa posibilidad, aunque no se engañaba. En realidad, Hinata estaba exhausta. Había pasado casi toda la noche cuidando a la herida.

Se inclinó hacia ella, le besó la frente y salió de la cama.

-Descansarás -murmuró, y sonrió. "Ahora esta mujercita me obedece." Claro que no escuchó la orden pues ya estaba profundamente dormida, pero aun así lo regocijaba haberle dado una orden y saber que le obedecería.

Arropó a la esposa; se vistió y salió en silencio de la habitación.

El día había comenzado de manera agradable pero no tardó en estropearse. Naruto esperaba al laird en el salón para anunciarle que había llegado otra petición del barón Yahiko solicitando una audiencia con lady Hinata. Otra vez, el mensajero llegaba desde el feudo del laird Tsuki y esperaba junto a Naruto para recibir la respuesta de Sasuke.

-¿El barón espera en el límite de vuestras tierras? -preguntó Sasuke.

-No, laird. Envió a un representante. Se propone convencer a lady Hinata de que se encuentre con el barón Yahiko cerca de la frontera con Inglaterra.

Sasuke meneó la cabeza.

-Mi esposa no irá a ningún lado. No quiere hablar con el barón Yahiko. Ahora Inglaterra forma parte de su pasado y aquí sólo piensa en el futuro. Dígale a su laird que le agradezco por actuar como intermediario y que lamento que el inglés le haya causado molestias. Hallaré la forma de compensarle sus esfuerzos por mantener al barón y a sus vasallos lejos de mis tierras.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que le diga al representante? -preguntó el soldado-. Yo memorizaré cada palabra, laird Uchiha, y las transmitiré tal como usted me las diga.

-Dígale que mi esposa no hablará con ningún barón y que sería muy tonto si siguiera importunándola.

El mensajero hizo una reverenda y salió del salón. Sasuke se dirigió a Naruto.

-No se lo dirás a mi esposa. No tiene ninguna necesidad de saber que el barón sigue intentando verla.

-Como ordenes, laird.

Sasuke asintió. Aunque intentó sacarse de la cabeza al barón inglés, el día no mejoró. Los Inuzuka estaban descuidando sus responsabilidades y antes del mediodía hubo tres accidentes. Los soldados estaban preocupados y se comportaban como si hubiesen recibido una grave ofensa y no pudiesen soportar la idea de trabajar junto a los Uchiha. Al parecer, los culpaban por la situación en que creían encontrarse.

Por extraño que fuese, a los Inuzuka no les agradaba mucho guerrear, y eso confundía a Sasuke. Pensó que podrían haber perdido el celo guerrero después de verse despojados de todo lo que tenían tras el último sitio de los ingleses. Aun así, esa característica le resultaba vergonzosa: los highlanders deberían de estar dispuestos a emprender la lucha, no a aborrecerla.

La mezcla de los dos clanes estaba llevando más tiempo del que Sasuke había imaginado. Quiso que cada miembro de un clan tuviese ocasión de adaptarse a los cambios, pero comprendía que había sido demasiado tolerante. Eso tenía que terminar. Si los seguidores no dejaban de lado sus diferencias, se exponían al descontento del laird.

El trabajo en el muro iba a paso lento. En un día cualquiera, un soldado Uchiha era capaz de realizar el trabajo de tres Inuzuka, pero ese día no ocurría lo de costumbre. Los Inuzuka murmuraban como viejos: era evidente que no tenían puesta la atención en el trabajo y no se hizo ningún progreso significativo.

A Sasuke se le agotaba la paciencia. Estaba ya dispuesto a desafiar a los más quejosos cuando Naruto lo buscó para anunciarle la llegada de otro mensajero.

Sasuke no estaba de humor para interrupciones: más bien prefería hacer chocar entre sí las cabezas de algunos Inuzuka. Por otra parte, tampoco lo alegraron demasiado las noticias que recibió, aunque creyó que a la esposa la complacerían.

Quería que Hinata fuese feliz. Si bien no entendía por qué, era lo bastante sincero para admitir que la felicidad de la esposa era importante para él.

¡Demonios, estaba ablandándose! Cuando le dio al mensajero permiso de marcharse, el hombre estaba temblando. Le hizo repetir el mensaje que quería que llevara de regreso a Inglaterra, pues el hombre se distrajo cuando Akamaru entró corriendo en el salón. El perro gruñó, el mensajero dio un salto y Sasuke sonrió por primera vez esa mañana.

La reacción de Hinata ante las novedades no fue la que Sasuke esperaba. El laird pensaba esperar hasta la hora de la cena para decírselo, pero Hinata bajó en el mismo momento en que el mensajero trataba de huir por las puertas cerradas y quiso saber qué quería el extraño.

Akamaru lanzaba dentelladas a los talones del mensajero y Hinata se horrorizó de que un visitante recibiera semejante trato. Apartó al perro y abrió las puertas para que el hombre saliera. Le deseó buenos días, pero el hombre no la oyó: ya estaba en mitad del patio, corriendo como loco, y por cierto las carcajadas de Sasuke debieron de haber ahogado el saludo de Hinata.

Hinata cerró la puerta y subió los escalones. El esposo estaba de pie junto al hogar, sonriendo como una persona que recibió muchos regalos en la mañana de Navidad. Al verlo, Hinata meneó la cabeza.

-Milord, es descortés asustar a un visitante.

-Es un inglés, Hinata -explicó el hombre, creyendo que era una excusa adecuada.

El semblante de Hinata adoptó una expresión afligida. Traspuso los escalones y se acercó al esposo.

-Era un mensajero, ¿verdad? ¿Quién lo envió? ¿El rey Sasori? ¿O fue el barón Yahiko el que solicitó otra audiencia?

En menos de un minuto, había pasado de la aflicción al terror. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

-No trajo malas noticias, esposa: el mensaje proviene de tu madre.

Hinata aferró la mano de Sasuke.

-¿Está enferma?

Sasuke se apresuró a tranquilizarla pues odiaba verla asustada.

-No está enferma -dijo-. Al menos, no lo creo añadió-. Si estuviese enferma no vendría aquí, ¿no crees?

-¿Mi madre viene hacia aquí? -exclamó. Sasuke se quedó atónito, pues Hinata parecía a punto de desmayarse y esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

-¿No te alegra la noticia?

-Necesito sentarme.

Se dejó caer en una silla y Sasuke se le acercó.

-Dime una cosa, esposa: ¿la noticia no te alegra? Si es así, le diré a Naruto que alcance al mensajero y le diga que rechace la petición.

Hinata se puso de pie.

-No harás tal cosa. Quiero ver a mi madre.

-¡En el nombre de Dios! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te comportas como si hubieses recibido malas noticias?

Hinata no le prestó atención: su mente oscilaba de uno a otro pensamiento. Tendría que organizar la casa, sí, eso era lo primero. Había que bañar a Akamaru. ¿Habría tiempo de enseñarle ciertos modales al perro? Hinata no permitiría que el komodor le gruñese a su madre.

Sasuke aferró a Hinata por los hombros y le exigió una respuesta. Hinata le pidió que repitiese la pregunta.

-¿Por qué no te resulta buena la noticia?

-Es maravillosa-replicó la joven, mirándolo como si creyese que el marido se había vuelto loco-. Sasuke, hace cuatro años que no veo a mi madre. Será un reencuentro feliz.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué pareces descompuesta?

Hinata le apartó las manos de sus hombros y comenzó a pasearse frente al hogar.

-¡Hay tanto que hacer antes de que llegue mi madre...! Akamaru necesita un baño. El castillo necesita una limpieza completa. Sasuke, no quiero que el perro le gruña a mi madre: tendré que enseñarle modales. ¡Oh, Dios... los modales! -Giró para enfrentar al esposo.- Los Inuzuka carecen por completo de ellos.

Al decir esto último Hinata gritaba y Sasuke no supo si reír o irritarse ante la actitud atribulada de la esposa.

Se decidió por sonreír y al verlo, Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

-No quiero que se insulte a mi madre -le espetó.

-Esposa mía, nadie la insultará.

La mujer soltó un resoplido desdeñoso.

-Tampoco quiero que se desilusione: me enseñó a ser una buena esposa. Esperó, con los brazos en jarras, pero el marido no tenía nada que decir.- ¿Y bien? -exigió, al ver que Sasuke guardaba silencio.

El hombre exhaló un suspiro.

-¿Y bien qué?

-Se supone que tienes que decirme que soy una buena esposa -exclamó, con evidente frustración.

-De acuerdo -la tranquilizó-: eres una buena esposa.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo soy.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco: ¿qué esperaba de él esta mujer? Imaginó que se lo diría cuando lograra calmarse y esperó.

-Fui remisa hacia mis responsabilidades. Pero todo eso se acabó. Comenzaré esta noche a enseñar buenos modales a tus hombres.

-Vamos, Hinata -comenzó Sasuke en tono de advertencia-. Los hombres son...

-Sasuke, no te metas. Déjalo por mi cuenta. Los soldados harán caso de mis instrucciones. ¿Crees que estarás de regreso para la cena? -preguntó.

Esa pregunta lo confundió. Estaba en casa en ese momento, y. la cena se serviría en pocos minutos. Pero recordó que Hinata estaba alterada y tal vez no tuviese en cuenta la hora que era.

-Estoy aquí ahora -le recordó-. Y la cena...

Hinata no lo dejó terminar.

-Tienes que irte.

-Ve a buscar a Menma, marido. He tenido demasiada paciencia contigo-añadió, al ver que fruncía el entrecejo-. Cuando llegue mi madre, tu hijo tiene que estar aquí. Es probable que Menma también necesite un baño. Lo llevaré al arroyo junto con Akamaru. ¡Sólo Dios sabe qué clase de modales se le enseñaron a tu hijo! Tal vez, ninguno. Hizo una pausa y suspiró.- Ve a buscarlo.

Tras esta última orden, intentó irse del salón, pero Sasuke la sujetó y la obligó a volverse hacia él.

-Tú no me das órdenes, esposa.

-¡Es increíble que aproveches esta oportunidad para ponerte hosco! Hoy no tengo tiempo de aplacarte. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer -añadió-. Quiero que Menma esté en casa. ¿Acaso quieres avergonzarme ante mi madre?

Pareció horrorizada ante tal posibilidad. Sasuke exhaló un prolongado suspiro. Casi no recordaba a su propia madre y no entendía por qué Hinata se agitaba tanto ante la visita de la suya. Evidentemente, era importante que todo resultara bien. Y como quería que la esposa fuese feliz, decidió informarle los motivos verdaderos de la ausencia de Menma.

-Menma se quedará con los parientes hasta que...

-La construcción de la pared está muy demorada -lo interrumpió.

-Esposa, existe otro motivo.

-¿Cuál?

-No quiero que esté aquí hasta que los Inuzuka y los Uchiha hayan superado sus diferencias. No quiero que Menma sufra ningún.., desaire.

Hasta que Sasuke le dio esa última explicación, Hinata estaba tratando de desasirse de él, pero al oírla se quedó inmóvil con expresión incrédula.

-¿Por qué alguien le haría un desprecio a Menma? Es tu hijo, ¿verdad?

-Quizá.

-Tú lo reconociste. Ahora no puedes echarte atrás. Sasuke: Menma cree que eres su padre.

El hombre le tapó la boca con la mano para que dejara de darle instrucciones. Le dirigió una sonrisa colmada de ternura, pues comprendió que a esta gentil mujer jamás se le había ocurrido negar a Menma su legítimo lugar en la casa. ¡Demonios, lo que Hinata exigía no era más que un trato justo!

Merecía comprender los motivos por los que el niño estaba ausente. Sasuke la arrastró hasta la silla, se sentó y colocó a Hinata sobre el regazo.

Al instante, Hinata se tomó tímida. No estaba habituada a sentarse sobre el regazo del esposo: cualquiera que entrase los vería. Por unos instantes, se preocupó de esa posibilidad, y luego lo desechó. ¿Qué le importaba lo que pensaran los otros? Después de todo, Sasuke era el esposo y tenía derecho. Por otra parte, a ella le agradaba estar sentada sobre las piernas del marido.

A decir verdad, comenzaba a quererlo de un modo que no hubiese creído posible.

-Basta de ensueños -le ordenó Sasuke, al verle la expresión. Con la mirada perdida en el espacio, Hinata parecía soñar-. Quiero explicarte algo.

-¿Sí, marido mío?

Le puso un brazo en torno del cuello y comenzó a acariciarlo. Le pidió que terminara pero Hinata no te hizo caso, y Sasuke se puso ceñudo.

-Cuando los Inuzuka tenían una necesidad desesperada de un jefe, me enviaron una representación.

Hinata asintió, con expresión perpleja porque no entendía por qué Sasuke le contaba lo que ya sabía, pero no lo interrumpió. El semblante del esposo estaba concentrado, y la mujer supo que sería descortés interrumpirlo para decirle que ya sabía por qué era el laird. Neji se lo había explicado y el padre Ōtsutsuki le había proporcionado más detalles con gran entusiasmo.

Por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que por primera vez Sasuke se tomaba tiempo para compartir sus preocupaciones con la esposa. Lo comprendiera o no, la hacía sentir importante y partícipe de su vida.

-Por favor, continúa -le pidió.

-Al terminar la batalla, cuando los ingleses ya no constituían una amenaza, los Inuzuka estuvieron de acuerdo en seguir considerándome su jefe. Claro que no tenían alternativa -agregó con un gesto-. En cambio, no aceptaron de tan buen grado a mis seguidores.

-¿Acaso los soldados Uchiha no lucharon junto a los Inuzuka contra los ingleses?

-Así fue.

-Y entonces ¿por qué los Inuzuka no están agradecidos? ¿Olvidaron eso?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-No todos los Uchiha podían luchar, como Kakashi, por ejemplo. Es demasiado viejo. Yo creí que con el tiempo, los Inuzuka y los Uchiha aprenderían a convivir, pero ahora comprendo que eso no sucederá. Se me agotó la paciencia, esposa. O los hombres aprenden a llevarse bien y a trabajar juntos o sufrirán mi cólera.

Al concluir la explicación estaba gruñendo igual que Akamaru. Hinata te acarició el cuello.

-¿Qué sucede cuando te encolerizas?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros:

-Por lo general, mato a alguien.

Convencida de que el esposo estaba bromeando, sonrió.

-No permitiré peleas en mi casa, marido. Tendrás que ir a matar a algún otro sitio.

Sasuke se quedó tan perplejo que no protestó por la orden: Hinata acababa de llamar "mi casa" al castillo. Era la primera vez, pues hasta el momento siempre se había referido al hogar de Sasuke. Y él no había comprendido cuánto lo molestaba esa exclusión.

-¿Este es tu hogar?

-Sí, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí -admitió-. Hinata, quiero que seas feliz aquí -dijo, perplejo de su propia confesión. Hinata no pudo evitar enfurruñarse un tanto ante la perplejidad del esposo.

-Pareces sorprendido -dijo. "¡Qué ojos tan hermosos!", pensó Hinata. "Creo que podría contemplarlo todo el día sin aburrirme. En verdad, es un diablo de apuesto."

-Estoy sorprendido -admitió Sasuke.

De súbito, tuvo deseos de besarla. Esa boca y esos ojos lo tentaban. Los ojos eran del plata más claro que hubiera visto jamás. "Hasta me gusta el modo en que frunce el entrecejo", pensó Sasuke, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Las esposas nunca deberían manifestar enfado a los maridos, ¿verdad?"

-Algunos esposos quieren la felicidad de sus mujeres -reflexionó Hinata en voz alta-. Por cierto, mi padre quería que mi madre fuese dichosa.

-¿Y qué era lo que deseaba tu madre?

-Amar a mi padre -respondió.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú?

Hinata meneó la cabeza: no estaba dispuesta a decirle que quería amarlo. "Esa declaración me haría vulnerable, ¿verdad?", pensó.

-Yo sé lo que tú quieres -exclamó Hinata, intentando distraerlo de sus propios sentimientos-. Quieres que me siente junto al fuego a coser y que descanse todos los días. Eso es lo que quieres.

Sasuke la sintió tensa entre sus brazos y notó que ya no le acariciaba el cuello sino que le tironeaba del pelo. Sasuke la tomó de la mano y volvió a sentarla sobre sus piernas.

-Oh, olvidé algo -exclamó la joven-. También deseas que me quede donde me pones, ¿no es cierto?

-No te burles de mí, esposa. No estoy de humor.

Hinata no se burlaba pero comprendió que no convenía decirlo. No quería irritarlo. Quería que siguiera de buen humor para que la dejara hacer las cosas a su modo.

-Hay más de una manera de destripar un pescado -dijo Hinata.

Sasuke no supo a qué se refería y creyó que tampoco Hinata lo sabía y, por lo tanto, no le pidió que se lo explicara.

-Creo que, llegado el momento, nos acostumbraremos el uno al otro -dijo Sasuke.

-Parece que te refirieras a los Uchiha y los Inuzuka -replicó la mujer-. ¿Estás acostumbrándote a mí?

-Me lleva más tiempo del que esperaba.- Estaba provocándola y Hinata intentó ocultarle cuánto la perturbaba, aunque la expresión de los ojos la delató. En ese momento, eran del color de la luna. Sí, por cierto estaba irritada.-No tengo demasiada experiencia con el matrimonio -le recordó Sasuke.

-Yo sí -le espetó Hinata.

Sasuke movió la cabeza. -Tú no estuviste casada: estuviste cautiva. Hay una gran diferencia.

Hinata no pudo discutirle. Era cierto que había estado cautiva pero no quería ahondar en el pasado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi primer matrimonio con lo que estábamos discutiendo?

-¿Qué es lo que estábamos discutiendo?

-Hablábamos de Menma -tartamudeó Hinata-. Te decía que hay más de una manera de desollar a un pescado. ¿No entiendes?

-¿Cómo quieres que te entienda? Aquí nadie limpia pescados.

Hinata creyó que el esposo se fingía obtuso. No cabía duda de que no valoraba los dichos sabios.

-Quise decir que siempre hay varias maneras de lograr un propósito -explicó-. No emplearé la fuerza para lograr que los Inuzuka se comporten como corresponde. Usaré otros métodos.- Vio que al fin Sasuke consideraba el asunto y lo presionó para obtener ventajas. -Me dijiste que debía confiar en ti. En realidad, me lo ordenaste -le recordó-. Ahora yo te ordeno lo mismo. Confía en que seré capaz de cuidar de Menma. Por favor, tráelo a casa.

Sasuke no pudo negárselo.

-De acuerdo -aceptó con un suspiro-. Lo traeré mañana, pero sólo para una breve visita. Si todo marcha bien, se quedará. De lo contrario...

-Todo irá bien.

-No quiero exponerlo.

-No, claro que no.

Trató d bajarse del regazo de Sasuke, pero él la retuvo.

-Hinata.

-¿Qué?

-¿Confías en mí?- Hinata lo miró a los ojos largo rato y Sasuke creyó que estaba pensando antes de responderle. Esa posibilidad lo irritó. Ya hacia más de tres meses que estaban casados y era tiempo suficiente de que hubiese aprendido a confiar en él. -Tu vacilación me irrita -le espetó.

A Hinata no pareció perturbarla demasiado. Le acarició un lado de la cara con la mano.

-Ya veo -murmuró-. Sí, Sasuke, confío en ti. - Se inclinó y lo besó. El tono de la voz acompañado al gesto de cariño hicieron sonreír a Sasuke.-¿Tú confías en mí?

Casi rió, pero comprendió que Hinata hablaba en serio.

-Hinata, un guerrero no confía en nadie más que en su laird.

-Los esposos deberían confiar en las esposas, ¿no?

Sasuke no lo sabía.

-No creo que sea necesario. -Se frotó el mentón y añadió-: No, sería una estupidez.

-¿Sasuke?

-Me das ganas de mesarme el cabello.

-Discúlpeme, señora -dijo Hilda desde la entrada-. ¿Podría hablarle un momento?.

Hinata saltó del regazo del esposo. Cuando se volvió hacia la cocinera para indicarle que entrara al salón, estaba sonrojada.

-¿Quién está cuidando a Ten Ten? -preguntó.

-En este momento, está con ella el padre Ōtsutsuki -respondió Hilda-. Ten Ten quería hablar con él.

Hinata hizo un gesto afirmativo. Sasuke se levantó.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba despierta?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Sasuke comenzó a subir las escaleras, con Hinata pisándole los talones.

-Le prometí que podía quedarse -dijo la joven. Sasuke no le respondió. Hinata apartó a Akamaru del paso y siguió al esposo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntó.

-No haré otra cosa que hablar con ella, Hinata, no te aflijas.

-Marido mío, Ten Ten no está en condiciones de sostener una conversación muy prolongada, y tal vez el padre Ōtsutsuki esté recibiendo su confesión. No debes interrumpir.

En el mismo instante en que Sasuke llegaba a la habitación, el padre Ōtsutsuki salía y el laird saludó al sacerdote y entró. Hinata iba detrás del esposo.

-Espera aquí mientras hablo con ella -ordenó Sasuke.

-Pero quizá te tenga miedo.

-Pues tendrá que soportarlo.

Cerró la puerta en la cara de Hinata, sin darle tiempo a escandalizarse por la grosería. Hinata estaba demasiado preocupada por Ten Ten Aoyama. La joven apoyó la oreja sobre la puerta y trató de escuchar, pero el padre Ōtsutsuki, meneando la cabeza, la apartó.

-Debes dejar que tu marido hable a solas con la muchacha -sugirió el clérigo-. A esta altura tienes que saber que tu esposo jamás lastimaría a una mujer.

-¡Oh, ya lo sé! -dijo Hinata precipitadamente-. Pero Ten Ten Aoyama no lo sabe, ¿verdad?- El sacerdote no supo qué responderle y Hinata cambió de tema. -¿Escuchó la confesión de Ten Ten?

-Sí.- Hinata dejó caer los hombros y al padre Ōtsutsuki le pareció una reacción extraña. -La confesión es un sacramento -le recordó el padre al ama del castillo-. La muchacha quería la absolución.

-¿A qué precio? -preguntó Hinata, en un susurro.

-Muchacha, no comprendo tu pregunta.

-Me refiero a la penitencia -se apresuró a aclarar Hinata-. Fue severa, ¿verdad?

-Sabes que no puedo decírtelo.

-Al obispo Danzo le agradaba jactarse de las penitencias que daba -dijo Hinata.

El padre Ōtsutsuki le pidió que le diese ejemplos y Hinata dejó para el final la que más le repugnaba.

-Una pierna por un huevo -dijo Hinata-. Después de sugerir que mi marido le infligiera ese castigo a una criada, el obispo Danzo rió.

El padre Ōtsutsuki la acribilló a preguntas, y sacudió la cabeza ante las respuestas de la joven.

-Me avergüenza oírlo -admitió el padre- pues preferiría creer que todos los sacerdotes son hombres buenos que están en la tierra para realizar la importante tarea de Dios. Cuando el obispo Danzo comparezca ante el Hacedor y tenga que explicar tanta crueldad deliberada, le llegará el momento de ajustar cuentas.

-Pero, padre, la Iglesia respalda al obispo. El saca los castigos del Libro. ¡Si hasta se menciona el largo del garrote...!

-¿De qué estamos hablando? ¿A qué garrote te refieres? -preguntó el sacerdote, muy confundido.

A Hinata la sorprendió la confusión del sacerdote.

-La Iglesia dictamina como tienen que comportarse el marido y la esposa -le dijo-. Una buena esposa es sumisa y santa. La Iglesia aprueba que se golpee a las mujeres y, de hecho, recomienda el castigo pues, si no se las sometiera, tratarían de dominar a los esposos.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento: ese tema la desasosegaba, pero no quería que el sacerdote lo advirtiese. Si el padre Ōtsutsuki le preguntaba qué era lo que la inquietaba, tendría que confesar algún pecado sombrío y, sin duda, mortal.

Le indicó con las manos la medida del garrote.

-¿Dónde escuchaste esas reglas?

-Me lo dijo el obispo Danzo.

-No todos en la Iglesia creen...

-Pero tienen que creerlo -le interrumpió la joven, ya sin poder disimular el nerviosismo. Se retorcía las manos y trataba de que el sacerdote no advirtiese que estaba apunto de perder la compostura.

-¿Y eso a qué se debe, muchacha?

¿Cómo no comprendía? A fin de cuentas, era un sacerdote y tendría que estar familiarizado con las reglas a que se sujetaban las mujeres.

-Porque las mujeres son las últimas en el amor de Dios -murmuró Hinata.

El padre Ōtsutsuki mantuvo una expresión imperturbable. Tomó a Hinata del brazo y la guió por el corredor: no quería que entrase el laird viese a la esposa en semejante estado de inquietud.

Contra el muro contiguo a la escalera había un banco. El clérigo se sentó y le indicó a Hinata que se sentara junto a él. Con la cabeza baja, Hinata fingió estar sumamente interesada en acomodar los pliegues del manto.

El padre Ōtsutsuki esperó un minuto más a que la señora recobrase la compostura antes de pedirle que le explicara lo que había dicho.

-¿Cómo sabes que las mujeres son las últimas en el amor de Dios?

-Es la jerarquía -respondió la muchacha repitiendo de memoria lo que le habían enseñado, sin alzar la cabeza en ningún momento. Cuando concluyó, seguía sin mirar al clérigo. El padre se apoyó contra la pared.

-Bueno -comenzó-. Me proporcionaste una lista considerable y tengo que reflexionar en ello. Dime algo, Hinata: ¿en verdad crees que el buey lerdo...?

-Es el buey estúpido, padre -lo interrumpió Hinata.

-Muy bien -admitió el sacerdote-. ¿En verdad crees que el buey estúpido tiene en el Cielo un lugar más elevado que la mujer?

-No- murmuró la joven, alzando la vista para ver cómo reaccionaba el padre ante su respuesta: no parecía horrorizado. Hinata tomó aliento y soltó-: No creo nada de eso. Soy una hereje padre y sin duda, arderé en el infierno.

El sacerdote movió la cabeza.

-No creo -le dijo-. Es una tontería inventada por hombres asustados.

Ahora fue Hinata la que se apoyó sobre la pared: era evidente que la actitud del padre Ōtsutsuki la dejaba perpleja.

-Pero las enseñanzas de la Iglesia…

-Hinata, son los hombres quienes interpretan las enseñanzas: no olvides ese hecho fundamental. -Le tomó la mano.- No eres una hereje -le aseguró-. Y ahora, escucha lo que tengo que decirte, Hinata. Hay un solo Dios pero dos maneras de mirarlo: la manera de los ingleses y la de los highlanders.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Algunos ingleses oran a un Dios vengativo -le explicó el padre Ōtsutsuki-. Se educa a los niños en el temor de Dios. Se les enseña que si cometen pecados sufrirán una terrible venganza en la otra vida, ¿entiendes? Los highlanders somos diferentes, aunque no menos amados por Dios. ¿Sabes lo que significa la palabra "clan"?

-Hijos -respondió Hinata.

El sacerdote asintió.

-Les enseñamos a nuestros niños a amar a Dios, no a temerle. Lo comparamos con un padre bondadoso y de buen corazón.

-¿Y qué pasa si un highlander comete un pecado?

-Si se arrepiente, obtiene el perdón.

Antes de volver a hablar, Hinata pensó largamente en la explicación del clérigo.

-¿Eso significa que, a fin de cuentas, no estoy perdida por creer que las mujeres no somos las últimas en el amor de Dios?

El padre sonrió.

-No, no estás condenada -admitió-. Tienes tanto valor corno un hombre. Muchacha, para serte sincero, no creo que Dios tenga ninguna lista de jerarquías.

Hinata se sintió tan aliviada al saber que no era la única con esas ideas y que no era hereje por negarse a creer en los dictados del obispo Danzo que tuvo deseos de llorar.

-No creo que Dios acepte que se golpee a las mujeres para que se sometan -murmuró-. Aun así, no comprendo por qué la Iglesia tiene reglas tan crueles referidas a las mujeres.

El padre Ōtsutsuki suspiró.

-Los que elaboraron esas reglas fueron hombres atemorizados.

-¿A qué le temían, padre?

-A las mujeres, claro. Hinata, no le digas esto a nadie, pero en verdad existen hombres de Dios que creen que las mujeres son superiores y no quieren ser dominados por ellas. También creen que las mujeres se sirven de sus cuerpos para obtener lo que desean.

-Quizás algunas lo hagan -aceptó Hinata-. Pero no todas.

-Sí -dijo el sacerdote-. Sin duda, las mujeres son más fuertes: nadie puede discutir ese hecho.

-No somos más fuertes -protestó Hinata sonriente, convencida de que el cura bromeaba.

-Sí, lo sois -replicó el padre. La sonrisa de la joven resultó contagiosa y no pudo evitar sonreír-. ¿Piensas acaso que muchos hombres se animarían a tener más de un hijo si tuviesen que pasar por el sufrimiento del parto?

Hinata rió: el cuadro que le pintaba el sacerdote le resultaba extraño.

-Las mujeres recibieron una carga pesada en esta vida -continuó el padre-. Sin embargo, sobreviven y, más aun, encuentran el modo de florecer en una situación tan restringida. Por cierto que, para hacerse oír, tienen que ser más inteligentes que los hombres.

La puerta de la habitación de Ten Ten Aoyama se abrió y salió Sasuke, que giró y la cerró tras él. Hinata y el padre Ōtsutsuki se pusieron de pie.

-Gracias, padre -musitó Hinata-. Me ayudó a resolver un problema difícil.

-A juzgar por la expresión de tu esposo, él también debe de necesitar ayuda para resolver su problema-dijo el sacerdote en un murmullo, y luego alzó la voz y se dirigió al laird-: Laird Uchiha, ¿resultó bien la conversación?

El ceño de Sasuke era prueba suficiente de que no había resultado bien y Hinata pensó que el padre sólo intentaba ser cortés. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Se niega a dar el nombre del responsable.

-Es probable que no sepa el nombre -dijo Hinata, defendiendo a Ten Ten de manera instintiva.

-Hinata, me dijo que pasó toda una noche con el soldado. ¿En verdad crees que no averiguó el nombre?

-Sasuke, no es necesario que me levantes la voz.

Después de mirarlo con expresión severa, Hinata quiso pasar junto a él para entrar en la habitación de Ten Ten, pero Sasuke la tomó del brazo.

-Déjala descansar -ordenó-. Mientras la interrogaba, se quedó dormida. -Dirigiéndose al sacerdote, dijo-: Si no tuviese el rostro deformado por los golpes, haría que cada uno de mis hombres viniese a verla. Quizás al verla se les refrescara la memoria.

-Entonces, usted cree que un Uchiha...

-No, no creo que ninguno de mis hombres sea responsable -dijo Sasuke-. Mis hombres son honestos.

-¿Dijo Ten Ten que se trataba de un Uchiha? -preguntó Hinata.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Tampoco me respondió esa pregunta.

-Uchiha, Kiba regresó del feudo de los Aoyama! -gritó Naruto desde la entrada. Sasuke saludó al sacerdote con la cabeza, soltó a la esposa y bajó la escalera. Al salir, casi sacó a las puertas de sus goznes y Naruto se apresuró a ponerse junto al laird. Las puertas se cerraron con un golpe tras los dos guerreros.

Hinata pasó la hora siguiente forcejeando con Akamaru para quitarle las puntadas. El animal se comportó como un niñito pequeño y, cuando Hinata terminó, empleó bastante tiempo en tranquilizarlo. La joven estaba sentada sobre el suelo y, sin duda, Akamaru no tenía conciencia de lo grande que era, pues insistía en treparse al regazo de Hinata.

Estaba segura de que olía tan mal como el perro y supo que ya era hora de que Akamaru recibiera un buen baño. Ayame le consiguió una cuerda y Hinata ató un extremo al cuello del perro, tomó un recipiente de jabón con aroma de rosas y arrastró al komodor colina abajo.

En el estanque se encontró con Karin. Hinata ya estaba un poco malhumorada: la permanente preocupación por Ten Ten Aoyama no la dejaba en paz, y el comportamiento desvergonzado de Akamaru la fatigaba. Le dolían los brazos de arrastrarlo. Si hubiese estado más serena, sin duda habría podido controlar mejor la ira.

Antes de preguntar por Ten Ten Aoyama, Karin tuvo la cortesía de saludar al ama.

-No pensará en dejar que esa ramera duerma bajo el mismo techo que vuestro laird, ¿verdad?

Hinata se quedó ¡móvil. Giró con lentitud hacia la mujer Inuzuka.

-¡Ten Ten Aoyama no es una ramera! -gritó. Pensó en sermonearla acerca de las recompensas que recibiría en la otra vida si era compasiva, pero desistió: lo que Karin merecía era un buen puntapié en el trasero. Hinata contuvo el impulso y prefirió darle en cambio un golpe a la arrogancia de la mujer.

-Karin, no quise gritarte, pues no tienes la culpa de que te hayan hecho creer que Ten Ten Aoyama es una ramera. No obstante, a juzgar por tu apodo pensé que te reservarías la opinión hasta conocer todos los hechos. Si. no lo merecieras, los Inuzuka no te habrían puesto semejante apodo, ¿no es así? -dijo, y saludó con un gesto a las otras mujeres encaramadas al muro.

Karin movió la cabeza: parecía confusa y afligida. Hinata le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-La única prueba de que Ten Ten actuó de manera deshonesta es la palabra del laird Yakushi y no podemos creer todo lo que diga ese sujeto, ¿verdad? Ten Ten es bienvenida en mi hogar y espero que se la trate con dignidad y respeto. Y ahora, discúlpame, por favor. Akamaru y yo vamos a Rush Creek. Buenos días, Karin.

Hinata sujetó la cuerda con más fuerza y se alejó. Comenzó a contar mientras oía a las mujeres murmurar a sus espaldas. Estaba segura de que Karin no podría contener la curiosidad más de uno o dos minutos.

Se equivocaba: la mujer Inuzuka la llamó antes de que Hinata tuviese tiempo de contar hasta diez.

-Milady, ¿qué apodo me pusieron?

Hinata giró con lentitud:

-¡Cómo, Karin, creí que lo sabías! Te llaman "Pura".

Karin lanzó una exclamación ahogada y palideció. Hinata tendría que haberse sentido incómoda por la mentira pero no fue así. "Esta Inuzuka se considera muy astuta con esos insultos disimulados", pensó Hinata, "y no sabe que yo ya estoy enterada de que en realidad quieren decir lo contrario".

-Akamaru -susurró-, la dejaremos cocerse en su propio jugo hasta mañana. Para ese momento, Karin comprenderá lo cruel que resulta su juego y entonces le diré que el apodo lo inventé yo.

Pero los escrúpulos no la dejarían esperar tanto. Mientras bañaba al perro, ya se sentía desdichada. Estaba convencida de que, si en ese momento la mataba un rayo, iría derecho al infierno.

Resolvió ir a la cabaña de Karin y confesarle su pecado. Gracias a las sacudidas de Akamaru estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y mientras desandaba el camino hasta el estanque recibió varias miradas curiosas.

-Milady, ¿qué le pasó? -preguntó Shion, alejándose del perro y sin apartar la vista de él mientras esperaba que el ama le respondiese.

-Le di un baño a Akamaru y me tiró dentro del arroyo -explicó Hinata-. Dos veces, para ser precisa. ¿Dónde vive Karin? Necesito hablar con ella.

Shion le indicó la cabaña y Hinata tironeó del perro, maldiciendo la obstinación del animal. Llegó a la cabaña, vaciló unos instantes mientras se quitaba el pelo de la cara y golpeó la puerta.

Karin abrió y, al ver que era el ama, abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Hinata vio que los tenía llorosos. ¿Acaso su maliciosa afirmación la había hecho llorar? Hinata se sintió más culpable aun. Y también algo sorprendida, pues creyó que una mujer como esta, orgullosa, casi masculina, no lloraría jamás.

Vio al marido de Karin sentado a la mesa; no quería que oyese lo que ella tenía que decir.

-¿Tienes un momento, Karin? Quisiera hablarte a solas.

-Sí, claro -respondió Karin. Miró por encima del hombro y luego giró hacia la señora con expresión afligida. Hinata supo que ella tampoco quería que el marido las escuchase.

Se hicieron las presentaciones: el esposo de Karin era una cabeza más alta que la mujer, tenía cabello blanco, ojos violetas y hermosos dientes blancos pero extrañamente puntiagudos. Su sonrisa parecía sincera.

Hinata fue invitada a entrar pero declinó con la mayor delicadeza posible, poniendo como pretexto el estado en que se encontraba. Le pidió a Karin que saliera. En cuanto la mujer Inuzuka cerró la puerta tras ella, Hinata se le acercó.

Karin comenzó a caminar y luego se detuvo pues el gruñido sordo de Akamaru la intimidó.

-Vine a decirte que yo misma inventé el apodo. Nadie te dice "Pura" -afirmó Hinata-. Lo hice por rencor Karin y lo siento. Sé que te causé una pena innecesaria pero debo decir en mi defensa que me proponía darte una lección. Es doloroso que las cosas se vuelvan en contra de una ¿verdad?

Karin no respondió pero se puso pálida. Hinata asintió.

-Sé que fuiste tú la que inventó ese apodo que me dieron. También sé que al decirme "Valiente", en realidad querías decirme cobarde.

-Eso fue antes, milady -tartamudeó Karin.

-¿Antes de qué?

-Antes de que la conociera bien y comprendiese que usted no es cobarde en absoluto.

Hinata no se dejaría aplacar por el elogio: estaba segura de que Karin procuraba salir de una situación embarazosa.

-No me agradan esos jueguitos tontos -afirmó con un gesto-. El padre Ōtsutsuki alardeó de que los highlanders nunca ocultan sus sentimientos, que no son afectos a los subterfugios.

Tuvo que detenerse a explicar lo que significaba el término antes de continuar.

-Karin, debo decirte que admiro esa característica. Si en verdad crees que soy cobarde, ten el valor de decírmelo en la cara, no recurras a juegos tontos. Causan dolor... y se parecen mucho a lo que suelen hacer los ingleses.

Hinata pensó que si Karin sacudía la cabeza con más vehemencia se le rompería el cuello.

-¿Se lo contó a nuestro laird? -preguntó.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-No es un asunto que le concierna.

-Milady, dejaré de poner apodos -prometió Karin-. Y le pido perdón si la herí con mi crueldad.

-¿Te sentiste herida por la mía?

Karin demoró unos momentos en responder y luego asintió:

-Sí -murmuró.

-Entonces, estamos a mano. Y Kakashi no es tonto -agregó-. En realidad, es muy inteligente. Si pasaras tiempo con él lo comprobarías.

-Sí, milady.

-Bien -exclamó Hinata-. Hemos resuelto el problema. Buenos días, Karin.

Hizo una inclinación y comenzó a volverse. Karin la siguió hasta el borde del camino. -Milady, la llamábamos "Valiente" hasta que usted curó a Akamaru. Después, le cambiamos el apodo.

Hinata no quería preguntar, pero la curiosidad pudo más.

-Y ahora, ¿cómo me llamáis? -dijo, preparándose para escuchar una ofensa.

-Tímida.

-¿Tímida?

-Sí, milady. Le decimos "Tímida".

De pronto, Hinata se puso de buen humor y no dejó de sonreír en todo el camino de regreso.

La llamaban "Tímida": era un buen comienzo.

* * *

**...**

**..:: DOCE ::..**

**...**


	14. Chapter 13

**...**

**..:: TRECE ::..**

**...**

* * *

Hinata no vio al esposo hasta la hora de la cena. Cuando bajó la escalera hacia el salón, los hombres ya estaban sentados ante las dos mesas. Ninguno de ellos se levantó. Sasuke aún no había llegado. Tampoco estaban Kiba ni el padre Ōtsutsuki. Los sirvientes colocaban fuentes alargadas con carne sobre la mesa; en el ambiente se percibía el aroma del cordero y una oleada de náuseas tomó desprevenida a Hinata. Creyó que el súbito malestar se debía al comportamiento de los soldados: agarraban puñados de comida de las fuentes antes de que las colocaran ante ellos. No esperaron a que llegara el laird o el sacerdote para bendecir la comida.

Ya era suficiente. Si la madre de Hinata era testigo de una conducta tan lamentable le daría un ataque al corazón. Hinata no quería que la avergonzaran frente a su querida madre. "¡Antes me muero!", pensó. "¡O mato a un par de Inuzuka!" Eran los peores, aunque, por cierto, los Uchiha se esforzaban por quedar a la par.

Ayame vio a la señora de pie en la entrada del salón. La llamó y, pensando que Hinata no podía oírla por el estrépito que armaban los hombres, cruzó el salón para hablarle.

-¿Tomará la cena? -le preguntó.

-Sí, claro.

-Milady, tiene mal aspecto. ¿Se siente bien? Está pálida como la harina.

-Estoy bien -mintió Hinata haciendo una profunda inspiración en un intento de apaciguar su estómago revuelto.- Por favor, tráeme un tazón grande. Uno que esté rajado.

-¿Para qué, milady?

-Tal vez tenga que romperlo.- Ayame creyó que había entendido mal y le pidió que repitiera el pedido. Hinata movió la cabeza: -Me entendiste bien -le aseguró.

Ayame corrió a la despensa, tomó un pesado tazón de porcelana de un anaquel y corrió a llevárselo al ama.

-Este está astillado -dijo-. ¿Servirá?

Hinata hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Apártate Ayame: pueden saltar astillas.

-¿En serio?

Primero, Hinata trató de llamar a los soldados. Sabía que no la oirían por encima de semejante escándalo, pero prefirió hacer un intento de comportarse como una dama. Luego golpeó las manos, pero ninguno de los soldados levantó la mirada.

Desistió de ser gentil. Alzó el tazón y lo arrojó a través del salón. Ayame ahogó una exclamación. El tazón se estrelló contra las piedras de la chimenea y cayó al suelo hecho pedazos.

El efecto fue el que Hinata esperaba: todos los presentes se volvieron hacia ella. La miraban silenciosos y asombrados, y Hinata se sintió sobremanera complacida.

-Ahora que me prestan atención quisiera darles varias indicaciones.

Varias bocas se abrieron y Naruto comenzó a levantarse pero Hinata le dijo que se quedara sentado.

-¿Tiró el tazón a propósito? –preguntó Kiyoshi.

-Sí -respondió la señora-. Por favor, escúchenme: esta es mi casa y les agradecería que siguiesen mis reglas. Primero y principal, ninguno de ustedes empezará a comer hasta que el laird esté sentado y le hayan servido la comida. ¿He sido clara?

Casi todos los soldados asintieron aunque algunos Inuzuka parecían irritados. Hinata no les hizo caso. Vio que Naruto sonreía y también lo ignoró.

-¿Y si nuestro laird no viene a cenar? -preguntó Hiro.

-En ese caso, esperarán que la señora esté sentada y le sirvan su comida antes de empezar a comer -respondió.

Tras la última enunciación, se oyeron numerosas protestas y Hinata se propuso tener paciencia. Los hombres volvieron a las fuentes.

-No terminé de darles mis instrucciones -exclamó.

Otra vez, la voz del ama se vio ahogada por el estrépito. -Ayame, ve a buscarme otro tazón.

-Pero, milady...

-Por favor.

-Como diga.

En menos de un minuto, Ayame le entregaba un segundo tazón y, al instante, Hinata lo arrojó hacia la chimenea. El estallido concitó otra vez la atención general. A esa altura, varios de los soldados Inuzuka la miraban hostiles y Hinata pensó que un par de amenazas serían una justa compensación.

-El próximo no lo arrojaré hacia el hogar -afirmó-. Si no me prestan atención, lo tiraré a la cabeza de uno de ustedes.

-Queremos comer milady -gritó un soldado.

-Primero, quiero que me escuchen -replicó la señora-. Escúchenme con atención: cuando una dama entra en el salón, los hombres se ponen de pie.

-¿Interrumpió la cena para decirnos eso? -gritó Kiyoshi con una risita nerviosa y dando un codazo a su vecino de mesa.

Con los brazos en jarras, Hinata repitió la indicación. Luego esperó. La satisfizo comprobar que, por fin, todos los soldados estaban de pie.

Sonrió satisfecha:

-Pueden sentarse.

-Acaba de decirnos que nos levantemos -murmuró otro Inuzuka.

¡Señor, qué lerdos eran! Intentó disimular su exasperación.

-Cuando entra una dama se ponen de pie, y cuando les da permiso, vuelven a sentarse.

-¿Y citando la dama entra y sale otra vez enseguida?

-Se levantan y luego se sientan.

-A mí me parece una molestia -señaló otro Inuzuka.

-Les enseñaré buenos modales aunque eso los mate -afirmó Hinata.

Naruto comenzó a reír, pero una mirada severa de la señora lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hiro-. ¿Para qué necesitamos buenos modales?

-Para complacerme -le espetó Hinata-. En las mesas de mi casa no habrá más regüeldos.

-¿No podemos eructar? -preguntó Naruto, atónito.

-¡No, no pueden! -exclamó Hinata, casi gritando-. Tampoco pueden hacer otros ruidos groseros.

-Pero, milady, es un cumplido -explicó Hiro-. Significa que la bebida y la comida nos parecen buenas.

-Si disfrutan la comida, se limitarán a decírselo a vuestro anfitrión -indicó Hinata-. Y ya que tocamos ese tema, les diré que me resulta en extremo ofensivo ver que uno de ustedes arrebata la comida de la fuente del vecino. Eso se terminará ya mismo.

-¡Pero, milady...! -comenzó Kiyoshi.

Hinata lo cortó:

-No chocarán las copas entre sí cuando hagan un brindis -afirmó-. Así se derrama la cerveza.

-Lo hacemos a propósito -explicó Naruto.

El semblante de Hinata expresó asombro y Hiro se apresuró a explicarle:

-Cuando brindamos, queremos que parte de la cerveza se vierta en las copas de los otros: de ese modo, si en una de ellas hay veneno, todos moriremos. ¿No entiende, milady? Lo hacemos para estar seguros de que nadie nos jugará una treta.

Hinata no pudo creer lo que oía. ¿Acaso llegaban a tal punto las sospechas entre los Inuzuka y los Uchiha?

Los Inuzuka tuvieron la osadía de darle la espalda y Hinata se puso furiosa por la grosería. Además, alzaron la voz para ahogar la de la señora.

-¡Ayame!

-Ya voy a buscarlo, milady.

Hinata alzó la jarra en el aire, giró hacia la mesa de los Inuzuka y estaba a punto de arrojarla cuando alguien se la arrebató. Al volverse, vio a Sasuke junto a ella, con Kiba y el padre Ōtsutsuki a su lado. Hinata no supo cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba ahí, pero el semblante perplejo del padre Ōtsutsuki le indicó que debía de hacer bastante.

Sintió que se ruborizaba. A ninguna esposa le agradaba ser sorprendida gritando como una arpía ni arrojando cosas para lograr que le prestaran atención. Pero Hinata no dejaría que la incomodidad la detuviese: ya había comenzado y, ¡por Dios que lo terminaría!

-¡En nombre de Dios, esposa! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

El tono ronco y la expresión de Sasuke la hicieron encogerse. Tomó aliento y dijo

-Mantente al margen. Estoy dando instrucciones a los hombres.

-Al parecer, nadie le presta atención, milady -señaló Kiba.

-¿Me dijiste que no intervenga...? -comenzó Sasuke, demasiado atónito para continuar.

Hinata aprovechó el sentido de lo que Sasuke quería decir.

-En efecto, no quiero que intervengas -admitió, para luego volverse hacia Kiba-. O me prestan atención o sufrirán mi enfado.

-¿Qué sucede cuando usted se enfada? -preguntó el soldado Inuzuka.

A la joven no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta apropiada y luego recordó lo que Sasuke había respondido a la misma pregunta.

-Es probable que mate a alguien -se jactó.

Estaba segura de haber impresionado a Kiba con esa afirmación; agregó un gesto de asentimiento para ocultar que estaba alardeando y esperó la reacción del hombre. No fue la que esperaba.

-Milady, lleva puesto el manto equivocado: hoy es sábado.

De pronto, quiso estrangular a Kiba. Tras ella sonó un fuerte eructo y Hinata reaccionó como si le hubiesen clavado algo en la espalda. Soltó una exclamación, arrebató la jarra de manos de Sasuke y giró hacia los hombres.

Sasuke la detuvo antes de que pudiese causar daño. Le arrojó la jarra a Kiba e hizo girar a Hinata para que lo mirase.

-Te pedí que no intervinieras -murmuró Hinata.

-Hinata...

-¿Es este mi hogar o no?

-Sí, lo es.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? -preguntó Sasuke, suspicaz: no cabía duda de que Hinata se traía algo entre manos. El brillo de sus ojos lo demostraba.

-Aceptaste ayudarme -dijo la joven.

-No, no es así.

-Lo hiciste.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esta es mi casa, ¿no es verdad?

-¿Otra vez?

-Sasuke, quisiera tener las manos libres con respecto al manejo de la casa, ¿puede ser? -murmuró.

El hombre exhaló un suspiro. ¡Maldición, no podía negarle nada! Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era lo que aceptaba, pero asintió.

-¿Cuántos tazones y jarras arrojarás?

-Todos los que sean necesarios -replicó Hinata.

Hinata giró y corrió a colocarse ante la cabecera de la mesa de los Inuzuka.

-Por favor, Kiba, tome un extremo y, usted, padre, si es tan amable, el otro. Yo me adelantaré y abriré las puertas. Caballeros -agregó con la mirada fija en los soldados sentados ante esa mesa-, por favor, colaboren llevando sus bancos. No tardaremos mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pretende hacer? -preguntó Kiba.

-Llevar la mesa afuera, pues.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero hacer felices a los Inuzuka -explicó-. Ahora forman parte de mi clan y deseo que se sientan a gusto.

-No queremos ir afuera -exclamó Kiyoshi-. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que eso era lo que queríamos? Hace poco tiempo me otorgaron el honor de comer con el laird. Quiero quedarme aquí.

-No -replicó Hinata sonriendo, cosa que confundió al soldado.

-¿No?

-Fuera se sentirán mucho más a gusto, pues allí no tendrán que obedecer ninguna de las reglas de mi casa. A decir verdad, comen ustedes como animales y bien pueden comer junto con ellos. Akamaru estará contento de tener compañía.

Todos los Inuzuka miraron a Kiba. Este miró al laird, vio que le hacía un gesto afirmativo y se aclaró la voz. Kiba tendría que aclararle las cosas a la señora.

-Milady, creo que usted no comprende la situación. Este feudo ha pertenecido al clan Inuzuka desde hace tanto tiempo que ya nadie lo recuerda.

-Ahora me pertenece a mí.

-Pero, milady... -comenzó Kiba.

-¿Qué quiere decir la señora con que la tierra le pertenece? -preguntó Hiro.

Hinata juntó las manos; Sasuke dio unos pasos y se colocó al lado de ella.

-Tendré gran placer en explicárselo pero sólo una vez, de modo que, por favor, traten de seguirme -dijo Hinata-. Vuestro rey vendió esta tierra. ¿Están todos de acuerdo con eso? Esperó a que los soldados asintieran. -El rey Sasori me entregó el feudo. ¿Todos aceptan eso?

-Sí, por supuesto -dijo Kiba-. Pero...

Hinata no lo dejó terminar.

-Por favor, perdóneme que lo interrumpa pero estoy impaciente por concluir la explicación.- Se dirigió otra vez a los soldados. -Veamos... y presten atención, por favor. No quisiera tener que repetir. Cuando me casé con vuestro laird, la tierra pasó a su poder. ¿Ven qué sencillo es?

Posó la mirada sobre Kiyoshi y este asintió para complacerla. Hinata sonrió. De pronto, la habitación comenzó a girar y Hinata parpadeó tratando de enfocar la vista. Se aferró del borde de la mesa para conservar el equilibrio. La invadió una oleada de náuseas que desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. "Debe de ser la carne", pensó. "Ese olor tan desagradable me enferma."

-¿Qué decías, muchacha? -la instó el padre Ōtsutsuki, radiante de satisfacción por el valor que demostraba la señora frente a los hombres.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que la enfureció tanto.

Hinata no supo quién había hecho la pregunta, que provino de la mesa de los Uchiha. Giró la mirada hacia ellos y respondió:

-El otro día, Ayame dijo algo que me sorprendió -dijo-. Lo pensé mucho y todavía no comprendo por qué hizo semejante comentario.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije? -preguntó Ayame, corriendo a colocarse en el extremo opuesto de la mesa de los Inuzuka para estar de frente al ama.

-Me dijiste que la cocinera haría con gusto cualquier cosa que yo le pidiese, porque es una Uchiha y sabe que no debe quejarse. Por supuesto, me pregunté qué quisiste decir, pero creo que ahora lo comprendo. En realidad crees que Hilda agradece que se le permita vivir aquí, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Ayame asintió.

-En verdad, debería de estar agradecida.

Los soldados Inuzuka asintieron todos a un tiempo.

Hinata movió la cabeza.

-Creo que están equivocados -dijo-. Los Inuzuka no tienen ningún derecho sobre el castillo ni las tierras, y eso, caballeros, también es un hecho. Sucede que mi esposo es un Uchiha, ¿acaso lo olvidaron?

-El padre de él era el laird de los Inuzuka -intervino Kiba.

-Aun así, es un Uchiha -repitió Hinata-. Y ha sido muy tolerante. Es mucho más paciente que yo-agregó con énfasis-. Pero, dejando eso de lado, creo que los Uchiha han sido muy generosos al permitir que ustedes, los Inuzuka, se quedaran. En realidad, detesto aludir a un tema tan delicado pero acabo de recibir noticias importantes y tengo que poner orden en mi casa. Me pondría muy triste que se marcharan pero, si las reglas les resultan tan difíciles de aceptar y si no pueden entenderse con los Uchiha, creo que no hay muchas alternativas.

-Pero los extranjeros son los Uchiha -farfulló Kiyoshi.

-Sí, es cierto -afirmó Kiba.

-Lo eran -dijo Hinata-. Ya no lo son. ¿Acaso no lo entienden?

No entendían. Hinata se preguntó si se mostraban empecinados o sólo tontos y resolvió intentar explicárselos una vez más. Pero Sasuke no se lo permitió: la hizo retroceder y se adelantó.

-Aquí el laird soy yo -les recordó a los soldados-. Yo decido quién se queda y quién se va.

Kiba se apresuró a asentir:

-¿Podemos hablar con franqueza?

-Sí-respondió Sasuke.

-Todos nosotros te juramos lealtad -comenzó-. Sin embargo, no nos sentimos leales a tus seguidores. Estamos hartos de la guerra y queremos reconstruir antes de ir otra vez a la batalla. Pero uno de los Uchiha provocó una guerra contra el clan Yakushi y ahora se niega a manifestarse y a admitir la trasgresión. Eso es una cobardía.

Naruto se levantó de un salto.

-¿Te atreves a llamarnos cobardes?

"¡Dios querido!", pensó Hinata. "¿Qué fue lo que desaté?" Otra vez se sentía descompuesta. Por cierto, lamentaba haber hablado. Dos de los Inuzuka se levantaron y, al parecer, Sasuke tampoco tenía intenciones de detener la discusión. Tenía una expresión impávida, casi aburrida, sin hacer caso de la atmósfera amenazante.

Por fin e producía una confrontación y Sasuke estaba satisfecho de ello. "Dejaré que cada guerrero dé rienda suelta a la ira y luego les diré qué es lo que sucederá", pensó. "Los que no estén de acuerdo con mis decisiones podrán marcharse."

Por desgracia, Hinata parecía inquieta por lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía la cara completamente blanca y se retorcía las manos. Sasuke decidió trasladar la discusión afuera y estaba a punto de dar la orden cuando la esposa dio un paso adelante.

-Naruto, Kiba no le dijo cobarde -gritó, volviendo la mirada al soldado Inuzuka-. Usted no lo sabe porque ya había partido hacia la casa del padre de Ten Ten Aoyama -dijo precipitadamente-. Mi esposo le preguntó a cada uno de sus seguidores si había... estado involucrado con Ten Ten y todos negaron conocer a la muchacha.

-¿Pero todos dijeron la verdad? -dijo Kiba.

-En respuesta, les preguntaré algo -replicó Hinata-. Si el laird Yakushi culpara a un Inuzuka y todos ustedes le dieran su palabra a vuestro laird de que no eran responsables, ¿esperarían que les creyese?

Kiba era lo bastante perspicaz para saber a qué apuntaba la pregunta y asintió a desgana.

-Tanto mi esposo como yo tenemos absoluta confianza en los Uchiha. Si ellos dicen que no tocaron a Ten Ten Aoyama, así debe ser. No lo comprendo, señor. ¿Cómo puede dar más valor a la palabra de un malvado como Yakushi que a la de uno de nosotros!

Nadie tuvo una respuesta inmediata para esa pregunta. Hinata sacudió otra vez la cabeza. Se sentía muy mal. Le ardía la cara y tenía carne de gallina en los brazos. Quiso apoyarse contra el esposo pero se contuvo, pues no quería que supiera que no se sentía bien para no inquietarlo. Por otra parte, tampoco quería pasar el año siguiente en la cama, y conociendo la obsesión de Sasuke por el descanso estaba segura de que eso sería lo que sucedería.

Resolvió subir a la habitación y lavarse la cara. Sin duda, el agua fría la reanimaría.

-Agradecería que todos ustedes reflexionaran en lo que acabo de explicar -pidió-. No puedo aceptar peleas en mi casa. Y ahora, si me disculpan, me iré a la habitación. - Se dio la vuelta pero luego se detuvo y giró otra vez. -Cuando una dama sale de la habitación, los hombres se ponen de pie.

-¡Ya empezamos otra vez! -susurró un Inuzuka en voz tan alta como para que Hinata lo oyera.

-¿Y bien?

Los hombres se levantaron y la señora sonrió, satisfecha. Se dio la vuelta para irse y, de pronto, la habitación comenzó a girar. No tenía de qué asirse hasta que todo quedara en su lugar, como debía estar.

-Me llamaste cobarde, Kiba -murmuró Naruto.

-Naruto, si eso es lo que crees, pues créelo -replicó Kiba.

-¿Cuáles son las importantes noticias que, según la señora, acaba de recibir?

-¿Sasuke? -llamó Hinata con voz débil pero audible para Sasuke.

El laird se volvió.

-¿Sí?

-Sujétame.

* * *

**...**

**..:: TRECE ::..**

**...**


	15. Chapter 14

**...**

**..:: CATORCE ::..**

**...**

* * *

Sasuke la sujetó antes de que cayese al suelo. Todos comenzaron a gritar al mismo tiempo. El padre Ōtsutsuki creyó que él mismo se desmayaría al ver el aspecto enfermizo de la señora.

-¡Despejen la mesa! -gritó-. La pondremos ahí.

Hiro y Kiyoshi barrieron la mesa con los brazos y las fuentes y la comida salieron volando. Ayame quitó el mantel de hilo.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! -gritó Hiro-. ¡Que alguien busque a un curandero! Mi señora necesita ayuda.

-Ella es nuestra curandera -exclamó Naruto.

-¿Por qué se desmayó?.

-Creo que fue por nuestra culpa -afirmó Kiyoshi-. La hicimos enfadar y eso fue demasiado para ella.

El único que no parecía demasiado preocupado era Sasuke. Aunque la veía pálida, no creía que estuviese enferma.

Advirtió cuán nerviosa se había puesto al ver que los hombres se gritaban entre sí; Hinata odiaba las peleas. Sasuke lo sabía y sacó la conclusión de que el desmayo era una astuta ficción para distraer a los hombres de la discusión.

Claro que había ido un poco lejos y pensaba decírselo en cuanto estuviesen solos.

-Sí, nosotros tenemos la culpa pues se vio obligada a lanzar tazones para que le prestáramos atención -dijo Hiro-. Quiere que nos comportemos correctamente. No sé porqué pero creo que convendría colaborar un poco más.

-Sí -admitió otro soldado Inuzuka llamado Hayate-. No podemos permitir que esté desmayándose. ¿Y si la próxima vez el laird Uchiha no estuviese lo bastante cerca para sostenerla?

-Retrocedan, muchachos -ordenó el padre Ōtsutsuki-. Hacedle sitio para respirar.

-Está respirando, ¿no es así?

-Sí, Naruto, está respirando -respondió el sacerdote-. Tu preocupación por la señora es digna de alabanza.

-Hoy es nuestra ama -comentó Kiyoshi-. Lleva puestos nuestros colores.

-Hoy es sábado -intervino Kiba-. Se equivocó de manto.

-Al parecer, no logra acertar, ¿verdad? -dijo Naruto.

-¿Por qué vacilas, Uchiha? Ponla sobre la mesa -dijo el padre Ōtsutsuki-. Muchachos, salid del paso del laird.

Los hombres retrocedieron de inmediato. En cuanto Sasuke apoyó a Hinata sobre la mesa, volvieron a acercarse. Al menos veinte rostros se inclinaron sobre ella y todos expresaban preocupación.

Sasuke tuvo deseos de sonreír. Desde luego que los soldados tenían sus diferencias, pero en ese momento los unía la preocupación por la señora. Hinata no era ni Inuzuka ni Uchiha por nacimiento: era inglesa. Si los hombres eran capaces de brindarle lealtad, bien podrían aprender a entenderse entre ellos.

-¿Por qué no abre los ojos? -preguntó Hiro.

-Al parecer, todavía no salió del desmayo -respondió el clérigo.

-Padre, ¿le dará los últimos sacramentos?

-No creo que sea necesario.

-¿No tendríamos que hacer algo? -preguntó Naruto, mirando al laird con semblante afligido. Era evidente que esperaba que Sasuke hiciera algo por atender a la esposa. Sasuke movió la cabeza.

-Se recobrará en un par de minutos.

-¿Por qué de pronto pareció como si una abeja la hubiese picado en el... brazo? -Kiyoshi sustituyó rápidamente la última palabra al ver el entrecejo fruncido del sacerdote.

-Los que la hicieron desvanecerse fueron nuestros malos modales -afirmó Shikamaru.

-Sin embargo, me pregunto una cosa -dijo Kiyoshi-. Hasta esta noche, milady no parecía preocuparse por eso.

-Vendrá su madre de visita -anunció el laird. Se oyó un colectivo ante el anuncio.

-No me extraña que quisiera enseñarnos buenas maneras -dijo Hayate, enfático.

-Pobre chica -murmuró Kiba-. Debe de temer que la avergoncemos ante la madre.

-Me parece que sí -dijo Naruto.

-Entonces, convendrá que nos comportemos mejor -propuso Kiyoshi, suspirando-. Después de todo, la señora mató a la Mascota.

-Y a otros tres -le recordó Kiba.

Sasuke comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto duraría el desmayo de Hinata cuando de pronto la joven abrió los ojos.

Estuvo a punto de gritar pero se contuvo a tiempo y dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada. Mientras se esforzaba por reponerse del sobresalto, observó a los soldados que la contemplaban. Le llevó un par de minutos advertir que estaba tendida sobre la mesa y no supo cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

-¿Por qué estoy sobre la mesa?

-Porque estaba más cerca que la cama -respondió Naruto.

-Se desmayó -agregó Kiba, por si lo había olvidado.

-¿Por qué no nos dijo que vendría su madre a visitarla? -preguntó Hiro.

Hinata trató de sentarse antes de responder, pero el padre Ōtsutsuki le puso la mano en el hombro para impedírselo.

-Muchacha, será mejor que te quedes como estás. A tu esposo le encantará llevarte luego a la cama. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-Sí, gracias -respondió-. ¿En serio me desmayé? Hasta ahora nunca me había sucedido. No sé por qué...

Kiyoshi resolvió darle una explicación antes de que preguntara.

-Milady, nuestros modales la perturbaron.

-¿Sí?

El soldado asintió.

-Tendría que quedarse en la cama al menos una semana -propuso Kiba.

-No puedo ir a la cama -protestó Hinata.

Nadie le hizo caso.

-Yo creo que tendría que quedarse dos semanas en la cama -afirmó Naruto-. Es el único modo de asegurarnos de que se recupere. No olviden que es débil.

Los hombres hicieron gestos afirmativos y Hinata se enfureció.

-No soy débil -dijo, casi gritando-. Padre, déjeme levantarme. No puedo ir a la cama. Tengo que tomar mi turno junto a Ten Ten Aoyama.

-Yo me quedaré con todo gusto -se ofreció Ayame-. No me parece justo que sólo las mujeres Uchiha la cuiden. Milady, no querrá usted que las mujeres Inuzuka se sientan despechadas, ¿verdad?

-Ayame, no es momento de preocuparse por eso -murmuró Kiba.

-Las mujeres Uchiha fueron las únicas que se ofrecieron para cuidar a Ten Ten -explicó Hinata.

-Ahora me ofrezco yo -insistió Ayame.

-Te lo agradezco, y aprecio tu ayuda.

Ayame sonrió. Sin duda, estaba complacida por el agradecimiento de la señora.

Hinata dio por terminada la cuestión y dirigió la atención al esposo. Había evitado mirarlo pues sabía que debía de estar ceñudo y dispuesto a abrumarla diciéndole: "Yo te dije que eras débil." Se preparó para la discusión y giró la mirada. No fue difícil distinguir a Sasuke entre los soldados: estaba a la izquierda de la mesa, detrás de Naruto.

Lo vio sonreír y se quedó perpleja. Estaba segura de que lo vería furioso o al menos preocupado. Y aunque tendría que haberla aliviado verlo de buen humor, no fue así. A fin de cuentas, se había desmayado y hasta el momento Sasuke había demostrado afligirse en exceso por el bienestar de la esposa. Sin embargo, parecía.., feliz. ¿Acaso el desmayo de Hinata le resultaba divertido?

Lo miró con expresión enfurruñada y Sasuke le guiñó un ojo, cosa que la confundió aun más.

-¿Cuándo llegará su madre? -preguntó entonces Kiba.

Sin apartar la mirada del esposo, Hinata contestó al soldado Inuzuka.

-Dentro de dos o tres meses -calculó. Sonriendo al padre Ōtsutsuki, le apartó con suavidad la mano del hombro para poder incorporarse.

Naruto trató de alzarla en brazos y Kiba, de ayudarla desde el otro lado de la mesa. De pronto, Hinata se encontró tironeada desde todos lados. Por fin, intervino Sasuke. Apartó a Naruto del paso y tomó a la esposa en los brazos.

-Apoya la cabeza en mi hombro -le dijo. Como no lo hizo lo bastante rápido, la empujó contra el hombro.

La cargó a través del salón y subió con ella las escaleras, mientras Hinata protestaba.

-Ya me siento bien, marido. Puedo caminar. Bájame.

-Quiero llevarte -le dijo Sasuke-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después del esfuerzo que hiciste para convencer a mis hombres.

-¿Lo menos que puedes hacer?

-Sí.

Hinata no sabía de qué hablaba y la sonrisa de Sasuke la confundía aun más.

-Te comportas como si mi desmayo te divirtiera -le espetó.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del cuarto y la entró.

-Es cierto, me divirtió -admitió.

El semblante de Hinata exhibió una expresión de asombro.

–Por lo general, te preocupas demasiado por mí, me importunas para que descanse todo el día. Me pregunto el motivo de este brusco cambio de actitud.

-Yo no te importuno. Las ancianas lo hacen, no los guerreros.

-Solías importunarme -replicó la mujer sin poder evitar cierta irritación. La aparente indiferencia del esposo la molestaba. Un marido tendría que afligirse un poco por un desmayo de la esposa, ¿verdad?

-Tu treta dio resultado -dijo Sasuke-. Mis hombres olvidaron la discusión. Por eso fingiste desvanecerte, ¿no es así?

La arrojó sobre la cama y Hinata rebotó un par de veces antes de quedar acostada. Hinata sintió deseos de reír. Por cierto, la desbordó el alivio al comprender que, después de todo, Sasuke no era un desalmado. En verdad creía que había fingido el desmayo.

Hinata no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quiso corregir el error. Si hubiese sabido que en realidad se había desmayado, la habría obligado a guardar cama hasta la primavera siguiente. No afirmó ni negó. Si Sasuke prefería tomar su silencio como un acuerdo, pues bien, que así fuera. De todos modos, Sasuke atrajo la atención de Hinata pues comenzó a quitarse las botas.

-¿No te jactarás de tu astucia? -le preguntó.

Tiró las botas al suelo y comenzó a desatar el nudo del cinturón sin apartar la mirada de Hinata.

-Milord, los ancianos se jactan -respondió la joven, fijando la vista en la cintura del esposo-. Las esposas de los guerreros, no.

¡Señor, cuánto lo complacía! Le encantaba la manera en que le devolvía sus propias palabras. Hinata estaba tomándose atrevida y eso demostraba que había superado el temor que sentía hacia él.

Pero todavía se ruborizaba con facilidad: en ese momento estaba sonrojada. Sin duda, adivinaba lo que Sasuke pensaba hacer. Para incomodarla más aun, Sasuke decidió anunciárselo. Se pondría encarnada.. ¡y cuánto le agradaba ese rasgo tan femenino!

De pie junto a la cama, le dijo con todo detalle lo que pensaba hacerle. Las imágenes que evocó en la mente de Hinata con sus palabras eróticas hicieron arder el rostro de la muchacha y creyó que volvería a desmayarse por el modo en que prometía hacerle el amor.

La expresión intensa y excitante del rostro de Sasuke la hizo pensar que no bromeaba, pero quiso estar segura.

-¿En verdad los hombres y las mujeres hacen el amor de esa manera?

Sin poder evitarlo, la voz le salió en un susurro. El corazón le golpeaba salvajemente en el pecho y luchó contra su propia excitación pensando si tal cosa era posible. Las sugerencias de Sasuke la escandalizaban y la excitaban al mismo tiempo. Sasuke la hizo ponerse de pie y comenzó a desnudarla.

-Estás burlándote de mí, ¿verdad, esposo?

Sasuke contestó riendo:

-No.

-¿En serio que los esposos...?

-Nosotros lo haremos -respondió Sasuke con un susurro áspero. Hinata se estremeció.

-A decir verdad, nunca oí semejante...

-Haré que te agrade -prometió el hombre. -Te gustaría...?

-Oh, sí! ¿Qué...? La esposa no podía terminar sus frases. Era evidente que estaba impresionada y Sasuke advirtió que él también lo estaba. Por cierto, estaba excitado. Con movimientos torpes, se debatía con las pequeñas cintas que sujetaban la ropa interior de Hinata. Cuando al fin le quitó la última prenda, lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción y la apretó con rudeza contra él. La levantó de modo que la flagrante erección se apretara contra la unión de los muslos de Hinata.

De manera instintiva, Hinata se movió hasta que el miembro del esposo se cobijó dentro de ella y Sasuke gimió de placer.

Cayeron juntos sobre la cama y Sasuke rodó hasta quedar encima de Hinata. Apoyó los codos a ambos lados de la mujer para sostener su propio peso y se inclinó para atrapar la boca de Hinata en un beso prolongado y embriagador. Las lenguas batallaron y se acariciaron y cuando al fin el hombre descendió y fue dejando un sendero de besos por el cuello sedoso de Hinata, la sintió estremecerse de placer.

Hinata no había terminado de hacerle preguntas. Pensó que sin duda tenía escrúpulos y por eso necesitaba una explicación completa.

-Sasuke, ¿en serio piensas besarme... ahí?

-¡Oh, sí! -susurró el hombre con la boca contra el oído de Hinata. El aliento dulce y tibio del hombre sobre la piel tan sensible la hizo temblar de deseo.

-Entonces yo... yo... te besaré... ahí.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil y Hinata comenzó a preocuparse. Un instante después, Sasuke alzó lentamente la cabeza y la miró.

-No tienes que hacer nada -le dijo.

-¿Tú quieres que lo haga?

-Sí.

¡Dios, ese hombre la subyugaba Se sintió como si ya lo hubiese complacido y le acarició el rostro. Sasuke apoyó la cara contra la mano de Hinata.

Le agradaba que la esposa lo tocara. Hinata comprendió que él también la necesitaba... casi tanto como en ese momento ella anhelaba que Sasuke la acariciara. Hinata exhaló un suspiro y rodeó el cuello del hombre con los brazos. Trató de atraerlo hacia abajo para besarlo, pero Sasuke se resistió.

-Hinata, no tienes que...

La joven le sonrió.

-Haré que te agrade -murmuró.

Sasuke acomodó la cabeza en la curva del cuello de la esposa, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y dijo:

-Sé que me gustará pero no sé si a ti...

Era el turno de Sasuke de no poder finalizar las frases, todo por culpa de la esposa. Hinata estiró la mano y acarició con suavidad el miembro erguido del esposo. Sasuke se estremeció y ya no pudo pensar con claridad. Lo preocupaba que a ella no le agradara saborearlo. Hinata comenzó con timidez pero pronto la perdió y siguió con entusiasmo.

Lo hizo enloquecer. Sintió como si se le hubiese detenido el corazón cuando Hinata tomó en su boca el miembro erecto. Hinata, perdida toda inhibición, lo acarició con la boca y la lengua... ¡Y por Dios que lo enloquecía!

No pudo soportar mucho tiempo el éxtasis y llegó al orgasmo antes que ella. Pero cuando pasaron los espasmos que le sacudían el cuerpo, se concentró por entero en brindarle placer a la esposa.

Los gemidos de Hinata pronto se convirtieron en gritos. La intensidad del orgasmo le cortó la respiración. Le suplicó que cesara esa maravillosa agonía mientras, al mismo tiempo, se aferraba a él y se apretaba contra el esposo pidiendo más.

El sabor de Hinata le provocó una erección pulsante en pocos minutos. De súbito, se desesperó por penetrarla. Se movió, la aplastó contra la cama y se arrodilló entre los muslos de la mujer. Le sujetó el trasero con las manos y en el mismo instante, la penetró con un solo impulso.

Sintió como si hubiese muerto y estuviera en el paraíso. Hinata era tan apretada, tan dulce y entregada que supo que nunca se sentiría por completo saciado de ella.

La cama crujió por las fuertes sacudidas. Las respiraciones de los dos se hicieron ásperas y entrecortadas y cuando Hinata llegó al clímax su grito resonó en los oídos de Sasuke.

Quedó por entero satisfecho y se dejó caer sobre la mujer soltando un fuerte gemido.

Oyó el corazón de Hinata palpitando con fuerza dentro del pecho. Con absoluta arrogancia, se sintió complacido por haberla hecho olvidarse de sí misma.

Hinata también lo hizo olvidarse de sí mismo y, al comprenderlo, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Supo que le resultaba imposible alejarse de la esposa. Sencillamente, era incapaz de hacerle el amor y luego volver a sus tareas apartándola de la mente. Se había convertido en algo más que una mujer con la que aparearse durante la noche. Era la esposa, y mucho más que eso... ¡maldición!

Era el amor de su vida.

-¡Demonios! -murmuró, y alzó la cabeza para contemplarla: estaba completamente dormida. Sintió alivio al saber que no tendría que explicar su expresión abatida por la blasfemia que acababa de proferir.

No pudo obligarse a dejarla. La contempló largo rato y le pareció hermosa. Pero no era la belleza de Hinata lo que lo había hecho perder la cabeza y enamorarse de ella... ¡que Dios lo ayudara! No, era el carácter de la mujer lo que lo obligó a dejar caer las defensas. Las apariencias se perdían con los años, pero la belleza del corazón y el alma de Hinata lo maravillaban más a cada día que pasaba.

Sí, Hinata lo embrujó, lo cegó, y ya era demasiado tarde para protegerse de ella.

Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer: Hinata tendría que amarlo. ¡Por Dios, no estaba dispuesto a quedar en una situación tan vulnerable sin hacer nada para ponerse a la par!

Sasuke se sintió mejor. El plan le pareció sensato. No sabía bien cómo haría para que Hinata se enamorase de él pero era un hombre inteligente y algo se le ocurriría.

Se inclinó, le besó la frente y salió de la cama. Imaginó que el acto de amor la había fatigado. Eso lo hizo sonreír, hasta que bostezó y comprendió que él también estaba fatigado.

Mientras se vestía, no dejó de contemplarla y al terminar de vestirse la arropó. Luego sintió necesidad de besarla una vez más antes de salir de la habitación. Su propio comportamiento lo avergonzaba y pensó que el amor era un asunto engañoso. Quizá, con el tiempo, lograse dominarlo. Casi sin querer, comenzó a dar un portazo pero se contuvo a tiempo y cerró con suavidad.

¡Demonios, estaba tomándose considerado! Ese rasgo despreciable lo hizo menear la cabeza. Se preguntó qué otras sorpresas le esperaban después de confesarse que en verdad amaba a la esposa. El futuro lo inquietaba. Si se transformaba en un marido cariñoso tendría que matar a alguien...

Sí, el amor era un asunto engañoso.

.

.

.

Hinata durmió toda la noche. Sasuke salió de la recámara antes de que ella se despertara y Hinata agradeció la soledad. Se sentía tan descompuesta que casi no podía respirar sin hacer arcadas. Trató de levantarse de la cama pero cada vez que lo intentaba el cuarto comenzaba a girar y el estómago se agitaba, protestando por el movimiento. Hizo aspiraciones profundas y ávidas para sofocar las náuseas pero fue en vano. Fue hasta el lavabo y se puso un paño húmedo sobre la frente pero eso tampoco sirvió. Por fin, Hinata desistió de luchar y terminó por arrodillarse sobre el orinal, vomitando hasta que sintió que volvería a desmayarse.

Mientras lo hacía, pensó que sin duda moriría, pero al terminar se sentía sorprendentemente aliviada. O la enfermedad, cualquiera fuese, había terminado de pronto o bien tenía síntomas extraños. No podría hacer ningún tratamiento hasta no saber qué era.

Hinata no solía ser consentida pero no pudo evitar la aflicción. Pensó que el desmayo de la noche anterior se había debido a que tenía el estómago vacío y al olor desagradable de la carne asada. Pero esa mañana casi se desmayo otra vez y el único aroma en la habitación era el del aire fresco que entraba por la ventana abierta.

Trató de no pensar en el malestar. Había perdido la misa y pensó que tendría que llevar aparte al padre Ōtsutsuki y explicarle que estaba indispuesta. Cuando se vistió, ya había recobrado los colores. Se trenzó el cabello, ordenó la habitación y fue a ver a Ten Ten Aoyama.

Hilda le abrió la puerta. Hinata sonrió al ver a Ten Ten sentada en la cama. Todavía tenía la cara muy hinchada, y el costado del rostro estaba negro y azul, pero tenía los ojos despejados y la mirada clara y Hinata supuso que el golpe en la cabeza no había causado daños irreparables.

-Ten Ten, ¿cómo te sientes esta mañana? -preguntó.

-Mejor, gracias -respondió la mujer Aoyama en voz débil y penosa.

-Apenas comió un bocado de la bandeja que le traje -intervino Hilda-. Dice que le duele mucho la garganta. Volveré a la cocina y le prepararé un tónico.

Hinata asintió sin dejar de observar a Ten Ten.

-Tendrás que comer para recuperar las fuerzas.

Ten Ten se encogió de hombros. Al salir Hilda, Hinata cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama, cerca de la paciente.

-Quieres ponerte bien, ¿no es así?

Ten Ten miró fijamente a Hinata antes de responder.

-Supongo que tengo que curarme -murmuró y luego trató de cambiar de tema-. Lady Hinata, fue muy bondadoso de su parte el dejar que me quedara. Todavía no se lo agradecí como corresponde.

-No es necesario que me lo agradezcas -protestó Hinata-. ¿Por qué dijiste con un tono tan triste que tendrías que curarte?

La mujer Aoyama no respondió. Las manos que retorcían el borde de la manta indicaron que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Vendrá mi padre aquí?

-No lo sé -respondió Hinata apoyando la mano sobre la de Ten Ten-. ¿Te agradaría verlo si él viniera a visitarte?

-Claro que sí -dijo Ten Ten precipitadamente.

No parecía muy sincera y Hinata resolvió obtener ciertas respuestas, pero sin forzar a la mujer golpeada. Sería paciente y comprensiva. Llegado el momento, Ten Ten le diría por qué estaba tan inquieta. Trató de tranquilizarla.

-Sabes que no tienes nada que temer. Aquí estás a salvo. Nadie te hará daño. Después de que nazca tu hijo y te recuperes, mi esposo y yo te ayudaremos a decidir qué hacer. Puedes quedarte con nosotros todo el tiempo que desees: te doy mi palabra.

Los ojos de Ten Ten se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ahora estoy fatigada y quisiera descansar.

Hinata se levantó de inmediato. Arropó a la mujer como una madre concienzuda. Apoyó la mano sobre la frente de Ten Ten para asegurarse de que no tenía fiebre y luego comprobó si en la jarra había suficiente agua para la paciente. Cuando Hinata salió de la habitación, Ten Ten parecía profundamente dormida. Hilda entró otra vez para cuidarla.

Más tarde, Hinata intentó hablar con Ten Ten pero en cuanto comenzó a formularle preguntas afirmó estar fatigada y volvió a dormirse.

Esa tarde, Ayame remplazó a Hilda junto a Ten Ten para que la cocinera pudiese ocuparse de la cena. Hinata pensó en interrogar a la paciente pero, cuando se dirigía a la habitación, Sasuke entró a zancadas en el salón con el hijo junto a él.

Hinata acababa de quitar los puntos a Naruto y trataba de que le prestara atención mientras le daba indicaciones. Se comportaba como un chico, impaciente por volver a salir.

-No saldrá hasta que me prometa que se aplicará este ungüento todas las mañanas y las noches, durante una semana, Naruto.

-Lo prometo -repuso el soldado. Se puso de pie de u salto y cruzó corriendo el salón, dejando olvidado el tarro con el ungüento.

-¡Aquí estoy! -bramó Menma dándose aires y abriendo los brazos en un gesto dramático que hizo sonreír al padre. Era evidente que el niño no dudaba de su propia importancia. Desde luego, durante el camino de regreso Sasuke le había asegurado repetidas veces que Hinata estaba impaciente por verlo.

La reacción de Hinata fue tan divertida como la de Menma: ahogó una exclamación, se sujetó las faldas y corrió por el salón a recibir a Menma.

El pequeño se arrojó en los brazos de la joven y Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza. La coronilla de Menma sólo le llegaba a la cintura. Era un niño tan encantador y estaba tan feliz de tenerlo en casa que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Sasuke los dejó solos y subió para tratar de hablar otra vez con Ten Ten Aoyama. Estaba resuelto a descubrir el nombre del guerrero que la había dejado embarazada. También quería informarle que el padre llegaría al día siguiente para llevarla de regreso a la casa, si estaba lo bastante recuperada, por supuesto.

Minutos después, Sasuke bajó. Ten Ten aún se sentía mal para responder a sus preguntas. ¡Caramba, si estaba tan agotada que se quedó dormida un instante después de que Sasuke le expusiera los motivos de su presencia!

Hinata y Menma lo esperaban al pie de la escalera.

-Esposo, ¿sucede algo malo? -preguntó la mujer al ver el semblante de Sasuke.

-Cada vez que intento hablar con la mujer Aoyama, se queda dormida. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que esté lo bastante fuerte para contestar mis preguntas?

-No lo sé, Sasuke -respondió la esposa-. ¿Recuerdas cómo estaba el día que llegó aquí? Tomará tiempo que se cure. Ten paciencia con ella -sugirió, enfatizando con un gesto-. Es un milagro que esté viva.

-Supongo que sí -aceptó el hombre-. Hinata, mañana llegará el padre de Ten Ten para llevársela a casa.

Hinata no se alegró de saberlo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Ten Ten no está en condiciones de irse: el padre tendrá que entenderlo.

Sasuke no tuvo ánimos para discutirle pues la alegría que apareció en el rostro de Hinata cuando Menma corrió hacia ella lo había colmado de placer y satisfacción. No quería estropear el reencuentro con discusiones. Esa noche ya tendrían tiempo de discutir el futuro de Ten Ten.

-Esposa, ¿por qué no llevas a Menma afuera? Es un día demasiado hermoso para quedarse adentro.

Contempló al hijo: Menma, aferrado de la mano de Hinata, la miraba extasiado y Sasuke comprendió lo mucho que el niño necesitaba una madre. Y también descubrió que Hinata necesitaba a Menma en la misma medida.

-Sí, es un día hermoso -dijo Hinata. Los ojos de Sasuke adquirieron una expresión de ternura. Se sintió indefenso: era notorio el amor que sentía por el hijo.

Ese día, Hinata estaba sensible. Sintió deseos de llorar y se volvió para que el esposo no lo advirtiese. "Desde luego él no lo entendería", pensó. "Los hombres creen que las mujeres sólo lloramos cuando somos desdichadas o cuando nos duele algo." Pero las lágrimas de Hinata eran la manifestación de un maravilloso sentimiento de felicidad y plenitud. Dios la había bendecido: aunque era estéril, tenía un hijo a quien amar. Sí, amaría a Menma porque su corazón era incapaz de acorazarse ante un niño tan inocente.

-Mamá, ¿podemos ir a ver a los caballos?

Hinata estalló en lágrimas, ante lo cual Sasuke y el hijo se horrorizaron.

-Hinata, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? -La inquietud hizo elevar la voz de Sasuke casi hasta el grito.

-No es necesario que vayamos a ver a los caballos -dijo Menma precipitadamente, suponiendo que él mismo podría ser la causa del desasosiego de Hinata. Ella trató de controlarse y se secó los ojos con el borde del manto antes de dar explicaciones.

-No me sucede nada-le dijo al esposo-. Menma me dijo "mamá'. Me tomó desprevenida y, al parecer, hoy estoy muy sensible.

-Papá me dijo que te llamara mamá pues eso te agradaría -dijo Menma, haciendo un mohín.

Al comprender que el niño estaba afligido, Hinata se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

-Tu padre estaba en lo cierto: puedes llamarme mamá.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué lloras como una niñita? -preguntó Menma. Hinata sonrió.

-Porque me hiciste feliz -le respondió-. Menma, es un día estupendo para quedarse adentro. Vayamos a ver a los caballos.

Hizo ademán de marcharse, pero Sasuke la tomó de los hombros.

-Antes, dame las gracias por haber traído a tu hijo a casa -dijo.

Hinata imaginó que Sasuke anhelaba que lo elogiara.

-Milord, te lo agradeceré luego, cuando esté dispuesta.

Se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Oyó que Menma ahogaba una exclamación y rompía a reír. Sasuke sonrió mientras observaba cómo se alejaban la esposa y el hijo. Los siguió, se quedó de pie en el primer escalón y continuo contemplándolos hasta que desaparecieron colina abajo.

-Laird, ¿qué es lo que te hace sonreír? -dijo el padre Ōtsutsuki subiendo los escalones y deteniéndose junto al laird.

-Estaba contemplando a mi familia -respondió Sasuke.

El padre Ōtsutsuki asintió.

-Tienes una hermosa familia, hijo. Que Dios los bendiga a los tres.

Si bien Sasuke no se consideraba un individuo religioso, estuvo de acuerdo con la apreciación del sacerdote. Cuando era joven e ignorante, anhelaba tener una familia y ahora los tenía a Menma y a Hinata. "Lo justo es justo", pensó "y creo que tengo que conceder lo suyo al Hacedor. A fin de cuentas, respondió a mis plegarias."

En ese momento, las carcajadas de Hinata resonaron en el patio interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke, que sonrió sin darse cuenta. ¡Cuánto le agradaban las expresiones de alegría de la mujer!

Hinata no tenía idea de que el esposo estaba escuchándola. Menma estaba tan entusiasmado de hallarse al aire libre que no podía caminar despacio. Corría tan rápido que los talones le golpeaban el trasero y Hinata casi no podía seguirlo.

Pasaron la tarde juntos. Primero vieron a los caballos, y luego fueron al prado a visitar a Kakashi. El anciano guerrero acababa de regresar de la loma y parecía de mal humor.

-Kakashi, ¿por qué está ceñudo? -le gritó Hinata.

Al ver la expresión del anciano, Menma se escondió tras las faldas de Hinata.

-No temas, Menma -murmuró la joven-. A Kakashi le gusta gruñir pero tiene buen corazón.

-¿Como papá?

Hinata. sonrió.

-Sí -respondió, admirada de lo inteligente y perceptivo que resultaba Menma.

Antes de explicarles el motivo de su mal humor, Kakashi esperó que la joven y el niño se le acercaran.

-Estoy dispuesto a abandonar este juego -anunció, con gesto dramático-. -Es inútil golpear las piedras para que alcancen cierta distancia. Casi todas se rompen por la fuerza del golpe. Se hacen añicos en el aire. No tiene sentido, ¿verdad? ¿Quién es ese que se esconde detrás de ti y me espía con esos enormes ojos azules?

-Este es Menma -respondió Hinata-. ¿Recuerda al hijo de Sasuke?

-Claro que recuerdo al chico -respondió Kakashi-. Pero hoy estoy de mal talante, Hinata. No soy una compañía agradable. Vete y déjame con mi mal humor.

Hinata contuvo la risa.

-¿No tendría unos minutos para mostrarle a Menma cómo se golpean las piedras para que caigan en los hoyos, aquí en el prado?

-No, no tengo unos minutos -refunfuñó Kakashi aunque, de todos modos, hizo una seña al niño para que se acercara-. Este no es un juego de niños. Muchacho, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Menma se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas a la mano de Hinata y no quería moverse de su lado y fue menester que Hinata se acercase a Kakashi junto con el chico.

-Menma no sabe su edad -explicó la joven-. Creo que tiene cuatro o cinco veranos.

Pensativo, Kakashi se frotó el mentón.

-Abre la boca, chico. Déjame mirarte los dientes y así sabré cuántos años tienes.

Hinata rió.

-No es un caballo.

-En lo que se refiere a los dientes, es lo mismo, al menos cuando son jóvenes.

Menma echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca. Kakashi hizo un gesto de aprobación.

-Te cuidaste bien los dientes, ¿no es así?

-Papá me enseñó a frotarlos con una rama verde de avellano y a pasarles luego un paño de lana -respondió Menma-. Sólo que algunas veces lo olvido.

Kakashi entornó los ojos para protegerse del sol y se inclinó para mirar bien.

-Calculo que tiene casi cinco. No creo que tenga más pues los primeros dientes todavía son nuevos y firmes - anunció, después de haber intentado mover los dientes delanteros del niño-. Demasiado pequeño para seis y demasiado grande para tres. Sí, sin duda estará cerca de los cinco. Apostaría mi juego.

Por fin, Menma obtuvo permiso para cerrar la boca y miró a Hinata:

-¿Tengo cinco años?

-Casi -respondió la muchacha-. Tenemos que elegir un día para celebrar una buena fiesta de cumpleaños, Menma. Así, tendrás oficialmente cinco años.

Menma superó él temor que le provocaba el anciano de piel apergaminada y le rogó que le enseñara el juego y Kakashi pasó casi dos horas haciéndolo Menma no entendía el significado de la palabra 'concentración', y no cesaba de parlotear. Kakashi tuvo infinita paciencia con el muchacho pero no dejaba de lanzar miradas severas en dirección de Hinata. Menma no lograba recordar que tenía que quedarse callado cada vez que Kakashi iba a lanzar la piedra.

Hinata los observaba, sentada sobre la falda de la colina. Escuchó que Kakashi le relataba historias del pasado y pronto se hizo evidente que Menma estaba fascinado pues pidió que le contara más.

Cuando comenzó a atardecer y Hinata puso fin a la diversión; Menma ya estaba bostezando. Hinata se levantó, acomodó los pliegues del manto y comenzó a darle las gracias a Kakashi.

No recordaba lo sucedido luego. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Kakashi y a Menma inclinados sobre ella. Menma lloraba y Kakashi le palmeaba suavemente la cara, intentando al mismo tiempo calmar al chico. Casi al instante Hinata comprendió lo sucedido.

-¡Oh, Señor, volví a desmayarme!

-¿Otra vez? -preguntó Kakashi con expresión afligida, ayudando a la señora a incorporarse. De inmediato, Menma se sentó sobre el regazo de Hinata y se apoyó contra el pecho de la joven. Hinata comprendió que necesitaba tranquilizarse y lo abrazó.

-Ya estoy bien, Menma.

-¿Te desmayaste otras veces? -insistió Kakashi.

Hinata asintió y el movimiento le provocó mareos.

-Anoche -repuso-. Sasuke me sostuvo. Sucedió tan rápido que me sorprendió.

-No cabe duda de que fue rápido -admitió Kakashi. Se acuclilló sobre el suelo, junto a Hinata, sosteniéndole la espalda con los brazos.- En un momento estabas de pie y, un minuto después, tendida sobre el suelo como un cadáver.

Kakashi intentó hablar con ligereza y ocultar lo mejor posible su propia preocupación para no asustar al niño.

-No sé qué me pasó -murmuró Hinata.

-Será mejor que vayas a ver a Karin -le aconsejó Kakashi-. Ella sabe algo de curaciones.

-Debe de tener cierta experiencia, pues quería curarle el brazo a Naruto -señaló Hinata-. Sí, iré a verla mañana.

-No-replicó Kakashi-. Irás ahora mismo. Yo llevaré de regreso a Menma.

Al ver el gesto decidido del anciano, Hinata comprendió que sería inútil discutir. -De acuerdo -dijo, volviéndose luego hacia el hijo.

-Menma, no le cuentes esto a tu padre. No querrás preocuparlo, ¿verdad?

-¡Es una vergüenza que le digas al chico que no...!

-Kakashi, lo que me importa ahora es Sasuke -arguyó Hinata-. No quiero inquietarlo.

Kakashi hizo un gesto de aprobación, pero se reservó el derecho de contarle al laird lo sucedido, y si la señora armaba un escándalo le haría notar que ella no le había arrancado la promesa de no decir nada.

Menma y el anciano acompañaron a Hinata hasta la puerta de la casa de Karin, pero Kakashi no se fue hasta que golpeó la puerta y la mujer Inuzuka contestó.

-Lady Hinata tiene que presentarle una queja -anuncio Kakashi-. Vamos, muchacho, es hora de tu cena.

-Milady, ¿hice algo que la disgustara?.-pregunto Karin.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta un reborde de piedra alejado de la entrada de la cabaña para que el esposo de Karin no oyese la conversación.

-Por favor, Karin, siéntate -pidió-. Una amiga mía está enferma y quisiera que me aconsejaras cómo ayudarla.

El alivio se manifestó de inmediato en el semblante de Karin, que se sentó en la saliente, juntó las manos sobre el regazo y aguardó a que Hinata continuase.

-Esta mujer ya se desmayó dos veces sin motivos aparentes -soltó Hinata. De pie frente a la mujer Inuzuka, esperó una respuesta.

Karin se limitó a asentir y Hinata no supo cómo interpretar esa reacción.

-¿Está muriéndose de alguna enfermedad grave? -dijo Hinata, mientras se retorcía las manos tratando de ocultar la inquietud que sentía.

-Podría ser -repuso Karin-. Antes de aconsejarle algún tratamiento, necesitaría conocer más detalles, milady. La amiga de usted ¿es joven o vieja?

-Joven.

-¿Está casada?

-Sí.

Karin volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo.

-¿Tiene otros síntomas evidentes?

-Yo... quiero decir, ella se levantó muy descompuesta y vomitó. Sintió el estómago revuelto casi toda la mañana. Pero mientras no experimenta náuseas se siente bien.

-Milady, antes de darle mi opinión tengo que formular algunas preguntas personales -musitó Karin.

-Si conozco las respuestas, se las daré.

-¿La amiga de usted tuvo faltas del período menstrual?

Hinata asintió.

-Tuvo dos faltas, pero eso no indica nada pues es muy irregular.

Karin intentó disimular la sonrisa.

-¿Puede ser que usted sepa si siente los pechos hinchados?

Hinata hizo ademán de tocarse antes de responder pero se contuvo a tiempo.

-Un poquito, tal vez. No mucho.

-¿Hace poco que está casada? - A Hinata le pareció una pregunta extraña. Asintió. -¿Crees que el esfuerzo que implica un matrimonio reciente puede haber causado esos síntomas? No lo creo, Karin, pues este no es el primer matrimonio de la mujer en cuestión.

-¿Tuvo hijos del primer...?

Hinata no la dejó terminar la pregunta.

-Es estéril.

-Quizá lo haya sido con un hombre -señaló Karin. Esa afirmación desconcertó a Hinata pero Karin le llamó la atención con otra pregunta. -¿Acaso usted... es decir, su amiga, duerme más que de costumbre?

-Sí -exclamó Hinata, asombrada por la perspicacia de las preguntas de Karin-. Ya conocías esta enfermedad, ¿no es cierto?

-En efecto -respondió Karin.

-¿Morirá mi amiga?

-No, milady, no morirá.

-¿Y qué habría que hacer?

Hinata estaba al borde de las lágrimas y Karin se apresuró a tranquilizarla, respondiendo con una amplia sonrisa:

-Tendría que decirle al esposo que está esperando un hijo.

* * *

**...**

**..:: CATORCE ::..**

**...**


	16. Chapter 15

**...**

**..:: QUINCE ::..**

**...**

* * *

Por fortuna, Karin era una mujer fuerte y robusta. También demostró ser veloz: atrapó al ama antes de que se golpeara la cabeza contra el muro de piedra.

La maravillosa noticia había provocado a Hinata un desmayo instantáneo. Minutos después, despertó en la cama de Karin y sus primeras palabras fueron una exclamación:

-¡Soy estéril!

Karin le palmeó la mano.

-Lo fue con un hombre, pero no con nuestro laird. Tiene usted todos los síntomas, milady: sin duda, está preñada.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza pues su mente no lograba aceptar la posibilidad.

-Las mujeres son infecundas. Los hombres no.

Karin lanzó un resoplido desdeñoso.

-Eso dicen ellos -musitó-. Milady, si bien usted y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, prefiero creer que hemos llegado a entendernos. La considero una amiga, sobre todo los días que lleva usted los hermosos colores de los Inuzuka -añadió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra tenerte como amiga, Karin -replicó Hinata, preguntándose por qué la mujer aludía a ese tema en este momento.

Karin no demoró en explicárselo.

-Las amigas se confían sus secretos -dijo-. Y yo quisiera preguntarle si su primer marido se acostó con otra mujer. Milady, no es mi intención avergonzarla sino sacar la verdad a luz.

Hinata se sentó.

-Sí, se acostó con otras mujeres -admitió-. Y no pocas: parecía resuelto a acostarse con todas las que pudiese. Le gustaba pavonearse ante mí con sus mujeres, pero a mí no me importaba –se apresuró a agregar al ver la expresión compasiva de Karin-. No me agradaba mi esposo: era un hombre perverso.

-Lo que en verdad quisiera saber, milady, es si, según su conocimiento, de esos retozos resultó algún niño.

-No, no nació ningún niño -respondió Hinata-. Hidan me decía qué las mujeres empleaban una poción para evitar el embarazo. Estaba convencido de que yo también la usaba, y todos los meses sufría un ataque de rabia creyendo que yo burlaba sus intentos de tener un hijo.

-Existen tales pociones -repuso Karin-. Por cierto que está usted preñada, y podemos llegar a la conclusión de que no es infecunda. Guardaré el secreto de tan agradable noticia. Usted elegirá el momento de decírselo a su esposo. Nuestro laird estará alborozado.

Minutos después, Hinata se fue de la cabaña. Karin la acompañó hasta el muro de piedra. De súbito, Hinata se dio la vuelta.

-Mi esposo no me permitirá que trabaje en los campos -afirmó.

-No, por supuesto que no -repuso Karin-. Usted es nuestra ama y no tiene que realizar tareas pesadas.

-Puedo coser -dijo Hinata. Y agregó con énfasis-: Todas las noches me sentare junto al fuego y bordaré el tapiz o alguna otra cosa. Puedo bordar flores.

-¿Qué trata de decirme, milady? ¡Vamos, suéltelo!

-Vi que ustedes llevan blusas de color azafrán debajo de los mantos y pensé que quizá les gustaría que yo les cosiera unos bordes de flores.

Karin adoptó una expresión de asombro.

-¿Por qué haría...?

-Karin, ustedes trabajan todo el día en los campos y me gustaría hacer algo para demostrarles que aprecio el esfuerzo. Comenzaré a trabajar esta misma noche.

Hinata se sentía demasiado incómoda para aguardar respuesta, sin comprender por qué de pronto se había tornado tan tímida e insegura de sí misma. Saludó con la mano mientras corría por el sendero que llevaba al recinto del castillo. Al llegar a la colina aminoró el paso, volvió a tomar conciencia de su condición y recorrió el resto del camino como envuelta en la bruma.

Kakashi se encontró con ella en el centro del patio.

-Esta noche vendré a cenar -comenzó-. Le diré a tu esposo... -Pensaba decirle que le contaría a Sasuke que Hinata había vuelto a desmayarse pero se interrumpió al ver la expresión de la muchacha.- Chica, ¿qué es lo que te hace sonreír como si hubieses encontrado una olla con oro?

Hinata movió la cabeza.

-Se lo diré esta noche -prometió-. Aunque haga un poco más de frío que lo habitual, es un día magnífico, ¿verdad, Kakashi?

-Bueno, muchacha, será mejor que te enteres de ciertas cosas con respecto al clima de este lugar.

Kakashi quería decirle que, en verdad, el clima era bastante templado para ser comienzos del otoño. Kiba le había dicho al anciano que la señora creía que en los Highlands era verano todo el año. No deseaba que los soldados se rieran de la ingenuidad de Hinata a sus espaldas, pero la señora pasó junto a él con la mente perdida en las nubes antes de que pudiese corregir la noción que tenía Hinata con respecto al clima de los Highlands. Kakashi comprendió que tendría que esperar hasta más tarde para aclarárselo.

Hinata se sentó junto a Menma mientras el niño cenaba: era demasiado pequeño para esperar a los mayores. Cuando terminó, lo mandó a que se lavara la cara y las manos.

Hinata fue a sentarse junto al fuego. Akamaru entró saltando en la estancia. La joven le dio una palmada cariñosa y se acomodó en la silla, dispuesta a coser Akamaru se dejó caer cerca de la silla y apoyó la cabeza sobre los zapatos de Hinata.

Menos de un minuto después, se le acercó Menma: aún tenía restos de salsa en la cara. Hinata tomó un paño húmedo y lo limpió bien. El niño quiso sentarse junto a Hinata y esta se corrió para dejarle espacio.

-Menma, ¿quieres quedarte aquí con tu padre y conmigo, o echas de menos a tus otros parientes?

-Quiero quedarme aquí-repuso el niño. Soltó un fuerte bostezo y se apoyó sobre Hinata, observando cómo enhebraba la aguja.

-Yo también quiero que te quedes -murmuró Hinata.

-Papá me dijo que me echaste de menos.

-Es cierto, te eché de menos.

El pecho de Menma se hinchó de importancia.

-¿Lloraste como una niñita durante mi ausencia?

El modo en que lo expresó hizo sonreír a Hinata.

-Por cierto que sí-mintió-. ¿Te gustaría que te cuente un cuento antes de que te vayas a la cama?

Menma asintió.

-¿Te lo contó Kakashi?

-No -respondió Hinata-. Cuando yo era pequeña mi madre solía contarme historias; cuando fui grande aprendí a leer y...

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Porqué aprendiste a leer?

Como Hinata tenía la mirada fija sobre el rostro de Menma vuelto hacia arriba, no advirtió que el esposo había entrado en el salón. Sasuke se detuvo en el escalón superior y contempló a la esposa y al hijo, esperando que notaran su presencia.

-Aprendí porque estaba prohibido -respondió Hinata-. Me dijeron que era demasiado estúpida para leer y, por un tiempo, creí esa mentira. Luego, recuperé la iniciativa y supe que era tan inteligente como cualquiera y así fue que aprendí a leer. Cuando seas mayor, te enseñaré, Menma.

Mientras la escuchaba, Menma toqueteaba el manto de Hinata. De súbito, lanzó un bostezo tan grande que exhibió la garganta. La joven le indicó que se tapara la boca con la mano y comenzó a relatarle el cuento que a ella más le gustaba de niña.

Menma se quedó dormido menos de un minuto después y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Hinata. Esta se sintió tan dichosa de tener al pequeño entre los brazos que cerró los ojos para elevar una plegaria de agradecimiento y se quedó dormida casi tan rápido como Menma.

Sasuke no supo a quién llevar primero a la cama y Naruto vino en su ayuda cargando a Menma.

-Uchiha, ¿dónde lo acuesto? -preguntó en un susurro para no despertar al pequeño.

Sasuke no supo qué responderle: Ten Ten ocupaba el segundo dormitorio y no podía poner al hijo allí.

Tampoco quería que Menma durmiese con los soldados: era muy pequeño y necesitaba estar cerca de la madre y del padre, por si sentía temor o se desorientaba durante la noche.

-Por ahora, ponlo en mi cama -le indicó Sasuke-. Más tarde se me ocurrirá algo mejor.

Esperó a que Naruto sacara a Menma del salón y luego se volvió hacia la esposa. Se acuclilló junto a la silla y ya se disponía a levantarla cuando Hinata abrió los ojos.

-Sasuke -dijo, en un tono que al hombre le sonó como una caricia.

-¿Por casualidad estabas soñando conmigo?

Aunque bromeaba, la voz de Sasuke estaba enronquecida de emoción. ¡Cuánto amaba a esta mujer! Exhaló un suspiro, y luego frunció el entrecejo en un esfuerzo por controlar los pensamientos. Quería acostarse con ella, pero sabía que tendría que esperar y se desquitó regañándola.

-Tendrías que estar arriba, esposa: es evidente que estás agotada. Estás trabajando demasiado. Te dije muchas veces que descansaras, pero tú...

Hinata estiró la mano y le acarició el rostro con la punta de los dedos. Es innecesario decir que lo distrajo y Sasuke pensó que lo hacía adrede.

-No trabajo demasiado -repuso Hinata-. En este momento no estaba durmiendo. Dormitaba y pensaba en algo maravilloso. Todavía no puedo creerlo, Sasuke. Parece imposible, pero cuando te cuente esta importante noticia...

Se interrumpió abruptamente y miró detrás del esposo para asegurarse de que estaban solos: no quería que nadie compartiese un momento tan especial. En el mismo momento en que Hinata advirtió que Menma no estaba, Kiba y otros tres Inuzuka entraron a zancadas en el salón.

-¿Lo ves?: estabas durmiendo -dijo Sasuke-. Ni advertiste cuando Naruto llevó a mi hijo arriba.

-Nuestro hijo -lo corrigió la mujer.

Al laird le agradó la expresión: Hinata se tornaba posesiva y para Sasuke esa era una buena señal. Esperaba que, con el tiempo, la posesividad se extendiese a él mismo.

-Sí, es nuestro hijo -aceptó-. Ahora, dime la novedad.

-Tendré que esperar hasta más tarde.

-Dímelo ahora.

-No.

El hombre compuso una expresión atónita. Se levantó y la hizo poner de pie.

-¿Te atreves a negármelo?

Hinata sonrió.

-Marido mío, gracias a ti últimamente me atrevo a cualquier cosa.

Sasuke no comprendió de qué hablaba y prefirió esperar hasta más tarde para insistir y lograr que le diese una explicación. Estaba decidido a enterarse.

-Me gustaría saber qué es lo que te preocupaba. Me lo dirás ahora mismo -exigió.

Otra vez se mostraba arrogante. "¡Que el Cielo me ayude!"·, pensó Hinata. "Comienza a agradarme esa peculiaridad."

-No estoy preocupada -dijo-. Te lo diré cuando esté dispuesta, milord. No antes. No quiero que me des prisa.

-¿Le dirás al laird lo que sucedió allá abajo, en el prado? -gritó Kakashi desde la entrada. El viejo guerrero traspuso los escalones y comenzó a cruzar el salón. Akamaru soltó un gruñido y Kakashi lo hizo callar con otro.

-Sí -dijo Hinata-. Se lo diré después de la cena.

-Si no lo haces, yo se lo contaré mañana, chica. Ya verás.

-¿Qué rayos...?

Hinata interrumpió as murmuraciones del esposo saludando en voz alta al sacerdote:

-Buenas noches, padre. -Le dijo a Sasuke por lo bajo:- En esta ocasión, trata de tener paciencia. Te prometo que la recompensa valdrá la pella.- Sasuke refunfuñó y Hinata no supo si la expresión del marido indicaba que aceptaba o no esperar. -Quiero que estemos solos cuando te cuente la importante novedad.

Por fin, Sasuke accedió disimulando una sonrisa. Pensó que ya había adivinado lo que quería decirle. "¡Finalmente esta tontuela ha comprendido que me ama!", pensó.

Dejaría que se saliera con la suya. Si quería confesárselo en la intimidad del dormitorio, le daría el gusto. Deseó que la cena ya hubiese terminado: estaba impaciente por quedarse a solas con Hinata. Hasta ese momento no había comprendido lo importante que era para él el amor de la esposa. No era imperioso que las esposas amaran a los maridos, pero Sasuke estaba resuelto a que la suya lo amara. "¡Por Dios!", pensó. "Si yo sufro, que ella también sea desdichada."

-Los asuntos del corazón son algo confusos -murmuró.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Hinata, sin saber si había oído bien.

-No tiene importancia.

-Milord, tu temperamento es como el clima de este lugar -afirmó Hinata-. Eres impredecible.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Hinata se distrajo por la llegada de los soldados al saló instante, advirtió una importante falta en los modales de los hombres:

-Cuando entran a la habitación, tienen que hacer una reverencia al laird y a la esposa.

Tras dar la indicación, esperó a ver si los soldados se avenían a ser corteses. Si se resistían, estaba dispuesta a ordenarle a Ayame que fuese a buscarle más tazones.

Los hombres inclinaron las cabezas y Hinata se sintió satisfecha. Dejó al marido de pie junto al hogar y se acercó a la mesa de los Uchiha. Dos jóvenes que esa noche tenían el privilegio de cenar con el laird ya habían tomado asiento y Hinata les pidió que volviesen a levantarse.

-Nadie se sienta hasta que el laird y yo hayamos ocupado nuestros lugares -explicó con paciencia. La indicación incitó ciertas protestas, pero al fin todos cumplieron la exigencia.

Hinata no quería aguijonear demasiado a los soldados y por eso no los regañó cuando hablaron a gritos durante la cena. Estaba muy complacida con los progresos obtenidos: los hombres se esforzaban por ser corteses. No escuchó un solo eructo a lo largo de la comida.

Kakashi le preguntó al laird qué pensaba hacer con el oro líquido almacenado en la cueva. Todos se pusieron alerta pues el anciano había hablado en susurros y creyeron que se trataba de un secreto.

Hinata quedó perpleja: la noche anterior no habían hecho caso de sus gritos pero al captar el murmullo de Kakashi todos guardaron silencio. Tomó buena nota de ese hecho para usarlo en el futuro.

-¿De qué habla Kakashi? -le preguntó Kiba al laird.

Reclinándose en la silla, Sasuke les contó a todos lo de los barriles que había en la cueva. La noticia suscitó un estallido de clamores y vítores, y cuando los hombres se calmaron Sasuke agregó que tenían que agradecerle a Kakashi por el tesoro.

-Vayamos a buscar un par de barriles para beber esta noche -propuso Bryan con entusiasmo.

Hinata no dio tiempo a que el esposo aceptase o rechazara la propuesta de Bryan: se puso de pie e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. En un impresionante despliegue de buenos modales, los soldados se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

-¿Se va usted o se queda? -preguntó Hiro.

-Me quedo. Pueden sentarse, caballeros.

-Pero usted todavía está de pie -señaló Kiyoshi-. Es una treta, ¿verdad? En cuanto nos sentemos, comenzará a arrojarnos tazones otra vez.

Hinata se contuvo.

-No haré tal cosa -prometió-. Sólo me levanté para que me presten atención.

-¿Por qué?

Miró ceñuda al soldado Uchiha que había hecho la pregunta.

-Si tiene un minuto de paciencia, lo explicaré. Los barriles no son para beber. El brebaje es demasiado valioso: lo usaremos para cambiarlo por los productos que necesitamos.

Esperaba una discusión y no la defraudaron: todos comenzaron a gritar al mismo tiempo. Sólo el padre Ōtsutsuki y Sasuke se quedaron callados. Los dos observaban sonrientes a Hinata, que intentaba apaciguar a los soldados.

-Cuando lo hayan pensado, comprenderán que el intercambio es la única alternativa que nos queda.

-¡Pero, en nombre de Dios!, ¿por qué quiere cambiarlo por otras cosas? -se hizo oír Kiba por encima del barullo.

Hinata oyó la pregunta y se volvió para responderle.

-Robar es pecaminoso, ¿sabe? Y si empleamos...

Trataba de explicar los motivos cuando comprendió que nadie la escuchaba. Se volvió hacia el esposo y la expresión de Sasuke le indicó que el comportamiento de sus hombres le resultaba muy divertido. Se inclinó hacia él para que pudiese oírla sobre el ruido que hacían los Inuzuka y los Uchiha y le exigió que les explicara por qué traficarían con los barriles.

Sasuke hizo un gesto afirmativo y Hinata le agradeció y se sentó nuevamente.

-¡Silencio! -bramó Sasuke. A Hinata le pareció una conducta inapropiada pero demostró ser efectiva: al instante, los hombres dejaron de discutir. Sasuke hizo un gesto de aprobación y se dirigió a la esposa:

-Ahora puedes explicar tu idea con respecto al desuno de la bebida.

-Pero yo quiero que lo expliques tú.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Tú tienes que intentar hacérselos entender -ordenó-. Y de paso hacer que lo entienda yo.

Hinata se puso de pie otra vez.

-¿Eso significa que no estás de acuerdo conmigo?

-No, no estoy de acuerdo.

Sasuke esperó que Hinata abandonara la expresión escandalizada y prosiguió:

-Hasta ahora, el robo dio buenos resultados, Hinata. No me mires así: no te traicioné.

-Padre, robar está mal, ¿no es así?

El sacerdote asintió.

-La señora dice la verdad, laird. -Fue difícil oír las palabras del sacerdote a causa del ruido de los bancos al correrse, pues los hombres se habían levantado otra vez.

-¿Se decidirá de una vez? -pidió Kiba.

-¿Esta vez se irá? -preguntó Hiro en un susurro tan alto que todos lo oyeron.

-Creo que no se va -dijo Naruto arrastrando las palabras.

-Oh, siéntense -musitó Hinata, pero no la obedecieron hasta que ella misma se sentó.

Sin dejar de mirar al esposo con expresión severa, dijo:

-Me complacería, y debo añadir que también complacería a Dios, que ustedes dejaran de robar y utilizaran los barriles para cambiarlos por lo que necesita nuestro clan.

-Así es, complacería a Dios -afirmó el padre Ōtsutsuki-. Le pido perdón por interrumpir, pero quisiera sugerir algo.

-¿De qué se trata, padre? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Cambie algunos de los barriles para obtener lo que necesitamos y deje el resto para el clan.

Tras la sugerencia del sacerdote surgieron nuevas discusiones. La mayoría de los Inuzuka estaban de acuerdo, pero los Uchiha se empecinaban en conservar todo el tesoro para sí mismos. Se comportaban como niños que no quieren compartir los juguetes. Por desgracia, Sasuke se unió a este último grupo.

Hinata ya no ocultaba su disgusto y Sasuke trataba de no reírse de ella. Al parecer, el tema era sobremanera importante para la esposa y, finalmente, el laird decidió sacrificar la diversión de robar para complacerla.

-Haremos lo que sugiere el sacerdote -afirmó.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y Sasuke le guiñó un ojo.

-No siempre te saldrás con la tuya -le advirtió.

-No, claro que no -se apresuró a admitir Hinata. Estaba tan contenta con el esposo que estiró la mano para tomar la de él.

-Necesitaremos un catador -anunció Kakashi.

Todos lo miraron. Los más jóvenes no sabían a qué se refería y Kiyoshi fue el primero que preguntó lo que todos querían saber.

-Kakashi, ¿qué demonios es un catador?

-Un experto -respondió con énfasis el anciano-. El podrá decirnos qué barriles tenemos que conservar. No querrán entregar los mejores, ¿verdad?

-No, desde luego que no -exclamó Hiro.

-¿Y un catador no se bebería todo el licor que está probando? -preguntó Bryan.

-Yo tengo buen paladar para la bebida -se jactó Kiyoshi-. Yo podría ser el catador.

Todos rieron de la propuesta del soldado. Cuando el ruido cesó, Kakashi explicó:

-Un catador no bebe el licor. Huele el aroma. Por el aroma puede distinguir el que está agrio del bueno.

-Si es así, tendríamos que conseguir a Spences -propuso Naruto-. Tiene la nariz más grande de los Inuzuka y de los Uchiha.

Kakashi sonrió.

-Hijo, lo que cuenta no es el tamaño sino la experiencia. Lo importante es la destreza. Se puede enseñar a oler los licores pero los mejores son los que tienen un talento natural. Cerca de la isleta de Islay hay un catador al que podríamos llamar, si es que todavía vive, y oí hablar de otro que vive en el sur; está cerca de los Lowlands y por eso creo que debe de ser un Sarutobi.

-No podemos traer aquí a un extraño -protestó Naruto-. En cuanto vea el tesoro, irá y se lo contará a su laird. Y luego todos los Sarutobi vendrán corriendo.

En ese momento, Hinata no hacía mucho caso de la discusión pues pensaba en su dichoso estado. Esa noche, cuando estuviesen solos en la cama, le contaría lo del niño. Se aseguraría de que hubiese velas encendidas para poder verle la expresión de asombro ante el anuncio. Posó la mano sobre el vientre. ¡Dios querido, tendría un hijo!

-Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo? -preguntó Sasuke. Todos gritaban que sí cuando Hinata advirtió la expresión espantada del padre Ōtsutsuki. Cuando el sacerdote vio que Hinata le prestaba atención, hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Sasuke.

Hinata adivinó que el sacerdote no aprobaba lo que el esposo acababa de decidir.

-¿Qué es lo que acordaron?

-¿No prestaste atención a la discusión?

-No.

-Uchiha -gritó Naruto-. No podemos enviar un mensajero para pedir un catador: el clan entraría en sospechas.

-Claro, se preguntarían para qué queremos un catador y lo seguirían -intervino Kiba.

-Podemos secuestrarlo -propuso Kakashi.

-¿Cómo sabremos a cuál atrapar? -preguntó Kiyoshi.

-Si traemos a Yamato, yo iré con ustedes y se lo señalaré.

-¿Yamato? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? -preguntó uno de los Inuzuka.

-Sasuke, por favor, ¿podrías decirme qué es lo que se decidió? -insistió Hinata.

-Decidimos qué hacer con el catador -respondió Naruto por el laird- después que haya seleccionado los barriles con la mejor bebida.

-Sí -afirmó Kiba.

-Entonces, ¿estamos todos de acuerdo? -preguntó Kakashi-. ¿Raptamos a Yamato?

Cada uno vociferó su opinión acerca del plan de Kakashi de raptar al catador, mientras Hinata, impaciente, tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa.

-Por favor, explícame... -comenzó una vez más.

Al mismo tiempo, Udon preguntó:

-¿No tendríamos que traer los barriles al salón?

-¿Dónde está la cueva? -quiso saber Kiba.

Hinata no quería esperar mucho más una respuesta. el padre Ōtsutsuki todavía parecía afligido y estaba decidida a averiguar por qué.

-¡Un minuto, por favor! -gritó-. Kiba, usted dijo que había decidido qué hacer con el catador...

-Todos lo decidimos -la corrigió.

-¿Y? -lo instó Hinata.

-¿Y qué, milady?

-¿Qué es lo que harán? El catador se irá a su casa, ¿no?

-¡No, muchacha, por Dios! -dijo Kakashi, haciendo una mueca.

-No puede regresar a su casa, milady.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque le contaría a su propio laird lo de la existencia de los barriles -explicó Kiba.

-No podemos permitir que el catador hable -intervino Bryan.

-Por cierto que hablaría -afirmó Hiro-. En su lugar, yo lo haría.

Entonces, Kiba intentó cambiar de tema pero Hinata no lo dejó.

-Todavía no respondieron mi pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer con el sujeto?

-Vamos, Hinata, eso no te concierne -dijo Sasuke-. ¿Por qué no te sientas junto al fuego y coses un rato?

Intentaba distraerla y eso despertó aun más las sospechas de Hinata.

-No estoy de ánimo para coser, milord, y no me moveré de aquí hasta que no me respondan.

Sasuke exhaló un suspiro.

-Eres una mujer obstinada.

Todos los soldados asintieron, indudablemente de acuerdo con el jefe. Como nadie parecía dispuesto a decirle la verdad a la señora, el sacerdote se decidió a hacerlo.

-Piensan matarlo, muchacha.

Hinata no pudo dar crédito a sus oídos e hizo que el clérigo lo repitiese. Ahogó una exclamación, se puso en pie de un salto y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

-¿Tú estuviste de acuerdo con esta solución? -le preguntó al esposo

-Milady -dijo Naruto-, el laird no da su opinión. El espera a que todos hayamos hecho nuestras sugerencias y luego decide a favor o en contra, ¿entiende?

-Entonces, Sasuke vetó esa idea pecaminosa -afirmó Hinata.

-¿Por qué haría semejante cosa, milady? Es un plan sensato -arguyó Hayate.

Sasuke estaba decidido a vetar el plan de matar al catador, pues le parecía indigno obtener la colaboración del hombre y luego compensarlo de un modo tan espantoso, pero no le agradaba la idea de que la esposa le indicara lo que tenía que hacer. Al mismo tiempo, trataba de imaginar una alternativa viable para el problema.

-Nadie matará al catador.

Se oyeron varios gruñidos de protesta por parte de los soldados.

-Pero, milady -señaló Kiba-, esta es la primera vez que los Inuzuka y los Uchiha estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Hinata estaba enfurecida. Con la mirada fija en el esposo dijo:

-¿He comprendido bien? ¿Piensan aprovecharse de la habilidad del catador y matarlo cuando termine de ayudarlos?

-Al parecer, eso es lo que haremos-contestó Naruto en lugar del laird, y luego tuvo la osadía de sonreír.

-¿Y esa es la manera en que ustedes pagan un favor?

Nadie respondió. Hinata paseó la mirada por los presentes y luego la posó en el marido. Sasuke asintió: estaba de acuerdo con el funesto plan. Hinata se esforzó por razonar con él para convencerlo.

-Sasuke, si robar es pecado, ¿qué crees que será matar?

-Una necesidad -repuso el hombre.

-No.

Hinata estaba encolerizada, y aunque Sasuke sabía que podría calmarla si le decía que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño al catador, disfrutaba de verla enfadada. ¡Y pensar que la había considerado tímida! Recordó cómo se había comportado el día que la conoció: tímida y también aterrada. En poco tiempo su mujercita había hecho un considerable progreso. Claro que los cambios eran favorables y le agraciaba pensar que él tenía parte de la responsabilidad en ellos. Si Hinata no se sentía segura cuando llegó a los Highlands, no cabía duda de que ahora sí se sentía a salvo allí. Y confiaba en Sasuke. Si aún le temiese, no estaría despotricando de esa manera.

-¡Sasuke, estás sonriendo! ¿Acaso perdiste la razón?

-Hinata, tú me haces sonreír. ¡Por cierto que cambiaste desde que nos casamos! Escondías tu carácter tras una máscara de indiferencia. Dios es testigo de que me siento orgulloso de ti cuando me haces frente.

Hinata no podía creer que Sasuke la elogiara en ese preciso momento, en medio de una acalorada discusión que ella estaba dispuesta a ganar. Pensó que intentaba engatusarla. Sí, debía de ser eso. Quería distraerla con alabanzas. Pero no lo complacería.

-Tú también me haces sentir orgullosa -le espetó-. Aun así, no matarás al catador. Será mejor que desistas, pues no pienso aceptarlo. Me mantendré firme hasta que lo hagas.

Parecía dispuesta a matar a alguien y Sasuke pensó que sin duda él mismo podría ser el blanco.

-Decidí complacerte en el tema del intercambio, pero yo me mantendré más firme aún en lo que se refiere al catador.

Roncas exclamaciones de aprobación acompañaron la frase del laird.

-No podemos permitir que el sujeto regrese a su país. Volvería con un ejército para robar los barriles -explicó Kiba al ver que el ama lo miraba ceñuda.

-No, no podemos arriesgarnos -gritó otro Inuzuka.

-Se levantó otra vez -exclamó Bryan.

-¡ Por el amor de...! -murmuraron los hombres mientras se ponían de pie. Hinata no les hizo caso.

-Sasuke, si el catador no sabe dónde está la cueva y no puede ver el camino, no podría guiar a nadie hasta donde guardamos los barriles, ¿verdad? Por lo tanto...

Dejó que el esposo sacara su propia conclusión. Podía ser un bárbaro, pero era inteligente e imaginó lo que Hinata le insinuaba. Naruto dio una palmada sobre la mesa.

-¡Por Dios, laird, ese es un buen plan!

-Es un tanto cruel -opinó Kiba-. Yo preferiría matarlo pero, si nuestra señora está empeñada en mantener vivo tal catador, tengo que admitir que es una buena alternativa.

-No cabe duda de que es una chica inteligente -afirmó Kakashi, en tono orgulloso.

Hinata no comprendió de qué hablaban los hombres. Tenía la mirada fija sobre el esposo. Sasuke la contempló largo rato y dijo:

-No me dejarás matarlo, ¿verdad, muchacha?

A Hinata le pareció decepcionado y no ocultó su propia exasperación.

-En efecto, no lo permitiré.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro largo y dramático.

-¡Demonios!

Hinata interpretó la maldición como señal de que había vencido.

-Gracias -murmuró-. Sabía que podías entrar en razón.

Tal fue el alivio que se dejó caer en la silla y todos los hombres se sentaron.

-Seguiremos tu plan -anunció Sasuke.

-Es cruel pero justo -dijo Kiba, en tono elogioso.

-¿Cruel? -Lo que Kiba decía no tenía sentido para Hinata, y tampoco el brillo de los ojos de Sasuke. ¿Estaba dichoso de haber perdido la discusión?

Echó una mirada al padre Ōtsutsuki, para ver cómo reaccionaba. Sin duda, estaría sonriendo pero seguía con expresión afligida. De inmediato, Hinata se puso en guardia.

-Kiba, ¿qué es lo que te parece cruel?

-Cruel o no, es un plan astuto -dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué plan?

-El que usted propuso. ¿No lo recuerda?

-Tiene problemas de memoria -señaló Kiba-. Nunca recuerda en qué día está. Ahora, por ejemplo, tiene puesto el manto equivocado.

-Por favor, ¿puede alguien explicarme el plan?

-Lo cegaremos.

Fue Kiba el que dio la atroz explicación, que fue seguida de otra ronda de gruñidos.

La señora se levantó de un salto y todos los hombres la imitaron al instante.

-Tengo una idea: atar a mi señora a la silla -musitó Kakashi-. Estoy harto de sentarme y levantarme a cada minuto.

A esa altura, Hinata tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza: se le había agotado la paciencia. Casi gritando, ordenó a los hombres que se sentaran.

Al notar que había gritado se esforzó por serenarse. "Razona", pensó. "Sí, razona con estos salvajes."

-Hombres, hay más de una manera de entrar en un castillo -comenzó, en voz ronca por el esfuerzo que hacía para controlarse.

-Milady -la interrumpió Kiba-. Ya hemos hablado de eso. ¿Acaso todavía no lo tiene claro? Tenemos una puerta trasera y una...

-¡Cállese! -vociferó Hinata. Se mesó el pelo y bajó la voz - ¡Dios es testigo de que ustedes me obligan a gritar!

-Sí, milady -señaló Kiyoshi-. Está gritando.

Hinata hizo una profunda aspiración. ¡Por Dios, les haría entrar en razón o moriría en el intento! Sin duda algunos de ellos comprendían que ese plan era un pecado. A Hinata le correspondía convencer a los demás. A fin de cuentas, eran miembros de su propio clan y, por lo tanto, tenía responsabilidad sobre ellos.

-¡Que el Cielo me ampare! -musitó.

-¿Qué dijo? -preguntó Kiyoshi.

-¡No puedo creer que quieran cegar al pobre hombre! -exclamó.

-Milady, usted nos dio la idea.

-Kiba, te juro que si tuviese a mano un tazón...

-Estás enfureciendo a la señora -le advirtió Kakashi.

Hinata se dirigió al esposo.

-No cegarán a ese hombre. No quiero oír hablar de ello. Al decir que había más de una entrada al castillo trataba de enseñarles algo y... ¡Por Dios, Kiba; si intentas explicarme otra vez la cantidad de entradas, te juro que te arrojaré algo! Lo que quise decir, esposo, es que... ¡Oh, Dios, me perdí!

-Intentaba recordar cómo entraren el castillo -le recordó Kiyoshi.

-No -le espetó Hinata-. Intentaba enseñarles algo, hombres tontos. No hay una sola manera de desollar a un pescado, ¿entienden? Si no quieren que el catador vea la situación de la cueva, bastará con taparle los ojos cuando lo conduzcan a ella.

-Nosotros no limpiamos el pescado en este país -dijo Kiyoshi-. Lo comemos entero.

Hinata sintió ganas de matarlo, pero se conformó con lanzarle una mirada feroz.

-La pones nerviosa -gritó Kakashi-. Está enferma y eso le hace mal. Discúlpate, muchacho -le ordenó.

-Sasuke, quiero que me des tu palabra de que no le harán daño al catador -exigió Hinata.

Sasuke la miraba ceñudo. Kiyoshi tartamudeaba una disculpa. Kiba estimó necesario insistir en la enumeración de las entradas al castillo y Naruto preguntó en voz alta si los ingleses limpiaban el pescado antes de comerlo, pensando que eran lo bastante ignorantes para hacer semejante cosa.

-Milady, ¿no tendría que llevar hoy nuestros colores? -preguntó Hayate, el más joven de los soldados Inuzuka, que acababa de notar el error. Kiba asintió y dijo en tono resignado:

-Así es.

-Kakashi, ¿a qué te referías cuando dijiste que mi esposa estaba enferma?

-Esta tarde se desmayó, laird -contó Kakashi-. Sí, cayó como un cadáver.

El rugido de Sasuke resonó en todo el salón y todos se callaron de inmediato.

Dos meses atrás, eso habría hecho huir a Hinata: sí, se habría aterrorizado. "He progresado", pensó, pues la furia de Sasuke no hizo más que irritarla. Se cubrió las orejas con las manos y echó al esposo una mirada hosca.

-¿Tienes que hacer eso?

Sasuke no hizo caso del regaño.

-¿En serio te desmayaste? ¿Esta vez no fingías?

Hinata no le respondió.

-¿Por qué todos gritan todo el tiempo? ¡Les advierto, hombres! -agregó, recorriendo a los presentes con la mirada-. Cuando venga mi madre, nadie hablará más que en un murmullo respetable.- No obtuvo una aceptación lo bastante rápida y vociferó: -¿Me entendieron?

Los soldados asintieron una vez y Hinata lanzó una exclamación satisfecha, muy poco femenina. Entonces vio que el padre Ōtsutsuki sonreía y se distrajo, pues no comprendía qué era lo que le parecía tan divertido. Tuvo que pensarlo unos momentos.

Sasuke no dejó que lo ignorara:

-¡Maldición, respóndeme!

Estaba resuelto a obtener una respuesta apropiada: Hinata dejó caer los hombros: se imaginó acostada en la cama durante los cinco o seis meses siguientes e hizo una mueca. Comprendió que sería conveniente apaciguado. A fin de cuentas era el esposo y se afligiría mucho si la creía enferma.

-No es lo que aparenta -dijo-. No estoy enferma.

-¿Te desmayaste o no?

Sasuke tiró la silla al levantarse. Se irguió frente a la mujer como el arcángel vengador con el que Hinata lo identificaba en sus propias fantasías... ¡y por Dios, estaba magnífico! Sasuke se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de Hinata, con la evidente intención de intimidarla y obtener una respuesta.

Hinata extendió la mano y le acarició el rostro.

-Prométeme que no lastimarás al catador y luego yo te explicaré qué sucedió.

Antes de responder, el laird le sujetó la mano.

-Esposa mía, no estoy de humor para negociar. ¿Qué motivo tenías para fingir un desvanecimiento ante Kakashi?

-No fue una ficción, laird: yo lo hubiese advertido.

-Tendré sumo placer en hablar de esto contigo a solas -murmuró Hinata.

-La llevé a ver a Karin para que la aconsejara -afirmó Kakashi.

-¿Acaso el laird piensa que anoche la señora fingió desmayarse? -preguntó Bryan.

-Es lo bastante maliciosa para tratar de engañarnos -comentó Kiyoshi.

Naruto se puso de acuerdo con el Inuzuka:

-Sí, es astuta.

Hinata se ofendió por los insultos de los hombres. Soltó con brusquedad la mano de la del marido y giró hacia los soldados.

-¿Cómo pueden decir que soy maliciosa? -gritó.

-Porque lo es, milady -le dijo Bryan en tono alegre.

Hinata se volvió a Sasuke esperando que la defendiera. Este, a su vez, esperaba que Hinata le dijese qué le sucedía.

-Sasuke, ¿cómo puedes permitir que me difamen?

-¡Maldición, es un elogio! Quiero que me prestes atención. Cuando formulo una pregunta espero que se me responda.

-Sí, desde luego -admitió Hinata tratando de calmarlo-. Sólo que este no es el momento... -Seguía concentrada en lo que los soldados habían dicho de ella.- ¡No puedo creer que piensen que soy mala! -exclamó.

-Usted mató a nuestra mascota y a otros tres -le recordó Naruto.

-Eso fue una necesidad, no una maldad.

-A usted se le ocurrió la idea de cegar al catador -dijo Kiba.

-Cubrirle los ojos -lo corrigió Hinata.

-Usted le lanzó una flecha al soldado Yakushi. Eso fue malvado, milady.

-Lo haría otra vez -afirmó Hinata. No estaba dispuesta a fingir que lamentaba haber herido a aquel soldado. Ese sujeto quiso dar un puntapié a Ten Ten Aoyama y no podía permitirlo.

-Sí, claro que volvería a hacerlo -afirmó Kiba-. Por eso creemos que es usted mala, milady. Es un honor tenerla como ama.

El cumplido de Kiba fue seguido de gruñidos de aprobación. Hinata se sonrojó y se echó el cabello sobre los hombros en un intento por disimular lo mucho que la habían afectado los elogios de Kiba. Quizá pueda aceptar que me digan malvada, pero no quiero que digan esas cosas delante de su madre. Ella no lo comprendería.

-¡Hinata! -gritó Sasuke. Hinata comprendió que se le había agotado la paciencia. Había esperado largo rato a que la esposa le prestara atención. Se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

-¿Qué deseas, milord?- Sasuke parpadeó. ¡Por cierto que se le había agotado la paciencia! Hinata reunió valor y exclamó: -El primero fue un desmayo auténtico, y esta tarde me desvanecí otra vez. -Antes de que Sasuke comenzara a gritar otra vez, se apresuró a agregar:- Pero no estoy enferma. Karin me explicó qué era lo que me sucedía.

-Irás a la cama.

-¡Sabía que reaccionarías de manera exagerada! -exclamó Hinata.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la rastra a través del salón, aunque Hinata no colaboraba. Intentaba resistirse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que quedarme en cama?

-Hasta que te recuperes de tu enfermedad -afirmó el esposo-. ¡Maldición, yo sabía que no eras lo bastante fuerte para soportar un año entero!

La exclamación de Hinata resonó en todo el salón. La afirmación de Sasuke la había exasperado. Todos los soldados observaban la escena sonriendo al oír el comentario del laird y la reacción de la esposa.

-Si me consideraras tan debilucha, no te hubieses casado conmigo.

Sasuke rió. Hinata se soltó de un tirón y retrocedió para que él no pudiese volver a aferrarla.

-Apuesto a que se pondrá mala otra vez -dijo Kiyoshi.

El padre Ōtsutsuki movió la cabeza.

-Con nuestro laird, no -le dijo al soldado-. Siente inclinación hacia Uchiha.

-En este momento no lo parece -dijo Bryan-. Tiene una expresión tan hosca como la de él.

Hinata no hacía caso de los murmullos de los soldados, por completo concentrada en ese hombre obstinado.

-Lamentas haberte casado conmigo, ¿verdad?- Sasuke no contestó de inmediato. -Sólo te casaste conmigo para quedarte con las tierras, y cuando yo haya muerto te casarás con una mujerona gigante, de preferencia una que pueda eructar tan fuerte como un hombre.

La expresión del esposo la hizo callar.

-Tú no morirás. -Fue una orden impartida en un áspero susurro desbordante de angustia. Hinata quedó atónita al comprender que Sasuke estaba aterrorizado.

-No te perderé.

-No, no me perderás.

Hinata se adelantó y lo tomó de la mano. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas contemplando a ese hombre maravilloso que intentaba intimidarla para que recobrara la sensatez.

Sasuke la amaba. Todavía no había dicho las palabras pero los ojos lo demostraban y Hinata se sintió extasiada.

Subieron juntos la escalera y la joven percibió que el esposo temblaba. No quería que siguiera inquietándose; lo hizo detener en el descanso de las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio.

Abajo, los hombres estiraban los cuellos para ver qué sucedía pero estaban demasiado lejos para oír la conversación.

-Sasuke, ¿recuerdas mi preocupación antes de que nos casáramos?

-Esposa mía, tenias demasiadas preocupaciones para que las recuerde. No me apartes. Te cargaré hasta arriba. ¿No comprendes que si te desmayaras mientras subes podrías romperte el cuello? Tal vez a ti no te preocupe tu bienestar, pero a mí sí.- Sasuke supo que estaba desnudando su corazón ante ella y no le agradó sentirse tan expuesto. -¿Qué diría tu madre si al llegar supiera que su hija está muerta? -musitó.

Hinata sonrió.

-Le agradarás a mi madre, Sasuke.

El esposo adoptó una expresión exasperada. La alzó en los brazos y de inmediato Hinata lo besó.

-De todos modos irás a la cama -afirmó.

-La noche que nos casamos te dije que era estéril.

-No, me lo dijo Neji.

Hinata asintió.

-En nuestra noche de bodas yo te lo repetí.

-Así es -admitió Sasuke-. De hecho, lo dijiste varias veces.

Comenzó a subir. La joven le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro y le acarició la nuca. Hinata se preguntó si el niño tendría los colores del esposo. Pensó que sería agradable tener una hija pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que también la haría feliz un niñito.

-No lo soy -suspiró.

Esperó a que Sasuke entendiera, pero el hombre no dijo nada hasta que llegaron al dormitorio.

-¿Oíste lo que dije? No soy estéril -repitió.

-¿Que no eres qué?

-No soy infecunda.

Sasuke abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo en el umbral y clavó la mirada en la esposa. La depositó lentamente en el suelo.

-¿En verdad crees que eso me importa? Menma y tú constituís toda la familia que aspiro tener. No necesito otro hijo. ¡Maldición, mujer! ¿Acaso no comprendiste que... significas para mí más que...?

Parecía desdichado. Hinata no sonrió pues comprendió que al esposo no le agradaba expresar sus sentimientos. Los dos tenían la misma característica.

-Sasuke...

-No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar el hecho de que eres estéril, Hinata. Deja ya de preocuparte.

Hinata entró en el dormitorio.

-Milord, quizá no necesites otro hijo pero te aseguro que dentro de cinco o seis meses lo tendrás.- El hombre no comprendió. Sacudió la cabeza y Hinata hizo un gesto afirmativo. -Tendremos un hijo.

Por primera vez en la vida Sasuke Uchiha se quedó sin palabras. A Hinata le pareció una reacción coherente. Al fin de cuentas, acababa de producirse un milagro.

* * *

**...**

**..:: QUINCE ::..**

**...**


	17. Chapter 16

**...**

**..:: DIECISEIS ::..**

**...**

* * *

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó Sasuke en un susurro para no despertar al hijo.

Menma dormía sobre un colchón en el dormitorio. Sobre la montaña de mantas que Hinata le había puesto para que estuviese abrigado, sólo se le veía la coronilla.

El hombre y la mujer estaban en la cama. Sasuke tenía a Hinata abrazada y la muchacha se sintió tan aliviada de que al fin hubiese reaccionado que suspiró. Hacía ya una hora que se lo había dicho y esperaba que Sasuke le confesara que lo había hecho feliz, pero hasta el momento no había dicho una palabra.

-Tengo todos los síntomas -murmuró Hinata-. Claro que al principio no lo creí pues por mucho tiempo me consideré incapaz de concebir. Sasuke, ¿estás feliz por la noticia del hijo?

-Sí.

Hinata suspiró otra vez. En la habitación estaba demasiado oscuro para ver el semblante de Sasuke, pero imaginó que estaba sonriendo.

-Karin me explicó que es posible que una mujer no conciba con un hombre y sea fértil con otro. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-¿Qué?

-Que también es posible que los hombres sean estériles.

Sasuke rió y Hinata lo hizo callar para que no despertara a Menma.

-Evidentemente, tu primer marido lo fue.

-¿Por qué eso te alegra?

-Porque fue un canalla.

Hinata no pudo negarlo.

-¿Por qué los hombres no reconocen que ellos pueden ser la parte estéril del matrimonio?

-Supongo que porque significa una herida para el orgullo. Es más fácil culpar a las mujeres. No es correcto, pero es más fácil.

Hinata lanzó un sonoro bostezo. Sasuke le acariciaba la espalda y eso la adormecía. El esposo le preguntó algo pero estaba demasiado fatigada para responder. Cerró los ojos y un minuto después se sumió en el mundo de los sueños.

Sasuke no se durmió hasta una hora después. Con Hinata abrazada junto a sí, pensaba en el niño: aunque debía preferir un hijo varón en primer lugar pues un hombre necesitaba muchos hijos que lo ayudaran a construir un imperio, en realidad deseaba una niña. Tendría el cabello negro azulado y los ojos plata como la madre, y si Dios deseaba recrear la perfección, también sería tan insolente como ella.

Se durmió con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, con Hinata de pie junto a él sobre el primer escalón de entrada, el laird Uchiha le informó al clan que tendría un hijo. Menma estaba junto a Hinata. Tanto los Inuzuka como los Uchiha recibieron la noticia con ruidosa alegría. Hinata y Sasuke ya se lo habían dicho a Menma, pero el pequeño no pareció muy interesado con la perspectiva de tener un hermano y ese desinterés convenció a los padres de que se sentía seguro.

El niño casi no podía contener la impaciencia mientras se hacía el anuncio. El padre le había prometido llevarlo a cabalgar y, para un niño de cuatro años, un minuto de espera representaba una hora.

Una vez que Sasuke despidió a los que habían ido a desearles felicidades, Hinata se dirigió a Naruto y a Kiba.

-Se me ocurrieron varios nombres y me gustaría que...

-¡En nombre de Dios, muchacha, no puede decirnos el nombre del niño! -se horrorizó Kiba.

Cuando al fin pudo dejar de farfullar, Kiba le preguntó a la señora si ignoraba que el nombre del hijo no debía mencionarse jamás a otra persona antes del bautismo y Hinata le respondió que no lo sabía.

-Jamás me preocuparon las tradiciones referidas a los recién nacidos.

-¿Cómo es posible, milady? -preguntó Naruto-. Casi todas las mujeres casadas siguen meticulosamente la tradición.

-Yo me creía estéril.

-No lo es -señaló Kiba.

-No, no lo soy -confirmó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso, haremos lo mejor que podamos para informarle de la importancia de la elección del nombre.

-El nombre de un hombre es muy importante -afirmó Naruto.

Antes de que Hinata pudiese preguntar qué significaba esa afirmación, Kiba le dijo:

-Si alguna persona supiera el nombre del niño antes del bautismo podría utilizarlo para ejercer un encantamiento sobre él.

Naruto hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Los semblantes severos de los hombres hicieron comprender a Hinata que no bromeaban: creían a pies juntillas en semejantes patrañas.

-¿Lo que me dicen es una tradición o una superstición? -preguntó Hinata.

Karin se acercó para intervenir en la conversación, pues quería agregar importante información de su propia cosecha.

-Milady,-si el niño llora durante la ceremonia de bautismo significa que se ha expulsado al diablo. ¿Lo sabía usted?

Hinata negó con la cabeza: jamás había oído hablar de semejante despropósito y se abstuvo de sonreír para no ofender a Karin.

-Espero que el niño llore -dijo.

-Para estar segura, podría propinarle un ligero pellizco -sugirió Karin

-Algunas madres lo hacen -especuló Kiba.

-Por cierto, si su pequeño nace a medianoche o al atardecer, recibirá el don de la clarividencia. Pero que el Cielo ¡los ayude si nace a la hora en que suenan las campanas, pues en ese caso verá fantasmas y espíritus que las demás personas no ven.

-Papá, ¿todavía no estás listo? -preguntó Menma.

Sasuke asintió. Inclinado sobre Hinata le ordenó que no se fatigara y luego alzó al hijo sobre un hombro y se encaminó a los establos.

Shion cruzó el patio, saludó al laird al pasar y se acercó corriendo a Hinata para felicitarla.

-Es una noticia magnífica -le dijo.

-Sí -confirmó Karin-. Casualmente, le ofrecía ala señora algunos consejos -le dijo a Shion.

-Yo trataré de recordarlos -prometió Hinata.

Kiba sacudió la cabeza.

-Dudo de que los recuerde -dijo-. Ha olvidado qué día es hoy -añadió-. Otra vez lleva puesto el manto equivocado.

-A esta altura me pregunto si lo hace adrede -señaló Naruto con un matiz divertido en la voz. En cuando el soldado Inuzuka habló, Shion le dio la espalda. Hinata lo advirtió y se sintió intrigada.

-Karin, Ayame me dijo que tienes buena mano para cortar el pelo -dijo Hinata.

-Así es: tengo habilidad para cortar el cabello.

-Tal vez Ten Ten Aoyama necesite de esa habilidad -dijo Hinata-. Los Yakushi se lo dejaron en un estado lamentable.

-Lo sé -repuso Karin-. Lo hicieron para que todos los que la vean se enteren de su desgracia.

En ese momento, Hinata no deseaba enzarzarse en una extensa discusión acerca de Ten Ten Aoyama.

-Sí, pero hoy llega aquí el padre de Ten Ten y me preguntaba si podrías...

-No diga más, milady. Con mucho gusto buscaré mis tijeras e intentaré dejar más presentable a la muchacha.

-Gracias -dijo Hinata-. Por favor, Shion, todavía no te vayas -agregó al ver que la joven Inuzuka se daba la vuelta para irse junto con Karin.

-Como hoy lady Hinata lleva los colores de los Uchiha, supongo que es tu responsabilidad -le dijo Kiba a Naruto.

-Caballeros, puedo cuidarme sola -afirmó Hinata-. Pierden tiempo dando vueltas a mi alrededor.

Ninguno de los dos hizo caso de la protesta de la señora.

-Sí, es mi responsabilidad -dijo Naruto.

Hinata decidió que hablaría con Sasuke respecto de esa orden tan absurda pues los hombres no dejarían de andar tras ella hasta que el laird mismo los relevara de la responsabilidad. Kiba hizo una reverencia a la señora y se fue a cumplir con sus tareas. Naruto estaba a punto de volver a entrar pero Hinata lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

-Naruto, ¿podrías concederme un minuto? Quisiera presentarte a Shion.

El hombre la miró como si creyera que había enloquecido.

-Mi lady, hace tiempo que conozco a Shion -dijo, sin echar una mirada a la mujer Inuzuka. Hinata se volvió hacia la muchacha, que mantenía la vista fija sobre el suelo.

-Shion, ¿conoces a Naruto?

-Sabe usted que sí-murmuró Shion.

-Entonces, por favor, explicadme por qué os comportáis como si no os conocierais. Quizá sea un exceso de curiosidad de mi parte, pero os aseguro que me anima la mejor de las intenciones. Al ver que hacíais esfuerzos por no miraros, pensé que en realidad os interesáis mucho uno en el otro.

-El es un Uchiha.

-Ella es una Inuzuka. Milady, discúlpeme, por favor -dijo Naruto en tono duro y cortante-. Hay tareas que requieren mi atención. No tengo tiempo para charlas frívolas.

Se marchó sin siquiera saludar a Shion, mientras que la muchacha desviaba la mirada. Hinata le tocó el brazo.

-Lo siento. No quise incomodar a ninguno de los dos. A ti te importa Naruto, ¿no es así?

Shion asintió con brusquedad.

-Intenté desechar mis sentimientos, milady -murmuró-. Pero no puedo.

-Shion, yo pienso que Naruto siente algo hacia ti.

-No-replicó la muchacha-. Jamás se permitiría sentir atracción hacia una Inuzuka.

-No sabía que la separación entre los clanes llegaba hasta ese punto -señaló Hinata.

-¿Cómo es posible que lo ignore? El modo en que los hombres se lo señalan cuando usted se equivoca de manto debería resultarle prueba suficiente de la importancia que otorgan a ese terna. Todos nosotros nos esforzarnos por llevarnos bien pero, al mismo tiempo, nos mantenemos separados.

-¿Por qué tenéis que manteneros separados?

Shion confesó que lo ignoraba.

-Nosotros valoramos la paciencia de nuestro laird. Escuché lo que usted dijo durante la cena con respecto a que ahora las tierras pertenecen a los Uchiha. Milady, todos hablaban de eso. Y aunque algunos de nosotros lo aceptamos, a los soldados Inuzuka no les agradó escucharlo.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso?: que dos mantos es demasiado.

-Sí, así es -afirmó Shion-. Pero por mucho que usted se lo ruegue, ninguno de los clanes querrá dejar de lado sus colores.

-No le rogaré a nadie -dijo Hinata-. ¿Podrías responderme una pregunta, por favor? Si Naruto fuese un Inuzuka, ¿te cortejaría?

-Esperaría que lo hiciera -respondió Shion-. Pero no es un Inuzuka y, de cualquier modo, no siente nada por mí.

Hinata cambió de tema.

-¿Te gustaría volver al salón y colaborar siempre en las tareas?

-¡Oh, sí, milady, me encantaría! Podría ver a... -Se contuvo antes de traicionarse.

Pero Hinata no se engañó.

-Sí, podrías ver a Naruto más a menudo.

Shion se ruborizó.

-Nuestro laird no quiere que yo...

-Claro que quiere -la interrumpió Hinata-. Esta noche, ven a la hora de la cena, Shion. Te sentarás a mi lado y, después de comer, hablaremos de tus tareas.

-Para mí será un honor sentarme junto a usted -murmuró Shion con voz temblorosa de emoción.

-Ahora tengo que entrar pues es mi turno de cuidar a Ten Ten. Nos vemos esta noche, Shion.

Hinata subió las escaleras y fue directamente a la habitación de Ten Ten. Dio permiso a Ayame para marcharse y se sentó a conversar con la convaleciente.

-Milady, ¿subió usted sola las escaleras? -quiso saber Ayame.

-Por supuesto -respondió Hinata, sorprendida por el tono crítico de la muchacha.

-Podría caerse -replicó Ayame-. No debería correr semejante riesgo.

-Ayame, ya hay demasiadas personas que se preocupan por mí. Para serte sincera, creo que si me siguen día y noche me volveré loca. Me sujeté del baranda -agregó al ver que Ayame iba a protestar.

-Lady Hinata, ¿está usted enferma? -preguntó Ten Ten.

-Está preñada, como tú -dejó escapar Ayame. Hizo un gesto afirmativo y se marchó.

-Felicidades, milady. Espero que le dé un hijo sano a su esposo.

Con cierto esfuerzo, Ten Ten se sentó en la cama. Hinata la arropó y luego volvió a sentarse.

-También nos alegrará tener una hija.

Ten Ten sacudió la cabeza.

-A mí no me gustaría tener una hija. Los varones tienen muchos privilegios, pero a las niñas sólo se las utiliza para comerciar. ¿No es así?

-Sí-admitió Hinata. Juntó las manos sobre el regazo y sonrió a la mujer Aoyama.

Ten Ten la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Y por qué le agradaría tener una hija? En ese caso tendría la preocupación de que su marido la diese en matrimonio a un hombre malvado y la muchacha pasaría el resto de su vida...

-¿Atemorizada?

Ten Ten asintió.

-Y lastimada -murmuró.

-Mi esposo no entregaría a su hija a un monstruo a sabiendas -dijo Hinata-. ¿Acaso tu padre sabía que Yakushi es un malvado?

Ten Ten se encogió de hombros.

-Lo único que le importó fue unir a los dos clanes.

Al oírla, Hinata se sintió abatida.

-¿Tu padre te quiere?

-Tanto como cualquier padre quiere a su hija.

-Las niñas son más inteligentes -aseguró Hinata-. Hasta el padre Ōtsutsuki está convencido de ello.

-Aun así, sufren golpes y humillaciones. Lady Hinata, usted ignora lo afortunada que es. Su esposo la trata bien.

Hinata se respaldó en la silla.

-Si no lo hiciera, yo no me quedaría aquí.

Ten Ten adoptó una expresión escéptica.

-¿Cómo podría marcharse? -preguntó.

-Hallaría el modo -dijo Hinata-. Ten Ten, cuando me casé por primera vez, con un inglés, yo rogaba todas las noches no concebir un hijo. No quería tener una niña pues sabía que el padre la maltrataría cada vez que quisiera descargar su propia cólera, y tampoco quería tener un niño pues sabía que me lo quitaría y lo educaría a su propia imagen. No quería que se transmitieran actitudes tan espantosas hacia las mujeres, ¿entiendes?

-¿La golpeaba?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo murió el inglés? ¿Usted lo asesinó?

La pregunta sorprendió a Hinata y negó con la cabeza.

-Hubo ocasiones en que deseé matarlo, y estoy segura de que iré al infierno por admitir semejante pecado, pero no cedí a la furia. No quería ser como él, Ten Ten. Desde luego me sentí atrapada, hasta que comprendí que era lo bastante inteligente para encontrar el modo de huir.

-¿Cómo murió ese hombre?

-El rey Sasori me dijo que cayó al agua desde un acantilado cerca de una ciudad. Yo ni siquiera sabía que se había marchado de Inglaterra.

Ten Ten asintió y Hinata decidió cambiar de tema.

-En pocos minutos, Karin estará aquí con sus tijeras y tratará de arreglarte el cabello.

-¿Cuando llegará mi padre?

-Esperamos que llegue esta tarde.

-No quiero que me arreglen el cabello. Hasta que me lo cortaron con un cuchillo de carnicero yo lo tenía tan largo como el de usted. Quiero que mi padre vea lo que los Yakushi le hicieron a su hija.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Murió -respondió Ten Ten-. Ya hace cuatro años. Me alegro de que no esté presente: verme en este estado le destrozaría el corazón.

-¿Crees que el hijo que llevas en el vientre.., tu padre...?

-Milady, ahora estoy fatigada. Quisiera descansar.

Hinata miró fijamente a Ten Ten largo rato. La muchacha Aoyama cerro los ojos y fingió dormir.

-Ten Ten, no puedes seguir demorando esto mucho tiempo más -dijo Hinata-. Tendrás que contar lo que sucedió.

-Hinata, estoy dolorida. ¿Acaso no tiene usted piedad?

Hinata asintió.

-Sé que estás dolorida.

-Entonces, por favor...

-Ten Ten -la cortó Hinata-. Mi esposo está impaciente de que digas qué soldado Uchiha...

-No diré el nombre.

Ten Ten estalló en lágrimas y Hinata le tomó la mano.

-Todo estará bien -murmuró-. No tienes nada que temer.

-Usted me dijo que se sentía atrapada: yo me siento del mismo modo. No podía casarme con ese miserable, no podía. Hice algo de lo que ahora...

-¿Sí?

Ten Ten movió la cabeza.

-No importa-susurró-. Pronto seré descubierta. Por favor, ahora déjeme descansar. Todavía no estoy bastante fuerte para contarle lo que sucedió.

Hinata se dio por vencida. Karin golpeó la puerta y entró con un cepillo y unas tijeras en la mano.

-Estoy lista para ver qué puedo hacer -afirmó.

Hinata se levantó.

-Ten Ten no quiere que se le toque el cabello.

-Milady, ¿eso significa que fue inútil todo el trabajo que me tomé para encontrar las tijeras?

-En realidad no, Karin. Yo quisiera utilizar tus servicios. Hace tiempo ya que deseo cortarme el pelo. Ven a mi dormitorio y así podrás emplear tus tijeras.

Karin se animó: sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano. Ella y Hinata discutieron con respecto al largo de cabello que cortaría. Karin no quería cortar demasiado, pero la señora insistió en ello.

Cuando Karin terminó, el cabello de Hinata le rozaba los hombros.

-Milady, confieso que está encantadora.

-No sabía que lo tenía tan largo.

-El peso del cabello era bastante -explicó Karin.

-Si, ese peso me daba dolor de cabeza todos los días -agregó Hinata-. Muchas gracias, Karin. -Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y rió.- No sé qué aspecto tengo pero la sensación es maravillosa.

-¿Cree usted que a Uchiha le dará un ataque cuando vea lo que le hice?

La sonrisa de Karin le dijo a Hinata que estaba bromeando.

-No creo que lo note.

-Por cierto lo notará. Nada de lo que se refiere a usted le pasa por alto. Nosotros sonreímos al ver cómo la mira, milady: nuestro jefe la ama.

-Espero que esta noche siga amándome. Sin duda, cuando yo acuda a la cena se irritará conmigo. Estoy segura de que todos quedarán impresionados al ver la decisión que tomé.

Por supuesto, Karin sintió curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?

-No puedo decírtelo -repuso Hinata-. Tendrás que esperar para saberlo.

Karin importunó a la señora unos minutos más antes de desistir.

-¿Bajará ahora las escaleras? La tomaré del brazo para estar segura de que no se caiga.

-Me quedaré aquí-replicó Hinata-. ¿Me prestarías las tijeras? Esta noche te las devolveré.

-Guárdelas aquí -dijo Karin-. Cuando Ten Ten quiera que le corte el pelo ya sabré dónde buscarlas. Buenos días, milady.

Karin ya apoyaba la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta cuando Hinata la detuvo preguntándole:

-¿Todas las mujeres tienen los mismos síntomas cuando están preñadas?

Karin se volvió.

-La mayoría -respondió-. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Tenía curiosidad -respondió Hinata-. ¿Cuándo comienza a notarse?

-Depende -repuso Karin-. En algunas mujeres, en el cuarto mes, en otras, más adelante. En el caso de usted, ya tendría que estar perdiendo la cintura. ¿Es así?

-Sí.

Le agradeció otra vez a Karin. En cuanto la mujer salió y cerró la puerta, Hinata comenzó a preparar la sorpresa. Extendió el manto Uchiha sobre la cama y lo cortó por la mitad. Luego hizo lo mismo con el de los Inuzuka. Se sentó sobre la cama con las dos mitades y las unió con una costura. Cuando terminó, no podía notarse dónde comenzaba el manto de los Uchiha y dónde comenzaba el de los Inuzuka.

Cuando Kiba viese lo que había hecho, tendría que guardar cama por una semana. Hinata sabía que provocaría un escándalo pero no le importaba. Ya era hora de que todos dejaran de lado sus diferencias y se unieran para formar un solo clan bajo el liderazgo de Sasuke.

Pensó que tal vez tendría que haberle dicho al esposo lo que haría. Plegó los retazos que quedaban y los metió debajo de la cama. También escondió allí el nuevo manto que había cosido. No se lo pondría hasta esa noche.

Al completar la tarea ya estaba bostezando: necesitaba una siesta. Se quitó el manto y el cinturón, los dejó sobre una silla y se tendió sobre la cama. Sólo descansaría unos minutos.

Hinata se durmió pensando en Ten Ten Aoyama. La muchacha comenzó a contarle algo que había hecho, y luego se echó atrás: parecía aterrorizada.

Por cierto, era un enigma. ¿Qué quiso decir con que pronto sería descubierta?

Hinata durmió tres horas. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Menma junto a ella, profundamente dormido, apoyado sobre el brazo de Hinata. Por cierto que tenía sueño profundo y Hinata esperaba que el hermanito compartiera esa característica.

Se sentó, cuidando de no molestar a Menma y estuvo a plinto de lanzar una carcajada al ver a Akamaru dormido a los pies de la cama.

No podía ordenar al perro que saliera sin despertar a Menma. Salió de la cama, se lavó y se puso otra vez el manto Uchiha. Las náuseas tornaron interminable la tarea y Hinata tuvo que sentarse varias veces para que el malestar pasara.

Sasuke abrió la puerta en el mismo momento en que Hinata se ajustaba el cinturón. Vio al hijo dormido e hizo una seña a Hinata de que saliera al pasillo.

A Hinata le pareció que observaba su cabello con expresión de desagrado. "Pronto se le pasará", pensó Hinata. Corrió hacia el pasillo con una sonrisa. Sasuke cerró la puerta y giró hacia la esposa.

-Estás muy pálida -musitó.

-¿Y por eso frunces el entrecejo, milord?

Sasuke asintió. Hinata se pellizcó las mejillas para darles algo de color.

-Por casualidad, ¿notaste otra cosa?

-Divisaron al padre de Ten Ten subiendo por la loma.

Al oír la noticia Hinata desistió de intentar recibir un cumplido del esposo acerca de su nuevo corte de pelo.

-Quiero que tú y Menma os quedéis en nuestra recámara hasta que el laird Aoyama y sus hombres se hayan ido.

-¿Con cuántos hombres viene el laird?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-Bastantes.

Al ver que el esposo se daba la vuelta, Hinata movió la cabeza.

-Quisiera hablar con el padre de Ten Ten -anuncio Hinata.

-Hinata, no creo que esté de humor para ser cortés. Haz lo que te ordené.

-El laird está furioso con el clan Yakushi, no con nosotros -le recordó la joven.

-No. La furia de Aoyama se dirige hacia todos los Uchiha. Nos echa la culpa de la desgracia de la hija.

En un instante el semblante de Hinata sufrió un cambio dramático: ya no estaba pálida sino roja de furia. No le preguntó al esposo cómo lo supo: si Sasuke decía que el laird Aoyama los culpaba, debía de ser cierto. Sasuke no solía sacar conclusiones sin conocer antes todos los hechos.

-¿Quién está ahora cuidando de Ten Ten?

-Hilda -respondió Sasuke-. Entra-le ordenó-. No quiero que nada de la furia de los Aoyama recaiga sobre ti.

Como Hinata no dijo nada, el esposo supuso que obedecería. En efecto, entró en la habitación, pero sólo por un par de minutos hasta asegurarse de que Sasuke había vuelto a bajar para esperar al padre de Ten Ten Aoyama. Luego, corrió por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Ten Ten y envió a Hilda a cuidar de Menma.

-Ten Ten, tu padre llegará aquí en pocos minutos. ¿Quieres verlo a solas o prefieres que me quede contigo?

Con esfuerzo, Ten Ten se sentó en la cama y lanzó un gemido. Hinata no supo si era de dolor o por lo que acababa de anunciarle. Resultaba angustioso ver el miedo reflejado en el rostro de la muchacha.

-Por favor, quédese.

Hinata arregló las mantas de la cama, pero más para disimular su propio nerviosismo que para comodidad de Ten Ten.

-No sé qué decirle.

-Dile lo que ocurrió -le aconsejó Hinata.

Los ojos de Ten Ten se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡No puedo! -sollozó.

De súbito, Hinata percibió la verdad. Por fortuna estaba cerca de una silla y pudo sentarse antes de caer.

-Usted no entiende, Hinata.

-¡Oh, Dios, creo que sí entiendo! Lo inventaste todo, ¿no es así? No te sedujo ningún Uchiha... no estás embarazada...

Ten Ten comenzó a llorar y sacudió la cabeza en un intento por negar la acusación de Hinata, pero su expresión temerosa hizo inútil insistir en la mentira.

-Está equivocada -protestó.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Hinata-. Cada vez que alguno de nosotros intentaba interrogarte, te fingías cansada…

-Estaba cansada -se defendió Ten Ten, sin dejarla continuar.

Hinata percibió el pánico de Ten Ten y, aunque sintió deseos de consolarla, no lo hizo. Se endureció ante el dolor de la otra, resuelta a sonsacarle la verdad. Sólo al saberlo podría ayudar a Ten Ten.

-Te descubriste, ¿sabes?

-No.

-Me dijiste que te sentías atrapada y que habías hecho algo que sin duda pronto se revelaría. Lo que se descubriría en cualquier momento es que no vas a tener un hijo, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no comprendiste que se notaría que no has engordado?

A esas alturas, Ten Ten sollozaba abiertamente.

-No lo pensé en absoluto -confesó.

Con ademanes lentos, Hinata se reclinó en la silla.

-¡En nombre de Dios! ¿Cómo saldremos de este embrollo?

-¿Saldremos, dice? La que sufrirá las consecuencias cuando mi padre descubra que mentí seré yo.

-¿Por qué inventaste semejante historia?

-Estaba desesperada -admitió Ten Ten-. ¿No puede entenderlo'? Era espantoso vivir allá y cada día era peor.

-Lo entiendo -dijo Hinata-. Pero...

Ten Ten la interrumpió, impaciente por explicarle por qué Hinata no tenía que condenarla.

-Mi padre me colocó en la casa de los Yakushi para entrenarme. Seis meses después yo debía casarme con el hijo, pero no me llevó mucho tiempo comprender que en ese hogar todos eran terribles. ¿Sabe usted que el laird tiene dos hijas mayores? Nacieron antes que su precioso hijo -agregó precipitadamente-. Una de las criadas me contó que cada vez que el laird se enteraba de que la esposa había dado a luz a una niña, iba a la recámara y golpeaba a la pobre mujer. Murió después del nacimiento del hijo y quizás haya recibido la muerte como una bendición. Yo sé que si hubiese estado casada con semejante monstruo me alegraría de morir.

-Y el hijo es igual al padre, ¿verdad? -Hinata ya conocía la respuesta. Tenía un nítido recuerdo del hijo del laird de pie cerca de Ten Ten con los puños apretados.

-Es peor que el padre -dijo Ten Ten con voz vibrante de rechazo.-. No podía tolerar la idea de casarme con él. Intenté hablar con mi padre pero no me escuchó. Huí a mi casa, ¿sabe usted?, pero...

Por varios minutos, Ten Ten no pudo continuar, sacudida por sollozos desgarradores. A Hinata le costó un gran esfuerzo mantener la compostura: Ten Ten no sólo había sido abandonada en manos de un monstruo sino, además, traicionada por su propio padre. A Hinata le pareció inconcebible, pues su propio padre habría asesinado a Hidan hubiese estado vivo y supiera las angustias que había sufrido la hija.

-Ten Ten, tu padre te llevó otra vez al clan Yakushi, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí-murmuró la muchacha-. Creo que nunca me sentí tan abandonada… tan desesperada. Pocos días después oí decir a los soldados Yakushi que habían visto cruzando la frontera a guerreros que llevaban el manto de los Uchiha.

-¿Y fue entonces cuando se te ocurrió la mentira?

Ten Ten negó con la cabeza.

-Los soldados no sabían que yo estaba oyéndolos. Pude percibir el temor de sus voces cuando mencionaron al esposo de usted. En ese momento decidí que buscaría a esos soldados aunque no sabía qué sucedería cuando los encontrara. No tenía ningún plan, Hinata: sólo quería conseguir ayuda.

-Sí -repuso Hinata en voz baja y serena. Le dio a Ten Ten un pañuelo de hilo para enjugarse el rostro y le tomó la mallo-. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

La convicción de Hinata tranquilizó a Ten Ten. Hinata se sentía unida a la mujer pues el recuerdo de las pesadillas pasadas las ligaba en contra de las atrocidades que un puñado de hombres altaneros y atemorizados infligía a las mujeres.

-Ya una vez me golpearon por ser insolente -dijo Ten Ten-. Y sabía que eso volvería a suceder una y otra vez. Nunca encontré a los soldados Uchiha y, cuando abandoné la búsqueda, ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Me quedé toda la noche en la choza abandonada de un campesino. ¡Dios querido, qué asustada estaba! Me aterrorizaba regresar al castillo de los Yakushi, y también quedarme sola -agregó-. Me encontraron a la mañana siguiente. -Ten Ten apretó con tanta fuerza la mano de Hinata que le dejó marcas.

-Te sentiste indefensa, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh, sí! -respondió Ten Ten-. Aún no se me había ocurrido qué inventar. Transcurrieron tres meses y entonces, una mañana, el laird anunció que había decidido cambiar la fecha de la boda: Kabuto y yo nos casaríamos el sábado siguiente.

La voz de Clara sonaba estrangulada por el esfuerzo y el llanto, y Hinata quiso levantarse para buscarle agua, pero Ten Ten no le soltó la mano.

-Yo había inventado la historia con anticipación -dijo-. Junté valor, me presenté ante Kabuto y le dije que nunca me casaría con él. Se puso furioso: es un hombre posesivo y celoso. Yo sabía que si le hacía creer que me había entregado a un hombre por mi propia voluntad no me querría. Me acordé de los soldados Uchiha que habían cruzado la frontera y de que los Yakushis le tenían temor a vuestro laird, y así fue que se me ocurrió la mentira. Sé que lo que hice está mal y lamento haberle mentido. Usted fue muy bondadosa conmigo, Hinata. Hilda me contó lo que le hizo a Kabuto: querría que la flecha se le hubiese clavado en su negro corazón. ¡Dios querido, cuánto lo odio! Odio a todos los hombres, hasta a mi padre.

-Tienes buenos motivos para despreciar a Kabuto -dijo Hinata-. Pero con el tiempo superarás el odio. Hasta es posible que sientas compasión por ese sujeto.

-No me resulta tan fácil perdonar.

-Ten Ten, sé que no estás de ánimo para escucharme pero de cualquier modo te aseguro que no puedes culpar a todos los hombres por los pecados de unos pocos.

-¿Odiaba usted a su primer esposo?

Hinata suspiró

-Sí;-admitió-. Pero no detestaba a todos los hombres. Si mi padre hubiese vivido me habría protegido de Hidan. Habría hallado refugio en casa de mis padres. Mi hermano Neji vino en mi auxilio cuando se enteró de lo que sucedía.

-¿Cuando se enteró? ¿No le contó de la primera paliza?

-Es difícil de explicar, Ten Ten -repuso Hinata-. Hidan no era como Kabuto, y en aquella época yo era muchísimo más joven. Las palizas no comenzaron enseguida después de la boda. Al principio, el barón se dedicó a minar mi confianza. Yo era ingenua y estaba asustada, y si una persona le dice ignorante e indigna a quien en realidad debería amar y proteger, llega un momento en que una parte de ti comienza a creer esas afirmaciones. No se lo dije a mi hermano porque estaba muy avergonzada. Estaba convencida de que las cosas se solucionarían. Casi creí que merecía semejante trato hasta que, en un momento dado, comprendí que Hidan jamás cambiaría. Entonces supe que tendría que hallar el modo de huir. Estaba dispuesta a recurrir a Neji pero no fue necesario pues mi esposo fue asesinado.

Hinata hizo una pausa y aspiró una bocanada de aire para serenarse.

-Si conocieras a Neji, no lo odiarías. Gracias a él me casé con Sasuke -agregó-. Y no es posible que detestes a mi marido. Para serte sincera, no creo que nadie pueda odiarlo.

-No -dijo Ten Ten-. El me protegió y le estoy agradecida, aunque en realidad me asusta. Es evidente que usted no nota lo enorme que es, milady, ni tampoco que tiene modales un tanto... bruscos.

-Sé que puede intimidarte si se lo permites -replicó Hinata, en tono alegre-. Ten Ten, demostraste un coraje increíble al enfrentarte a Kabuto. Sin duda sabías lo que podría ocurrir: casi te mataron.

-Mi juego se acabó, ¿no es así? Prometo que le diré la verdad a mi padre.

-¿Regresarías con los Yakushi?

-No lo sé -dijo Ten Ten-. Mi padre quiere aliarse con ellos.

Hinata se sintió horrorizada. Sencillamente no toleraba la idea de que una mujer se viese obligada a caer otra vez en las garras de Kabuto. Sólo estaba segura de una cosa: no lo permitiría.

-Todavía no le confieses la verdad a tu padre -dijo-. Tengo que pensarlo. No puedo dejar que regreses. ¡No, no puedo permitirlo! Entre las dos, deberemos encontrar una solución.

-Milady, ¿por qué se molesta? Al protegerle, se pone usted en riesgo. Su compasión le acarreará problemas. Mi padre...

Hinata no la dejó terminar.

-Ten Ten, yo estoy convencida de que ya saliste airosa del reto más difícil.

-¿Y cuál es, Hinata?

-Estabas en una posición insostenible y diste el primer paso, el más importante. Tal vez yo no lo habría hecho de ese modo, pero eso no importa ahora: lo importante es que saliste del paso. Ahora no puedes echarte atrás, ¿no lo entiendes?

-¿Y qué sucederá cuando los soldados de mi padre luchen contra los Uchiha a causa de mi mentira?

Hinata sacudió la cabeza:

-Encontraremos una manera de evitar el conflicto.

-¿Cómo?

-Aún no lo sé, pero tú y yo somos inteligentes y sabremos hallar una forma de solucionar este lío.

-¿Pero por qué pondrá a su clan en semejante situación?

-No creo en eso de que hay que sacrificarse por los demás –dijo Hinata-. Estoy convencida de que cada mujer tiene la responsabilidad de ayudar a las otras. Cuando una de nosotras sufre, ¿no sufrimos todas, acaso?- Hinata sabía que lo que decía parecía absurdo. Le resultaba difícil expresar sus sentimientos de manera coherente. -Algunos hombres desprecian a las mujeres y hay miembros de nuestra Iglesia que nos consideran inferiores. Pero Dios no. Recuérdalo, es muy importante, Ten Ten. A mí me llevó mucho tiempo comprenderlo. Los que hacen las leyes son los hombres, no las mujeres. Nos dicen que ellos son los que interpretan las ideas de Dios, y nos consideran tan ingenuas como para creerlo. No somos inferiores -dijo, con convicción-. Como mujeres, tenemos que permanecer unidas... como hermanas, y cuando vemos una injusticia debemos intervenir. Juntas... si somos muchas y estamos unidas, podremos ayudarnos. Se pueden modificar las actitudes.

-¿Y por dónde empezamos? ¿Por nuestros hijos?

-Empecemos por ayudarnos entre nosotras -le explicó Hinata-. Más adelante, cuando tengamos hijos, les enseñaremos a amarse y respetarse unos a otros. Tanto los hombres como las mujeres estamos hechos a imagen y semejanza de Dios.

La conversación se interrumpió al oír que se acercaban los hombres por el pasillo. Al ver que Ten Ten ya no parecía atemorizada, Hinata se sorprendió. Le soltó la mano, enderezó los hombros y alisó las mantas.

En el mismo momento en que se abría la puerta, Ten Ten susurró:

-Juntas.

Hinata asintió y repitió la promesa:

-Juntas.

* * *

**...**

**..:: DIECISEIS ::..**

**...**


	18. Chapter 17

**...**

**..:: DIECISIETE ::..**

**...**

* * *

Sasuke fue el primero en entrar en la habitación. No pareció muy feliz de ver a Hinata allí y sacudió la cabeza. Hinata fingió ignorarlo.

El padre Ōtsutsuki hizo entrar al laird Aoyama, saludó a Hinata con una inclinación y se dirigió a Ten Ten:

-Hoy tienes mejor aspecto -le dijo.

El laird Aoyama se apartó del sacerdote para poder ver a la hija. Avanzó y luego se detuvo bruscamente.

-¡Dios querido! -murmuró, aunque todos los presentes en la habitación lo escucharon.

La imagen de la cara de la hija llena de cardenales lo dejó apabullado. Hinata estaba dispuesta a detestar al hombre pues se había negado a escuchar los ruegos de la hija, dejándola otra vez manos de los Yakushi. Pero la reacción del hombre al ver a la hija la hizo cambiar de opinión. Quizás el hombre no había comprendido lo espantoso de la situación de Ten Ten.

"No', pensó Hinata, "no le daré el beneficio de la duda. Para mí, es tan responsable de que casi mataran a Ten Ten como el mismo Kabuto Yakushi."

Aoyama no era un sujeto de apariencia demasiado atrayente. Era de estatura media, comparado con Sasuke, que era mucho más alto que él y además, tenía casi el doble de la edad del esposo, pues el cabello castaño estaba veteado de gris. Tenía profundas arrugas en las comisuras de la boca y de los ojos, que eran castaños, como los de la hija, pero el rasgo más prominente era la nariz, grande y encorvada. Por fortuna, Ten Ten no había heredado ese rasgo del padre.

Sasuke se puso al lado de Hinata. La ventana estaba detrás de ellos. Habían quitado la piel que la cubría y una suave brisa le acariciaba la espalda.

-Buenos días, padre.

Por fin, el laird Aoyama se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial. Se acercó al costado de la cama, se inclinó y tomó la mano de la hija.

-Ten Ten, ¿qué te hiciste?

Aunque la voz del hombre denotaba su aflicción, a Hinata la pregunta le pareció vergonzosa y vio todo rojo. Se acercó y se interpuso entre el padre y la hija. El laird soltó la mano de Ten Ten, retrocedió y al ver la expresión furiosa de Hinata, retrocedió aun más.

-¿Qué es lo que se hizo, pregunta usted? ¿En serio cree que ella misma se hizo esas marcas?

El semblante del laird expresó asombro, y dio otro paso atrás, como escapando de la cólera de Hinata que parecía derramarse sobre él como agua hirviendo.

-No, no lo creo -repuso.

-Los culpables son Kabuto Yakushi y el padre... y usted, laird Aoyama -afirmó Hinata-. Sí, usted también es responsable.

El padre de Ten Ten se volvió hacia Sasuke.

-¿Quién es esta mujer? -gritó.

Sasuke se puso más cerca de Hinata.

-Es mi esposa -dijo en tollo duro-. Y no le permitiré que alce la voz en presencia de ella.

-No es de este país -comentó el laird Aoyama en tono mucho más suave.

-Proviene de Inglaterra.

-¿Acaso a las hijas de Inglaterra se les permite hablarle a los mayores en un tono tan irrespetuoso?

Sasuke se volvió hacia Hinata pensando que, sin duda, se moría por responder la pregunta de Aoyama.

-Mi esposa hablará por sí misma.

Hinata mantuvo la mirada fija en Aoyama.

-En efecto, a la mayoría de las muchachas inglesas se las insta a dar su opinión. Los padres ingleses aman y cuidan a sus hijas, ¿sabe usted? También las protegen, a diferencia de ciertos lairds que colocan las alianzas por encima de la seguridad y la felicidad de sus hijas.- El rostro de Aoyama se puso encarnado y Hinata comprendió que estaba enfureciéndolo, pero no le importó. -¿Quiere usted a su, hija? -preguntó.

-Por supuesto -repuso el laird-. Y soy cariñoso con la chica.

Hinata asintió.

-Señor, ¿sabe usted que su hija estuvo a punto de morir?

El laird movió la cabeza.

-No lo sabía -admitió.

El padre Ōtsutsuki carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Yo podría explicar en qué estado llegó Ten Ten a nosotros.

Esperó un gesto afirmativo del laird y luego describió las circunstancias de la llegada de Ten Ten. Contó que la habían desnudado y luego envuelto en un saco de arpillera. El sacerdote no ahorró ningún detalle y hasta contó que Kabuto Yakushi la había escupido.

-Estaba dispuesto a darle un buen puntapié -agregó el padre Ōtsutsuki- pero la flecha de lady Hinata se lo impidió.

Mientras escuchaba el escalofriante relato del sacerdote, el padre de Ten Ten permaneció con las manos apretadas a la espalda, aunque con el semblante impasible. Sin embargo, los ojos decían otra cosa, pues brillaban de lágrimas contenidas.

-El clan Yakushi pagará por los pecados que cometió contra mi hija -afirmó Aoyama con voz temblorosa de rabia-. Me refiero a una guerra, Uchiha, no a una alianza. El primer comandante de usted me dijo que ustedes también querían vengarse. ¿Cuál es su motivo?

-Kabuto Yakushi se atrevió a blandir un cuchillo y se lo habría arrojado a mi esposa si yo no lo detenía.

Hinata ignoraba que el esposo pensaba hacer la guerra al clan Yakushi. La furia que percibió en la voz de Sasuke mientras explicaba sus motivos de venganza le oprimió el estómago.

-Pero no la tocó -espetó Aoyama.

-¿Qué es lo que trata de insinuar, Aoyama?

-Kabuto me pertenece -replicó el laird-. Tengo derecho de vengar a mi hija.

Sasuke fue renuente a admitirlo.

-Tengo que pensarlo -murmuro.

El laird Aoyama asintió y volvió la atención a la hija. Hinata le obstruía la visión y el laird se corrió a un costado para poder verla.

-Yo pensé que habías exagerado las circunstancias. Sabía que no querías casarte con Kabuto y, tonto de mí, pensé que con el tiempo llegarías a llevarte bien con él. Jamás se me pasó por la mente que los Yakushi te tratarían con semejante brutalidad. Es un insulto imperdonable... y el mío hacia ti también, muchacha. Debí haberte escuchado. La señora de Uchiha tiene razón: yo también soy responsable.

-¡Oh, papá! -musitó Ten Ten-. Lo lamento. Te avergoncé con mi... -Los sollozos le impidieron continuar, y Hinata le alcanzó un pañuelo.

-Basta -le ordenó el padre a Ten Ten-. No quiero verte llorar.

-Lo lamento -dijo la muchacha-. No puedo evitarlo.

El laird movió la cabeza.

-Hija, cuando escapaste y fuiste a casa, tendrías que haberme obligado a escucharte en lugar de dejarte seducir por un Uchiha. Quedar embarazada no era la solución. Me dirás el nombre de ese canalla y yo le ajustaré las cuentas.

-Le pido disculpas por interrumpir -dijo Hinata- pero pienso que Ten Ten acudió a usted después de la primera paliza, ¿no es así?

-No tenía magulladuras -replicó el laird-. Y yo pensé que lo había inventado para que yo me compadeciera. Soy capaz de admitir mis errores cuando me equivoco -dijo con énfasis.

Al padre Ōtsutsuki le alegró escuchar la confesión del laird.

-Es un buen comienzo -señaló.

-Ten Ten, dime el nombre.

-Padre, lamento haberte decepcionado. No tienes que culpar a los Uchiha pues la falta es completamente mía.

-Hija, quiero el nombre.

A Hinata no le agradó la dureza de la voz del laird y se interpuso otra vez entre padre e hija. Al ver la expresión de la esposa Sasuke se apresuró a tomarla del brazo. El laird Aoyama también adivino lo que Hinata se proponía.

-¿Quiere proteger a mi hija de mí? -preguntó, atónito. Hinata no respondió e intentó desviarlo del terna.

-Lo juzgué mal, señor, porque ahora veo que ama a su hija. Pero Ten Ten necesita descansar. Recibió varios golpes en la cabeza y está muy débil. Mire: hasta le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos.

Rogó que Ten Ten captara la insinuación. Asintió para enfatizar la mentira y se apartó para que el laird pudiese ver a la hija.

En efecto, Ten Ten había comprendido. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormida. En voz más baja, Hinata dijo:

-¿Lo ve, laird? Para curarse necesita descansar. A decir verdad, todavía corre peligro de morir.

-Yo quería llevarla conmigo de regreso -susurró el laird.

-Laird, aquí la cuidamos muy bien -intervino el padre Ōtsutsuki-. No creo que su hija esté lo bastante fuerte para levantarse. Conviene dejarla tranquila. Está bajo la protección del laird Uchiha: ¿qué mejor que eso?

-Tiene algo mejor -intervino Sasuke-: la protección de mi esposa.

El laird Aoyama sonrió por primera vez.

-Ya veo.

-Sugiero que bajemos para hablar de este tema tan delicado -propuso el padre Ōtsutsuki-. La cuestión de quién es el padre puede esperar, ¿no les parece?

-El hombre se casará con mi hija. Quiero que me lo asegure, Uchiha.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-Le hice la pregunta a cada uno...

Hinata lo interrumpió.

-Interrogó a algunos de los soldados, pero no a todos. Son... tantos, y algunos de ellos no han regresado de sus misiones. ¿No es así, esposo?

Sasuke aceptó la mentira de la esposa sin un parpadeo.

-Así es.

-Pero quisiera saber si usted me apoya en esta cuestión del matrimonio, laird -murmuró Aoyama-. ¿Obligará al hombre que sedujo a Ten Ten a casarse?

-Lo haré.

Aoyama se mostró satisfecho. El sacerdote fue a abrir la puerta. El laird Aoyama le dio a la hija una torpe palmada en el hombro y se dispuso a salir. Antes de seguir al padre de Ten Ten, Sasuke miró a Hinata como diciendo: "espera y verás".

-Uchiha, usted recibió a mi hija, la protegió, y su esposa le demostró compasión. Si se concierta un matrimonio, no lucharé contra usted. Es más, podríamos concertar una alianza conveniente...

El padre Ōtsutsuki cerró la puerta, dejando atrás las palabras del laird Aoyama. Hinata se dejó caer en la silla lanzando un suspiro.

-Ten Ten, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

-Hinata, ¿qué haremos? Tengo que decirle la verdad a mi padre.

Mientras pensaba, Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

-Al menos ahora sabemos que tu padre no te dejará otra vez con los Yakushi. Tal vez se haya enceguecido por la ansiedad de concertar una alianza, pero ahora abrió los ojos. Se convenció al ver tu cara llena de cardenales. Tu padre te quiere, Ten Ten.

-Yo también lo quiero -dijo Ten Ten-. Cuando dije que lo odiaba fue porque estaba... enfadada. ¡Oh, qué embrollo armé! No sé qué hará mi padre cuando descubra que no voy a tener un hijo.

Se hizo un silencio que duró varios minutos. Luego, Hinata se irguió.

-Hay una solución para el problema.

-Lo sé -dijo Ten Ten, pensando que Hinata le aconsejaría que dijera la verdad-. Debo...

Hinata sonrió:

-Debes casarte.

-¿Qué?

-No te sorprendas tanto, Ten Ten. Es una solución sensata.

-¿Quién me aceptaría? No olvides que me creen preñada.

-Somos lo bastante astutas para pensar en algo -insistió Hinata-. Hallaremos al hombre apropiado.

-No quiero casarme.

-¿Lo dices sinceramente o por obstinación?

-Creo que por las dos cosas -admitió la muchacha-. La perspectiva de casarme con alguien que se parezca en algo a Kabuto Yakushi me revuelve el estómago.

-Desde luego, pero si damos con alguien que comprenda cuánto vales y te trate con respeto, ¿acaso no serías feliz de casarte con él?

-No existe un hombre así.

-Mi esposo lo es.

Ten Ten sonrió:

-Pero ya está casado.

-Así es. Pero existen hombres casi tan perfectos como él -agregó Hinata.

-Hinata, eres tan afortunada...

-¿Por qué lo dices, Ten Ten?

-Amas a tu esposo.

Hinata dejó pasar un largo intervalo antes de reaccionar ante esa verdad. Luego, se reclinó en la silla y desechó toda indecisión e inseguridad.

-Sí, lo amo.

El tono embelesado de Hinata hizo sonreír a Ten Ten.

-Te has dado cuenta en este momento?

Hinata movió la cabeza.

-Lo amo -repitió-. Pero ahora comprendo que lo amo desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿No es extraño que no pudiese aceptar esos sentimientos ni siquiera ante mí misma? Cometí la tontería de defenderme agregó con énfasis-. A nadie le agrada sentirse vulnerable. ¡Buen Dios, lo amo con todo mi corazón!

La risa de la joven resonó en la habitación y estaba tan desbordante de dicha que se contagió a Ten Ten.

-Me imagino que nunca le dijiste lo que sientes -señaló Ten Ten.

-No.

-¿Y qué le respondes cuando él dice que te ama?

-Sasuke nunca me confesó que me amaba. Todavía no tomó conciencia de ello. En algún momento lo admitirá, pero dudo de que me lo diga. -Volvió a reír.- Bendigo a Dios, pues mi esposo es muy diferente de los barones ingleses. Los hombres que conocí en Inglaterra acostumbran cantarles dulces baladas a las damas que les interesan. Pagan a los poetas para que escriban palabras de amor y luego ellos recitan floridos discursos. Claro que la mayor parte de eso es falso, pero los barones se creen muy caballerescos. Tienen un elevado concepto del cortejo amoroso.

A Ten Ten le picó la curiosidad y le hizo más preguntas a Hinata acerca de los hombres ingleses. Pasaron una hora entera conversando hasta que por fin Hinata insistió en que la muchacha descansara un poco.

-Ahora que tu padre ya te vio, puedes dejar que Karin te corte el cabello.

-¿Le dirás a tu esposo la verdad acerca de mí? -preguntó Ten Ten.

-Sí -respondió Hinata-. En caso necesario -agregó precipitadamente-. Debo elegir el momento apropiado.

-¿Qué hará él?

Antes de responder, Hinata abrió la puerta.

-Me imagino que refunfuñará cosas terribles y luego me ayudará a pensar qué hacer.

Hilda venía por el pasillo con una bandeja con comida para la enferma y Hinata se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-El laird Aoyama se fue -anunció Hilda-. Muchacha, te dejará aquí hasta que estés recuperada para regresar con él. Lady Hinata, la esperan para cenar y será mejor que se dé prisa pues los hombres están hambrientos.- Hilda apoyó la bandeja sobre el regazo de Ten Ten. -Muchacha, te comerás todo lo que te traje y yo me quedaré aquí hasta que termines. Necesitas recuperar las energías -dijo con énfasis.

Hinata iba a salir, pero se detuvo de golpe.

-Señoras, si alguna de ustedes oye un alboroto en el salón, por favor, no se preocupe. Preparé una pequeña sorpresa, ¿saben?, y tal vez algunos de los soldados se pongan un poco nerviosos.- Tanto Hilda como Ten Ten preguntaron cuál era la sorpresa, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza. -Pronto lo sabrán- prometió.

Hinata no se dejó convencer. Fue a su propia habitación y se puso el manto que había ocultado bajo la cama. Menma entró en el cuarto en el momento en que Hinata se ajustaba los pliegues bajo el cinturón.

-Rápido, cierra la puerta -le indicó Hinata.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Menma.

Pero no quería una explicación pues no había advertido nada diferente en el manto de Hinata. Corrió hasta su cama, levantó la manta y sacó una larga espada de madera.

-Kakashi me enseñará a defenderme -anunció.

-¿Ya cenaste? -preguntó Hinata.

-Comí con Kakashi -respondió el pequeño corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Un momento, por favor.

El niño se detuvo de golpe.

-Ven y dame un beso de despedida -le exigió la mujer.

-No quiero que te vayas -exclamó, preocupado, y Hinata se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

-No me voy a ningún lado.

Menma no se convenció. Dejó caer la espada y corrió hacia ella.

-No quiero que te vayas -repitió. "¡Señor!", pensó Hinata, "¿qué hice?"

-Menma, ahora que soy tu madre quiero que me des un beso cada vez que sales, ¿entiendes? Me dijiste que irías con Kakashi y por eso te pedí un beso antes de que salieras.

Le llevó varios minutos convencer al pequeño y le acarició la espalda hasta que estuvo dispuesto a dejarla.

-No me voy -dijo Menma-. Sólo salgo afuera.

-Bueno, por eso te pedí un beso. -Se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del niño, que le estampó un beso húmedo en la mejilla.

Menma levantó la espada y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Mamá, papá dijo que tenías que sentarte a coser junto al fuego.

-¿Y eso te parece bien?

Menma abrió la puerta.

-Sí -respondió-. Lo dijo papá.

-¿Qué más dijo tu padre?

Menma se volvió y la señaló:

-Dijo que tenias que quedarte donde te pusieran, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Hinata pensó que debería sostener una conversación con Sasuke acerca de las cosas escandalosas que le decía al hijo de ambos.

-Lo recuerdo -respondió-. Ahora, vete. No hagas esperar a Kakashi.

Menma olvidó cerrar la puerta. Hinata terminó de acomodarse el manto, hizo una inspiración y bajó las escaleras. En ese momento, Ayame subía a buscar a la señora y estuvo a punto de caer sobre el barandal al ver lo que Hinata tenía puesto.

-Milady, no creo que tenga tanto frío como para usar dos mantos. ¡Si aquí dentro está sofocante!

-No tengo puestos dos mantos -replicó Hinata-. Es uno solo.

Ayame subió unos escalones más para mirarla de cerca.

-Buen Dios, hizo un manto nuevo! ¿Nuestro laird lo sabe?

-Todavía no.- Ayame se persignó y Hinata intentó hacerle entender: -Estoy convencida de que mi esposo me apoyará. Da importancia a mis opiniones y sugerencias. Sí, estoy segura de que n esta cuestión me dará su completo apoyo.

Ayame volvió a hacer la señal de la cruz: era evidente que no estaba convencida. Hinata se irritó.

-No habrá problemas -prometió-. Deja de hacer eso -agregó al ver que la mano de Ayame comenzaba a dibujar otra vez la señal de la cruz

-Todavía no la vio nadie -barbotó Ayame-. Tiene tiempo de cambiarse.

-¡No digas disparates! -replicó, esforzándose por mantener una expresión serena. En verdad, la reacción de Ayame la había puesto un tanto nerviosa. Irguió los hombros y siguió bajando la escalera. Ayame se sujetó la falda y corrió tras ella.

-¿Adónde vas? -le preguntó Hinata al ver que Ayame tomaba por el corredor que llevaba a la parte trasera del castillo.

-Voy a buscar unos tazones, milady. Tengo la impresión de que necesitará al menos cinco para lograr la aprobación de los muchachos.

Ayame desapareció tras la esquina antes de que Hinata tuviera tiempo do decirle que no pensaba arrojar nada, pero la distrajo el padre Ōtsutsuki que entraba en ese momento. Al verla, se quedó boquiabierto. Hinata se quedó quieta en el último escalón esperando que el sacerdote se recuperara de la sorpresa.

-¡Caramba! -murmuró el clérigo-. ¡Caramba!

-Buenas noches, padre.

El sacerdote no respondió al saludo pues parecía estupefacto. La reacción del hombre la intimidó.

-¿Cree usted que mi esposo y los soldados se irritarán demasiado conmigo?

El padre Ōtsutsuki esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Cuando lo averigüemos, yo estaré a tu lado -dijo-. Me sentiré honrado de acompañarte hasta donde está tu esposo.

La tomó del brazo pero Hinata no lo advirtió.

-Supongo que al comienzo estarán un poco perturbados -explicó-. Un poco.

-Sí-admitió el sacerdote-. Dime, muchacha, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te confesaste?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Es mejor recibir la absolución antes de que te presentes ante el Hacedor.

La sonrisa de Hinata fue forzada.

-Creo que exagera las reacciones de los hombres. Nadie me hará daño.

-No pensaba en los hombres sino en la reacción de tu esposo. Vamos, muchacha. Estoy impaciente por presenciar la batalla que vas a desatar.

-Superarán el enfado.

-En su momento -reflexionó el sacerdote-. Hinata, para los highlanders el manto es sagrado.

-¡Oh, Dios, no tendría que haber...!

-No, está bien lo que hiciste -replicó el sacerdote mientras trataba de arrancar la mano de Hinata del barandal.

-Padre, ¿aprueba o no el cambio de manto?

-Lo apruebo -respondió el clérigo, y estalló en carcajadas-. Hoy casi me quedé haciendo penitencia y ahora me alegro de no haberlo hecho. Me habría perdido...- No concluyó la frase pues Hinata lanzó un gemido.

-Está poniéndome muy nerviosa -confesó.

-Perdóname, chica, no quise inquietarte. En algún momento tendrás que soltarte de ese barandal.

-Haré de cuenta que no pasa nada fuera de lo común -exclamó-. ¿Qué le parece?

-Es una tontería, muchacha.

-Sí, eso es lo que haré. -Hinata se soltó del barandal y aferró el brazo del padre Ōtsutsuki.- Me haré la tonta. Gracias por esa idea maravillosa.

-En tu lugar, yo me fingiría loco. -En cuanto las palabras escaparon de su boca, el sacerdote se arrepintió. Y tuvo que pagar por ese comentario apresurado pues se vio obligado a arrastrar a la señora.- -Estaré de tu lado -le prometió-. No te aflijas. Todo saldrá bien.

Todos los soldados estaban de pie cerca de las mesas. Sasuke estaba cerca de la despensa hablando con Naruto y con Kiba y vio a Hinata antes que nadie.

La observó con la cabeza ladeada, cerró los ojos y volvió a mirarla. Mientras se encaminaba hacia su lugar en la mesa, Hinata sonrió.

Kiba y Naruto se volvieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mi Dios! ¿Qué le hizo a nuestro manto? -vociferó Naruto.

-¿Estoy viendo lo que veo? -preguntó Kiba también gritando, casi al unísono.

En ese instante, todos se volvieron hacia Hinata y dejaron escapar una exclamación colectiva. Hinata fingió ignorar las expresiones horrorizadas de los hombres.

-Le dije que resultaría -susurró al sacerdote.

Sasuke se apoyó contra la pared y siguió observando a la esposa.

-Uchiha, antes de que se desate un pandemonio será mejor que hagas algo.

Sasuke movió la cabeza.

-Ya es tarde -señaló-. Por otra parte, ya era tiempo de que uno de nosotros hiciera algo así.

El rostro de Kiba se puso purpúreo.

-Lady Hinata, ¿qué ha hecho?

-Intento complacerte, Kiba.

Kiba tuvo una reacción tardía.

-¿Acaso supone que me complace uniendo el manto de los Uchiha al mío? ¿Cómo puede pensar... cómo se le ocurre que yo? -casi escupió.

Hinata deseó que fuera de sorpresa y no de indignación.

-Sabe que no puedo recordar bien los días. Advirtió usted esa falta, ¿verdad?

-¿Falta?

-Mi mala memoria -aclaró Hinata-. Kiba, venga a sentarse a mi lado y le explicaré el motivo de mi audacia. Naruto, usted ocupe el lugar de Kiba en la otra mesa.

A cada instante, Hinata lanzaba miradas cautelosas en dirección al esposo que, hasta el momento, no había manifestado ninguna reacción visible.

-Sasuke, ¿estás listo para sentarte? -le preguntó, aferrando con todas sus fuerzas el brazo del padre Ōtsutsuki. Este le palmeó la mano para convencerla de que lo soltara.

-Muchacha, ¿dónde quieres que me siente?

-A la izquierda de Sasuke -respondió Hinata- enfrente de mí. Si es necesario, le resultará más fácil administrarme los últimos sacramentos -añadió en un susurro.

-No recordó en qué día estábamos y por eso usó los dos mantos? -quiso saber Kiyoshi.

-Es uno solo -aclaró Hinata-. Los corté por la mitad y los cosí juntos formando uno solo. Los colores combinan muy bien.

Hinata se acercó a su silla y giró hacia Sasuke, que seguía observándola, apoyado contra la pared. El silencio del esposo la puso más nerviosa aun.

-Sasuke.- El hombre no respondió. Hinata no podía contener la impaciencia de que le dijese qué pensaba de su audacia. -Por favor, dime qué opinas del cambio.

Sasuke se apartó de la pared y dijo en voz dura y colérica:

-Estoy muy disgustado.

Hinata se volvió al resto de los presentes esforzándose por ocultar la desilusión. Claro que esperaba el apoyo de Sasuke, y el disgusto del esposo la apabulló. Se oyeron unas cuantas exclamaciones aprobatorias y Hinata no alzó la vista para ver quiénes eran los ofensores.

Sasuke se acercó hasta la mesa, le levantó la barbilla y luego le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

-Hinata, lamento que esto no se me haya ocurrido a mí.

A la joven le llevó unos momentos entender que estaba dándole su aprobación.

-Tú eres mucho más perspicaz que yo -agregó Sasuke.

Hinata intentó agradecerle, pero no pudo pues rompió a llorar.

Todos comenzaron a gritar al mismo tiempo. Kiba acusaba a Naruto de que su exaltada reacción era el motivo del estado de la señora. Naruto afirmaba con igual énfasis que lady Hinata lloraba a causa de los constantes rodeos de Kiba.

Sasuke parecía el único al que las lágrimas de la esposa no afectaban. Le ordenó que se sentara y luego se colocó de pie detrás de ella, le apoyó una mano en el hombro y se dirigió a los soldados.

-El ver a mi esposa ataviada con los dos mantos me abrió los ojos. Sólo ahora comprendo hasta dónde llegó Hinata en el esfuerzo por adaptarse a todos vosotros. Le dijisteis qué manto tenía que llevar, en qué silla debía sentarse, con quién pasear, y así, y fue lo bastante generosa para tratar de complaceros. Desde el día que llegó os aceptó a todos vosotros, fueseis Inuzuka o Uchiha. Trató a Naruto y a Kiba con el mismo cariño. Os brindó a todos su afecto y su lealtad. Y se la recompensó con críticas y desprecios. Incluso alguien la llamó cobarde, y aun así, no acudió a mí con una sola queja. Soportó la humillación en silencio demostrando, sin lugar a dudas, que es mucho más comprensiva e indulgente de lo que yo podría ser jamás.

Tras el discurso del laird se hizo silencio. Antes de proseguir, Sasuke oprimió el hombro de la esposa.

-Sí, ha sido tolerante en exceso -repitió-. Y yo tam6ién -agregó en tono duro y enfadado-. Intenté ser paciente con vosotros pero me resulta un esfuerzo porque en realidad no soy un hombre paciente. Ya estoy harto de este conflicto y es obvio que mi esposa también. A partir de este momento, formamos un solo clan. Tendréis que aceptaros entre sí. Aquellos que no se sientan capaces de hacerlo tienen mi permiso para marcharse con las primeras luces del día.

Siguieron un par de minutos de silencio y luego Kiyoshi dio un paso al frente.

-Laird Uchiha, ¿qué manto hemos de usar?

Sasuke se volvió hacia el soldado Inuzuka.

-Me prometiste lealtad, y yo soy un Uchiha. Usarás mis colores.

-Pero tu padre fue un Inuzuka -le recordó Kiba.

Sasuke se volvió hacia su primer comandante.

-Mi padre nunca me reconoció ni me dio su apellido -replicó-. Y yo no lo reconozco a él: soy un Uchiha. Si me sigues, usarás mis colores.

Kiba asintió:

-Estoy contigo, laird.

-Yo también, laird -exclamó Kiyoshi-. Pero me pregunto qué haremos con los mantos Inuzuka.

Sasuke pensó en proponerles que los quemaran, pero al fin dijo:

-El manto pertenece a tu pasado -afirmó-. Se lo entregarás a tus hijos cuando les relates tu historia. Los colores Uchiha que llevarás mañana constituyen el futuro. Unidos seremos invencibles.

La última fiase del laird quebró la tensión en el salón y se elevó un fuerte clamor.

-Esto merece una celebración -afirmó el padre Ōtsutsuki.

-Un brindis -propuso Sasuke.

-Sin salpicar -advirtió Hinata.

Por alguna extraña razón, a los hombres les pareció muy graciosa la advertencia de Hinata. No comprendió por qué la tomaban de ese modo y pensó que tal vez el alivio los hiciera reír. Durante el discurso de Sasuke hubo momentos inquietantes, al menos para Hinata.

La joven se secó los ojos con el pañuelo de hilo, avergonzada porque no podía evitar el llanto.

"Dios querido!", pensó, "agradezco haberme casado con Sasuke. Mi vida era lúgubre y desolada y no conocí la alegría hasta que él llegó a mi vida."

Esos pensamientos redoblaron el llanto de Hinata. Pero en ese instante nadie le prestaba atención. Oyó murmurar a Kiba que ese indigno despliegue de emociones se debía al estado de la señora y vio que Naruto asentía.

Hinata levantó la vista y vio a Shion de pie en la entrada. De inmediato, se puso de pie y le hizo señas de que se acercara.

Shion vaciló. Todos los hombres estaban de pie con las copas en las manos y la jarra pasaba de mano en mano para que cada uno se sirviese. Hinata los rodeó y se reunió con Shion en el centro del salón.

-¿Escuchaste...?

-Oh, sí milady -la interrumpió Shion-. El discurso de su esposo fue magnífico.

-Ven, y siéntate a mi lado, Shion.

-Pero soy una Inuzuka -murmuró-. Cuando menos lo era hasta hace unos minutos.

La joven se ruborizó y Hinata sonrió.

-Aún lo eres, pero también eres una Uchiha. Naruto ya no tiene pretextos para no cortejarte -agregó por lo bajo.

El rubor de Shion se acentuó. Hinata la tomó de la mano y la llevó con ella.

Los soldados acababan de concluir un brindis por el laird y, por el futuro de todos y ya iban a sentarse cuando Hinata les pidió atención.

-Me gustaría hacer algunos cambios en la situación -comenzó.

-Nos gustan los puestos que tenemos en la mesa, señora -le dijo Hayate.

Hinata no le hizo caso.

-Lo apropiado es que los dos comandantes se sienten junto al laird. Kiba se colocará a la izquierda del laird y Naruto a la derecha.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tú te sentarás a mi lado -dijo, inflexible.

-De acuerdo -dijo Hinata-. Naruto, usted se sentará junto a mí. Ven, Shion: te sentarás al lado de Naruto.

Y eso no fue todo: cuando Hinata terminó, en las dos mesas alternaban un Uchiha con un Inuzuka.

El padre Ōtsutsuki se sentó a la cabecera de la segunda mesa, que solía ser el su de Kiba. El sacerdote estaba abrumado por el honor que se le dispensaba. A juzgar por la sonrisa, Kiba también estaba encantado de sentarse junto al laird.

-¿Qué importancia tiene dónde nos sentemos los demás? -le preguntó Kiyoshi al ama.

Hinata no pensaba decirle que lo que en realidad quería era eliminar por completo la división entre los clanes. No deseaba volver a ver a los Inuzuka amontonados junto a una mesa y a los Uchiha en otra.

Al no recibir una respuesta inmediata, el soldado repitió la pregunta y a Hinata no se le ocurrió ningún motivo lógico para darle. Entonces, le dio una contestación ilógica:

-Porque viene mi madre. Por eso.

Kiyoshi asintió y luego repitió la explicación al soldado Uchiha que estaba a su lado.

-Viene la madre de la señora y milady quiere que todo se haga de esta manera.

El soldado Uchiha asintió.

-Sí, así es.

Hinata se volvió hacia la mesa para que todos los hombres viesen que sonreía. Quiso reír ante la ingenuidad de Kiyoshi, pero se contuvo.

Gracias a la nueva disposición, la cena fue un éxito maravilloso. Al comienzo, Naruto y Shion estaban rígidos como tablas pero, hacia el fin de la comida, conversaban en murmullos. Se esforzaba por oír lo que decían cuando Sasuke la sorprendió y la acercó hacia él.

-Pronto habrá una boda -afirmó Sasuke haciendo un gesto en dirección a Naruto.

-Sí -murmuró Hinata, sonriendo.

Ante la mención de la boda, recordó a Ten Ten. La mujer Aoyama necesitaba un marido y, en opinión de Hinata, entre los hombres sentados a la mesa había varios posibles candidatos.

-Kiba, ¿consideraste tú...? -comenzó Hinata, con la intención de preguntarle acerca de su futuro.

Kiba no la dejó terminar.

-Esperaba que lo trajese a colación

Hinata abrió los ojos, asombrada.

-¿En serio?

-Era mi deber decírselo a su esposo, milady. Traté de cumplir mi promesa y hasta me sentí algo aliviado pues me consideraba responsable por las ofensas de las mujeres Inuzuka, pero no pasó un día completo sin que comprendiera que en primer lugar mi lealtad se debe a Uchiha.

-¡De qué hablas! -Hasta ese momento, Hinata nunca había visto a un hombre adulto ruborizarse: Kiba estaba encarnado.

-No importa, milady.

Pero Hinata insistió.

-¿Qué es lo que le dijiste a mi esposo?

Sasuke le respondió:

-Me contó lo de los apodos, Hinata, y que Karin inventó...

Hinata no lo dejó terminar.

-Esposo, Karin se arrepintió. No tienes que recriminarla. Prométeme que no le dirás nada al respecto.

Sasuke ya había hablado con Karin y no tuvo inconveniente en prometerlo. Hinata se sintió satisfecha.

-Me preguntaba dónde habrías oído que me decían cobarde -dijo, volviéndose luego hacia Kiba-. Nunca imaginé que se lo diría a mi esposo. Pensé que otra persona se lo oyó decir a Karin y le fue con el cuento a Sasuke.

-Kiba tenía el deber de decírmelo -afirmó Sasuke-. Tendrías que agradecérselo, esposa, no criticarlo.

-Todo se fue con la colada -dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué rayos significa eso? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Se trata de otra lección de la señora, laird -aclaró Kiba, sonriendo.

-Entiendo.

-No, laird, no entiendes. Las lecciones de tu esposa no tienen ni pies ni cabeza.

Hinata pensó en explicárselo pero la distrajo Menma que entraba corriendo en el salón. Lo vio asustado y se levantó de inmediato. Menma dio la vuelta a la mesa y se arrojó en brazos de Hinata, ocultando el rostro en el manto de ella.

-¿Qué pasó, Menma? -preguntó Hinata con evidente preocupación-. ¿Tuviste un mal sueno?

-Hay algo debajo de mi cama. Yo lo oí.

Exasperado, Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y se estiró para apartar al hijo de Hinata. Pero Menma no la soltó hasta que el padre se lo ordenó.

-Menma, estás durmiendo sobre un colchón en el suelo -dijo Sasuke-. No puede haber nada debajo.

-No, papá -argumentó Menma-. Me acosté en tu cama. Está allí abajo. Si cierro los ojos, me atrapará.

-¡Menma... ! -comenzó el padre.

-Esposo, será mejor que subas con él y mires debajo de la cama. Es el único modo de convencerlo. Además, es probable que en realidad haya algo ahí.

-Hay algo -insistió Menma.

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro y se aprestó a cumplir los deseos de su familia. Se puso de pie, tomó al hijo en brazos y salió del salón. Hinata se sentó otra vez y sonrió a Kiba. Estaba encantada de poder hablarle sin la presencia de Sasuke pues sin duda el esposo habría intervenido en la conversación.

-Los niños -dijo Hinata con lentitud- son una alegría. Cuando usted se case y tenga su propia familia entenderá lo que digo. En algún momento se casará, ¿no es así, Kiba?

-Sí, milady -respondió el hombre-. De hecho, Tamaki aceptó ser mi esposa el verano próximo.

-Ah. -Hinata no pudo disimular la desilusión. Recorrió la mesa con la mirada y la posó en Hayate.

El joven la sorprendió observándolo y sonrió. Hinata comenzó:

-Los niños son una alegría. Son maravillosos, ¿no te parece, Hayate?

-Si usted lo dice, milady.

-Oh, sí -repuso la señora-. Cuando te cases lo comprenderás. Piensas casarte algún día, ¿no es así, Hayate?

-En algún momento.

-¿Has pensado en alguien?

-Milady, ¿está haciendo de casamentera? -preguntó Kiba.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Cuando esté listo me casaré con Anko -intervino Hayate-. Ya se lo dije y está de acuerdo en esperar.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo. Las posibilidades se hacían más limitadas. Se volvió hacia Hiro.

-Los niños... -comenzó.

-Está haciendo de casamentera -le confió Kiba.

Fue como si hubiese corrido la voz de que estaban siendo sitiado pues los soldados casi saltaron de sus asientos. Hicieron reverencias a Hinata y en el transcurso de un minuto habían salido de la habitación. No le dieron tiempo de ordenarles que volviesen a sus respectivos lugares.

Sólo se quedaron aquellos con los que ya había hablado. Y el padre Ōtsutsuki, desde luego, pero los sacerdotes no podían casarse y por lo tanto no era un candidato posible.

Cuando Sasuke regresó, el salón estaba casi vacío. Confundido, miró alrededor, se encogió de hombros y se sentó a terminar la cena.

Le sonrió a la esposa.

-¿Y bien?

Con aire compungido, el hombre dijo:

-Había algo debajo de la cama. - Hinata rió, creyendo que se burlaba de ella, pero Sasuke le informó: -Akamaru se metió allí.

Shion y Naruto se pusieron de pie. Shion saludó al laird con una reverencia.

-Le agradezco el honor de cenar con usted -dijo.

Sasuke asintió y Shion se ruborizó.

-Gracias a usted también, milady.

-Está oscuro -anunció Naruto.

No sabía qué más decir, y Hinata contuvo una sonrisa.

-Tendría que acompañar a Shion hasta la casa-insinuó.

Naruto hizo un gesto a Shion de que saliera con él. Hinata se volvió hacia el esposo y en ese momento vio que Kiba había adquirido una expresión de asombro. Al parecer acababa de advertir que se iniciaba un romance entre Shion y Naruto.

De pronto, sonrió. Se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia al laird y dijo en voz fuerte:

-Espera, Naruto. Iré contigo.

Hinata percibió el tono divertido del hombre pero a Naruto no lo entusiasmó el ofrecimiento de Kiba.

-No es necesario que...

-Quiero hacerlo -dijo a Naruto, apresurándose en alcanzar a la pareja-. Fuera está oscuro.

Shion siguió caminando y Naruto trató de apartar a Kiba pero este se lo impidió. Salieron del salón empujándose uno al otro.

-Me pregunto si estos dos aprenderán a llevarse bien -dijo Hinata.

El padre Ōtsutsuki se sentía solo. Tomó la copa y se pasó al lugar que Kiba ocupaba en la otra mesa.

-Sólo se trata de una pequeña rivalidad entre dos comandantes -señaló el sacerdote-. Laird, esta noche pronunció un estupendo discurso.

-Así es -confirmé Hinata-. De todos modos, quisiera preguntarte algo: ¿por qué esperaste tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no pronunciaste ese discurso hace uno o dos meses? Me habrías ahorrado muchas molestias, marido.

Sasuke se recliné en la silla.

-Hinata, todavía no estaban preparados.

-Pero esta noche sí lo estaban -intervino el sacerdote con gesto enfático.

Hinata no terminaba de entender.

-¿Qué hizo que esta noche sí estuviesen preparados?

-No se trata de algo, muchacha, sino de alguien.

Hinata no comprendió. Sasuke hizo un gesto afirmativo y en sus ojos apareció un cálido brillo,

-Tú los preparaste para aceptar el cambio.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó.

-Está buscando elogios -le dijo Sasuke al sacerdote.

-Parece que sí -bromeó el padre Ōtsutsuki.

-Lo que quiero es entender -replicó Hinata.

-Fue tu desafío silencioso -le explicó al fin Sasuke.

Hinata continuaba sin saber a qué se refería aunque el clérigo sí, pues hizo varios gestos de asentimiento.

-Explícame qué es eso de mi desafío silencioso.

Sasuke rió.

-Jamás me convencerás de que no podías acordarte de qué manto usar cada día. Lo olvidabas adrede, ¿no es cierto?

-Sasuke, nadie olvida a voluntad -arguyó la joven.

-No tenias interés en recordarlo -dijo el sacerdote.

Hinata suspiró.

-Eso es cierto -admitió-. Me parecía una tontería, pero...

-Desafío silencioso -repitió Sasuke-. Lo mismo que te impulsé a aprender a leer, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero esto era diferente.

-No, no lo era.

Hinata exhaló un suspiro. Sabía que debería aTen Tenrle al esposo que no había equivocado adrede los mantos sólo para hacer comprender a los hombres que se comportaban como tontos cuando se obstinaban en mantenerse separados. "No es honesto aceptar un elogio por algo que no hice", pensó.

-No soy tan astuta -señaló.

-Sí que lo eres -afirmó el esposo-. Convenciste al laird Aoyama de que espere un par de semanas antes de llevarse a la hija.

-Ten Ten no está lista para un viaje largo.

-Y me impediste que le dijera a Aoyama que ninguno de mis hombres había tocado a la hija. Sé que lo demoraste para que Ten Ten pudiese quedarse aquí y no dije nada -agregó-. Pero cuando Aoyama regrese, tendré que decirle la verdad.

-Y ella también se lo confesará -dijo Hinata-. Para entonces ya estará recuperada. "Y espero que también esté casada", pensó, "si encuentro un buen candidato." Quizá Sasuke pudiese ayudarla. -Esposo, me parece honorable que tengas tanta fe en tus soldados, que estés convencido de que ninguno de ellos tocó a Ten Ten...

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-De ti -repuso Hinata, sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Vamos, Hinata, no creerás que mis hombres no tomarían lo que se les ofreciera.

-Sin embargo, tú los defendiste y me hiciste creer que ninguno de ellos la había tocado.

Sasuke se irritó.

-Estamos hablando de dos cosas diferentes. No creo que ninguno de mis hombres rechazara la posibilidad de acostarse con una mujer que se ofreciera -dijo-. Pese a ello, estoy seguro de que si alguno de mis hombres la hubiera tocado no la dejaría abandonada: la traería consigo.

-También sabemos que habría admitido que se acostó con la chica. No le mentiría al laird -agregó el padre Ōtsutsuki.

Sasuke asintió.

-Y ese es el meollo de la cuestión, ¿comprendes?

Hinata no comprendía pero no quiso discutir con el esposo. A su entender, Sasuke hacía la cuestión más complicada de lo que era en realidad.

El padre Ōtsutsuki se levantó para marcharse. Elogió una vez más el discurso de Sasuke y luego hizo una reverencia a Hinata.

-Muchacha, ¿te das cuenta de que salvaste a los Inuzuka de un exilio seguro? Empleaste un ardid para obligarlos a colaborar y, además, te ganaste su cariño.

Hinata se sintió incómoda por la opinión del sacerdote. En un murmullo, le dio las gracias por sus amables palabras y pensó que sin duda al día siguiente cambiaría de idea. Los Inuzuka cooperaron por Sasuke, y por cierto el sacerdote pronto lo advertiría.

El padre Ōtsutsuki salió. Hinata y Sasuke permanecieron sentados: por fin estaban solos. De pronto, Hinata se sintió tímida y avergonzada por los elogios recibidos.

-Mañana le confesaré la verdad al padre Ōtsutsuki.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Que es por ti que los Inuzuka al fin se decidieron a cooperar.

Sasuke se puso de pie e hizo levantar a Hinata.

-Tendrás que aprender a aceptar un cumplido cuando lo recibes.

-Pero la verdad...

Sasuke no la dejó terminar. Le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirase y dijo:

-Muchacha, la verdad es sencilla de comprender: te convertiste en la gracia salvadora de los Inuzuka.

A Hinata le pareció lo más hermoso que Sasuke le hubiera dicho jamás. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y pensó que de todos modos no lloraría. No se creía tan floja. Entonces, Sasuke la hizo olvidar todo lo relacionado con una conducta digna:

-Y para mí también, Hinata. También eres mi gracia salvadora.

* * *

**...**

**..:: DIECISIETE ::..**

**...**


	19. Chapter 18

**...**

**..:: DIECIOCHO ::..**

**...**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke salió del feudo sin explicar demasiado en qué consistía su misión. Hinata se mostró suspicaz y le exigió que le dijese si pensaba robar. Por supuesto, Sasuke se molestó y comenzaron a discutir.

-Te di mi palabra de que no robaría -musitó-. será mejor que aprendas a no ofenderme con tus acusaciones.

-Es que me preocupa tu seguridad -replicó Hinata-. Me sentiría muy desdichada si algo te sucediera mientras estás... cazando.

-Ese es otro insulto -afirmó Sasuke, aunque con menos dureza-. ¿Acaso me tienes tan poca fe? Cuando mis hombres y yo tomamos lo que necesitamos somos muy silenciosos y cuidamos de que no nos oigan. Entramos y salimos de los almacenes antes de que los animales nos huelan, siquiera.

La jactancia de Sasuke no impresionó a la esposa y lanzó un resoplido muy poco elegante.

-En verdad, tengo absoluta confianza en ti -murmuró-. Es que tengo curiosidad por saber adónde vas. Eso era todo lo que preguntaba. Pero si no quieres decírmelo, no lo hagas.

No se lo dijo. Cuando la joven descubrió que pensaba ausentarse al menos por dos semanas, quizás hasta tres, sintió más curiosidad aún.

Pero no lo importunó, no porque se creyera por encima de tal conducta sino porque Sasuke no le dio tiempo. Le anunció que se iba, discutió con ella unos minutos, le dio un beso fervoroso y partió.

No le dijo adónde iba porque no quería preocuparla. Sasuke, con un contingente completo de soldados, se unirían al laird Aoyama en la guerra contra el clan Yakushi, y una vez derrotados esos herejes, Uchiha planeaba dirigirse al feudo del laird Tsuki. Había llegado otra petición de audiencia con Hinata de parte del barón Yahiko: por cierto, el inglés no conocía el significado de la palabra "no". Sasuke tenía la intención de afirmarle en persona y de manera rotunda que dejara de insistir. Quería estar seguro de que ese barón ignorante supiera lo que le sucedería si se atrevía a volver a molestar a Hinata. Rogó que el barón no hubiese enviado a un vasallo.

La esposa estaba atareada con Menma, Ten Ten Aoyama y los asuntos domésticos cotidianos. Karin le cortó el cabello a Ten Ten; después de dos semanas de reposo en la habitación, la mujer Aoyama estaba lo bastante recuperada para cenar junto con Hinata en el salón grande.

A cada día que pasaba Ten Ten se ponía más bonita. Cuando los cardenales se fueron y ya los rasgos faciales de la muchacha no estaban deformados por la hinchazón, se reveló como una mujer sorprendentemente bella. Tenía un maravilloso sentido del humor y un acento atrayente que a Hinata le sonaba musical y que, para diversión de Ten Ten, trataba de imitar.

Hinata se esforzó en concentrarse en los preparativos para recibir a la madre. Si bien estaba ansiosa por verla, prefería que la madre no llegara hasta un par de meses después. Hinata estaba segura de que si le insistía un poco, la madre se quedaría hasta el nacimiento del niño.

Si bien la cintura de Hinata comenzaba a engrosar, todavía no se le notaba. Últimamente dormía mucho. Tomaba una siesta por la tarde y a la noche se acostaba temprano: tenía los mismos horarios que Menma. Llevarlo a la cama todas las noches se convirtió en un ritual. Después de que el muchachito se lavaba y se limpiaba los dientes, los dos se arrodillaban juntos al pie de la cama y decían juntos las oraciones nocturnas.

Cuando las plegarias terminaban, Hinata ya estaba cabeceando. Pero como Menma quería demorar la hora de irse a la cama, incluía a todos los conocidos en las plegarias. Oraban primero por el mismo Menma, luego por los parientes de Menma y los de Hinata y cuando se acababa la lista de familiares Hinata insistía en que rezaran por Gaara, el sobrino del rey Sasori. Cuando Menma preguntaba el motivo, Hinata le explicaba que Gaara tendría que haber sido rey, y como ese derecho le fue negado, oraban para que fuera al Cielo.

Sasuke regresó minutos después de que Hinata había llevado a Menma arriba, pero para la hora en que terminó de escuchar el informe de Kiba y cenó, la esposa y el hijo estaban profundamente dormidos.

En la habitación hacía un calor infernal. El otoño había llegado temprano a los Highlands y soplaba una brisa helada que Hinata no soportaba. La ventana estaba cubierta con pieles y la esposa de Sasuke estaba oculta bajo una pila de mantas. Menma no estaba durmiendo sobre el colchón y Sasuke supuso que también debía de estar en alguna parte, debajo de ese montón de mantas.

Encontró al hijo a los pies de la cama y lo llevó a su cama. Menma debía de haber tenido un día agotador pues ni abrió los ojos mientras el padre lo pasaba de una cama a otra.

Sasuke casi no hizo ruido mientras se preparaba para acostarse. Se desvistió, se lavó y comenzó a apartar las mantas para encontrar a la esposa.

Hinata estaba dormida en el centro de la cama. Sasuke se tendió junto a ella y la abrazó con suavidad.

Esa noche la necesitaba. "Demonios, siempre la necesito!", se dijo. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, no pasó una hora sin que pensara en ella. Estaba adquiriendo un hábito vergonzoso: parecía un marido enfermo de amor que sólo deseaba quedarse en casa, con la esposa.

Las alegrías de la vida familiar le habían quitado placer a la lucha.

Hinata tenía puesto un camisón largo, que Sasuke detestaba: quería sentir apretado contra si el cuerpo suave de la mujer. Le levantó la prenda sobre los muslos y comenzó a acariciarla mientras le besuqueaba el cuello. Hinata demoró en despertarse, pero eso no detuvo a Sasuke, y cuando Hinata tomó conciencia de dónde estaba y qué estaba haciéndole el marido, respondió con entusiasmo.

Evitar que Hinata lanzara las exclamaciones excitadas que a Sasuke le gustaban tanto resultó una tarea ímproba pues no quería que Menma se despertara, y selló la boca de Hinata con besos prolongados y ardientes. Cuando alcanzó el clímax, Hinata se apretó alrededor de Sasuke y dejó escapar un suave gemido.

Pero Sasuke, al alcanzar su propio orgasmo, no pudo contener un grito.

-¿Papá?

Sasuke sintió que Hinata se ponía rígida entre sus brazos y se tapó la boca para sofocar la risa.

-No pasa nada, Menma. Vuelve a dormirte.

-Buenas noches, papá.

-Buenas noches, hijo.

Sasuke acomodó la cabeza en la curva del cuello de Hinata y la mujer se volvió para mordisquearle la oreja.

-Bienvenido al hogar, esposo.

Al oír que le respondía con un gruñido, Hinata sonrió. Se durmió fuertemente abrazada a él. Sasuke, por su parte, se durmió deseando tener energías para volver a hacerle el amor.

Fue un recibimiento muy placentero.

.

.

.

Neji llegó a última hora de la tarde siguiente. Sasuke, de pie sobre la escalera del frente, esperó que el cuñado desmontara. Naruto estaba junto al laird y percibió la expresión disgustada del jefe.

-¿Esta vez lo matarás? -preguntó.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo -replicó, en tono abatido-. A mi esposa la haría desdichada y Dios es testigo que ese es el único motivo por el que su hermano sigue respirando.

Naruto ocultó una sonrisa maliciosa. Sabía que la cólera del laird era pura ficción. Se volvió para observar al visitante.

-Uchiha, hay algo que no está bien. El barón no tiene su acostumbrada sonrisa tonta.

El hermano de Hinata estaba solo. Al parecer, tenía prisa por encontrarse con Uchiha pues pasó la pierna sobre el caballo y desmontó antes de que el potro se hubiese detenido. El pelaje del caballo estaba cubierto de espuma, señal de que lo habían espoleado mucho.

En efecto, algo malo sucedía. Neji no acostumbraba a maltratar a su caballo.

-Ocúpate del caballo -ordenó Sasuke a Naruto. Bajó los escalones y caminó al encuentro del cuñado. Ninguno de los dos guerreros era muy afecto a los saludos formales. Neji fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Las cosas van mal, Uchiha.

Sasuke no le hizo preguntas y se limitó a esperar.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?

-Arriba, preparando a Menma para acostarse.

-Me vendría bien un trago.

Sasuke contuvo la impaciencia. Siguió a Neji adentro, ordenó salir a Ayame que estaba preparando las mesas para la cena, de modo de poder estar a solas con el cuñado y esperó junto a la despensa mientras el hermano de Hinata se servía una bebida.

-Será mejor que te sientes para oír las novedades -le sugirió Neji-. Se trata de un lío espantoso y Hinata está en medio del embrollo.

Hinata bajaba la escalera cuando oyó la voz del hermano. La cólera de la voz de Neji y sus palabras inquietantes hicieron que en lugar de recogerse las faldas y correr al encuentro del hermano, se quedara inmóvil esperando oír el resto antes de interrumpirlos.

Sabía que no era cortés escuchar a escondidas, pero la preocupación y la curiosidad la hicieron olvidar los buenos modales, y también sabía que en cuanto los interrumpiese cambiarían de tema. Tanto el esposo como el hermano protegían los sentimientos de Hinata. Sí, sin duda cambiarían de tema y tendría que importunarlos mucho para obtener una respuesta de cualquiera de los dos. Tal vez escuchar a escondidas no fuese correcto pero sí efectivo. Además, al oír su propio nombre supo que estaba involucrada en algún conflicto. Avanzó un poco más y aguardó escuchar las palabras siguientes del hermano.

-Neji, dilo de una vez -lo instó Sasuke.

Hinata asintió: estaba muy de acuerdo con el esposo y tan impaciente como él.

-El barón Hidan retornó de la muerte y reclama a la esposa.

Hinata no pudo oír la reacción de Sasuke pues quedó estupefacta. Sintió como si le hubiesen propinado un fuerte golpe y un grito pugnó por brotar de su garganta. Retrocedió y se aferró al pasamanos para no precipitarse hacia adelante. Negó con la cabeza: no podía ser cierto. Hidan se había caído de un promontorio. Había testigos. Estaba muerto.

-¿Acaso los demonios no se quedan en el infierno?

Entonces corrió sin saber adónde iba. Sólo quería encontrar un sitio donde estar a solas y dominar el pánico y el temor.

Avanzó por el corredor hacia el fondo, pero al llegar a la puerta que daba al exterior comprendió lo que hacía y por qué: el miedo fue inmediato e instintivo. "Es un resabio sombrío del pasado", pensó, "y en el pasado permití que el miedo me controlara pero ahora no lo consentiré."

Se sentó sobre el banco, se respaldó contra la pared e hizo varias aspiraciones profundas para serenarse. En pocos minutos el pánico comenzó a ceder y el miedo desapareció.

"Ahora soy una mujer diferente. Descubrí mi valor y mis energías y nadie, ni aun un demonio, me los arrebatará."

Apoyó la mano sobre el vientre en gesto protector y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que no eran de aprensión sitio de alegría, por el milagro que se gestaba en su interior.

Elevó una plegaria de agradecimiento por las bendiciones que Dios le había otorgado. Le agradeció a Dios por darle a Sasuke, a Menma y al niño que dormía dentro de ella, y también por brindarle un refugio seguro donde se hallaba libre del dolor y podía aprender a amar y, por último, agradeció al Señor por haberla hecho fuerte e inteligente.

La inteligencia le permitiría hallar un modo de salir del embrollo.

Hinata permaneció sentada en la oscuridad casi una hora, pero cuando al fin se levantó tenía un plan en mente. Se sentía en paz, casi serena y, lo más importante, por completo controlada.

'Sí, sin duda hice grandes progresos", se dijo, sonriendo por su propio cumplido y sacudió la cabeza ante semejante tontería. No estaba loca: creía que todo se resolvería. En caso de llegar a la situación en que fuese palabra contra palabra, Hidan no tendría posibilidades frente a Hinata. Esta consideraba unos ignorantes a los hombres que golpeaban a las mujeres. Y no sólo eso sino también débiles e inseguros. Hidan tenía todas esas características. Sí, saldría victoriosa si la batalla tenía lugar en las Cortes de Londres, con amenazas y acusaciones. Esgrimiría los pecados del barón para condenarlo.

Pero si Hidan resolvía emplear los puños y la espada para salirse con la suya, Hinata sabía que no tenía fuerza suficiente para soportar el ataque. Pero no importaba: aunque Hidan reuniese a un ejército para ayudarlo, Hinata saldría victoriosa. Por Sasuke. Porque era su campeón, su protector, su gracia salvadora. Tenía una fe absoluta en la capacidad de Sasuke para mantener a la familia a salvo. Hidan no era un oponente digno de Sasuke. Después de todo, un arcángel podía aplastar sin dificultades a un demonio.

Hinata exhaló un suspiro. Estaba preparada para que el esposo la consolara. Se sujetó las faldas y corrió hacia él. Neji la interceptó en el centro del salón. La alzó en sus brazos y la levantó del suelo.

-¡Oh, Neji, estoy tan feliz de verte! -exclamó.

-¡Maldición, bájala! -vocifero Sasuke-. Y quítale las manos de encima. Mi esposa no está en condiciones de que la arrojes al aire como si fuese un tronco.

Ni Hinata ni Neji hicieron caso de las órdenes de Sasuke. La muchacha besó y abrazó con fuerza al hermano. Por fin, Neji la dejó en el suelo y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Uchiha, tal vez mi hermana tenga apariencia delicada pero sin duda ya habrás advertido que en verdad es fuerte como un buey.

-Lo que advertí es que todavía no la soltaste -le espetó Sasuke-. Hinata, ven aquí. Tienes que estar junto a tu esposo.

Aunque habló en tono agrio, el brillo de sus ojos indicó a Hinata que lo alegraba verla feliz. También supuso que en realidad quería a Neji pero era capaz de irse a la tumba antes que admitirlo. Hinata había aprendido que los hombres eran una clase de personas complicadas.

Se apartó del hermano y se acercó al esposo. De inmediato, Sasuke le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la acercó a él.

-Neji, ¿por qué mamá no vino contigo? Le habría agradado tu compañía y piensa venir a visitarnos, ¿no es así, esposo?

Sasuke asintió.

-Sí, Neji, ¿porqué no la trajiste?

-En este momento no estaba lista para salir de Inglaterra -repuso Neji-. Además, surgió cierto problema, Hinata...

Sasuke no lo dejó terminar.

-Tu madre vendrá el mes entrante.

-Por favor, háblame del problema que mencionaste -pidió Hinata.

Los dos hombres adoptaron una expresión cautelosa y Hinata pensó que no sabían cómo darle la mala noticia. Pero después de unos minutos de insistir, comprendió que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablarle de Hidan.

Sasuke no podía pensar en dejar ir a Hinata. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, se mantuvo cerca de ella sujetándole la mano. Neji se sentó junto a Sasuke, frente ala hermana, y Kiba, junto a Neji. Pocos minutos después se les unió Ten Ten, y se sentó al lado de Hinata.

Cuando Ten Ten entró, Neji y Sasuke se levantaron y Hinata tuvo que hacer una seña a los otros soldados para que se pusieran de pie.

Neji fijó la mirada en la hermosa mujer que se acercaba a él y Sasuke lo observó, esperando detectar alguna indicación de reconocimiento.

-Neji, ¿conoces a esta mujer? -preguntó.

Al cuñado no le agradó el tono en que le hablaba.

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que la conozca?

Hinata se apresuró a presentarlos. Ten Ten hizo una reverencia pero no sonrió, pues Neji estaba ceñudo.

Pero Sasuke aún no estaba dispuesto a admitir la derrota. Creía haber pensado bastante en el asunto y haber llegado a la única conclusión posible: habían visto el manto de los Uchiha cerca de las tierras de los Yakushi. En el último viaje de regreso a Inglaterra Neji llevaba puesto el manto de los Uchiha. Como ninguno de los soldados había estado cerca de aquel feudo, Neji debía de ser el responsable del estado de Ten Ten.

-¿Afirmas que nunca antes viste a Ten Ten Aoyama? -preguntó.

-Eso es lo que digo -afirmó Neji, marcando las palabras.

-¡Demonios!

-Sasuke, ¿qué te sucede? -exclamó Hinata-. Mi hermano jamás abandonaría...

-Era la conclusión lógica -se defendió Sasuke.

-Es una conclusión vergonzosa -replicó Hinata.

Neji trataba de seguir la incipiente discusión. Entendía que Sasuke quería culparlo de algo y que Hinata asumía su defensa, pero no tenía idea del meollo de la cuestión.

-¿De qué cosa me consideras responsable? -le preguntó a Sasuke.

-Neji, esto no te concierte -dijo Hinata.

-¿Cómo que no le concierne? -preguntó Sasuke-. Si es el padre...

La mujer no lo dejó terminar.

-No lo es -exclamó.

La expresión de Sasuke se tomó escalofriante.

-Entiendo -dijo. Se sentó, le indicó a Neji que hiciera lo mismo y se volvió hacia la esposa.

-Eso significa que tú conoces al hombre, ¿no es así, Hinata?

Hinata asintió. Si bien tenía toda la intención de explicarle el estado de las cosas al marido, prefería esperar a que estuviesen a solas.

-No estamos solos -murmuró, en la esperanza de que Sasuke comprendiera que no quería hablar de un asunto tan delicado ante terceros.

Pero Sasuke no captó la insinuación.

-Me darás el nombre -exigió.

Hinata suspiró, mientras Ten Ten estudiaba con detenimiento la mesa con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados sobre el regazo. Levantó la vista cuando el esposo de Hinata exigió una respuesta, tomó aliento y dijo:

-No existe tal hombre, laird Uchiha.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para semejante respuesta. Se reclinó en la silla y contempló a la mujer Aoyama largo rato antes de volverse hacia la esposa. De inmediato, Hinata asintió y repitió la afirmación de Ten Ten. Sin dejar de observar al esposo, Hinata se estiró y tomó la mano de Ten Ten.

-Será mejor que te prepares -le murmuró.

-¿Que me prepare para qué, milady? -murmuró Ten Ten a su vez.

-Para los gruñidos.

Sasuke ignoró la burla pues aún intentaba digerir la novedad. Las implicaciones eran impresionantes y no entendía por qué la mujer se había colocado en semejante situación por una mentira. Movió la cabeza y Hinata asintió.

-Es una noticia maravillosa, Sasuke -señaló.

El rostro de Sasuke se puso purpúreo y Hinata comprendió que a él no le parecía maravillosa. A todas luces amedrentada, Ten Ten se retorcía las manos y Hinata se volvió hacia ella.

-No tienes nada que temer -le dijo-. Mi espeso no te liará daño. Lo que sucede es que se sorprendió, eso es todo, y en pocos minutos lo superará.

-¿Alguno de vosotros podría explicarme qué rayos está sucediendo? -preguntó Neji.

-¡No! -exclamaron al unísono Sasuke, Hinata y Ten Ten.

Hinata fue la primera en advertir que habían sido rudos con el hermano.

-Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar de este asunto más tarde, por favor? -suplicó, al ver que se aprestaba a discutirle.

Finalmente, el esposo aceptó y Hinata agregó:

-En la mesa sólo deberíamos conversar de cosas agradables. ¿No te parece, Ten Ten?

-Sí-repuso la muchacha soltando la mano de Hinata y enderezándose-. ¿Le contó a su hermano la buena nueva?

-Mi esposo se lo dijo -respondió Hinata.

-No, no lo hice -replicó Sasuke.

Aún parecía irritado, pero a Hinata no le inquietó.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Pensé que preferías decírselo tú.

Hinata sonrió y, por supuesto, Neji se sintió picado por la curiosidad.

-¿Cuál es la buena nueva?

-Quiero que se lo digas tú -insistió Hinata.

-¿Decirme qué cosa? -preguntó Neji.

-Tu hermano es muy impaciente -señaló Ten Ten-. Todos los ingleses lo son, ¿verdad?

-No, no es cierto -replicó Neji-. Hinata, dímelo.

Ten Ten se sobresaltó por la dureza del tono de Neji. Irguió más los hombros y miró ceñuda al hombre que consideraba ahora como un patán.

-Tu hermana no es estéril -anunció Sasuke, sonriente. De inmediato, todos los soldados asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Es verdad: no es estéril -repitió Kiba.

Los hombres volvieron a asentir. En ese momento entraron Naruto y Shion, tomados de la mano. Cuando bajaban los escalones, Shion le soltó la mano. Hinata sonrió al ver a la feliz pareja y luego se volvió hacia el hermano que parecía seguir sin entender.

-Neji, voy a tener un hijo.

-¿Cómo es posible?

Hinata se sonrojo y Sasuke rió, divertido con la incomodidad de la esposa. Aunque estaba decidido a regañarla por no haberle dicho la verdad respecto de Ten Ten Aoyama, en consideración al estado delicado de Hinata no alzaría la voz al hacerle conocer su descontento.

-Está casada con un highlander -respondió Sasuke a la ridícula pregunta de Neji-. Por eso es posible.

Neji rió. Dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro de Sasuke, lo felicitó y luego se dirigió a la hermana.

-Es una noticia dichosa -dijo con la voz temblorosa de emoción-. Nuestra madre se pondrá muy feliz.

A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sacó el pañuelo de hilo que tenía metido en la manga de la blusa.

-Sí, mamá se pondrá feliz -dijo, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con la punta del lienzo-. Neji, no te olvides de decírselo cuando regreses a Inglaterra. Querrá empezar a coser ropita para el niño.

-¿Ahora comprendes por qué no quiero inquietar a mi esposa con noticias desagradables? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Comprendo -repuso Neji.

Hinata ya no tuvo la menor duda de que no le dirían nada acerca de Hidan. Los dos querían evitarle preocupaciones. Claro que, llegado el momento, se lo dirían, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo serían capaces de guardar el secreto.

Aun reconociendo que tenían buenas intenciones, Hinata no estaba dispuesta a permitirles que la tratasen como a una niña. Por otra parte, tendrían que hablar de la situación. Había ideado un plan eficaz para impedir que Hidan causara dificultades y quería comentarlo con Sasuke.

El esposo parecía afligido y Neji también estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Los dos hombres se mostraban ceñudos y no comían.

Hinata no quiso traer a colación el tema hasta que los hombres terminaran de cenar y resolvió dar un giro a la conversación hablando de asuntos cotidianos.

-Neji, ¿te fijaste que el muro está casi terminado? Desde tu visita anterior los hombres adelantaron bastante.

Neji asintió.

-Kiba, ¿le dije que le sienta muy bien el manto Uchiha?

El soldado sonrió.

-Sí, milady, hoy me lo dijo al menos diez veces.

-A mí me dijo que mis hombros parecían más anchos y más fuertes con el manto de los Uchiha -intervino Hayate.

-A mí, que parecía más alto -exclamó Kiyoshi.

-Y todos son cumplidos sinceros -afirmó Hinata-. A todos ustedes se los ve mejor con el manto de los Uchiha.

Los soldados rieron.

-Milady, ya hemos aceptado los colores de nuestro laird. No tiene que preocuparse más.

-No me preocupo -se defendió Hinata.

-¿Y porqué de pronto nos hace cumplidos, pues? -preguntó Kiba.

La señora se encogió de hombros: a los soldados les divertía su reacción y Hinata prefirió hablar de un tema menos embarazoso. Los soldados no hacían caso de Neji; cuando uno de ellos mencionó el incidente de los lobos, compitieron para ver quién de ellos relataba la historia de la .audacia de la señora.

Hinata protestó diciendo que al hermano no le interesaba esa historia pero la ignoraron. Sasuke le tomó la mano. Los soldados reían y gritaban y, en medio de ese caos, se inclinó hacia la esposa.

-Sabes que siempre te protegeré, ¿verdad? -susurró.

Hinata se inclinó hacia el costado de la silla y lo besó.

-Lo sé.

Neji vio la escena de ternura entre Hinata y Sasuke e hizo un gesto de satisfacción: había hecho bien en insistir en que se casara con el laird. En ese momento, Naruto le hizo una pregunta al laird. Hinata se echó atrás y se volvió hacia Ten Ten.

-¿Te sientes bien? -susurró.

-Sí, milady -respondió Ten Ten.

Hinata no se convenció: Ten Ten apenas había tocado la comida y se mantuvo silenciosa durante toda la cena. Pensó que la presencia de Neji debía de ser la causa de la timidez de Ten Ten. Por algún motivo ambos ha el sentido un inmediato desagrado hacia el otro. Si la muchacha no se sentía mal, entonces el motivo de su conducta sería Neji. Los dos se miraban fijamente, y cuando uno sorprendía al otro observándolo, se ponía ceñudo.

Ese comportamiento era extraño e inquietante, pues Hinata se había encariñado con Ten Ten y quería que a la joven le agradara su familia.

Dejó de pensar en el tema cuando los hombres pidieron permiso para retirarse.

-¿Dónde está el padre Ōtsutsuki? -preguntó Hinata.

Kiba se levantó antes de responder.

-Kakashi quería que probara una muestra del nuevo brebaje.

-Si lo encuentra, por favor dígale que quisiera hablar con él.

-¿De qué quieres hablar con él? -preguntó Sasuke.

-De un tema importante.

-Hablarás conmigo de ese tema importante -exigió el hombre.

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero también quisiera escuchar la opinión del padre Ōtsutsuki.

Antes de que el esposo siguiera interrogándola se volvió hacia Ten Ten.

-¿Qué opinas de mi hermano? Es apuesto, ¿verdad?

-¿Apuesto? Es un inglés, milady -murmuró Ten Ten.

Hinata rió y se dirigió al hermano.

-Neji, a Ten Ten no le agradan los ingleses.

-No tiene sentido aborrecer a todos los hombres de un país -señaló el hermano.

-No soy una mujer incapaz de razonar -se defendió Ten Ten-. Si yo fuese inglesa, quizá tu hermano me parecería apuesto.

No estaba dispuesta a conceder más y, al parecer, a Neji no le importó la opinión de la joven. Pero la fingida indiferencia del hermano no engañó a Hinata: Ten Ten Aoyama le interesaba aunque intentara disimularlo.

Ten Ten estaba un tanto a la defensiva. De súbito, Hinata se irguió y Sasuke vio que el semblante de la esposa expresaba asombro. Quiso saber qué le sucedía.

Hinata le palmeó la mano con suavidad y le dijo que no le gustaba el tono que empleaba, aunque dejó la pregunta sin responder.

-Neji.

-¿Qué, Hinata?

-¿Cuándo te casarás?

Neji no estaba preparado para una pregunta tan abrupta y rió.

-Trato de demorado todo lo posible -admitió.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

-¿Y tienes a alguien en mente para cuando decidas hacerlo?

Neji hizo un gesto negativo.

-En realidad, no lo he pensado. Cuando esté preparado, me casaré. Y ahora, basta de esta conversación.

Pero Hinata aún no estaba dispuesta a abandonar el tema.

-Cuando hagas la elección, ¿una dote cuantiosa será importante para ti?

Neji suspiró.

-No. No necesito una rica dote.

Hinata sonrió y le repitió a Ten Ten:

-No necesita una dote cuantiosa.

Por unos instantes, Ten Ten se quedó perpleja, frunció el entrecejo y luego comprendió las intenciones de Hinata. Compuso una expresión de asombro y movió la cabeza con gesto vehemente.

-No estarás pensando en que tome en cuenta a un inglés, ¿verdad?

Hinata la tranquilizó:

-No te pedí que consideres nada -dijo. Por supuesto que era una mentira flagrante, pero tenía buenas intenciones y no creía estar cometiendo un pecado. Con todo, había alcanzado su objetivo pues todo lo que quería era sembrar la idea en la mente de Ten Ten.

-Mi padre se moriría.

-Se recuperará.

-¿Cómo se recupera uno de la muerte? -preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata ignoró la pregunta.

-Nadie te obligará a hacer nada que no desees -le dijo a Ten Ten y agregó, dirigiéndose al esposo-: ¿No es así, Sasuke?

-¿Qué, Hinata? No sé de qué estás hablando.

Hinata no se inmutó ante la exasperación del esposo.

-Cuándo vendrá otra vez aquí el padre de Ten Ten?

-Mañana o pasado mañana.

Neji tenía la mirada fija sobre Ten Ten y lo angustiaba la expresión del rostro de la muchacha. Cuando Ten Ten escuchó que venía el padre se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y pareció asustada. Neji no entendía qué le pasaba: casi no conocía a la mujer y pensó que le desagradaba, pero sintió el impulso de ayudarla.

-¿No quieres ver a tu padre? -le preguntó.

-Por supuesto que quiero verlo -repuso Ten Ten.

-Mañana o pasado Ten Ten todavía no estará fuerte como para irse -le dijo Hinata al esposo.

-¡Hinata...! -le advirtió Sasuke.

-A mí me parece sana -señaló Neji, preguntándose de qué hablarían-. ¿Estuviste enferma? -le preguntó a Ten Ten.

Ten Ten negó con la cabeza y Hinata asintió. Neji se exasperó.

-Ten Ten estuvo muy enferma-dijo Hinata-. Necesita tiempo para recobrar las energías.

-Por eso tiene el cabello cortado como el de un muchacho -señaló Neji-. Contrajo fiebres ¿no es cierto?

-No -respondió Hinata-. Sasuke, insisto en que le digas al laird Aoyama que la hija todavía no está preparada para un viaje.

-No creo que pueda posponerlo -repuso Sasuke y miró enfadado a Neji-: Es una pena que tú no le hayas hecho un hijo -musitó-. Eso resolvería todos nuestros problemas.

Neji abrió la boca para decir algo pero estaba demasiado estupefacto.

-No puedo creer que consideres a mi hermano tan deshonesto -dijo Hinata.

-¡Era lógico, maldición! -replicó el esposo.

-¿Y cómo se resolvería el problema? -quiso saber Hinata.

-Neji está aquí-respondió Sasuke-. El sacerdote podría casarlos. Sabes que le prometí a Aoyama que habría una boda, ¿no es cierto?

-Yo no podría casarme con él.

Como Ten Ten señalaba a Neji mientras lo afirmaba con énfasis, el hombre llegó a la conclusión que se refería a casarse con él.

-¡Ya lo creo que no podrías! -le espetó-. También debería señalar que no te ofrecí casamiento.

Ten Ten se puso de pie.

-Por favor, excúsenme -farfulló-. De pronto, siento necesidad de aire fresco.

Sasuke asintió y Ten Ten salió al instante del salón. Neji la vio alejarse y se volvió hacia la hermana, que lo miraba ceñuda.

-Por favor, ¿alguno de vosotros podría explicarme qué rayos sucede?

-Neji, has perturbado a Ten Ten. Será mejor que vayas a buscarla y te disculpes.

-¿Cómo es que la perturbé?

-Te negaste a casarte con ella -aclaró Hinata-. ¿No es verdad, Sasuke?

El esposo disfrutaba a sus anchas de la confusión de Neji.

-Sí, la rechazó -dijo, sólo por el placer de provocar al cuñado.

-Explicádmelo -exigió Neji.

-No sería correcto que nosotros habláramos del problema de Ten Ten -dijo Hinata-. Cuando ella esté dispuesta, te lo dirá. Neji, ¿para qué viniste?

El cambio de tema lo sorprendió y no pudo dar una respuesta rápida. Se volvió hacia Sasuke en procura de auxilio. Sin querer, el padre Ōtsutsuki vino en auxilio de Sasuke y de Neji pues entró precipitadamente en el salón.

-Milady, Kiba me dijo que querías hablar conmigo -exclamó-. ¿Ahora es buen momento o prefieres que regrese más tarde?

Sasuke y Neji aprovecharon la oportunidad de distraerá Hinata.

-Venga, padre, siéntese con nosotros! exclamó Sasuke.

-Me alegra volver a verlo -dijo Neji al mismo tiempo.

Si el sacerdote se sorprendió por el recibimiento entusiasta de los guerreros no lo dejó entrever.

-Neji, me enteré de que estabas de regreso -dijo el padre Ōtsutsuki-. ¿Viniste a ver cómo está tu hermana? Como puedes comprobarlo, está feliz -agregó con énfasis.

-¿Ese fue el motivo de tu viaje? -preguntó Hinata.

Por vergonzoso que fuese admitirlo, Hinata disfrutaba de la incomodidad del hermano. Al verle la expresión supo que a Neji le resultaba difícil mentirle. Teniendo en cuenta lo inocente de la pregunta, el entrecejo fruncido de Neji era muy significativo.

Sasuke acudió en su rescate.

-Padre, ¿ya ceno? Hinata, ¿qué se hizo de tus modales? No ordenaste a los criados que le sirvan.

-Ya comí -informó el padre. Se sentó junto a Hinata, rechazó un ofrecimiento de beber y comenzó a hablar en detalle de la última tanda de brebaje preparada por Kakashi.

-Es bastante fuerte -afirmó-. Uno bebe un trago y sale volando por el patio.

Hinata rió de fa exageración del sacerdote.

-Nos calentará cuando lleguen las largas... -El padre estaba a punto de decir que el brebaje les daría calor cuando llegaran las largas noches de invierno, pero se apresuró a cambiar la frase-. Si es que queda algo.

-¿Las largas qué? -preguntó Hinata.

-Las noches largas y templadas del invierno -farfulló el clérigo, lanzando una mirada severa a Neji. Por cierto, todavía culpaba a Neji por haberle mentido a Hinata con respecto al clima cálido de los Highlands. A Neji le asombraba que todavía le ocultaran la verdad a la hermana y tuvo ganas de reír, pero se reprimió a tiempo.

-Neji, ¿sabes que desde que estoy aquí el clima es impredecible? ¡Si hasta hace frío por la noche!

-No, muchacha, nunca hace frío -arguyo Sasuke.

-Vamos, Hinata... -comenzó Neji.

-¿Me dirás para qué viniste? Neji, es evidente que surgió algún problema pues de lo contrario habrías esperado para venir con mamá.

-Hijo, ¿a qué viniste? -quiso saber el sacerdote.

La presión sobre Neji fue muy intensa.

-El clima -afirmó al cabo de unos momentos-. Hinata, no soportaba seguir viviendo en la mentira. Vine aquí a decirte la verdad.

Las carcajadas de Hinata le anunciaron que no le creía, pero ya había comenzado a inventar y no podía detenerse.

-Te mentí. Ya está. Ya te dije lo que vine a confesarte.

-¿Me mentiste acerca del clima?

Neji sonrió. La risa de Hinata era contagiosa y también su perspicacia. De pronto comprendió que la hermana nunca se había dejado engañar. Se inclinó hacia adelante y la señaló con el dedo.

-Lo supiste... siempre, ¿no es así?

La hermana asintió.

-Llevaba puesto un manto de lana, Neji. Claro que lo sabía.

-Entonces, muchacha, ¿cada vez que alguno de nosotros se refería a que el tiempo era más frío de lo habitual tú sabías la verdad? -dijo el sacerdote, apabullado. Hinata asintió.

-Padre, fue bondadoso de su parte sostener la mentira de mi hermano, pues usted lo hacía por mi felicidad.

-Tienes sentido del humor, esposa -dijo Sasuke.

-Tan torcido como un escudo que quedó mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia -agregó Neji.

Hinata rió y los hombres supieron que las burlas no la molestaban. Bostezó, se disculpó y Sasuke le ordenó que se fuera a acostar.

-Primero quisiera hablar de algo con todos ustedes -dijo Hinata-. Después iré a acostarme.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? -preguntó Neji.

-Yo ayudaré, si puedo -terció el sacerdote.

-Tengo un problema -comenzó Hinata.

-Dinos de qué se trata, muchacha -insistió el padre Ōtsutsuki.

Mientras respondía, Hinata fijó la mirada en Sasuke.

-Al parecer, tengo dos maridos.

* * *

**...**

**..:: DIECIOCHO ::..**

**...**


	20. Chapter 19

**...**

**..:: DIECINUEVE ::..**

**...**

* * *

-Tienes un solo marido, Hinata.

El tono de Sasuke sugirió a Hinata que no le discutiese y la joven le tomó la mano y asintió.

-Hinata, ¿oíste cuando yo le contaba a tu esposo acerca de Hidan?

-Sí.

-Cielo, eso no está bien -afirmó el esposo.

Hinata hizo un gesto negativo.

-Lo que no está bien es que pensaras en ocultarme una noticia tan importante.

-Estoy intentando entender -dijo el padre-. ¿Quieren decir que el barón Hidan está vivo?

-Así es -respondió Neji.

-¡Gran Dios de los Cielos! -musitó el sacerdote-. ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?

-Encerrado en una mazmorra, al otro lado del océano -respondió Neji-. Fue enviado al otro extremo del mundo corno representante del rey Sasori, para negociar un acuerdo comercial. Hidan partió de Inglaterra antes de que Sasori comenzara la pelea con la Iglesia. En este momento, al rey no le interesa en lo más mínimo aplacar al Papa.

Concluida la explicación, se volvió hacia la hermana.

-¿Cuánto fue lo que oíste?

-Todo -mintió Hinata.

-¡Maldición!

Hinata no hizo caso del juramento.

-Por favor, explíquenle al padre en qué lío estoy metida.

Neji levantó la copa y yació el contenido de un sorbo. De pronto, Hinata sintió la necesidad de estar más cerca de Sasuke. Se levantó y se colocó junto a él y el hombre le rodeó la cintura y la acercó. Hinata le pasó el brazo por el cuello y se apoyó en él.

-El barón Hidan se cayó de un acantilado y todos creyeron que había muerto.

-Cuando sucedió, yo estaba en Inglaterra -le recordó el sacerdote.

-Sí, pues bien, no murió -murmuró-. Está de regreso en Inglaterra y está loco como una cabra porque se quedó sin la esposa y sin las tierras. El rey quiere apaciguar a ese miserable, sólo Dios sabe por qué. Sasori ordenó que Hinata vuelva con Hidan y en un intento de calmar a Uchiha y evitar una guerra, aceptó dejarle conservar estas tierras.

El padre Ōtsutsuki murmuró algo por lo bajo.

-Hijo, no tiene ninguna importancia lo que quiera el rey. El matrimonio anterior de Hinata fue anulado, y eso es un hecho. El mismo Papa firmó el decreto. ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que me dijiste, muchacha?

Hinata hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Exacto. En realidad yo no creí necesitar una anulación. Sólo la pedí para hacer tiempo antes de que el rey me obligase a casarme otra vez.

-Sasori decidió hacerse Papa. Desde que comenzó a pelearse con la Iglesia, casi todos sus vínculos con el Santo Padre quedaron cortados. Los sacerdotes ya huyeron hacia los Lowlands anticipándose al interdicto pues Sasori está seguro de que será excomulgado.

-¿De modo que vuestro rey cree que puede cambiar esposas con sólo chasquear los dedos? -le preguntó Sasuke al cuñado.

-Eso es lo que cree. No atiende razones. Yo intenté convencerlo pero está empecinado en contentar a Hidan. Me gustaría saber por qué.

-¿Qué sucederá si nuestro laird se niega a dejar que Hinata se vaya? -preguntó el sacerdote.

-Sasori le asignará tropas a Hidan.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó el clérigo.

-Para la guerra -dijeron Neji y Sasuke al unísono.

-No puedo permitirlo -murmuró Hinata-. Sasuke, acabamos de reconstruir nuestra casa. No dejaré que destruyan todo otra vez.

-No creo que puedas hacer nada para impedirlo, Hinata -dijo Neji.

-¿Has visto a Hidan? -preguntó la joven.

-¡Si lo hubiese visto, lo habría asesinado por lo que te hizo! No, no lo vi.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes matarlo pues el rey se volvería en contra de ti.

-Escúchala, hijo -aconsejó el sacerdote, lanzando un suspiro de preocupación-. Tenemos entre manos un problema grave.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Sasuke para tomar una decisión?

-Hinata, no creerás que te dejaré ir... -musitó el esposo.

-Mañana o pasado llegarán dos mensajeros escoltados por cuatro soldados para entregarle a tu esposo las exigencias del rey Sasori.

-¿Y dónde está Hidan? -preguntó Hinata.

-Hice prometer al rey que Hidan permanecería en la corte hasta que esto se solucionara.

Hinata se apoyó contra el esposo. De inmediato, Sasuke corrió la silla hacia atrás y la hizo sentar sobre su regazo.

-Eso no nos da mucho tiempo para formular un plan de acción -dijo el padre Ōtsutsuki.

-Sí, nos da tiempo -arguyó Sasuke-. Los mensajeros tendrán que regresar a Inglaterra con la respuesta de que rechazo la demanda. Eso nos dará tiempo suficiente.

-¿Tiempo para qué? -preguntó Hinata.

-Para prepararnos -respondió Neji.

Hinata cambió de tema.

-¿Qué oíste decir acerca de Gaara? Nos dijeron que el sobrino del rey fue asesinado. ¿Supiste algo más?

Al ver que la hermana cambiaba abruptamente de tema, Neji frunció el entrecejo. Pero Hinata parecía exhausta y supuso que lo que quería era hablar de algo menos perturbador.

-Aparecieron informaciones contradictorias -repuso Neji-. El barón Yahiko juró que descubriría lo que le había sucedido a Gaara y no deja piedra sin remover. Cada vez más gente cree que Gaara fue asesinado. Era un rival para el trono -le explicó al padre Ōtsutsuki- y una amenaza real para la posición de Sasori. Yahiko no era el único que apoyaba al sobrino. Había todo un ejército que sostenía las pretensiones de Gaara.

-¿Qué dice el rey acerca de este misterio? -preguntó Hinata.

-Afirma no saber cómo murió el sobrino -respondió Neji-. La sospecha generalizada es que unos partidarios fanáticos del rey Sasori capturaron a Gaara, amenazaron con castrarlo y que murió de miedo.

-Eso podría ser -especuló Sasuke.

-Aún corren muchos rumores -dijo Neji-. Les aseguro que si cualquiera de los barones tuviese pruebas de que Sasori está involucrado en la muerte del sobrino, Inglaterra caería en la rebelión. Los barones colgarían a Sasori de los... -Neji se contuvo antes de decir algo que ofendería a Hinata y se apresuró a remplazarlo por una palabra más apropiada-... los pies.

Hinata lanzó otro sonoro bostezo. Se excusó ante los hombres y luego dijo:

-¿Se dan cuenta? es por eso que el rey Sasori quiere mantener satisfecho a Hidan.

Sasuke imaginó lo que Hinata iba a decir antes de que agregase una palabra más. En ese momento, todas las piezas concordaron: Hinata no sólo sabía que Gaara había sido asesinado sino también quién lo había hecho.

-Hinata, explica lo que quisiste decir -pidió Neji-. ¿Sabes por qué Sasori quiere apaciguar a Hidan?

Iba a responder, pero Sasuke le dio un suave apretón.

-Es uno de sus cortesanos preferidos -dijo la joven.

Sasuke aflojó el apretón y la mujer supo que su respuesta lo había complacido. Esperaría hasta que estuviesen solos para preguntarle por qué no quería decir nada más en presencia de Neji.

-Sasori no quiere que Hidan esté contento -dijo Sasuke entonces-. Lo que quiere es hacerlo asesinar. Y por eso lo mandará contra mí, ¿entienden?

La discusión se intensificó, pero Hinata estaba demasiado fatigada para quedarse a escuchar lo que decían el marido y el hermano respecto de lo que había que hacer.

El padre Ōtsutsuki solicitó el honor de acompañar a la señora hasta el dormitorio. Lo que en realidad quería era quedarse a solas con ella y en cuanto salieron del salón le aferró la mano y le preguntó si pensaba afligirse por las noticias o dejaría el asunto en manos de Dios y se tomaría un buen descanso como la muchacha inteligente que era.

También a Sasuke lo afligía la posibilidad de que Hinata se preocupara hasta enfermarse y estaba dispuesto a calmar los temores de la esposa, pero descubrió que no era necesario. No logró despertarla ni para darle el beso de las buenas noches. Estaba ausente del mundo y dormía como una inocente sin aflicción alguna.

Hinata se despertó en mitad de la noche sintiendo un peso que rodaba sobre sus pies y que la sobresaltó. En cuanto se movió, Sasuke se incorporó. Vio al hijo a los pies de la cama y le ordenó al instante que se fuera a su propio lecho.

-No lo despiertes -murmuró Hinata-. Hace más de una hora que está en nuestra cama. Sólo quítalo de encima de mi pie, por favor.

El hombre lanzó un suspiro como para despertar a un muerto, pero Menma no se movió. Tampoco se despertó mientras el padre lo trasladaba a su cama.

-¿Tiene suficientes mantas?-murmuró Hinata-. Aquí hace frío.

Sasuke regresó a la cama y estrechó a la esposa entre los brazos.

-Es hijo mí El frío no lo afecta.

A Hinata le pareció ilógica la afirmación del esposo y estaba a punto de decírselo cuando Sasuke le exigió en tono gruñón que le diera un beso.

Sólo pensaba darle un beso breve, pero el sabor de sus labios y la respuesta entusiasta de Hinata lo impulsaron a desear algo más. Le dio otro beso, intenso y prolongado... y entonces decidió que lo quería todo.

Hacer el amor sin ruido era una tortura, y el último pensamiento coherente de Sasuke antes de que la esposa lo hiciera perder el control fue que se sentiría dichoso cuando Menma tuviese su propia habitación.

Le gustaba el modo en que Hinata se acurrucaba contra él después de hacer el amor. "¡Demonios!", pensó. "Todo en ella me gusta!"

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Qué?

-Quisiera decirte algo -murmuró Hinata en la oscuridad-. Yo sé por qué el rey Sasori quiere librarse de Hidan.

-Ahora descansa, Hinata. Hablaremos de eso mañana.

-Quiero decírtelo ahora.

Sasuke se rindió.

-De acuerdo. Pero si te pones nerviosa lo dejaremos para mañana.

Hinata no le hizo caso.

-Quería decírtelo antes -comenzó.

-También ibas a decírselo a Neji, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí. ¿Por qué me lo impediste?

-Porque Neji no es sólo tu hermano sino también un barón inglés. Si se enterara del comportamiento del monarca podría verse obligado a actuar en consecuencia. En este momento, nadie destronará a Sasori, y si Neji lo intentara lo matarían.

La mujer no había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que Neji se viese obligado a desafiar al rey y ahora agradecía que Sasuke le hubiese impedido decírselo.

-¿Cómo adivinaste...?

El esposo no la dejó terminar.

-Tengo una sola pregunta que hacerte, Hinata, y tu respuesta no saldrá de esta recámara.

-Te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

-¿Fue el rey el que hizo matar a Gaara, o fue Hidan?

Hinata le respondió sin dudar:

-Creo que lo mató Hidan, pero la orden provino del rey Sasori.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Oh, sí! -musitó Hinata-. Estoy segura.

Sintió un alivio tan inmenso al poder compartir esa carga que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Oí cuando el mensajero del rey leía la orden. Hidan no sabía que yo estaba escuchando, pero el mensajero me vio en la entrada. No sé si se lo dijo a mi marido o no, pero estoy segura de que se lo dijo al rey. Poco después de Pascuas, Hidan se marchó y no regresó hasta mediados del verano. Menos de un mes después, oí el rumor de que Gaara había desaparecido. Años más tarde, al enterarme de la muerte de Hidan, me ordenaron ir a Londres y me encerraron. El rey fue a visitarme en varias ocasiones y siempre mencionaba a Gaara.

-Trataba de sonsacarte lo que sabías -reflexionó Sasuke.

-Y desde luego, yo fingí ignorancia.

-¿Quién era el mensajero que el rey envió a Hidan con la orden de matar a Gaara?

-El barón Deidara -respondió Hinata-. Sasori no hubiese confiado en un mensajero, de la corte y además, Deidara y Hidan eran los confidentes más cercanos al rey. Pero no confiaban uno en el otro.

-Fuiste muy afortunada de que el rey no te matara. Al dejarte con vida, pese a lo que sabías, corrió un gran riesgo.

-No estaba seguro de que yo supiera algo -arguyó Hinata-. Por otra parte, sabía que yo no podía dar testimonio en contra de él. Las mujeres no pueden presentar acusaciones ante la corte, salvo contra sus propios maridos, y eso sólo en caso de muy pocos delitos.

-El barón Yahiko cree que tú sabes algo, ¿no es cierto? Por eso intenta hablar contigo.

-Sí. Todos los barones conocen la relación que existe entre el rey y sus dos favoritos, Hidan y Deidara. Como sabemos ahora, Hidan salió de Inglaterra poco antes de la desaparición de Gaara. Yahiko debe de suponer que hay algún vínculo entre los dos. Tal vez quiera interrogarme acerca de las fechas respectivas. Es imposible que sepa que yo escuché algo.

-Quiero que me prestes atención -exigió Sasuke-. No le dirás a nadie lo que escuchaste, ni aun a tu hermano. Prométemelo, Hinata.

-Pero hay una persona con la que en realidad tengo que hablar.

-¿Quién es?

-El rey Sasori.

Sasuke se contuvo para no gritar:

-De eso, ni hablar.

-Yo creo que podría hacerlo entrar en razones. Es la única manera, esposo. No quiero que haya una guerra.

Sasuke resolvió emplear la lógica para hacerla entender el peligro que corría.

-Acabas de decirme que no puedes testificar en contra del rey. Si imaginas que puedes amenazarlo con contar a los barones lo que sabes y de ese modo encender la rebelión contra la Corona, Sasori te silenciará antes de que puedas llevar a cabo el plan.

Durante un minuto, se hizo silencio y Sasuke creyó que por fin Hinata había comprendido lo absurdo de su intención de hablar con el rey.

-No se me había ocurrido ese plan -murmuró Hinata.

-Y entonces, ¿cuál era tu plan? ¿Creías poder conquistar la simpatía de Sasori?

-No -dijo Hinata-. Pensé en mencionarle el mensaje que le envió a Hidan.

-¿Y eso de qué serviría?

-Sasuke, el rey envió un mensaje de su puño y letra. Hidan cree que lo quemó.

Sasuke se puso tenso:

-¿No lo hizo?

-Después de leerle la orden a Hidan, Deidara lo dejó sobre la mesa y se fue. En ese momento me vio. Yo lo saludé y seguí mi camino por el corredor trasero. Quería hacer creer a Deidara que acababa de entrar, ¿comprendes?

-¿Y luego? -la instó Sasuke, impaciente por oír el resto.

-Hidan acompañó a Deidara a la salida. Al volver al salón, tomó el pergamino, lo arrojó al fuego y se quedó ahí hasta que ardió por completo.

En el semblante de Sasuke apareció el comienzo de una sonrisa: ¡Dios, estaba casado con una mujer muy astuta!

-¿Qué fue lo que quemó?

-Uno de los pomposos sermones del obispo Danzo acerca de la inferioridad de las mujeres.

-Hidan no sabía que tú podías leer, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh, no lo sabía! -respondió precipitadamente la mujer-. Si hubiese sabido que yo había demostrado que estaba equivocado, me habría golpeado pues no dejaba de repetir que yo era demasiado ignorante para aprender. Claro que también me golpeaba por ser ignorante, de modo que no creo...

Era la primera vez que Hinata hablaba con franqueza de las palizas, y aunque Sasuke lo sabía desde mucho tiempo atrás, al escucharlo se sintió sacudido.

-¿No crees qué cosa? -preguntó, con voz ronca de emoción.

Hinata se apretó más contra el marido y respondió:

-Que necesitara un motivo para golpearme.

-Jamás volverá a tocarte -prometió Sasuke en un tono tan furioso que daba escalofríos.

-Sé que siempre estaré a salvo contigo -dijo la mujer.

-Sin la menor duda -afirmó el hombre.

La áspera reacción de Sasuke no inquietó a Hinata sino que la consoló, pues estaba furioso por lo que ella había sufrido.

-Cuando cambiaste los rollos de pergamino corriste un grave riesgo -dijo Sasuke-. ¿Y si Hidan resolvía releer el mensaje del rey?

-Consideré que el riesgo valía la pena -replicó Hinata-. Era un documento importante y había que conservarlo. Al pie aparece la firma de Sasori y está lacrado.

-Fue un tonto al poner su nombre.

-Se cree invencible -dijo Hinata-. Y pienso que sabía que sin una orden escrita Hidan no creería a Deidara. Yo no sé bien por qué, pero el tiempo era importante y por ese motivo el rey no convocó a Hidan a Londres para darle la orden personalmente.

-¿Dónde está el rollo?

-Lo envolví en telas suaves de algodón y lo oculté dentro del altar de la capilla que Hidan había construido para el obispo. Está metido entre dos planchas de mármol.

Sasuke la sintió temblar y la abrazó con más fuerza.

-¿Sabes que casi lo destruí cuando me dijeron que Hidan había muerto? Después cambié de idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería que en el futuro alguien lo hallara y supiese la verdad.

-Hinata, a mí me importa más que tú estés a salvo. No te permitiré hablar con el rey Sasori.

-No quiero la guerra -susurró la joven, a punto de llorar. Sasuke le besó la frente y le dijo que dejara de preocuparse.

-Convenceré al rey de Inglaterra de que nos deje en paz.

Hinata intentó discutirle:

-¿No puedes pensar en ir a Inglaterra?

Sasuke no le respondió.

-Ya es tarde, Hinata. Es hora de que te duermas.

La ganó la fatiga y resolvió esperar hasta el día siguiente para intenta¡ el convencer al esposo. De una cosa estaba segura: no dejaría que Sasuke se enfrentara con el rey Sasori ni con Hidan sin haber definido antes un plan seguro. Le exigiría que por lo menos formara una liga con los otros highlanders.

Pero a la mañana siguiente fue tarde para instar a Sasuke a la sensatez. Cuando Hinata se vistió y bajó en busca del esposo, Neji le informó que Sasuke ya había salido del castillo.

Hinata necesitó de toda su voluntad para no desesperarse. Estuvo todo el día inquieta, preocupada y hacia la hora de la cena tenía los nervios destrozados.

Por petición de Hinata, el padre Ōtsutsuki se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa. Hinata se sentó a la derecha del sacerdote, junto a Ten Ten y Neji, enfrente de la hermana.

La sola idea de comer le revolvía el estómago a Hinata y apenas soportaba ver comer a los demás. No dijo una palabra hasta que retiraron las fuentes de la mesa.

-Neji, ¿por qué lo dejaste marcharse? -exclamó.

-¿Que yo lo dejé, dices? Le expuse argumentos contundentes, pero el obstinado de tu esposo no me escuchó.

Hinata trato de serenarse.

-Eso significa que tú también comprendes el peligro...

Neji movió la cabeza.

-No traté de hacerlo desistir sino de convencerlo de que me dejara ir con él.

-No llevó suficientes soldados.

-El sabe lo que hace -lo defendió Neji.

-No tiene tiempo para esbozar un plan. No puede irrumpir sin más en la corte de Sasori y exigir una audiencia.

Neji sonrió.

-Sí, puede -replicó-. Cuando quiere, tu esposo puede ser muy persuasivo. Por cierto conseguirá la audiencia.

-Tendría que haber ido, Neji -afirmó Ten Ten-. Es un barón: el rey lo habría escuchado.

Neji volvió su atención hacia la hermosa mujer que lo miraba con expresión indignada.

-Eso fue lo que yo le dije.

Hinata movió la cabeza.

-Sólo Sasuke puede lograr que el rey atienda razones.

Neji se echó hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Hinata?

Hinata se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-Porque es mi marido -replicó-. Además, anoche dijiste que ya habías intentado hablar con el rey y que no te escuchó.

-Aun así, tendría que haber acompañado a Sasuke -dijo el hermano.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo? -preguntó Ten Ten.

-Me pidió que me quedara -respondió el joven.-. Hinata, Sasuke me hizo responsable por ti y se sentirá muy desdichado cuando regrese y sepa que te enfermaste de angustia.

-Si vuelve... -murmuró Hinata.

-Con semejantes comentarios, avergüenzas a Sasuke -dijo Neji-. Tendrías que confiar en su destreza.

Hinata estalló en lágrimas. El padre Ōtsutsuki dejó de lado el trozo de pan que estaba masticando y palmeó el hombro de Hinata.

-Bueno, bueno, muchacha. Todo saldrá bien.

Mientras el sacerdote consolaba a la señora, Ten Ten atacó a Neji en defensa de Hinata.

-Ella ama al esposo -exclamó-. ¿Cómo se atreve a criticarla? ¡Está preocupada por la seguridad del marido y por cierto no necesita que usted la haga sentir culpable o avergonzada! -A esas alturas Ten Ten estaba gritando. Se puso de pie, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lanzó a Neji una mirada furibunda.

Neji se mostró imperturbable. A decir verdad, no estaba ofendido sino, por el contrario, le parecía admirable que Ten Ten defendiese a Hinata.

-¿Cómo es que mi hermana conquistó tu lealtad en tan poco tiempo? -dijo en tono amable y sereno. De inmediato, Ten Ten perdió toda audacia. Se dejó caer otra vez en el asiento, se acomodó el manto sobre el hombro, se quitó un mechón de pelo que tenía sobre los ojos y luego volvió a mirar a Neji.

Este le sonreía. Ten Ten pensó que era un hombre apuesto y la ternura que expresaban sus ojos le produjo una sensación de tibieza en su interior. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y trató de recordar la pregunta.

-Su hermana me salvó la vida.

Hinata se enjugó los ojos, agradeció al sacerdote consuelo y se volvió hacia Ten Ten.

-Ten Ten, tú te salvaste a ti misma.

-Tú la ayudaste -terció el padre Ōtsutsuki.

Menma apareció en la entrada pasando el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro mientras esperaba que advirtiesen su presencia.

Al verlo, de inmediato Hinata presentó sus excusas y se levantó de la mesa.

-Tengo que arroparlo -se disculpó.

-¿Volverás? -preguntó Ten Ten.

-Esta noche estoy muy fatigada -respondió Hinata-. Creo que me iré a la cama.

-Subiré contigo -dijo Ten Ten. Se levantó, saludó al sacerdote y le dijo a Neji-: No quise gritarle.

Neji se había puesto de pie al levantarse la hermana. Ten Ten había rodeado la mesa para salir del salón pero se detuvo al llegar junto al hombre.

Neji era mucho más alto y Ten Ten echó la cabeza atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. "Son hermosos", pensó la muchacha, "... para ser de un inglés'.

-Ya me disculpé, barón. ¿No tiene nada que responderme?

-¿Para que vuelvas a regañarme? Al parecer, te disgusta todo lo que yo digo, Ten Ten Aoyama.

-Yo no lo regañé -se defendió la muchacha.

Neji sonrió y el padre Ōtsutsuki resopló de risa.

-Muchacha, te atrapó. Acabas de demostrarle que tenía razón.

Ten Ten no sabía si Neji se burlaba de ella o no. Sintió que se ruborizaba sin entender por qué: no había hecho nada para sentirse incómoda. Pensó que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo intentando comprender al extraño inglés. Se volvió hacia el sacerdote, le dio las buenas noches y también a Neji, pero en un murmullo.

-Que duermas bien, Ten Ten.

A Ten Ten la impactó la voz acariciadora del barón y alzó la vista para mirarlo. Neji le guiñó un ojo.

Ten Ten no salió corriendo del salón sino caminando con aire señorial y contuvo la sonrisa hasta llegar a la entrada. Luego, no dejó de sonreír y suspirar mientras subía la escalera. "¡Que el Cielo me ampare!, se dijo, "El barón es inaceptable para mí, pero comienza a agradarme!"

Neji la observó alejarse. El padre Ōtsutsuki le pidió que se sentara otra vez.

-No se vaya todavía, comparta un poco de brebaje conmigo. Con lo afligidos que estamos, ninguno de nosotros podrá dormir demasiado esta noche.

Neji tomó la jarra y llenó la copa del sacerdote.

-Ten Ten me intriga -comentó.

-Por supuesto -afirmó el padre Ōtsutsuki-. Es una chica encantadora, ¿no es cierto?

Neji asintió.

-¿Estaba usted aquí cuando ella llegó?

-Así es.

Neji esperó a que el padre Ōtsutsuki dijese algo más, pero al parecer no estaba de ánimo.

-Mientras Ten Ten esté aquí, también soy responsable por su seguridad, padre.

-Sí.

-Uchiha me dijo que el padre vendría a buscarla mañana o pasado.

-No sabía -respondió el sacerdote-. ¿Qué harás? ¿Dejarás que se vaya?

-Tendrá que contarme qué le sucedió a la mujer. Hasta no conocer la historia no puedo adoptar una decisión. Ten Ten pareció inquietarse por las noticias.

-¿Porque el padre vendrá a buscarla, dices?

Neji asintió y el sacerdote lanzó un suspiro.

-Será mejor que sepas lo que le sucedió a la pobre chica. Ten Ten Aoyama llegó aquí tan ensangrentada y lastimada que pareció que la habían atacado los lobos. Es un milagro que no le hayan quedado cicatrices en el rostro. Hasta es un milagro que esté viva -agregó, para que Neji comprendiese que no exageraba.

Bebió un gran sorbo de su copa y le contó al barón toda la historia. Neji se puso furioso y esa reacción satisfizo al padre Ōtsutsuki.

-¿De modo que lleva en sus entrañas al hijo de un Uchiha? -preguntó Neji cuando el clérigo terminó el relato.

-No, hijo, no está preñada. Lo inventó, y la otra noche le confesó toda la verdad al laird, ¿sabes? Esta mañana me lo dijo, aunque no en confesión, de modo que estoy en libertad de comentarlo -aclaró precipitadamente-. Me dijo que se sentía aliviada. Es una mujer orgullosa y no le agrada mentir.

-¿Y por qué lo hizo?

-Fue el único modo que se le ocurrió de escapar de los Yakushi. Hizo algo extremo: podrían haberla matado.

-Según lo que usted me contó de las heridas, estuvo a un paso de morir -señaló Neji.

El clérigo hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-El único que todavía no sabe la verdad es el padre de Ten Ten. Espera conocer al padre del hijo de Ten Ten y fijar la fecha de la boda.

De pronto, la extraña conversación de esa noche comenzó a tener sentido para Neji.

-Uchiha insistió en preguntarme si yo reconocía a Ten Ten. Pensó que yo era el responsable.

-Hijo, ahora nadie te acusa. Habría sido conveniente que fueras tú, o cuando menos supongo que así lo piensa nuestro laird.

Neji sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Hijo de...! -Se contuvo a tiempo.¿Qué hará el padre de Ten Ten cuando descubra que la hija mintió?

-No quiero ni pensarlo -repuso el sacerdote-. Por supuesto que trataré de interceder si el hombre pierde el control pero, a decir verdad, temo por la chica. El laird Aoyama es un hombre duro. Si bien ama a la hija, cuando descubra que mintió será capaz de casarla con el primer hombre soltero que haya en el clan. A la muchacha le aguarda un futuro arduo.

Neji se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho el sacerdote.

-Yo no pude salvar a Hinata -dijo en un suave murmullo, como si estuviese confesándose.

El padre Ōtsutsuki dejó la copa y lo miró.

-No puedes sentirte culpable de lo que le sucedió a Hinata. Ella me contó que te ocultó la verdad porque le daba vergüenza.

-Yo tendría que haber sabido lo que sucedía -musitó Neji-. Hidan la mantenía oculta y yo debí de ser lo bastante perspicaz para imaginar sus motivos. ¡Dios querido, me gustaría ser yo el que lo mate!

El padre Ōtsutsuki quiso distraerlo de esos pensamientos.

-Sería conveniente que decidas qué harás cuando llegue aquí el laird Aoyama. Hinata no quiere que Ten Ten se vaya. Te lo advierto, hijo, no sólo tendrás que enfrentarte con el padre de Ten Ten sino también con tu hermana. Y además, vendrán los mensajeros del rey con la orden de llevar a Hinata de regreso a Inglaterra.

-Sasori me aseguró que sólo enviaría a los mensajeros y a cuatro escoltas -dijo Neji-. Me tomará unos minutos darles la respuesta de Sasuke y mandarlos de regreso.

-Mi laird está seguro de que puede hacer cambiar de idea al rey, ¿no es así?

-Así es.

-Me pregunto cómo piensa lograrlo -dijo el padre Ōtsutsuki.

Neji movió la cabeza.

-Sasuke confiaba en lograr que el rey le quitara su apoyo al barón Hidan, pero no me dijo lo que pensaba decirle.

-Estás atrapado en el medio, ¿verdad? No puedes convocar a tus propios vasallos para pelear junto a ti pues ahora estás en los Highlands y la batalla podría ser contra tu propio rey.

-Vivimos tiempos difíciles -dijo Neji-. Es inconcebible que un vasallo pierda la fe y la confianza en su monarca. La mayoría de los barones ingleses están hartos de los despropósitos de Sasori y se habla mucho de rebelión.

-Es comprensible -señaló el clérigo-. Vuestro rey se ha ganado más enemigos que aliados.

-Eso es cierto -afirmó Neji-. Hasta puso en su contra al Santo Papa. Padre, el cambio se percibe en el aire, y si Sasori no cambia sus actitudes llegará el momento en que se vea obligado a entregar el poder sólo para seguir en el trono.

-¿Un rey sin poderes? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Sasori deberá otorgar derechos específicos a los barones -le explicó Neji.

El padre Ōtsutsuki jamás había oído hablar de algo semejante pero tampoco, en sus muchos años, había visto un líder tan inepto como Sasori. Las historias que había oído acerca del rey Sasori no podían ser todas exageradas, y si algunas de ellas eran verdaderas no cabía duda de que el monarca de Inglaterra tendría mucho que explicar cuando se presentara ante el Creador.

-¿Confía usted en su rey?

-Seguiré sirviendo al monarca hasta que traspase los límites. Soy su vasallo.

-Pero, ¿confías en él?

Neji no dijo nada más. Corrió la silla hacia atrás, le dio las buenas noches al padre Ōtsutsuki y salió del salón.

El silencio fue su respuesta.

* * *

**...**

**..:: DIECINUEVE ::..**

**...**


	21. Chapter 20

**...**

**..:: VEINTE ::..**

**...**

* * *

Al día siguiente, se desató el infierno.

El clima fue un preludio del desastre. Poco después del alba se desencadenó una violenta tempestad de relámpagos. Uno cayó sobre la choza del curtidor y otro casi destruyó el tejado de la cocina. Los truenos sacudían los muros del castillo y la tormenta parecía no tener fin.

Menma se quedó pegado a Hinata pues el estrépito lo asustaba: cada vez que sonaba otro, trataba de ocultarse bajo las faldas de la mujer.

Cuando la tormenta amainó, Hinata y Menma estaban exhaustos y durmieron casi toda la mañana.

Ten Ten sacudió a Hinata para despertarla.

-Hinata, por favor, levántate. Tengo que hablar contigo. Mi padre está subiendo la última colina. ¿Qué le diré? Se pondrá furioso. No sé qué hacer. ¡Oh, Menma, por favor no llores! No quise asustarte.

Hinata se incorporó en la cama a tiempo para recibir al hijo, que se precipitó en sus brazos.

Primero, tranquilizó al pequeño y cuando por fin le hizo entender que ninguno de los dos estaba en peligro, Menma dejó de llorar. Había estado inquieto desde la partida del padre y Hinata supuso que era probable que ella misma tuviese la culpa. Le había contagiado el miedo al pequeño y supo que tendría que estar muy alerta para ocultar sus propias preocupaciones.

-Ten Ten, ayuda a Menma a vestirse, por favor. Yo debo ir de prisa a hablar con Neji antes de que llegue tu padre. ¿Qué hice con mi manto?

Hinata se vistió a toda velocidad, agradecida de que ya hubiesen pasado los malestares matutinos. En ese momento no tenía tiempo de lidiar contra un ataque de náuseas. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y se limpió los dientes pero no se demoró en peinarse. Mientras avanzaba por el corredor, se pasó los dedos por el cabello para desenredarlo un poco.

-¡Mamá, espérame! -gritó Menma.

Hinata se detuvo en la cima de la escalera, Menma corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Te gustaría ir a visitar a Kakashi esta mañana? Kiyoshi te llevará a la choza del anciano: se pondrá contento de verte.

Menma quedó encantado: Kakashi se había convertido en uno de sus compañeros preferidos. Asintió, ansioso, soltó la mano de Hinata y corrió escaleras abajo llamando a Kiyoshi a gritos.

Neji no estaba en el salón grande. Ten Ten llamó a Hinata y le indicó que se acercara a la puerta, que había abierto a medias.

-Mi padre ha llegado -susurró-. Neji está esperándolo.

-Quédate dentro, Ten Ten -le ordenó Hinata-. Intentaré que mi hermano...

-Yo voy con usted -afirmó Ten Ten.

Hinata no discutió. Ten Ten abrió la puerta del todo y salieron al exterior.

El tiempo era frío y húmedo. Había nubes grises y caía una llovizna fina.

El laird Aoyama divisó a la hija de inmediato y le hizo un gesto de saludo. No había desmontado y traía con él a unos veinte miembros del clan.

-¿Dónde está Uchiha? -gritó el laird.

Neji esperó a que el padre de Ten Ten desmontara y le respondió:

-Se marchó ayer para atender un asunto muy importante. Le sugiero que vuelva dentro de dos o tres semanas, pues para entonces Uchiha habrá regresado.

El laird Aoyama adoptó una expresión enfadada.

-¡Ten Ten Aoyama! -gritó.

-¿Sí, padre?

-¿Ya te casaste?

Ten Ten bajó los escalones, comenzó a cruzar el patio y respondió con un matiz de temor en la voz:

-No, padre.

-Eso significa la guerra -bramó el laird Aoyama, mientras se le hinchaban las venas del cuello.

Neji movió la cabeza.

-Uchiha no tiene tiempo de pelear contra usted -afirmó-. Tiene entre manos una batalla más importante.

Aoyama no supo si sentirse insultado o no.

-¿Contra quién está luchando? ¿Contra los Tsuki o contra los Okuma? Son unos tipos escurridizos. Aunque no importa de cuál de los clanes se trata pues los dos están mal entrenados y puede derrotarlos en un día.

-El laird Uchiha fue a la guerra contra Inglaterra, papá -mintió Ten Ten.

Eso logró que el padre le prestara toda su atención.

-Bueno, en ese caso está bien.

-Laird Aoyama, está empapado. ¿No quisiera entrar y calentarse junto al fuego? -dijo Hinata en el papel de anfitriona amable, tratando de calmar al anciano-. Después de un viaje tan largo debe de estar hambriento-agregó, mientras bajaba los escalones.

-No tengo hambre y no sé por qué necesitaría calentarme. Hoy hace tanto calor como siempre.

-Padre, entra, por favor.

El laird Aoyama negó con la cabeza.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta no escuchar el nombre del hombre que te hizo caer en desgracia, Ten Ten. Quiero saber ya mismo quien es mi yerno. Muchacha, ¿quién es el Uchiha que te avergonzó?

-No se trata de ningún Uchiha -respondió Ten Ten con voz temblorosa. Hinata trató de silenciarla antes de que dijera otra cosa. Ten Ten movió la cabeza.

-Tiene que saberlo -musitó.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿No fue un Uchiha? -preguntó el padre.

-Padre, por favor escúchame -imploró Ten Ten-. Debo explicarte lo que sucedió.

-Lo único que quiero escuchar es el nombre del hombre con el que vas a casarte.

Mientras duró la discusión entre el padre y la hija, Neji no dijo una palabra: parecía totalmente desinteresado. Pero cuando Ten Ten pasó junto a él para acercarse al padre, el barón la tomó del brazo para impedirle seguir.

-¡Neji! -susurró Hinata.

-¡Diablos! -musitó Neji.

La actitud de Neji confundió a Ten Ten.

-Por favor, suélteme. Este asunto no le concierne.

-Oh, sí-replicó el joven.

Ten Ten negó con la cabeza. Neji asintió.

-Ten Ten Aoyama, soy responsable por ti, y me debes obediencia. No te di permiso para ir a ningún lado. Ponte detrás de mí y no te muevas -dijo en tono autoritario y duro.

Ten Ten quedó tan estupefacta que no aunó a discutir y se volvió hacia Hinata en procura de auxilio, pero la hermana de Neji se encogió de hombros. Parecía tan confundida como Ten Ten por la actitud del hermano.

-Obedéceme.

Sin tiempo de pensarlo, Ten Ten obedeció, Se situó detrás de Neji y se puso de puntillas para susurrarle

-No es responsable por mí.

Neji le respondió en otro susurro:

-Lo seré.

Ten Ten no comprendió qué era lo que Neji decía, pero Hinata sí y se acercó al hermano. Kiba apareció desde algún lado y le obstruyó el paso. Era evidente que no quería que Hinata se acercara al laird Aoyama.

Hinata ignoró la interferencia del soldado.

-Neji, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

El hermano no le respondió. El laird Aoyama dio un paso adelante e intentó agarrar a la hija.

-Uchiha me prometió una boda -afirmó-. Y no es hombre de quebrar sus promesas.

-No, es cierto -afirmó Neji-. Habrá una boda.

El laird se apaciguó. Refunfuñó por lo bajo e hizo un brusco gesto de asentimiento.

-Papá, no hay...

-Muchacha, cállate mientras yo arreglo los detalles -le ordenó el padre, sin apartar la vista de Neji-. ¿Y quién es mi futuro yerno?

-Yo.

El laird Aoyama se quedó con la boca abierta y pareció que los ojos iban a salírsele de las órbitas. Negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un paso apartándose del inglés.

-¡No! -vociferó.

Neji no lo dejó retroceder.

-¡Sí! -respondió con énfasis.

Ten Ten aferró la chaqueta de Neji intentando apartarlo.

-¿Está usted loco? -preguntó.

Hinata apartó a Kiba del paso y se puso junto a Ten Ten.

-Suéltalo -le ordenó.

Ten Ten comenzó a protestar contra la absurda afirmación que Neji acababa de hacerle al padre pero Hinata la contuvo sujetándole la mano y susurrándole que esperara hasta más tarde para discutir.

-¿Es una treta? -preguntó Ten Ten, creyendo que Neji se precipitaba a hacer la promesa para ganar tiempo.

-Es posible -concedió Hinata, sabiendo que el hermano nunca decía algo de lo que no estuviese convencido. Por cierto, se casaría con Ten Ten Aoyama y la expresión decidida del hermano era indicación de que nadie se lo impediría, iii aun una novia renuente.

-¡Es usted inglés! -gritó el laird-. ¡Ni pensarlo!

Neji no se inmutó ante la furia del viejo. Por el contrario, sonrió y dijo:

-No necesito una dote sustancial.

-¡Ten Ten Aoyama! ¿Por qué no tomas una daga y la clavas en el corazón de tu padre? -gimió el laird.

-¡Pero, padre...!

-Silencio -ordenó Neji sin quitar la mirada del padre de Ten Ten. Esperaba que el hombre se lanzara sobre él o se controlase.

Hinata intentó calmar a Ten Ten pero era difícil hacerlo al mismo tiempo que prestaba atención al laird. La reacción de ese hombre la asombraba. Los lairds no solían llorar, pero el padre de Ten Ten parecía a punto de hacerlo. No cabía duda de que le costaba aceptar el anuncio de Neji.

-¿Un barón inglés casado con mi hija? ¡Antes me moriría!

Hinata dejó de frotar el hombro de Ten Ten y se adelantó.

-Es un barón muy rico -exclamó.

El laird la miró con una expresión que a Hinata le pareció indignada.

-En esta situación la riqueza no está en discusión -musitó-. ¿Es muy rico?

Una hora después, Neji y Ten Ten estaban casados.

.

.

.

No hubo tiempo para celebraciones. El padre Ōtsutsuki acababa de bendecir la unión cuando Hayate entró corriendo en el salón en busca de Kiba o de Neji para informarles de las nuevas.

Vio primero al barón.

-Acaba de llegar uno de nuestros soldados que estaba patrullando la frontera -dijo-. Se avistaron soldados ingleses que avanzan hacia aquí. Es un ejército, barón, y están a una hora de camino.

-¿Cuántos son? -preguntó Kiba.

-Demasiados para contarlos -respondió Hayate.

Neji lanzó un grito tan violento y desbordante de furia que debió de oírse hasta en los Lowlands.

El rey lo había traicionado: el lazo entre vasallo y monarca estaba destruido. Sasori le había mentido pues en lugar de mandar a un mensajero con su escolta había enviado a un ejército.

En menos de una hora el castillo sería sitiado. De inmediato, Kiba se encargó de preparar el área para un ataque apostando guardias a lo largo de los muros, y Neji asumió la responsabilidad de comandar un contingente de hombres hasta la loma para salir al encuentro de los soldados ingleses por el flanco.

Le dijeron al laird Aoyama que se fuera a su feudo antes de que comenzara la batalla, pero se negó y montó a caballo para combatir junto al yerno. Les ordenó a sus hombres que cabalgaran con la velocidad del rayo hacia su propio castillo y que reunieran a las tropas. Neji no pudo menos que agradecer la intervención del laird: sabía que necesitaría a cada soldado que estuviese disponible.

Ten Ten no podía decidirse entre desesperarse porque se había casado con un inglés o ayudar en la batalla contra los invasores. Cuando Neji se disponía a salir, Ten Ten se sujetó las faldas y corrió tras él.

-¡Barón, no te atrevas a dejarme viuda! -exigió-. Quiero una anulación, no un funeral.

Neji agarró al potro, sujetó las riendas en una mano y se volvió hacia la novia:

-No obtendrás ninguna de las dos cosas -afirmó.

Ten Ten no supo qué decir. Neji la contempló largo rato y luego decidió que no tenía más tiempo que perder con la flamante novia y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Espera.

-¿Sí?

Las palabras se le escapaban y sencillamente se arrojo en brazos del novio. Neji supo lo que tenía que hacer: soltó las riendas, rodeó con los brazos a la novia temblorosa y le dio un beso desbordante de promesas, compromiso y una buena dosis de lujuria.

-¡Ten Ten Aoyama, con el cabello corto pareces un muchacho, pero no hay duda de que besas como una mujer!

Ten Ten perdió el aliento y no pudo recobrarse hasta que vio que el esposo se alejaba.

-¡Cuida a papá! -gritó.

-Lo haré, muchacha. Métete y no salgas.

Al darse la vuelta para obedecerlo Ten Ten vio a Hinata que corría por el patio.

-Hinata, ¿adónde vas? Aquí corres peligro.

Hinata no la escuchó y siguió corriendo hacia la choza de Kakashi, al tiempo que lloraba. Apenas la vio, Menma comenzó a sollozar. Hinata tomó al niño y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kakashi, lleve a Menma a mi habitación. Lo hago responsable por él. No deje que le pase nada malo: prométamelo.

-Lo prometo -dijo el anciano-. ¿Y dónde estarás tú mientras yo cuido del pequeño?

-No tengo tiempo de explicárselo -respondió Hinata-. El rey Sasori envió a un ejército cuatro veces más numeroso que el nuestro.

-Chica, en otras ocasiones hemos sobrevivido y ahora también lo haremos.

Hinata no podía ser razonable pues el costo era demasiado alto para ella. No quería que muriese un solo hombre por su propio conflicto con el rey de Inglaterra. Estaba convencida de que era la única capaz de impedir la masacre.

-El rey traicionó a mi hermano. Empleó una treta, Kakashi, y yo usaré la verdad para detener la lucha antes de que sea tarde.

Hinata besó a Menma y lo dejó ir con Kakashi.

-Ve -le murmuro- Necesito saber que los dos estarán a salvo.

-Si la situación se torna demasiado amenazadora, me ocultaré junto con el muchachito. Lo traeré de vuelta cuando todo termine.

-¿Cómo saldrá fuera del recinto?

-Yo tengo mis recursos -se jactó Kakashi-. Muchacho, deja de llorar. Nos vamos de aventuras. Busquemos tu espada de madera y libremos nuestra propia batalla.

Hinata permaneció un rato en la choza de Kakashi; se arrodilló y rezó para tener valor.

Terminó las plegarias, se persignó y se levantó. En la puerta estaban Ten Ten y Kiba observándola.

-Milady, las colinas hormiguean de ingleses -informó Kiba-. Hallaremos un modo de sacarla de aquí: no podremos resistir contra un ejército tan numeroso.

Ten Ten se esforzaba por no llorar.

-Matarán a papá y a Neji. Hinata: nunca vi tantos soldados. No sé qué vamos a hacer.

-Tengo un plan -afirmó Hinata-. Vendrán a buscarme, ¿no es así? Y usted, Kiba, sencillamente me entregará.

Kiba movió la cabeza.

-No puedo, milady.

-No tiene alternativa en esta cuestión -replicó la mujer-. Escúcheme con atención: nos tomaron por sorpresa, ¿verdad?

Esperó a que Kiba asintiera y continuó:

-Si hubiésemos tenido tiempo de prepararnos, ¿qué habría hecho usted?

-Llamar a nuestros aliados -repuso Kiba-. Y cuando llegaran, superaríamos en número al enemigo. En este mismo momento se corre la voz por los Highlands, pues la noticia de que hay un ejército tan cuantioso se extenderá como el fuego. Pero como la mayoría de nuestros aliados están ahora en el norte, y quizás ahora se enteren de las noticias. Vendrán.

-Pero será tarde, ¿no?

-Siempre hay esperanzas, milady.

-También hay un plan mejor-repuso la señora-. Si yo me entrego por mi propia voluntad a los soldados ingleses, estos retrocederán.

-¡La llevarán de regreso a Inglaterra! -exclamó Ten Ten.

-Lo harán si Kiba no puede organizar un ataque a tiempo. ¿Cuánto le llevará reunir a suficientes hombres?

-Un día entero -respondió el soldado.

-Sasuke aún no debe de haber llegado a Inglaterra: se enterará. Agréguelo a sus fuerzas.

Hinata siguió tratando de convencer al comandante pero Kiba no estaba de acuerdo con ese plan e insistía en que daría su vida para salvarla.

Entonces, Hinata recurrió a una estratagema para salirse con la suya: fingió darse por vencida. Kiba le pidió que volviera al salón grande y aguardara allí con Ten Ten hasta que él enviase a los hombres para sacarlas a las dos a hurtadillas del castillo.

Hinata asintió. Comenzó a ascender la colina junto con Ten Ten pero en cuanto Kiba volvió a montar y se alejó, giró hacia la amiga.

-Tendrás que ayudarme -le dijo-. Sabes que es el único modo, Ten Ten: no me harán daño.

-No puedes saberlo, Hinata -susurró Ten Ten, asustada-. ¿Y qué me dices de tu hijo?

-Estaremos bien. Hidan no sabe que estoy embarazada y los pliegues del manto lo disimulan. -Hizo un gesto decidido.- Estaremos bien.

-¿Y si el barón Hidan conduce el ejército? ¿Cómo evitarás que te lastime?

-No olvidé cómo protegerme -repuso Hinata con voz desbordante de tristeza-. Trataré de no incitar la furia del barón. Ten Ten, yo amo a mi hermano y a todos esos buenos muchachos que están allí. No puedo permitir que mueran por mi causa.

-¡Dios querido, no sé qué hacer!

-Por favor, ayúdame.

Por fin, Ten Ten se rindió e hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento.

-¿No estás asustada, Hinata?

-Oh, sí -respondió la aludida-. Pero el temor no me domina. En el fondo, sé que mi plan es efectivo. Sasuke me encontrará.

Las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Ten Ten y esbozó una sonrisa forzada para disimular su terror.

-Quisiera tener a alguien como Sasuke al que pudiese amar y en el que pudiera confiar.

-¡Oh, Ten Ten, lo tienes! Neji es tan gentil y bondadoso como mi marido.

Entonces, la sonrisa de la amiga se tomó auténtica.

-Señor, olvidé que estoy casada! -exclamó-. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que yo también olvide que tengo valor.

Las dos mujeres cambiaron de dirección y corrieron hacia la entrada de los establos. Veinte minutos después, luego de varios subterfugios y engaños, Hinata salía del castillo y descendía la colina.

Regresaba al infierno. Pero cuando divisó a Hidan cabalgando hacia ella, el corazón no se le detuvo y el estómago no se contrajo de terror.

Hinata ya no estaba aterrada sino decidida: tenía un plan sólido.

Tenía a Sasuke.

* * *

**...**

**..:: VEINTE ::..**

**...**


	22. Chapter 21

**...**

**..:: VEINTIUNO ::..**

**...**

* * *

La llevaron al feudo Tsuki. En cuanto cruzaron la frontera de las tierras del clan, Hidan y su ejército fueron atacados. Y aunque los soldados de los Highlands eran valientes para la lucha, la predicción del laird Aoyama resultó cierta: estaban mal preparados y los herejes ingleses no necesitaron más que un día para conquistar las tierras y el castillo.

El laird Tsuki y treinta de sus hombres fueron encerrados en las mazmorras debajo del salón y los otros miembros del clan, en los cuarteles de los soldados, en la parte baja del recinto amurallado.

La rendición de Hinata fue rápida. Cabalgó colina abajo directamente al encuentro del enemigo y la rodearon al instante. Aunque estaba a pocos centímetros de Hidan no le dirigió la palabra.

Permaneció impávida, sentada sobre la montura con las manos sobre el regazo, esperando a ver qué haría el hombre.

Hidan llevaba puesta la armadura de batalla completa, pero se cubría la cabeza con un yelmo antiguo abierto, de forma cónica. Prefería ese en lugar del yelmo moderno, cerrado, pues decía que le daba mejor visión. Pero Hinata creía que el motivo verdadero era la vanidad.

A Hinata le resultaba difícil mirarlo. No había cambiado demasiado. Los ojos seguían siendo sombrios, el cutis no exhibía cicatrices y sólo unas pocas arrugas aparecían en las mejillas delgadas. Pero cuando se quitó el yelmo, Hinata vio que había sufrido un cambio dramático: el cabello, de color gris la última vez que lo viera, estaba ahora completamente blanco.

-Ahora regresaremos a nuestro hogar, Hinata, y todo lo sucedido quedará atrás.

-Sí-aceptó Hinata de inmediato.

La respuesta satisfizo al hombre. Acercó su caballo a Hinata y se estiró para tocarle la cara.

-Te has puesto más hermosa -señaló-. Te eché de menos, mi amor.

Hinata no pudo mirarlo pues estaba segura de que silo hacía vería el desagrado en sus ojos e inclinó la cabeza en un gesto que esperaba fuese interpretado como sumisión.

Al parecer, Hidan estaba complacido. Volvió a colocarse el yelmo, hizo girar a su cabalgadura y dio la orden de partir. No se detuvieron para beber agua ni para descansar y llegaron a Tsuki a última hora de la tarde.

De inmediato, Hinata afirmó que estaba exhausta y Hidan la acompañó adentro. La entrada era angosta. De frente a Hinata estaban los escalones que conducían al piso superior. A la derecha estaba el salón, que era una habitación grande y cuadrada, rodeado por una terraza en todos sus costados. Al advertirlo, Hinata se desanimó pues sabía que si la encerraban arriba no podría escabullirse sin ser vista por los guardias que estaban en el salón.

Le dieron la tercera habitación, cuya puerta daba al centro de la terraza. Hidan le abrió la puerta. Con la cabeza gacha, Hinata trató de pasar rápidamente junto a él pero el hombre la sujetó del brazo e intentó besarla. La mujer apartó la cara y se lo impidió. La tomó con rudeza entre los brazos y la estrechó. Le manoseó el cabello.

-¿Te obligaron a cortarte el pelo?- Hinata no le respondió. -Claro que lo hicieron -concluyó el hombre-. Tú nunca lo habrías hecho por tu propia voluntad pues sin duda recuerdas cuánto me gustaba.

-Lo recuerdo -murmuró la joven.

Hidan suspiró.

-Crecerá otra vez.

-Sí.

De súbito, Hidan la estrechó con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué hiciste anular nuestro matrimonio?

El dolor que le provocó la hizo encogerse.

-El rey quería casarme con el barón Deidara y yo pedí la anulación para hacer tiempo: Nunca creí que estuvieses muerto.

La respuesta satisfizo a Hidan.

-Sasori no me dijo que Deidara te quería como esposa. Ese canalla te deseaba, ¿no es así? Y a ti nunca te agradó demasiado.

-Tengo mucho sueño -exclamó Hinata-. No me siento muy bien.

Al fin, Hidan la soltó.

-Fue demasiada excitación para ti. Siempre fuiste débil, Hinata, y sólo yo sé cómo cuidarte. Ahora vete a la cama, esta noche no te molestaré. Dejé uno de tus vestidos sobre la cama: mañana te lo pondrás. Cuando bajes las escaleras para reunirte conmigo, tendré una sorpresa para ti.

Por fin, la dejó sola. La puerta tenía cerradura pero habían quitado la llave y Hinata pensó que debía encontrar algo para trabar la puerta. No confiaba en que Hidan la dejara en paz, y si se deslizaba a hurtadillas en la habitación durante la noche, estaría preparada. Si intentaba tocarla, lo mataría... o moriría en el intento.

Hasta ese momento, Hinata había controlado las emociones y aunque el esfuerzo la agotó, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma pues no permitió que la ira ni el miedo la dominaran. Su principal deber consistía en proteger al hijo de todo daño hasta que Sasuke fuese a rescatarla. Sí, esa era su principal obligación.

En cuanto avistó al ejército inglés los mensajeros habían partido en busca de Sasuke y Hinata rogó que los hombres del clan no tuviesen que ir hasta Londres para encontrarlo.

Hinata pensó que sin duda los aliados de Uchiha también se preparaban para la partida en ese momento. ¡A la noche siguiente o a más tardar a la otra, la rescatarían!

Hinata se dispuso a defender la pequeña habitación contra un posible ataque. Empujó un cofre vacío hasta la puerta para trabarla. Sabía que eso no impediría que echaran la puerta abajo pero confió en que el ruido del cofre al ser arrrastrado la despertaría si llegaba a dormirse.

Corrió a la ventana, quitó la piel que la cubría, miró abajo y soltó un juramento. No había escape posible por allí: había dos pisos hacia abajo y la pared de piedra era demasiado lisa para encontrar de dónde asirse.

La habitación estaba fría y húmeda. De pronto, se sintió tan abatida que tuvo que sentarse. Se quitó el cinturón y se envolvió en el manto. Luego fue hasta la cama.

Entonces vio el vestido sobre la cama y lo reconoció al instante. La aflicción fue remplazada por una furia tan intensa como jamás había experimentado. La ira le provocó ganas de gritar con tanta fuerza como un guerrero en una batalla.

Era su vestido de novia. También estaban los zapatos que había usado y las cintas... ¡Dios querido: las cintas con las que se había trenzado el pelo estaban extendidas sobre la cama!

-Ese sujeto está demente -murmuró.

Y decidido, agregó para sí. Le había dicho que a la mañana habría una sorpresa para Hinata y en ese instante la joven comprendió lo que planeaba: ese tonto en realidad creía que Hinata se casaría otra vez con él.

Tendió la mano para tomar el vestido, Hinata temblaba de furia. Lo arrojó al otro extremo de la habitación, y tras él volaron los zapatos y las cuitas.

El estallido de cólera le quitó las fuerzas que le quedaban. Hinata se tendió en la cama, se levantó el manto sobre la cabeza, sacó de la vaina la daga que había amarrado con una cuerda en torno del muslo y sostuvo el arma con ambas manos.

Minutos más tarde se quedó dormida.

El ruido que hizo el cofre al ser empujado sobre el suelo de piedra la despertó. Por los costados de la piel que cubría la ventana entraba la luz del sol a torrentes. Mientras dormía, Hinata había dejado caer la daga. La encontró entre los pliegues del manto y cuando se sentó estaba lista para atacar.

-Milady, ¿puedo entrar? -preguntó una anciana susurrando. Llevaba en las manos una bandeja pero se detuvo en la entrada hasta que recibió permiso para pasar.

-Adelante -dijo Hinata.

La mujer entró y cerró la puerta con el pie.

-El barón Hidan me ordenó que le sirva -dijo, acercándose.

-Usted es del clan Tsuki -adivinó Hinata al ver los colores del manto.

-Sí -respondió la anciana-. Y usted es la esposa del laird Uchiha, ¿verdad?

-Sí -respondió Hinata en voz aguda, pues tenía prisa por obtener todas las respuestas que la mujer Tsuki pudiese brindarle-. ¿Hay guardias apostados ante la puerta?

-Uno -respondió la criada.

-¿Y en el salón de abajo?

-Muchos -respondió la mujer. Dejó la bandeja a los pies de la cama-. Mi laird está encerrado en el sótano, milady, y lo tratan como a un ladrón vulgar. Le envía a usted un mensaje importante. Esta mañana temprano me permitieron llevarle alimentos y me dijo en voz baja las palabras que quiere que le repita.

-¿Cuál es el mensaje?

-Uchiha vengará esta atrocidad.

Hinata sonrió y vio que la anciana estaba expectante.

-¿Vuestro laird espera una respuesta?

-Sí.

-Dígale que sí, que sin duda Uchiha vengará esta atrocidad.

La mujer hizo un breve gesto afirmativo.

-Así se hará -murmuró, como si rezara una plegaria.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? -preguntó Hinata.

-Lucy.

Hinata salió de la cama, se sostuvo el manto con una mano y le tendió la otra a la mujer.

-Lucy, es usted una mujer buena y valiente -susurró-. Tengo que pedirle un favor.

-Haré lo que sea para ayudarla, milady. Aunque soy vieja y débil, me esforzaré por servirla en lo que pueda.

-Necesito encontrar la forma de quedarme en este cuarto todo el tiempo que sea posible. ¿Sabe usted mentir?

-Cuando es necesario... -respondió Lucy.

-Dígale al barón que todavía estoy profundamente dormida. Que me dejó la bandeja pero no me despertó.

-Lo haré -prometió Lucy-. El barón no parece tener prisa en hacerla bajar, milady. Pero está impaciente porque no llegó aún el hombre que mandó a buscar.

-¿Qué hombre?

-No escuché el nombre -dijo Lucy-. Pero sí que es un obispo y vive cerca de los Lowlands.

-¿El obispo Danzo?

-¡Por favor, milady, baje la voz o el guardia la oirá! No entendí el nombre del obispo.

A Hinata se le aceleraron los latidos del corazón.

-Claro que es Danzo -musitó.

-¿El obispo la ayudará, milady?

-No -respondió Hinata-. Es un hombre malvado, Lucy. Si con ello consiguiese oro, sería capaz de ayudar al mismo Lucifer. Dígame una cosa, por favor: ¿cómo sabe que el barón Hidan mandó a buscar a alguien?

-Como soy vieja, nadie me presta atención. Cuando me lo propongo, puedo hacerme la tonta. Cuando irrumpieron los soldados para apoderarse de la casa de nuestro laird yo estaba de pie en un rincón del salón. El barón no perdió un minuto y comenzó a dar órdenes. Envió a seis de sus hombres a los Lowlands y ellos tenían que traer al obispo.

Hinata se frotó los brazos para ahuyentar el frío que sintió. Hidan era muy metódico en sus planes y se preguntó qué otras sorpresas le tendría reservadas.

-Será mejor que baje antes de que el barón advierta que estuve mucho tiempo aquí, y que usted se meta bajo las mantas para que el guardia la crea dormida cuando yo abra la puerta.

Hinata le dio las gracias a la criada y se apresuró a hacer lo que le sugerían. Permaneció largo tiempo en la cama esperando que fuesen a buscarla.

Hidan la dejó tranquila y la bendita tregua duró hasta la tarde siguiente. Hinata pasó buena parte del tiempo mirando por la ventana. Las colinas estaban cubiertas de soldados ingleses y Hinata calculó que debían de rodear el castillo por todos lados.

¿Cómo haría Sasuke para rescatarla?

Enderezó los hombros. 'Ese es problema de él', pensó, "no mío. ¡Pero, por Dios, que se dé prisa!"

En las últimas horas de esa tarde, Lucy fue nuevamente a la habitación con otra bandeja de comida.

-Estuvieron yendo y viniendo todo el día, milady. Ahora los hombres están trayendo cubos de agua caliente y una bañera de madera pues el barón ordeno que preparen un baño para usted. No entiendo por qué se preocupa por la comodidad de usted.

-Cree que voy a casarme con él -le explicó Hinata-. El obispo está aquí. ¿verdad?

-Sí -respondió Lucy-. También hay otro barón. Oí el nombre: se llama Deidara. Es un sujeto muy feo, de cabello rubio, opaco y ojos negros. Deidara y el barón estuvieron discutiendo acaloradamente casi toda la tarde. ¿No sería una bendición que se mataran entre sí y le ahorrasen el trabajo a su esposo?

Hinata sonrió.

-Sí, sería una bendición. Lucy, por favor, quédese apoyada contra la puerta mientras me baño.

-¿Eso significa que complacerá a ese sujeto perverso?

-Quiero estar lo más hermosa posible para mi esposo -respondió Hinata-. Llegará en cualquier momento.

-¿Se pondrá el vestido inglés? -preguntó Lucy, señalando el rincón donde Hinata había arrojado la prenda.

-Usaré mi manto.

Lucy asintió.

-Mientras busco el jabón y las toallas le conseguiré ropa interior limpia.

Hinata se fortaleció en la decisión de usar el manto. Sabía que Hidan se pondría furioso pero estaba segura que no se atrevería a golpearla ante testigos. Tendría que asegurarse de no quedar nunca a solas con él y no sabía cómo lograría ese milagro... ¿Dónde demonios estaría Sasuke?

Llegó de plano a considerar la posibilidad de que el esposo no pudiese llegar a tiempo para rescatarla, y cada vez que surgía una idea inquietante la alejaba de su mente.

Se bañó sin prisa y hasta se lavó el cabello. Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama para secarlo con los paños que Lucy le dio. La sirvienta insistió et cepillarle el pelo y cuando terminó y el cabello se derramó sobre los hombros de Hinata, Lucy declaró que estaba hermosa como una Princesa.

La orden de bajar llegó una hora después y Lucy se la comunicó retorciéndose las manos. Hinata, en cambio, estaba muy serena. Comprendió que no podría demorar más el enfrentamiento.

Suplicó al Creador que ayudara a Sasuke a llegar a tiempo; metió la daga en el cinturón, la cubrió con un pliegue del manto y bajó las escaleras.

La hicieron esperar casi diez minutos en la entrada antes de invitarla a entrar en el salón. De pie ante una mesa redonda, en el extremo opuesto de la habitación estaban Hidan y Deidara discutiendo acerca de un documento que Deidara agitaba en la mano.

Aunque los dos barones eran de apariencia opuesta tenían un carácter similar. Uno con su mata de cabellos blancos, el otro con esos mechones rubios y su alma negra, se gritaban como perros enfurecidos. A Hinata los dos le parecieron detestables.

También estaba el obispo Danzo sentado en una silla de respaldo alto, en el centro del salón. Tenía en las manos un rollo de pergamino y parecía estar releyéndolo una y otra vez. Cada tanto, sacudía la cabeza con expresión confundida.

En los últimos años, el obispo había envejecido de manera notable. Además, parecía enfermo pues tenía el rostro amarillento. "Lucifer debe de estar saltando de impaciencia", pensó Hinata. Danzo estaba viejo y enfermo, y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que el diablo le diese la bienvenida.

Hinata advirtió movimientos abajo. Alzó la mirada y vio que Lucy salía a la terraza. La criada se detenía en cada habitación y abría la puerta antes de pasar a la siguiente y Hinata pensó que le habían ordenado ventilar las habitaciones.

-Pero dejaré establecido que este matrimonio es sólo una formalidad, una renovación de los votos, si quiere.- afirmaba Hidan en un tono tan alto y colérico que Hinata lo oyó. Deidara asintió.

-Sí. Una renovación. Cuando el Papa y nuestro rey zanjen sus diferencias, enviaremos estas explicaciones a Roma. De cualquier modo, dudo de que Inocencio intervenga en esta cuestión.

En ese momento, Hidan se dio la vuelta y vio a Hinata de pie en la entrada. Al advertir lo que tenía puesto frunció el ceño.

Deidara ordenó a Hinata que se adelantara y Hinata obedeció. Pero no cruzó todo el salón sino que se detuvo a unos pasos del obispo Danzo.

El obispo la saludó pero Hinata lo ignoró y Deidara advirtió el desliz.

-Lady Hinata, ¿olvidó que hay que ponerse de rodillas en presencia de un hombre de Dios?

El desdén del tono repelió a Hinata.

-No veo a ningún hombre de Dios en esta habitación. Sólo veo a un fantoche patético disfrazado con el traje negro de un sacerdote.

Los dos barones quedaron atónitos y Deidara fue el primero en recobrarse. Avanzó un paso.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle al obispo Danzo con semejante falta de respeto?

Hidan hizo un gesto afirmativo y en sus ojos apareció una expresión de furia escalofriante.

-Hinata, cuando el santo obispo escuche tu confesión y me diga cuál es la penitencia, lamentarás este precipitado estallido.

Por el rabillo del ojo Hinata vio que Danzo hacía un gesto de asentimiento. Pero se negó a mirar al obispo y mantuvo la vista fija en Hidan

-Danzo no es santo -afirmó-. Y nunca me arrodillaré ante él ni le daré mi confesión. No tiene influencia sobre mí, Hidan. Enseña blasfemias en contra de las mujeres. De hecho, es un déspota y malvado. ¡No, nunca me arrodillaré ante él!

-Mujer, pagarás por tus pecados -dijo el obispo con voz cascada y maliciosa. Por fin, Hinata se volvió hacia el anciano.

-Y usted pagará por los terribles castigos que infligió a todas las mujeres honradas que acudieron a usted en busca de consejo y cuya única falta consistió en creer que usted era el representante de Dios. No sabían, como yo lo sé, qué clase de monstruo es. Danzo, me pregunto si el miedo lo deja dormir por la noche; estoy segura de que debe de sentirlo. Está viejo y enfermo. Pronto morirá y entonces, por todo lo que es en verdad sagrado, tendrá que responder por todas las torturas que infligió.

Tambaleante, el obispo se puso de pie.

-¡Estás pronunciando herejías! -gritó.

-Digo la verdad -replicó la joven.

-Esta noche aprenderás que te hubiese convenido reservarte tus opiniones -afirmó Hidan. Le hizo un gesto a Deidara y avanzó hacia Hinata.

Hinata no retrocedió.

-Eres un tonto, Hidan. No aceptaré ninguna farsa de casarme otra vez contigo. Ya tengo un esposo: al parecer creíste conveniente olvidar ese hecho.

-Es imposible que quiera quedarse con el bárbaro -dijo Deidara-. Le han quebrado la razón, Hidan. Por eso los demonios hablan por su boca.

Hidan se detuvo.

-¿Estás poseída por un espíritu maligno?

El obispo se aferró a esa posibilidad y asintió con vehemencia. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia una puerta lateral que en ese momento estaba bloqueada por el barón Deidara.

-Antes de renovar sus votos, tendrá que ser purificada -declaró el obispo-. Barón, iré a buscar el agua bendita y la vara. Tendrá que golpearla hasta hacer salir los demonios de adentro de ella. Yo no tengo fuerza suficiente.

Cuando terminó su exhortación, el obispo estaba sin aliento. Cruzó el salón como una exhalación. Hinata permaneció imperturbable ante las amenazas y se mantuvo lo más serena posible.

Hidan la observaba con suma atención.

-No pareces atemorizada por lo que te sucederá -dijo.

Hinata se volvió hacia él y al verlo enfadado y perplejo se echó a reír.

-Eres tú el que está poseído, Hidan, si crees que yo podría preferirte a ti en lugar de mi laird.

-Es imposible que ame a ese salvaje -exclamó Deidara.

Hinata respondió sin quitar la vista de Hidan:

-¡Oh, sí que lo amo! -replicó en tono enfático.

-Se te castigará por las afirmaciones traicioneras y desleales que hiciste sobre mí -la amenazó Hidan.

Hinata no se impresionó ni se asustó. Inclinó la cabeza y observó al individuo que tanto la había aterrado en el pasado. Le inspiraba compasión y de pronto sintió tanta aversión que casi se descompuso. Ese individuo jamás podría destruirla. ¡Jamás!

-¿En verdad crees que tú, Deidara y Danzo, sois superiores a un solo highlander? En realidad, sois unos tontos.- agregó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Somos los consejeros más cercanos al rey -gritó Deidara, con jactancia.

-¡Ah, sí, el rey Sasori! -se burló Hinata-. Los tres os hacéis digna compañía.

El desprecio del tono de Hinata fue como una bofetada para el orgullo de Hidan. El hombre temblaba de rabia.

-¿Qué te sucedió? -preguntó en un áspero susurro-. Antes nunca me hablaste con tan poco respeto. ¿Acaso te sientes segura porque estás en Escocia? ¿Es eso, Hinata? ¿O imaginas que estoy tan dichoso de haberte recuperado que pasaré por, alto tus insultos? Harías bien en recordar el dolor que sufriste por los indispensables castigos que me obligaste a propinarte. Sí, harías bien en recordarlo.

Hinata no se amilanó y ese comportamiento confundió a Hidan pues en los ojos de la mujer no veía temor sino desafío.

-Esta noche te demostraré qué le sucede a una esposa que olvida cuál es su lugar -amenazó Hidan, con intención de aterrorizarla, pero vio que no lo conseguía pues Hinata movió la cabeza.

-¿Qué te sucedió? -le preguntó.

-Eres demasiado necio para entender qué fue lo que me sucedió -replicó la joven.

-¡Los highlanders le hicieron esto! -gritó Deidara.

Hidan asintió.

-No existen semejanzas entre nosotros y la basura escocesa -musitó.

Hinata asintió y eso hizo callar a Hidan. Luego, la mujer le aclaró:

-Es la primera verdad que pronuncias. No existen semejanzas entre tú y mi Sasuke, y le doy gracias a Dios por ello. En otros tiempos, me juraste mil veces que me amabas y luego, me golpeabas con los puños para demostrarme cuánto. Sasuke nunca me lo dijo, pero yo sé que me ama. Jamás alzaría la mano contra mí, ni contra ninguna otra mujer. Es honrado y valiente y tiene un corazón y un alma tan puros como los de un arcángel. ¡Oh, no, no os parecéis en nada!

-¡Cómo te atreves a pronunciar semejante blasfemia! -vociferó Hidan, con las venas del cuello hinchadas.

Aunque Hinata sabía que estaba provocando la cólera del hombre no pudo detenerse: la enfurecía que se atreviera a compararse con cualquier highlander. Se equivocaba en la valoración de sí mismo, y Hinata estaba dispuesta a enmendarlo.

-"Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres." Mi madre me enseñó esa invalorable lección, pero no creo que ninguno de vosotros comprendáis lo que hay tras esa frase. En lo que a mí respecta, tengo muy buena compañía. Mi clan es mi familia y cada uno de nosotros estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por salvar a los otros. Todos son hombres y mujeres de honor.

Sacudió la cabeza y, dirigiéndose a los dos barones en tono desbordante de repugnancia, prosiguió:

-No, no podríais comprender. Ignoráis lo que es el honor. Mirad a sus compañeros: no pueden darse la espalda por temor a que el otro les clave un cuchillo entre los hombros. Matarían a sus propios padres si eso les otorgara más poder. Tú, Hidan, infringiste todos los mandamientos, igual que tu monarca. Conspiraste con Deidara y con el rey para cometer los crímenes más odiosos. Algún día pagarás por tus pecados, y muy pronto pagarás por haberme obligado a dejar mi refugio. Si crees que esta atrocidad quedará impune, estás loco. Si mi esposo tiene un defecto, es el de ser muy posesivo. ¡Por cierto que Sasuke vendrá a rescatarme pues te atreviste a apoderarte de la mujer que ama! No tendrá piedad de ti; y cuando mueras creo que tampoco Dios la tendrá. Eres un demonio, Hidan, y Sasuke es mi arcángel. Te aplastará.

La furia de Hidan se tomó incontrolable y sus rugidos resonaron en el salón. Hinata se preparó para el ataque y sacó la daga. Hidan corrió hacia ella y a pocos, pasos de distancia alzó el puño dispuesto a propinarle el primer golpe.

Una flecha detuvo su avance, atravesándole el puño cerrado. El bramido de Hidan se convirtió en un grito de agonía. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y alzó la vista para descubrir al atacante.

Estaban por todas partes.

La terraza estaba llena de guerreros que usaban el manto de los Uchiha. Rodeaban por entero el salón. Casi todos los soldados tenían flechas preparadas en los arcos y al barón Hidan en sus miras.

Antes de morir, en los ojos de Hidan apareció una fugaz expresión de reconocimiento al contemplar al guerrero gigante que estaba directamente encima de Hinata. La mirada de Sasuke estaba fija sobre el barón mientras estiraba con lentitud la mano hacia atrás para tomar otra flecha del carcaj.

La muerte asomó al semblante aterrado de Hidan. La flecha siguiente acabó con la vida del barón, clavándose en medio de la frente. Y luego, una lluvia de flechas atravesó la quietud para dar en el blanco. La fuerza de todos los proyectiles arrojados al mismo tiempo sacudieron el cuerpo de Hidan en todas direcciones, y cuando al fin cayó al suelo tenía al menos cincuenta clavadas en todas partes.

Lucifer se había adueñado de su alma.

Hinata giró, alzó la mirada y vio a Sasuke encima de ella. Neji estaba junto a el. Los dos entregaron los arcos y los carcaj a los soldados que estaban detrás de ellos y bajaron la escalera. Todos los otros hombres del clan tenían flechas dispuestas en los arcos. El blanco era ahora el barón Deidara, que estaba agazapado en una esquina del salón.

Hinata no esperó que Sasuke se acercara a ella: en cuanto apareció en la entrada del salón, dejó caer la daga y corrió hacia él.

Sasuke no se dejó abrazar, ni siquiera la miró: tenía la mirada fija en el barón Deidara.

-Esto aún no terminó -dijo en tono áspero. La empujó con suavidad detrás de sí-. Más tarde recibiré tus manifestaciones de cariño, esposa.

Sin duda, la siguiente frase de Hinata salvó la vida de Deidara. Sasuke se adelantó, pero al oír el susurro de la mujer se detuvo en seco:

-Y tú me explicarás por qué tardaste tanto, milord.

Una lenta sonrisa disipó el entrecejo de Sasuke. Siguió cruzando el salón, aferró a Deidara de los hombros hasta ponerlo de pie y le estrelló el puño en la cara.

-Lo dejo vivir con un solo objetivo -afirmó Sasuke-: que le lleve un mensaje al rey y me ahorre el viaje. Estuve separado mucho tiempo de mi esposa y la idea de ver al rey Sasori me revuelve el estómago.

De la nariz quebrada del barón Deidara manaba sangre.

-Sí, sí -tartamudeó-. Le daré el mensaje que usted desee.

Sasuke arrastró al barón sobre la mesa y lo arrojó en una silla. Le habló en voz tan baja que Hinata no pudo oír lo que le decía. Intentó acercarse pero al instante quedó rodeada de soldados que le cerraron el paso.

Neji también quería saber qué le decía Sasuke al barón pero los soldados tampoco lo dejaron acercarse. Al darse la vuelta hacia la hermana, vio que Hinata contemplaba a Hidan y de inmediato se colocó frente a ella.

-No lo mires -le ordenó Neji-. Ya no puede hacerte más daño: está muerto.

Considerando que el cuerpo de Hidan estaba cubierto de flechas de la cabeza a los pies, era una exigencia ridícula. Hinata estaba a punto de señalárselo cuando el hermano volvió a hablar:

-Yo lo maté -se jactó.

Kiba se adelantó.

-No, Neji, yo lo maté -exclamó, casi gritando.

De pronto, todos los soldados comenzaron a alardear de que cada uno había acabado con la vida del barón Hidan. Hinata no comprendió lo que sucedía ni por qué era tan importante determinar quién era el responsable de la muerte del barón.

En ese momento, Neji sonrió. Advirtió la confusión de la hermana y se apresuró a explicarle:

-Hinata, tu esposo me protege de mi propio rey. Aunque Sasuke jamás lo admitiría, se asegura de que no puedan acusarme de matar a otro barón. Todos sus hombres seguirán jactándose de haberlo matado. No obstante -agregó al ver que Kiba asentía- el hecho es que lo maté yo.

-No, muchacho, yo lo maté -gritó el laird Aoyama desde la terraza.

Entonces, todo comenzó otra vez. Cuando Sasuke terminó con el barón Deidara, el salón retumbaba con los gritos. El laird hizo levantar al barón y esbozó un gesto de satisfacción. Esperó a que terminara la vocinglería, y le dijo a Deidara:

-Le dirá al rey que cuando menos sesenta hombres se atribuyen la muerte de su barón favorito.

-Sí -respondió Deidara-. Se lo diré.

-Y después de haberle transmitido mi otro mensaje, le sugiero que haga algo más para complacerme.

-Lo que sea -prometió Deidara-. Haré cualquier cosa.

Sasuke observó largo rato al hombre antes de darle la indicación final:

-Ocúltese.

No fue necesario que agregara nada: Deidara comprendió a la perfección. Asintió y salió corriendo del salón.

Sasuke lo observó marcharse y luego se volvió. Ordenó a dos de los soldados que retiraran el cadáver de la habitación. Kiyoshi y Hayate se adelantaron para encargarse de la tarea. Neji y Hinata estaban juntos en el otro extremo del salón, con Kiba y Naruto.

-Se acabó, hermanita -murmuró Neji. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él-. Nunca podrá volver a lastimarte.

-Sí-respondió Hinata-. Se acabó y ahora podrás dejar de lado la culpa. Nunca fuiste responsable por lo que me sucedió en el pasado. Incluso en aquella época difícil, yo fui responsable de mi propio destino.

El hermano negó con la cabeza.

-Tendría que haberlo sabido-dijo-. Tendría que haberte protegido.

La joven alzó la cabeza y lo miró:

-Por eso te casaste con Ten Ten, ¿verdad?: para protegerla.

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo -admitió Neji.

Hinata sonrió, pensando que no tenía importancia por qué Neji se había casado con Ten Ten. Lo que en verdad importaba era el futuro compartido de ambos. Hinata estaba convencida de que con el tiempo Ten Ten se enamoraría de Neji pues era un hombre bondadoso y de buen corazón. Y Ten Ten llegaría a comprender su buena fortuna. También Neji llegaría a amarla pues Ten Ten era una mujer dulce. "Sí", pensó Hinata, "será un buen matrimonio".

Sasuke la contemplaba. A su lado estaba el laird Aoyama que agitaba las manos mientras hablaba con el esposo de Hinata. Cada tanto, Sasuke movía la cabeza.

-¿Qué será lo que inquieta tanto al laird Aoyama? -dijo Hinata.

-Es probable que quiera recorrer el castillo antes de ir al sótano a sacar de allí a Tsuki -repuso Neji.

Hinata no podía apartar la mirada del esposo. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en acercarse a ella? ¿No sabía cuánto necesitaba de su consuelo?

-¿Por qué Sasuke no me presta atención? -le preguntó al hermano.

-No puedo adivinarle el pensamiento -respondió Neji-. Supongo que quiere calmarse antes de hablar contigo. Le diste un susto terrible. Te aconsejo que tengas preparada una disculpa. En tu lugar, yo me mostraría humilde.- le sugirió.

-No veo por qué tendría que ofrecerle una disculpa.

Kiba dio un paso adelante y le respondió:

-No se quedó donde la pusieron, milady.

Neji contuvo la risa. Por la expresión de la hermana supo que no le agradaba la explicación: si las miradas pudiesen herir, en ese momento Kiba estaría tirado sobre el suelo, presa de agudos dolores.

Hinata se apartó del hermano

-Hice lo que era necesario -le dijo a Kiba.

-Lo que creíste necesario -la corrigió Neji.

Desde el otro lado del salón, Sasuke asintió, demostrando que estaba oyendo la conversación y Hinata dijo, alzando la voz:

-Al marcharme, estaba protegiendo a mi clan.

-Cada uno de nosotros está dispuesto a morir para proteger a los otros -intervino Naruto sonriéndole a Hinata y repitiéndole sus palabras. Se puso en evidencia que había estado escondido en una de las entradas a la terraza durante el enfrentamiento de Hinata con Hidan.

-¿Cuánto fue lo que oyó? -preguntó la joven.

-Todo -respondió Naruto. Kiba asintió:

-Somos buenos compañeros. Todos aprendimos la lección que nos dio, milady.

Al ver que Hinata se ruborizaba, Neji pensó que le daba pudor la evidente adoración que los soldados sentían por ella: tanto Kiba como Naruto parecían dispuestos a prosternarse ante Hinata para rendirle homenaje.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de usted, milady -susurró Naruto con voz temblorosa de emoción.

Hinata se sonrojó más aún: sabía que si continuaban elogiándola se pondría a llorar... ¡y eso sí que sería embarazoso! No podía permitirlo y se precipitó a cambiar de tema. Elevó la mirada hacia la terraza y luego se volvió hacia Kiba.

-Desde las ventanas hasta el suelo hay una gran distancia. ¿Cómo hizo para entrar?

Kiba rió.

-Me extraña que me pregunte eso.

-Se lo pregunto -replicó Hinata, sin saber en qué consistía lo gracioso del asunto-. Por favor, explíqueme cómo entró.

-Lady Hinata, siempre hay más de una manera de entrar en un castillo.

Hinata estalló en carcajadas y su risa estaba tan colmada de alegría que todo el cuerpo de Sasuke reaccionó a ella. Se le cerró la garganta, el corazón se lanzó a un galope furioso y le costó respirar. Supo que si no la tomaba pronto en los brazos se volvería loco. Pero necesitaba que estuviesen solos, pues en cuanto la tocara ya no podría detenerse.

"¡Dios querido!", pensó, "¡cuánto la amo!"

Empezó a avanzar hacia la esposa pero luego se detuvo. "Primero tengo que hacerle comprender el infierno por el que me hizo pasar", pensó. "Es como si me hubiese quitado veinte años de vida." Cuando los hombres de Sasuke lo encontraron y le dijeron que estaba en manos del barón Hidan, sintió que se le inundaban la mente, el corazón y el alma de un terror hasta entonces desconocido para él. Se sintió morir mil veces en el trayecto hasta el feudo de Tsuki. La dejaría abrazarlo sólo cuando Hinata le prometiera que nunca más volvería a correr semejante riesgo.

Sasuke le pidió a Aoyama que bajara a liberar al laird de la prisión y luego se volvió hacia Hinata.

-Hinata, Uchiha quiere que le prestes atención -murmuró Neji.

Hinata miró al esposo. Sasuke le hizo un gesto con el dedo flexionado indicándole que se acercara a él. La expresión del marido fue para Hinata una Ten Ten indicación de que le haría un alboroto, pero ella no quería perder tiempo escuchándolo gritar y regañarla con respecto a los peligros que había corrido: habían acabado y ella estaba a salvo. Eso era lo más importante. Por otra parte, Hinata necesitaba consuelo y ya había esperado demasiado: se le acababa la paciencia, anhelaba las caricias del esposo.

El único modo que tenía Hinata de lograr lo que quería era sorprender al esposo con la guardia baja y hacerle olvidar la cólera. Dio un paso hacia Sasuke y se detuvo. Compuso un entrecejo adusto y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando parecer disgustada.

Sasuke quedó estupefacto.

-¿Hinata? -dijo en un tono vacilante, que hizo sonreír a Hinata. Pero no se atrevió pues deseaba aplacarlo y no enfurecerlo.

-¿Sí, Sasuke?

-Ven aquí.

-Un momento, milord -respondió en un tono tan dulce como una brisa de verano-. Primero quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-¿De qué se trata?

-La expresión "muy a tiempo", ¿significa algo para ti?

Sasuke quiso sonreír, pero la miró con expresión severa. Sabía lo que Hinata estaba haciendo: quería hacerlo sentir culpable por no haber acudido antes a rescatarla. Pero no la dejaría volver la situación en contra de él. ¡Por Dios, si alguien tendría que pedir disculpas sería esta mujer obstinada y caprichosa!

Sasuke movió la cabeza, avanzó otro paso y anunció:

-Te llevará toda una vida calmar mi enfado.

Si bien Hinata no quería contradecirlo, estaba segura de que sólo le llevaría un par de minutos. Se adelantó hasta quedar frente a él.

Enlazó las manos y sonrió. Lo contempló con esos subyugantes ojos perla y Sasuke supo que esa noche ya no habría ninguna conversación con respecto a la seguridad.

-¿A ti te llevará toda una vida decirle a tu esposa que la amas? -dijo, al tiempo que estiraba la mano y le acariciaba el rostro. Luego agregó con voz colmada de ternura-: Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha.

La voz de Sasuke tembló cuando declaró:

-No tanto como yo te amo a ti, Hinata Uchiha.

Al instante, Hinata estaba en los brazos de Sasuke que la besaba y le decía en susurros quebrados cuánto la amaba, que sabía que no era digno de ella, que eso no importaba pues nunca la dejaría irse, que se había convertido en el centro de su vida.

Comprendió que deliraba pero no le importó. Parte de lo que decía tenía sentido y parte no, pero a Hinata tampoco le importaba: ella lloraba y también deliraba, derramando sobre el esposo todas las palabras de amor que tenía guardadas en su interior.

Los besos se hicieron ardientes y, cuando al fin Sasuke se apartó, Hinata temblaba. La soltó un segundo y luego le tomó la mano y salieron juntos del salón. Mientras pasaban ante el hermano y los miembros del clan, Hinata, ruborizada, mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Sasuke aminoró el paso cuando subían la escalera para que Hinata pudiese seguirlo y luego se abrió paso entre el grupo de hombres que estaban en la terraza, hasta que llegaron a la primera habitación. Hizo entrar a la esposa, cerró la puerta y luego la tomó otra vez en los brazos.

La ropa se convirtió en un obstáculo. Sasuke no quería dejar de besarla el tiempo necesario para desnudarla y trató de hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

A duras penas llegaron a la cama e hicieron el amor con tal intensidad que los dos quedaron temblando. Sasuke se mostró suave; Hinata, exigente, pero ambos quedaron plenamente satisfechos.

Sasuke permaneció dentro de Hinata largo rato después del orgasmo, cubriéndola por entero con su propio cuerpo, y apoyado sobre los codos para no aplastarla. Le besó la frente, el puente de la nariz y, por fin, la barbilla.

Hinata lanzó un bostezo ruidoso. Sasuke se tendió de costado, cubrió a la mujer con el manto y la atrajo a sus brazos.

-Ahora tendrías que dormir -murmuró.

-No soy tan débil, Sasuke.

El hombre sonrió en la oscuridad.

-No, no eres débil -admitió-. Eres fuerte, valiente y honrada. -Se inclinó para besarle la coronilla y agregó:- Pero estás preñada, mi amor. Tienes que descansar, por el niño. Sin ti, Menma y yo estaríamos perdidos. Hinata, eres el pilar de nuestra familia. Hace tiempo que lo sé, y creo que por eso fui tan sobreprotector. Hubiera querido tenerte encerrada bajo llave para que no te pasara nada.

Con un matiz risueño en la voz, Hinata le respondió:

-Me permitiste coser.

-Dime otra vez que me amas: me agrada oírtelo decir.

La joven se acurrucó contra el esposo.

-Te amo -murmuró-. Casi desde el principio. El mismo día que nos conocimos mi corazón se derritió por ti.

-No -replicó el hombre-. Me tenias miedo.

-Eso fue hasta que me hiciste una promesa -lo corrigió Hinata.

-¿Qué promesa te hice?

-Que no me morderías.

-Aun así, estabas atemorizada.

-Tal vez un poco -admitió-. Pero luego Dios me dio una señal y supe que todo resultaría bien.

-Explícame eso -dijo Sasuke, intrigado.

-Te reirás.

-No.

-Se trata de tu nombre -susurró la joven-. Antes de la ceremonia nupcial yo no lo sabía. Neji te llamaba Uchiha, lo mismo que tus hombres. Pero le diste al sacerdote tu nombre completo y en ese instante supe que yo estaría a salvo.

Sasuke rompió la promesa y rió, pero a Hinata no le molestó. Cuando el esposo cesó de reír, dijo:

-Tienes el mismo nombre que el más elevado de los ángeles -le explicó-. Mi madre me enseñó a rezarle al arcángel Sasuke, ¿Sabes por qué?

-No, mi amor, no sé por qué.

-Porque es el protector de los inocentes, el vengador de las maldades. Cuida de las mujeres y de los niños y es nuestro guardián.

-Si eso fuese cierto y no una fantasía, a ti no te cuidó muy bien -dijo Sasuke, recordando los años penosos que Hinata había pasado bajo el control de Hidan y de inmediato se encolerizó otra vez.

-¡Oh, pero el arcángel me protegió! -insistió Hinata.

-¿Cómo?

-Permitió que te conociera a ti.

Se estiró y le besó el mentón.

-No importa si me entiendes o si crees que estoy loca, Sasuke. Tú sólo ámame.

-Te amo, muchacha. ¿Sabes lo orgulloso que me sentí cuando oí cómo me alababas esta noche?

-¿Te refieres a lo que dije cuando tu estabas en la terraza?

-Sí.

-Era menester que Hidan supiera la verdad -dijo Hinata-. No sabia lo que es el amor auténtico -agregó, sonriéndole al esposo-. Yo sé cuándo comprendiste que me amabas -alardeó-. Fue cuando me encontraste en el árbol y viste a los lobos muertos.

Sasuke movió la cabeza.

-No. Fue mucho antes de ese incidente espantoso.

Hinata le pidió explicaciones.

-Fue al ver que aceptaste de inmediato a Menma. ¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste cuando te preguntó si yo te había dado un regalo de bodas? Yo lo recuerdo palabra por palabra. Dijiste: "Me dio un hijo." Fue en ese momento cuando entraste en mi corazón, sólo que me llevó un tiempo comprenderlo.

Ante la mención del hijo, Hinata se puso ceñuda.

-Sin duda, Menma debe de estar inquieto. Quiero regresar a casa... contigo. No quiero que vayas a Inglaterra.

-No es necesario que vaya -respondió Sasuke-. Deidara le llevará mi mensaje al rey Sasori.

-¿Qué le dirá?

-Que nos deje en paz.

-¿Le informaste a Deidara acerca del pergamino oculto en la capilla?

-No.

Hinata se sorprendió.

-Yo pensé que...

-Hidan está muerto -explicó Sasuke-. El rey ya no tiene ningún motivo para molestarnos. Si resolviera enviar más tropas por cualquier razón, entonces hablaríamos de esa maldita evidencia.

Hinata reflexionó un buen rato sobre la explicación del esposo y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que tenía razón. El rey no tenía por qué saber que ella había conservado el documento.

-Quieres que el rey crea que todo terminó.

-Así es.

-¿Alguna vez alguien sabrá la verdad acerca de Gaara?

-Ya hay muchos barones que sospechan que el rey está involucrado en el asesinato -dijo Sasuke-. Incluso Neji tiene su propio sospechoso y tiene otra razón para estar en contra del monarca.

-¿Cuál?

-Sasori traicionó la confianza de Neji. Le dio su palabra de que sólo mandaría a un mensajero con escolta, y de que retendría a Hidan en Londres.

-Mintió.

-Sí.

-¿Qué hará Neji?

-Se unirá al barón Yahiko y a los otros.

-¿Es la rebelión?

Sasuke detectó la preocupación en la voz de Hinata.

-No -respondió-. Pero el poder de un rey sin vasallos leales, aunque tenga un ejército, es escaso. Neji me dijo que los barones piensan obligar a Sasori a hacer ciertas concesiones imprescindibles. ¿Sabes por qué Neji te entregó a mí?

Al oír las palabras con que Sasuke se expresaba, Hinata sonrió.

-No me entregó a ti -susurró-. Sólo hizo de casamentero.

-Neji te ama.

Hinata no comprendió.

-Es mi hermano: por supuesto que me ama.

-Cuando tú naciste él ya estaba allí y te vio crecer, pero me dijo que partió a pelear en favor del rey cuando tú sólo tenias nueve o diez años y regresó varios años más tarde.

-Sí. Regresó pocos meses antes de que yo me casara con Hidan.

-Te habías convertido en una mujer muy bella -dijo Sasuke-. Y de pronto Neji comprendió que tenía ideas muy poco fraternales hacia ti.

Hinata se incorporó en la cama.

-¿Ese fue el tema de la discusión el día de nuestra boda? Recuerdo que tú te enfadaste y echaste a Neji.

Sasuke asintió.

-Cuando supe el nombre completo, comprendí que no teníais lazos de sangre, y ya había percibido que resultaba demasiado sobreprotector para tratarse de un hermano.

Hinata movió la cabeza.

-Estás equivocado.

-Mientras estuviste casada con Hidan, raras veces fue a verte y se siente culpable por esa falta, pues si no se hubiera obsesionado tanto por ocultar lo que sentía habría podido ver cómo te trataba ese miserable.- Hinata negó otra vez, pero Sasuke no discutiría con ella. La alzó encima de él y la rodeó con los brazos.-Creo que ya superó esa inquietud.

-Nunca se inquietó -replicó Hinata-. Además, ahora está casado.

-¿Neji?

Hinata sonrió: Sasuke parecía estupefacto.

-Sí, Neji. Se casó con Ten Ten Aoyama. Deja de reírte, así puedo contártelo. Cuando Ten Ten supere el hecho de que Neji es inglés, serán dichosos juntos.

Las carcajadas de Sasuke resonaron en la habitación y la vibración de su pecho casi hizo que la cabeza de Hinata se golpeara contra el hombro del esposo.

-Me preguntaba por qué el laird Aoyama lucho a nuestro lado -dijo Sasuke.

-¿No te lo dijo?

-Sólo dijo que estaba protegiendo sus propios intereses pero no mencionó el matrimonio. Es probable que si hubiese querido explicármelo yo no le habría prestado atención. Estaba obsesionado por encontrarte.

-Te llevó bastante tiempo.

-No me llevó casi nada de tiempo -replicó el hombre-. Cuando mis hombres me alcanzaron y me informaron que estabas presa, yo ya había dado la vuelta y regresaba a nuestro hogar.

-¿Ya estabas regresando? Eso significa que te enteraste de que venía un ejército, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Sasuke, mientras estuviste en la terraza no te oí ni te vi. Tú y tus hombres fuisteis tan sigilosos como ladrones lo elogió.

-Somos ladrones -le recordó.

-Lo erais -lo corrigió Hinata-. Ya no. El padre de mis hijos no roba sino que trafica para obtener lo que necesita.

-Yo tengo todo lo que podría desear -murmuró-. Hinata... esas cosas que dijiste sobre mí... oírtelo decir... saber que creías...

-¿Sí?

-No sé expresar muy bien lo que siento.

-Sí, sabes -murmuró Hinata-. Me dijiste que me amabas. No necesito ni deseo nada más. Tú me gustas tal como eres.

Hinata cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro de contento.

-De aquí en adelante jamás volverás a correr riesgos innecesarios -le dijo el esposo-. ¿Tienes idea de la angustia que me causaste? -dijo Sasuke, suponiendo que Hinata no tenía idea. Esperó un minuto a que le contestara pero luego supo que estaba dormida.

Instantes después, salió de la habitación para agradecer al laird Tsuki su hospitalidad. Los soldados ingleses se habían desparramado por las colinas como ratones bajo la mirada vigilante de los aliados de Sasuke, llegados del norte. En ese momento, los highlanders eran tres veces más numerosos que el enemigo y sus presencias se hacían sentir. Sería una estupidez que al barón Deidara se le hubiese ocurrido atacar, y aunque Sasuke estaba seguro de que iría de inmediato a ver a Sasori, no quiso correr riesgos. Duplicó el número de guardias a lo largo del perímetro del castillo e insistió en que los aliados permanecieran allí mientras Hinata estuviera dentro.

Hinata durmió doce horas. A la mañana siguiente estaba por completo recuperada de los malos momentos pasados e impaciente por regresar al hogar. Pero cuando estaban a punto de partir, pidió volver al salón grande. Sasuke no pensaba perderla de vista: la siguió y se apostó en la entrada.

La esposa buscó a una de las criadas y la llevó ante el laird.

-No puedo marcharme sin antes decirle que Lucy es una mujer magnífica y valiente -comenzó Hinata-. Laird Tsuki, no tiene usted una servidora más leal que ella -añadió.

Pasó unos cinco minutos elogiando a la criada y cuando terminó, el laird se puso de pie y sonrió a Lucy.

-Serás bien recompensada -anunció.

Hinata quedó satisfecha de haber cumplido ese deber. Hizo una reverenda al laird, agradeció otra vez a Lucy su ayuda y su consuelo y se volvió para marcharse, pero se detuvo de súbito.

Vio al obispo Danzo, que estaba de pie junto a una de las entradas laterales del salón y la observaba. Hinata lo miró unos segundos y fue suficiente para ver la expresión del obispo, desbordante de odio y desprecio.

El anciano llevaba las vestiduras rojas de cardenal y Hinata se preguntó si durante la noche habría decidido elevarse de categoría. Tenía los talegos de viaje a sus pies y lo custodiaban dos de los soldados de Tsuki. Hinata supuso que lo acompañarían a la casa en que vivía.

Al verlo, se le erizó la piel. Estaba a punto de marcharse sin reconocer la presencia de ese profano, pero al volverse vio el rollo largo y angosto que sobresalía de uno de los talegos y comprendió que no podría irse sin cumplir un último e importante deber.

Caminó lentamente hacia el obispo con la mirada fija en el objeto de su cólera. Antes de que Danzo pudiese detenerla, Hinata arrebató la vara de castigos y se colocó frente al anciano.

Danzo retrocedió y trató de escapar pero los soldados Tsuki le impidieron la salida.

Con ademanes lentos, Hinata alzó la vara frente a los ojos de Danzo y el odio en la mirada del viejo se convirtió en temor.

Hinata permaneció ahí un minuto sin decir una palabra. Observó la vara que tenía en las manos mientras Danzo la observaba a ella. En la habitación se hizo un silencio tenso. Algunos de los presentes debían imaginar que Hinata golpearía al obispo pero Sasuke supo que no era así. Se había acercado a la esposa y estaba a un par de pasos de distancia detrás de Hinata.

De súbito, Hinata aferró la vara de otra manera. La tomó por un extremo con la mano izquierda y otro con la derecha y sostuvo el arma otra vez frente al obispo. Lo sujetaba con fiereza y decisión y le dolían las manos por el esfuerzo que hacía tratando de quebrar la vara en dos.

La madera era demasiado gruesa y fresca pero Hinata no se rindió. Quebraría el bastón aunque le llevara todo el día. Le temblaron los brazos al ejercer toda la fuerza de que era capaz.

De pronto, sintió la fuerza de veinte personas: Sasuke le había apoyado las manos sobre los hombros. Esperó a que Hinata le diera permiso hasta que Hinata asintió.

La vara de castigos se partió por la mitad y el crujido resonó como una explosión en el salón silencioso. Sasuke lo soltó y retrocedió. Hinata siguió sujetando el bastón quebrado unos instantes más y luego arrojó las dos mitades a los pies del obispo. Giró, tomó la mano del esposo y salió caminando junto con él.

Sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

La noche era la hora preferida de Sasuke. Le gustaba quedarse de sobremesa comentando los acontecimientos del día y los planes para el siguiente con los soldados, aunque en realidad nunca prestaba atención a las sugerencias o afirmaciones de sus hombres. Desde luego que fingía hacerlo, pero mientras tanto contemplaba a Hinata.

Tres meses atrás, Neji y Ten Ten se habían marchado a Inglaterra. Ten Ten no quería abandonar los Highlands y Neji necesitó hacer uso de todo su tiempo y su paciencia para convencerla.

Un miembro de la familia se iba, pero otro llegaba. Se esperaba la llegada de la madre de Hinata un día o dos después. En el momento en que recibieron la noticia de que estaba en camino, Sasuke envió a una escolta para aguardarla en el límite de sus tierras.

Dos semanas después Sasuke se marcharía para asistir a la primera reunión del consejo con los otros lairds. No se ausentaría mucho tiempo pues esperaban el nacimiento del niño un mes más tarde.

Kakashi y Kiba habían raptado al catador llamado Jiraiya que era totalmente inofencivo. El laird Tsuki les habló de ese hombre y comentó que era el mejor catador en todos los Highlands. Kakashi mantuvo encerrado al sujeto bastante tiempo después de que seleccionara los mejores brebajes. Después de un par de meses, aburrido, Kakashi tuvo piedad de él y le permitió probar suerte en el juego de golpear guijarros. En una semana, Jiraiya quedó atrapado por la fiebre. Ahora había dos fanáticos cavando hoyos por todo el patio, el prado y el valle al pie de las colinas, y Sasuke sospechaba que cuando hubiese concluido la negociación con los barriles y Jiraiya pudiese marcharse, era probable que se quedara. Kakashi y Jiraiya se habían hecho amigos rápidamente, y cuando no estaban jugando arrastraban recipientes de cobre hasta la cabaña de Kakashi para convertirlos en aparatos más eficientes para preparar los brebajes.

Todas las noches .Hinata se sentaba junto al fuego y trabajaba en el tapiz. Akamaru esperaba a que se sentara y luego se acomodaba a los pies de la señora. Se hizo una costumbre que Menma se acurrucara cerca de la madre y se quedara dormido oyendo las historias de Hinata sobre feroces guerreros y doncellas. Los cuentos de Hinata tenían una línea única, pues ninguna de las heroínas de sus relatos necesitaba que un caballero de brillante armadura fuese a rescatarla: con más frecuencia, era la doncella la que rescataba al caballero.

Sasuke no podía contradecirla: lo que le contaba a Menma era la verdad. Era un hecho comprobado que existían doncellas capaces de rescatar a guerreros poderosos y arrogantes. ¡Ya que Hinata lo había rescatado de una vida fría y desolada! Le había dado una familia y un hogar. Era su amor, su alegría, su compañera.

Era su gracia salvadora.

* * *

**...**

**..:: VEINTIUNO ::..**

**...**


	23. Chapter 22

**...**

**..:: EPÍLOGO ::..**

**...**

* * *

**Inglaterra, 1210**

**...**

El olor de la carne moribunda imperaba en la atmósfera cerrada y densa de la recámara. La habitación estaba llena de sacerdotes y estudiantes que rodeaban el lecho por todos lados. Sostenían cirios y entonaban plegarias por el bienamado obispo.

Danzo estaba muriendo y su respiración era superficial e irregular. No tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos. En un extremo de la habitación había una mesa redonda cubierta de monedas que los sacerdotes habían recaudado entre la congregación, para pagarle indulgencias al obispo. Pensaban comprar la entrada al Cielo, y el oro sería entregado a la Iglesia para asegurar que cualquiera de los pecados que pudiese haber cometido el santo hombre en el pasado fuera perdonado.

Danzo nunca intentó ocultar su odio y su repugnancia hacia las mujeres, pero los sacerdotes que él educó jamás creyeron que ese punto de vista fuese pecaminoso. Aceptaban como hechos cada una de las afirmaciones del obispo y estaban resueltos a predicar la buena palabra del maestro a sus propios alumnos, para que pasara de generación en generación.

Sin embargo, el obispo se contradijo: murió clamando el nombre de su madre.

**..:: FIN ::..**

* * *

**...**

**Bueno, honestamente me hubiera gustado no poner el epílogo, pero: 1° no me gustaría dejar incompleto lo que la autora puso para su libro, obviamente adaptado al SasuHina. Y 2° la verdad es que soy un poco vengativa en lo que se refiere al personaje del obizpo, muajaja... pero en fin.**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado esta historia con la adaptación a estos maravillosos personajes.**

**Les comento que haré más adaptaciones con otras historias y con estos personajes, me gustan mucho estas historias de época así que espero las disfruten tanto como yo. **

**Les deseo una maravillosa vida! Saludos!**


End file.
